


Sliding Further Into Chaos

by JayneWesterly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Violence, Magic, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Monsters, Multi, Nature, Science, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 186,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayneWesterly/pseuds/JayneWesterly
Summary: This is a continuation of my previous work. It begins directly after the events of Sliding into Chaos.Things are tense as something lurking in the shadows keeps Castiel and the Winchesters on edge. A series of interconnected cases point to a mysterious and dangerous entity. The boys know they could use all the help they can get in finding out. They call on their trusted network of hunters to try and lure whatever it is out in the open so they can gank it.Meanwhile, Alyx and Mina are trying to finish out their last semester at school before they join up with Sam and Dean. Unbeknownst to the Winchesters, they have their own supernatural adventures. Adventures that could fundamentally change things for all involved. With both parties keeping secrets from each other, how can they come together to defeat this thing?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Prologue:  
“I have something to say.” The narrator AKA Alyx Harte clears her throat. Well, obviously I have something to say or I wouldn’t be writing it down. Anyway. Just bear with me. I know it seems like I’m delaying the inevitable. The good stuff. The part when I finally get to join Sam and Dean and become a part of the family business. That’s the part y’all want to hear about. I know it is. You love those boys; I mean how could you not? But let me tell you, dear reader, what I communicate here IS important otherwise I wouldn’t be telling you. 

Each tidbit of my life I reveal to you, after the initial meeting of the Winchesters until I join them; plays a predominant part in the story to come. Or should I say IS GOING TO play a key part in the saga to come. It’s my origin story if you will, comic book fans. One cannot show up mid-way through a tale, a witty bad-ass superhero without some sort of history of how they got that way, am I right? You’d want to get to know them first. That way you can fully appreciate how far they’ve come to get to be so awesome. Wouldn’t you? I mean really, wouldn’t you? Admit it you totally would. 

So yeah. I didn’t want to write anything, but both Sam and Dean insisted. There are the Winchester gospels after all, and the boys told me I had to write something since I show up in the later chapters of those chronicles. If you’ve already met me, you’d know I don’t like calling attention to myself and I told Sam and Dean as much, but they insisted. “People need to know who you are, Alyx. It only seems right.” They said. “I mean after everything that happened and you saving our asses. We’d all be dead without you.” 

In my defense, I could probably have left out a few details; I do tend to get a little carried away when I allow myself to tell a story. Just ask anyone who knows me. Bobby, Charlie, Sam, Dean, Mina, Jean, even my parents would agree. But I digress. I promise you, oh dear faithful reader, if you stay here. If you continue on when it seems all is lost, or you feel like I’m rambling on and on and on, trying to explain things to you that you might think are not vital to their story. Just know they are and that it is all going to be worth it when you get to the end. I promise. Now on to the action.


	2. New Beginning

Spring semester, I sign up for a full load. I had to add two extra classes than I normally would in order for me to graduate on time, but I know I can handle them. With Tyrion's death out in the open, I'm feeling better able to focus on things. I hadn't realized how much it was hurting me, keeping it inside. The first thing I do when I get back to school is scattered Tyrion's ashes. I really don’t want them in my apartment, it’s kind of creepy. The snows have melted some so I'm able to get to my favorite spot on the lake to scatter some there. I take some up to the M and the final bit I take out to Tyrion's cabin. I decided to call it that since the lilacs are still there. In the middle of winter, the flowers are still blooming, as if the weather doesn't matter to them one bit. They look beautiful against the harsh whites and browns of the forest. No one else has been there since the funeral so I continue to go when I'm missing him. I hope whoever buys it doesn't cut them down. 

Mina was happily enjoying two whole weeks to herself. "I met up with a Shaman of one of the local tribes. Normally they don't even converse with outsiders, but he somehow made an exception for me. He taught me some old magic. I went into a trance for three whole days Alyx! I saw so many wondrous things and learned so much with him! I can't believe how much magic is out there waiting to be discovered!" She exclaimed. I could tell how excited she was but wasn't sure I wanted to be included. I could feel something different about her. It was almost like the power radiated off her now. 

"Mina," I began. "Are you being careful? You seem different and it's only been a couple of weeks since I last saw you. I thought it was odd that you didn't even text me once over the break. You always do." 

She looks at me in an odd sort of way, almost as the thought never crossed her mind. "I never thought of that." She confessed. "I was so busy with the Shaman and expanding my magical knowledge. You're right Alyx. I'm still a human being first. A witch second. Maybe I should call Cas for some advice." Little did she know I already had. He would be there as soon as he could. 

In fact, he showed up that very night as Mina and I were having our traditional start of the semester feast. "Heya Cas!" I shout from the front door wrapping him in a giant hug. He looked a little haggard. More quietly I whispered. "Are you okay?" 

He nodded and came in. "I would feel better if I could borrow your shower and wash my clothes. Would that be alright? Then we can talk. I see you are sitting down to dinner anyway." 

"Of course, Cas. Mi casa es su casa." I answer. "Toss your stuff in the hallway and I'll get it going. I think Sam, Dean or Tyrion left some things in the guest room you can use in the meantime." 

He waved at Mina as he passed through the kitchen. I hear him shuffling through some drawers, then he walks to the bathroom and I hear the shower running. I grab his suit and notice the bloodstains and dirt. He wasn't lying. "Wonder what sort of scrapes he got into and I hope the boys are alright." I spray and wash the hell out of it and put it in the washer, hoping it'll get clean. Then Mina and I have our food. We always order take out from at least five different restaurants and eat ourselves stupid. It's a fun tradition and we have leftovers for the rest of that first week. It's stressful enough we don't want to think about cooking. 

Cas comes out wearing a pair of Stanford sweatpants and a Bon Jovi tee shirt. I stifle some laughter. It's so awkward to see him in normal clothes. He joins us at the table. "I realize how silly I look in these." Cas says, "But I admit, sometimes it's nice to be out of a suit." He winks at us both and we all burst out laughing. "So, ladies, how are we doing? Ready for your last semester?" He glances at me but his gaze keeps being pulled back to Mina. 

"As ready as I'll ever be," I answer. 

Cas re-focuses on me to ask a few more questions. "And how are you feeling? Do you think there are any side effects from Tyrion's drug?" 

"Nope. I'm feeling better than I have in years, truth be told. That last boost of antidote balanced me out, just like he said it would." I reply. 

"Good. Good. I've heard you've taken it upon yourself to learn some martial arts? How is that going?" Cas asks. 

"Pretty well. Dean bought me my own set of Shuriken for Christmas. They're beautiful. And I'm pretty awesome at the bow and arrow too. I'm going to try some other weapons but was thinking I should probably learn to shoot. Right?" 

"Yeah. For you humans, guns seem to be a popular choice. I applaud you for learning other ways though. It will definitely come in handy. The monsters don't always stand there waiting to be shot at." Cas beams at me. "Emotionally, how are you? I see you've come to terms with Tyrion's death so to speak. I'm sure you miss Dean terribly though." 

I sigh wistfully. "Yes. I have only seen him once since they left. And that was on Skype. Not in person. I miss him." 

"I know he misses you too. If he could, I know he'd come see you. We're just working on something right now..." His brow furrows with apprehension and he rubs his temples. "Don't worry, it needn't concern you," Cas says reassuringly. "We want you to stay safe. That's all that matters. What we're working on is not dangerous per se, just quite frustrating. We seem to have hit a wall." He sighs, leaning back. "Something will break soon, it always does." 

"Now Mina. I have seen that your power has grown exponentially. I can feel it coming off of you. It's starting to worry the angels a little bit. The last few people who had this kind of power, we had to smite." Cas says in that no-nonsense baritone of his. "What have you been doing?" I take my bowl of noodles and grab a few slices of pizza and the sweet and sour chicken and head into the living room, giving Mina and Cas some privacy. I don't need to be there when they discuss things I don't or can't understand. I turn on the TV and see there's a Say Yes to The Dress marathon on and I hunker down on the couch with my food, happy for a nice distraction. I adore wedding dresses. 

Mina and Cas talk so long I end up falling asleep on the couch. Cas comes in and wakes me. "Alyx? I wanted to come say goodbye." 

"Wha... What about your suit?" I rub my eyes awake. "Oh, you're in your suit." I sit up and pull him toward me to dive into his trench. "Did I get those bloodstains out?" Cas squirms as I tickle him trying to see. 

"Yes, you did a great job with my suit. Mina helped me with my trench coat and that came out great as well. Washing machines are wondrous things! I remember when..." 

I pull at his coat interrupting him. "Do you have to leave? You just got here." I pout. “I wanted to...” 

He smiles down at me and pulls me up for a hug effectively silencing me. "Unfortunately, yes. Sam and Dean need me right now. I'm actually picking up some ingredients for a spell. It may help us with our problem. You were on the way back to the bunker. I had to stop." He pulls away. "After that last text. I can see why you were worried about Mina. She is becoming exceptionally powerful. I mean she always was, now she's tapped into that power and the angels have taken notice. I promised them I'd keep an eye on her too. We had a talk. I explained things. She's going to stick to what she has learned already for the time being. If she starts acting strange or weird you call me. Okay?" 

I nod. "Alright." I step in for another hug. "Tell Sam and Dean hello for me?" 

"You got it Alyx." He cuffed my cheek. "Talk to you soon." He said as he walked towards the door. 

I turned off the TV and took my dishes to the kitchen. Mina was busy labeling everything to put in the fridge. I watched her for a moment, trying to ascertain what was different about her exactly. I couldn't put my finger on it. I shrugged and tossed my pizza crusts in the garbage. "Ready for classes to start tomorrow?" 

"I can't believe I'm the one that got stuck with an eight am class this time!" She whines. "Not fair!" 

"Mine start at nine. That's not much better!" I respond. "And why are you even taking classes didn’t you technically graduate in December?" 

She laughs. "Yeah well, someone's got to stick around and keep an eye on you for Dean. I promised him I would." She winks at me. "So yes, I graduated. I even got my diploma in the mail on Friday, but I glamoured some people into thinking I haven't graduated yet so I could take some things. I just wish it wasn't at eight AM!" She whines a little then asks. "You going to the gym in the morning or after classes?" 

"After. I'm taking Jean to show her what I've been doing. Don't know when I'll be back." I say. 

"Cool. I'll let myself in for dinner?" She asks. 

"You betcha." I grin at her. "It's pretty late. Lemme finish and you go get to bed okay?" 

She yawns and nods "That sounds great. Bye Sweetie." And saunters off to her place. 

I get up early the next day anyway. I still wasn't getting a full night's sleep in. Six hours at the most, but I made it work. Naps were soon becoming my best friend. I decided I wanted to look cute for all my new classes. It's been a while since I cared and thought this would be a good a time as any to start again. Like I'd told Cas, I was feeling better than I had in years. I ended up cutting a lot of my strawberry golden hair. It was too long for me to handle again. I cut it so it fell halfway down my back and I loved that it always seemed to curl perfectly as if by magic. I'd gotten rid of all my clothes that didn't fit me and spent a lot of time at the thrift store in the past few months too. I'd acquired quite the funky collection of things I loved. I choose a hunter green sweater with a purple bow on it and some jeans. I added the cutest fuzzy boots, complete with pom-poms. I packed my gym gear in my bag with some snacks. I always brought chili lime jerky now, it was a staple. I grabbed my books for the day and headed out. It had snowed again last night recovering everything that had melted. I sighed and turned around to grab a thicker coat, scarf, and hat. 

The morning passed in a whir of information and greetings. Most had heard about Tyrion and stopped to offer their condolences. Those that had heard about it. I knew most of the people in my classes and we all followed each other around all morning. It was kind of fun actually. I knew we'd be in pretty close contact all semester. Being the bookish organizer I was, I set up several study groups for next week. 

Soon it was lunch. Jean said she'd meet me and then we had lab together that afternoon. I find a spot in the crowded cafeteria and drop off my books. Standing there, I'm not sure what I want to eat so I plop down and am soon lost in thought. A guy sits down across from me. "Alyx?" He says. 

I shake my head to bring me back to the present. "Yeah?" I answer. 

"I thought that was you!" He reaches across the table and grabs my hand. 

"Hey!" I jerk out of his grasp, still a little out of it. "Oh. Um sorry!" I say sheepishly. "I was daydreaming." I look at him carefully, focusing. "I'm sorry, I'm having a blonde moment!" 

"Alyx, it's Max. The cobbler guy." He explains. 

"From last semester! Oh hi!" I say genuinely happy to see him. "I haven't seen you since..." I trail off. "H... How are you?" I stammer out. 

He laughs. "I'm good. Great actually. Had the best skiing trip over break. My parents bought me a car. It's not much, a 95 Honda, but it runs good, even in this weather, and that’s all I care about. How have you been?" He looks at me hesitant to continue. "I mean I heard about your friend. He was kind of a jerk, but I know he was important to you so..." 

"Yeah. Thanks for asking. We had a thing for him while I was home. And he wasn't always a jerk." I whisper. "But um. Yeah. Other than that, I've been good. Busy but good." 

"I know. I tried to find you a few times last semester. You still owe me dinner!" He chortles. "I was never fast enough. You had always just left the library or class and seemed to spend a lot of time off-campus. What's up with that?" 

"Dinner?" I say confused. "I thought it was coffee." 

"It was a coffee, but I bumped it up to dinner when you were so hard to find." He winked at me, flirting shamelessly. "Is that something we could still do?" 

"Oh, Max. I'm sorry, I can't." I respond. 

"It's the first day of classes, you don't have any homework or studying to do yet. What do you mean you can't?" He looks at me bewildered. 

He's so sweet and adorable, especially with that stubborn dark curl that falls on his forehead. I feel kind of bad turning him down. "I'm sorry Max, but I have a boyfriend," I explain. 

He sighs a little heartbroken, whispering under his breath. "Of course you do. You were so beautiful already and then you metamorphosed into this divine goddess. I never even had a chance, did I?" 

"What was that?" I asked, wondering if he was actually talking to me and surprised at what I’d heard. 

"Oh, nothing. Nothing." He sighs. "I was saying, of course, you have a boyfriend. I mean look at you! You're gorgeous!" He exclaims. 

I blush. "Well, that's awfully kind of you to say, Max. Thank you." I smile at him. "I do owe you though. I never paid you for my shoes. What can I do to make it up to you? I guess we could go to dinner, as long as it's not somewhere romantic." I feel a sharp pain in my chest and shake my head. No, that won't do. "How about a few lunches? You were so nice, helping me out like that. I do want to repay your kindness." 

"Really?" Max brightens. 

"Of course! We can do lunch." I pull out my rainbow unicorn planner. 

He laughs. "That's your planner?" 

"What?" I smirk. "I like rainbows and unicorns okay? They make me happy. I need some of that in my life." He puts his hands up in defeat and we set up a lunch in the next week, with two more TBD. 

Jean arrives as Max is leaving. "Who was that cutie?" 

"Some guy I met last semester. We never seemed to be able to connect. He fixed those fancy heels I love so much." I explained. "I had every intention of repaying him, but after Tyrion and then Dean leaving." 

"You were pretty messed up after all that. I remember. Then you started having all those bruises. I didn't know what to think. Glad you are doing better." She says. "How was the morning?" 

"Good. To be expected. You?" I counter. 

"Yep same. I'm so glad you're taking the same lab as me this afternoon. We make great lab partners." She comments. 

"Yeah, we do," I say. "Let's go eat. I'm starving." I realized.


	3. A Birthday and Benevolent Spell

We got out early on the first day of lab. There wasn't much to go over yet, I'm surprised we even had it. They handed out syllabi, set us up with lab partners and explained what we were going to be doing, not that we didn't already know. After, Jean and I head over to the martial arts school. There was always some kind of class going on as well as individual training. We get there and they are starting a new class, the staff. "Perfect! We can both start together!" We change and I introduce Jean to my Sensei and a few of the students I'm friendly with. We have a good time learning about using the staff. The next class is beginning Tae kwon do followed by beginner karate. We stay for all of them. By then Jean is exhausted, but I want to stay and practice some more. I missed not being here every day. Jean calls me crazy and catches a ride back to campus on the free shuttle. 

I practice with my bow for a while until my arm gets sore then I pull out my new Shuriken. I'm getting used to throwing them but wonder how effective they're really going to be. Sensei appears like he does and watches me. He has me run through some drills with them. "Very good Alyx. You are a natural with them." He says as I finish. "I like your set." He says tracing the pentagram with his finger. "Christmas present?" I nod. "Do you have a belt and pouches to hold them?" I shake my head no. "I would suggest getting one. It will help if you become comfortable training with one on. Like a natural part of your ensemble." 

"Thank you, Sensei." I bow. "I will." We talked for a few more minutes about other classes, some archery. Then I broached the subject I really wanted to ask him about. Firearms. They didn't teach any of that at the school but he suggested a firearm safety class first and foremost. Turns out the police had classes of this sort. Plus, lots more information was available there, if one were so inclined to use firearms. I thanked him again and left for home. I had a long full day and just as long a training session. I was ready for some takeout and TV. 

On the way home, I thought about Dean. I knew his birthday was coming up at the end of January and I was wracking my brain on what to get him. I'd only ever bought presents for my Dad; my brother or Tyrion so had no clue what one was supposed to get a boyfriend. I had two ideas. A fancy navel watch or do some boudoir photos for him. I decided to email Sam and asked him if there was something I could get, hoping he'd be able to help me out. I felt it might be too soon to do a boudoir shoot. I felt comfortable enough with my new body but was still quite self-conscious. It was still taking some adjustment on my part. In a way, I was grateful to Tyrion for what he'd done. I was able to take my health back and that was empowering. 

A few days later Sam emailed back. At his request, I ended up buying Dean a new black leather Fossil navel watch and a plum and hunter paisley silk tie. I had no doubt he'd look good in both. I sent it off, hoping he'd be at the bunker to get it. The next couple of weeks passed smoothly. I had a delightful lunch with Max in the second week of classes. He was a really funny guy I discovered. He reminded me of Tyrion and of Dean but there was something new about him too. I wanted to hang out with him more but school soon became densely packed with quizzes, labs and all sorts of projects. It made my training crawl to a halt so we didn't have time for another lunch for a while. I did, however, manage to stop by the police station and pick some information on firearms and when a class would be offered. One started the week of Dean's birthday and I signed up immediately. I wanted to make sure I would remember which evenings the class was on and pulled out my datebook. As I wrote in the new twice-weekly, six-week course with a glitter pen, I noticed a rookie cop staring at me from his desk. I tried to ignore him, but his ice-blue eyes were piercing right through me. I puffed a strand of my hair that had come loose out of my eyes and finished what I was doing. While putting the information and datebook back in my bag he got up and sauntered over. "Can I help you out with something Miss?" He asked with a Southern drawl. I drew my breath in sharply trying not to swoon. I always had a thing for accents. 

"No thank you, Officer. I was jotting down some notes for a class I'm going to take." I finished arranging my books and looked up smiling. "I was leaving." I had to admit, he was breathtakingly beautiful. Cocoa skin, burgundy hair, those eyes. Only slightly taller than me he filled out his uniform quite nicely. I waved and left the police station, not even getting his name. I didn't want his name. However, his image haunted me the rest of the day. It was strangely exhilarating. 

Another week passes and I fit in another lunch with Max. I'm glad I did. He makes me laugh practically the whole time. It's a breath of fresh air from all the work I've been doing. He's starting to get as busy as I am so we start texting quite a bit more. 

Soon it's time to start the firearm safety class. It starts midweek, on Dean's birthday actually, January 24, and I hope he calls beforehand so I can tell him about it. He ends up calling Tuesday, to thank me for his present. They were going to be following up on a lead the next day so they decided to celebrate early. Dean wanted to make sure he talked to me before they left. "How did you know I needed a new watch? Did Sammy tell you?" He asked suspiciously. 

"Of course. I get all my best intel from him." I giggled. "And Sam asked me if I could try out something other than a solid or a stripe on you. He said your ties were dated." 

"Oh really?!" Dean asked. "Now I know what to get him for his birthday." 

"You hate it. Don't you?! I can hear it in your voice." I say forlornly. 

"No! No Sweetie. I don't hate it." Dean reassures me. "It's not normally something that I would have thought to pick up. I tend to keep it simple with the stripes or solids. I'll give it a whirl though. I do like the colors." His voice picks up at the end as he smiles. "You didn't have to get me anything, you know." 

"I did too. I spaced Christmas with the whole Tyrion thing, I had to do your birthday." I explained. I hesitate before saying the next bit. "I'd like to see you wearing it in person. Say Valentine's day?" 

He sucks air in through his teeth. "I can't make any promises but..." He pauses for effect. "I am in fact planning on coming. I'm sending you a little money actually. I want you to buy something special to wear on our date. If everything goes as planned, I should be there the Friday after the actual day to celebrate with you. How does that sound?" 

"Really?!" I squeal. "You're coming!" 

He laughs, "Wild horses couldn't keep me away. A rabid werewolf or Chupacabra might though." He snickers at his own joke. "I haven't seen you since our disastrous attempt at a Skype date Alyx. When was that? Just after Thanksgiving? Anyway, I miss you. I'm sure Sam told you as much." 

"Yeah. I admit he did." I reply. "I hope you can make it. Barring some...Nope! I won't say it. I don't want to jinx you. I want to see you, to hear the rumble of the Impala and know you're driving up wearing that leather jacket and some plaid flannel." I giggle and sigh. "I can see it now." 

"Me too. Listen, I've got to hit the hay. We're starting out early tomorrow. Our favorite line, I know. But I wanted to call and see how classes were and check up on you." He adds. 

"Alright, I'll finish short and sweet. Classes are good. Keeping me pretty busy. I had to get a datebook to keep track of all the projects, labs and assignments I get just so I can fit in training with my Sensei. I've made a few new friends. Oh, and I signed up to take a shooting class. It starts tomorrow." I fill him in. 

"A shooting class?" He asks. 

"To learn about firearms and safety. I know it'd be a good idea. I should know how to use one. And if I want to get a permit to carry, I need this class." I state. 

"Oh Alyx," he laughs. "We don't bother with any of that. Everything I learned was taught to me by my Dad, other hunters or on the job. You don’t have to take a class, Sweetie." Dean tells me. 

"Well, I am. It will make me feel better. I've always kind of been afraid of them. An introduction to firearms might make them less so." I reply. 

"I'm all for it then. Whatever it takes for you to be more comfortable, you do. I'm going to want to see some of these fabled skills when I come visit you know." He teases me. 

"Fabled skills?" I choke out. "Dean!" He laughs again. A deep throaty laugh. I see him as he does it. The way he throws his whole body into it. "By Chuck, do I miss you!" I blurt out. 

He stops laughing and I can hear the ache in his voice as it trembles slightly. "I miss you too Honey. Valentine's day is only three weeks away. That's not so long. I've gotta go now though." He sighs and says. "I love you! You're my sun and stars." 

"And I you, Moon of My Life." It tumbles out without me thinking and I snort. "Has someone been watching Game of Thrones again?" 

"Well... I actually started reading the books." He confesses. "Sam had them and I was bored one day so I thought what the hell... I never realized how romantic Khal Drogo was. He's different in the books." 

"He really is." I smile. "I'll see you soon," I say. "And hopefully talk to you sooner. Good luck with whatever tomorrow brings." 

"Take care Alyx," Dean whispers softly and hangs up the phone. I go to sleep that night dreaming of Dean and the morning we had our hike. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************* 

The day passes slowly as I anticipate what class will bring that evening. Stacey and Jean both have to tap my arm to pay attention. My thoughts seem to wander back to Officer Hunk as I have nicknamed him. Why am I so excited at the prospect of seeing him again? I have Dean. I love Dean. Why do I keep thinking about the officer? I grab my pentagram necklace and close my eyes. I feel a rush of warmth and Officer Hunk leaves my thoughts. For a little while at least. When he returns again, I wonder if it's a spell. It worries me a little and I text Cas to ask him. I don't want to bother Dean with something trivial like this and I don't think Cas is with them chasing this lead. 

He texts back during lunch. "I hate to say it Alyx but you should be wary of anyone new that introduces themselves in your life. Dean has many enemies and I know for a fact they often spy on him. We've been careful, but any one of them could know about you and hurt you to get to him. Wear the ring I gave you and have Mina do a simple protection spell for you. Just in case. Okay? I'll look into it when I can." 

I immediately text Mina. I know she goes home for lunch on Wednesdays before her art class. "Mina, can you bring me the ring Cas gave me. The amber one with his feather? I'm feeling very vulnerable right now and could use the extra protection. And if your so inclined, cast me a protection spell too? I'd appreciate it." 

She responds tout-suite, "Of course Sweetie. Are you okay? Are you in danger?" 

"No. No. I'm fine. I think someone's been spying on me? Maybe? I'm not sure, but I've felt jumpy all day." It was a half-lie, but one I knew would work on Mina. I was still feeling uneasy about her new magical skills and kind of leaving her to her own devices. I knew that if I really needed her, she would be there for me. 

"Okay, I'm headed back to campus in fifteen. Can you meet me at the library?" She asks. 

"No problem. Finishing up lunch myself. See you soon." I replied. I finished my sandwich and decided to grab some snacks for later. I never knew when hunger would hit me so I was always prepared. Waiting in line to pay, I'm hit with a jolt of energy and stumble into the guy behind me. 

"Hey! Watch it!" He shouts as he catches me. 

I look up. His bright green eyes, remind me of Dean and all I can mutter out is "Dean, I'm.." As another wave hits me. I start to sink to the floor, I'm woozy. He helps me to a chair and sits me down. I mutter an apology and put my head between my knees, moaning slightly. 

The world continues spinning for another minute or so and mystery helper guy returns with a Styrofoam cup of water. He places his hand on my knee to get my attention. "Drink this, it might help." I take it and guzzle it down. 

He pours me another cup and finally a third before I'm able to answer. "I... I'm okay. Thank you." I tilt my head to look him in the eye. His eyes, in fact, are not green, but a lovely hazel. It must have been the light and I feel foolish. 

"Are you alright?" He asks concerned. "It's not every day I have such a beautiful woman fall into my arms." I notice he still has his hand on my knee. I groan and shake my head, sitting up. He removes his hand to pour me another glass of water. I guzzle that one down too. As I lower my arm I notice my hand seems to glow a little. Am I imagining that? Holding the cup in my hands I stare at them transfixed. They ARE glowing, a slight blue-white. Mr. Helper reaches out to grab the cup and gently brushes my fingertips. He pulls back as if shocked and shakes his hand in pain. "Do you want some more?" He asks instead of trying again. I nod and hand him the cup. He takes it warily as if he's afraid it'll hurt him. Was this because of Mina's protection spell? I check my watch, it's only been five minutes, could she do one that fast and still be able to get to campus on time? 

Pondering that, I don't notice his outstretched hand. He nudges me and ends up spilling the water all over me as he's shocked again. I don't feel it; the water slides off my clothes onto the floor as if I'm waterproof. "Oh sorry!" I shriek placing my hand over my mouth. He stares hard at me, confusion with a slight tremor of anger sliding in and out of his face. 

"Look. I don't know what is going on here. I can't seem to get near you without getting a shock. How bout I give you the water bottle and we both be on our merry way." He says finally. 

I reach for it and he hands it to me. I notice, giving my fingers a wide berth. "I don't know either," I respond. "Thank you for helping me anyway..." I pause waiting for him to give me his name. 

He doesn't. Instead, he waves me off, "Don't mention it. I hope you feel better." And walks away. I watch him go and guzzle some more water down. I sit for a few more minutes to see if the dizziness returns. It does not so I stand and head toward the library. As I walk through the crowded SUB and outside I notice no one gets within an arm's length of me. It's like I'm surrounded by a small bubble of electricity and anyone that gets to close gets an unpleasant feeling and veers away. It's very strange. 

I get to the library and search for Mina. She hasn't arrived so I take a seat on the low brick wall outside. I wait a few minutes then pull out my phone. If she doesn't show up soon, I'll be late for my lab. I look up and see her running towards me, her yellow pea coat flapping in the wind. It's bloody forty degrees out and she hasn't even bothered to button her coat. "Oh yay! You're still here!" She cries breathlessly as she runs up and hugs me. "I was worried I missed you." She pulls the ring out of her pocket and hands it to me. 

I put it on and scold her. "Geesh Mina, it's cold out! You have to button up!" 

"Oh, I didn't even notice!" She looks down as I button her up. "I tend to be hot a lot lately. I wonder if it's an effect of... magic." She whispers the last word to me. 

I look up at her wondering the same thing. "Hey, did you do a protection spell for me yet?" 

"Yeah, before I left the house. One of the reasons I was running late and of course stupid parking." She responds annoyed. "Why do you ask?" 

"I think you made it to strong. Look at my hands!" I pull off my gloves and show her. They are still glowing. She grabs my hands studying them. 

"Is anything else glowing?" She asks in hushed tones. 

"I haven't checked that but about fifteen minutes ago I was knocked off my feet by a powerful energy wave and ran into some guy. When he tried to help me, he recoiled as if shocked. Any touch that wasn't initiated by me caused the same thing. What's that about?" I explained. 

Mina grabs my hand and pulls me into a copse of thick trees on the side of the building. "Undo your coat, I need to see." She hisses. I do as she says. She gasps as she stares at the v of my tee-shirt. I look down and see that I am glowing there as well. I start to panic and lift up my shirt. Yep, a glowing stomach. I undo my belt and peer down into my jeans. Glowing. Hastily, I redress. It really is cold! 

"WTF Mina?!?!" I snap at her now. 

She peers at me with intense eyes. Pleading with me. "I..." She stammers out. "I may have." She coughs clearing her throat. "Shit! I may have made the spell to strong Alyx. I'm sorry. I'm still learning here." Her eyes fill with tears. "Don't be mad, you know I only want to help keep you safe." 

I glare at her. "Be that as it may, I'm fucking glowing like some science fair project!" I growl through clenched teeth, trying to keep my voice down and control my rage. 

She reaches out to touch me and gets a nasty shock. Her eyes widen and her mouth drops in a silent O of surprise. "I'm sorry Alyx." She says helplessly. "Maybe... Maybe I could try something else to get rid of it." 

"No Mina, you've done enough!" I spit out. "Hopefully no one will notice," I say as I start to walk away. 

She starts after me her hand outstretched but she thinks better of it. "I really am sorry!" She calls after me as I stomp off. 

I am fuming as I rush to lab. Kicking through piles of snow left on the side of the walkways like a petulant child. I get to the building and step inside. It won't do to go to class this way. I stop off into the tiny bathroom to gather myself. I take some calming breaths, splash my face with water. She was trying to help but this is bordering on dangerous. What if someone notices?! I pull out my phone and text Cas. I check out myself in the mirror, resetting my wayward hair. The glowing is not noticeable inside, but I know it's there. I snap a few pictures, wondering if it will show up. I check and see it does so I snap a few more in case Cas wants proof of Mina's power and head into class.


	4. Forbidden Desire

I slip into BioChem lab quietly, the instructor had already given out the assignment. Luckily this class is a free lab. You show up to get the assignment and do it on your own time. There is an allotment for three hours if you choose to do it then, but you don't have to and a lot of people leave. The good part is, if you stay, there is a TA there for help. Jean has already started grabbing ingredients as I reach our table. "Sorry, I'm late." I sigh, "I had a weird lunch." 

"No problem. I knew you'd show. You never miss a class." Jean answers. I was getting everything ready. This week looks pretty straightforward. Brent said it should only take half of the class period." She smiles at that. "Which is good because I'm so behind on finishing my essay for English lit." 

I guess she doesn't notice my glowing, thankfully or is choosing not to say anything. I read over the outline for our experiment as Jean finishes collecting everything. I make a mental note, that it's okay if Jean gets close to me. The spell seems to have responded to my thoughts before, not letting Mina touch me when I was angry at her, so I hope it works. We settle in and do the lab. The professor was right and soon we are done. 

Jean heads off to the writing lab and I go to the gym hoping I can get a racquetball court all to myself. I feel like hitting something. It being the middle of the afternoon all courts are free and I pick up a racket and get a court with a ball shooter. I figure I should stay away from people as much as possible until I hear something from Cas or the spell wears off. After hitting balls for a couple of hours, I tire myself out. I rush out of the activities building hoping to avoid the crowds. I go home to shower, change and eat before gun safety class at six-thirty. 

As I'm chewing my ramen noodles I realize I haven't thought about Officer Hunk since Mina did her spell. Looks like it worked, but it makes me even more suspicious of him. He must be something supernatural or connected to it somehow. My phone vibrates and I glance down. It's Cas calling. I furrow my brow in concern. He never calls me, I set my noodles forgotten on the table as I answer. "Hey, Cas!" I answer brightly, hoping he's not calling with bad news. 

"Good, you are alright." He answers relieved. "I had a moment and realized I hadn't felt you all afternoon and it made me worry." 

"Huh? What?" I say confused. 

"Part of the reason I gave you some of my feathers was so I could watch out for you. Angels don't lose feathers as birds do. The only way we lose feathers is if they are physically removed from us. If we take them out ourselves they remain a part of us. I can keep track of you easily if you have one on your person, as it's an extension of me. I got your text from earlier but I hadn't realized the two must be connected until I heard your voice. To sever the link between my feathers and me requires extremely strong magic, like that which archangels possess. Where would Mina get magic like that? I thought you were keeping an eye on her? Are you?" I hear the anger in his voice as if I have betrayed him. 

"I've tried Cas," I say trying to explain. "But she scares me. When I'm with her I feel unsettled. And the garden in her apartment has taken over. Things are growing that she never planted. She had to move it out to her balcony because so many new different things popped up. I don't know what's going on with her. She's withdrawn from me as well. I don't know what to do Cas." I finish lamely. 

"Hmm" I hear him thinking. "I had no idea Alyx. Why didn't you say anything?" He asks. 

"I know I should have, but I thought you talked with her about all this when you were here before school started," I reply curtly. 

"I did. She promised me she was being careful and I believed her. I may have to pay her a visit and see what she's up to. Of course, I can't right now. I shouldn't even be talking to you, it may blow my cover, but I had to know you were alright." 

"Do I still need to wear my amulet and ring with this spell protecting me?" I asked Cas. 

He sighs. "I would. Until I know exactly what we're dealing with from Mina, they may offer you protection from her." He pauses. "Can I ask you a favor?" 

"You never have to ask for a favor Cas. What is it?" I respond. 

"Can you try to get into her apartment and take some pictures of this garden? Also, check out her eyes. Let me know if they have changed color to blue or purple?" He says. "Sooner would be better." He adds. 

"I'll do what I can Cas. Any advice for me on the glowing? It's still happening. I checked when I got home." I sigh. 

"It's likely humans won't notice. The only reason you are is that you have become attuned to magic being in such close proximity to it. Ordinarily, you would never know." He pauses thinking. "If someone says something to you about it, steer clear of them. More than likely, they are in tune with magic as well and that's not someone you want to be dealing with right now." Cas conveys to me seriously. 

"Okay. Thanks for calling me, but I have something I need to get to. I'll text you and send you anything as soon as I can. Alright?" I say. 

"Thanks, Alyx," Cas says and hangs up with a click. 

I scarf the rest of my ramen down and throw the dishes into the dishwasher. I grab some gingersnaps from the enormous jar full of homemade cookies. There are about six different kinds in there. Some brownies and scones in the fridge as well as four different kinds of muffins. All made in the past two weeks. I'd given tons away and always brought them to my study groups. But with all the sleepless nights, I couldn’t help myself and more would appear. It was a wonder I didn't weigh a thousand pounds. I know all the training helped keep me in check. Thank goodness. I sighed, grabbed my coat and headed to the car. 

I pulled into the public parking lot outside the police station and turned off the engine. I finished the last of my cookie and emptied my water bottle. I stuck it in my sack with my datebook and papers I'd picked up when I signed up for the class. I got out and realized it had gotten much colder. I reached back in the car, grabbed my hat and scarf and put them on. As I make my way into the courthouse, it starts to snow, blanketing the parking lot. I notice a few officers huddled near their squad cars talking. My gaze lingers searching for Officer Hunk. I don't see him. "Whew!" I sigh. "I don't want to deal with him right now." 

I step out from the row of cars and slip on some black ice. Everything is slow motion, the falling snow, me falling and I brace myself for the pain I know is coming, but it doesn't. A pair of strong arms grip me tight and a sweet southern drawl purrs out. "Woah there Darlin'." I open my eyes and find myself in Officer Hunk's arms. His topaz eyes looking exceptionally warm tonight. 

I stare for a moment at them thanking my lucky stars I didn’t kiss the pavement. Then it dawns on me I'm in Officer Hunk's arms. Spluttering I quickly right myself, "I'm so. Oh. Thank you for catching me, Officer?" 

"Officer Jameson. Bentley Jameson." He offers his hand. I take it shaking a little too enthusiastically. "It's nice to see you again Miss. Can I escort you inside?" 

"Harte. My name is Alyx Harte." I answer back. "Um." I bite my lip, I want him to, but know I should resist. 

He interrupts my internal conflict. "Alyx, I don't want you to slip and fall. We try to keep the parking lot clear, but you know how snow can be." He says with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. Every word rolls off his tongue dripping with honey. 

I can barely get out a word, my mind filled with racy thoughts. I start to get a little warm. What is wrong with me? I manage to respond, "Yes thank you. I know. I had a bad fall last year." He offers his arm and I slip mine into his without a second thought. As we walk inside I notice he's not in uniform. "Why are you here on your day off?" I ask. 

"What makes you think it's my day off, Cherie?" He asks flashing perfect pearlescent teeth at me. 

"You're not in uniform so I assumed..." I trail off. 

He laughs, a rich hearty booming sort of laugh that you can't help but grin at. "Right you are Ms. Harte. It is my day off, but being a rookie transfer here, I got roped into teaching the first firearms course of the year. Lucky me." He grins. 

"I'm taking that class!" I say bewildered but excited at seeing more of this handsome man. 

"Is that so?" His grin widens, reminding me of an evil Cheshire cat. His eyes becoming glacial and sharp and suddenly I'm afraid. I try to pull my arm from his grasp, but he holds me there his eyes boring into me. 

"I... I have to use the restroom." I splutter out. "I'll be right in." 

He checks his watch before releasing me, his features returned to normal. "By all means. You still have about five minutes until I get things started. I'll make sure you have a seat upfront." 

I walk to the nearest bathroom my palms sweaty, breathing heavily. I slip inside and go to the sink to wash my face. I stare hard at myself in the mirror. "What are you doing Alyx? Yes, he's very attractive with that Louisiana drawl, but Dean has his own adorable accent. I suddenly realize the intensity of my glowing. The color drains from my face and I have to sit on the floor. My heart starts thumping wildly in my chest and I start to tremble. My breath comes sharp and shallow and my vision tunnels. I'm having a panic attack. I haven't had one in years, but I remember how awful they feel. I try to breathe and reach for the cold metal pipes under the sink but they seem to recede into the tiles. If I can just reach them, I know they will ground me. My vision darkens and the tunnel becomes a pinprick of light. Suddenly, I feel the cool metal on my skin and the light grows. I repeat to myself a haiku: Moonbeams and starlight cast a soft, luminous glow warming up my soul. I don't know how long I sit there huddled on the floor under the sink until my panic dissipates. When I've calmed down, I realize that Officer Jameson touched me. He caught me when I fell. I held his arm and he didn't pull away. He wasn't zapped! What did that mean? Even Mina couldn't touch me when I was mad at her. I knew that whatever Officer Jameson was, whether man or beast he had to have some powerful magic. I vowed I'd stay away from him until I had a chance to talk to Cas about all this. 

I walk into the classroom and see what felt like an eternity to me was in reality only a few minutes. Officer Jameson had yet to start things. I found a seat halfway back, at a table of women who looked like they wanted to be there less than I did at the moment. I sit down and pull out a notebook and a purple feather pen. I decide better on it and grab a blue gel pen. "Don't want people thinking I can't handle myself. A feather pen Alyx? Really? So out of place!" I tell myself. Officer Jameson turns toward the class. When he sees me not sitting in the front his face falls, but only for a second. He turns on his megawatt smile and launches into his introductory spiel. 

That first class is all lecture. Two hours of the importance of firearms, why people feel the need to use them. How dangerous they can be because so many people don't know how to use them properly. What exactly we would be learning and when. Officer Jameson had done his homework. He had so much information and answered every question smoothly and quickly. Most people would have been bored with anyone else teaching it. Jameson was a charmer and kept everyone engaged, even the men. But by the time the class was over, I was ready to leave. My head was pounding from trying to focus on the information and not on the man. I pack up my things wanting to get out of there, but I'm not fast enough and I can see Bentley making his way towards me. He grabs my hand, forcing me to look into eyes and I feel a rush of heat to my nether regions. I start getting flushed and breathing heavily. "Well Alyx, what did you think of the first class?" 

I can hardly speak, let alone think of what to say. The other girls at my table stare at me, their eyes filled with jealousy. I pull my hand away and am able to splutter out "It was good. Everyone seemed really into it." I avert my eyes wanting to say more, compliment him or more, but I'm able to bite my tongue. I start to put on my winter gear. 

"I think it went well too." He answers back. There are a few stragglers left in the room when Bentley leans in closer to me, picking up my coat and helping me into it. He smells amazing, feels so warm. I breathe him in. I pick up familiar notes of whiskey, coffee, gasoline and gunpowder under an all too familiar musk. 

My eyes snap open and I breathe in sharply. "That's Dean's scent!!!" I turn around making sure whose really behind me. I stare into a blue abyss and feel myself falling. I turn away to grab my hat, shoving it on my head and pull out my gloves trying to stop the feeling. 

I hear Bentley next to me. "Alyx," he brushes my coat clad arm. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go get some coffee?" 

I feel a rush of desire curling inside me and know I have to get out of there, like yesterday. "I.. I'm sorry I can't." I manage to blurt out. "I have a study group that starts at nine." I peer around him at the clock to make sure I still have time to get to it. 

"Really?!" He pouts. His full lips looking delectable. "Can't you skip it? I promise I'll make it worth your while." His eyes flash silver and he curls his lip seductively. I want to bite it. 

I shake my head vigorously trying to erase that thought from my mind. "What is wrong with me?!" I clear my throat and say. "No! I can't skip it. I take my education very seriously." He looks at me harder and another dirty thought pops in my head as I find my eyes rake down his muscular body toward his package. I turn away and grab my bag, hoisting it on my shoulder, gaining some composure. "I'm sorry. I can't. I organized it. It would be irresponsible not to show up, not to mention rude." I start to lose my train of thought, so I turn away from him. 

He grabs my shoulder and squeezes. "Maybe next class?" 

Another swirl of desire hits me, stronger than before and I almost start panting right there. I am so turned on at this point I can feel the wetness in my panties. I lick my lips, try to settle my breathing. "Why am I still here? Why can't I leave?" My mind screams at me as the heat builds in my body. I close my eyes and am able to brush off his hand. "Maybe next time... I'm not sure. I'm very busy." I don't look at him again and step away from his touch. I walk away, almost running out of the room, down the hall and outside toward my car. 

Once in my car, the fever inside revs up more, it's like I'm on fire. I am panting now and shaking so badly, I can't even turn on my car. All I can think of is turning around and running back into that classroom, yelling "Bentley, take me now!" And us doing it on the table. It takes me about three tries until I manage to hit the button and the brake at the same time to get my car started. I slam the car into drive instantly, not even caring my windows are frosted over. I ram the defroster to high, hoping they will clear as I speed away. The heat from the car makes me hotter still, I feel like I might explode. I know I'm driving erratically and pull over on a darkened street. I undo my pants, slipping my hand down to my sopping panties. Within a few touches, I'm screaming out in ecstasy as the intensity of my orgasm can't be contained. My head spins, breath coming in gasps as I ride my O for several minutes. When it's finished I can barely move. I sit there, hand in my pants and suck in mouthfuls of air. 

As my head clears, I realize how insane this is and start laughing. After my outburst, I think about the situation. Bentley smelled like Dean. "That's impossible. How could he?" But I know what I smelled. It freaks me out. A lot. I look at the clock and see it's 8:50. After composing myself, I pull my planner from my bag to see where we are meeting to study. It's then I realize I don't actually have a study group. That's next week. I sigh and lean back in the seat and lean against the freezing glass. "What happened here?" I ask myself. "I've never been so wild like that before. I would have done anything that man asked." I realized I needed to find out exactly what he was and protect myself if I ever had any hope of making it through that class. I shoot off a text to Cas with everything I know about Officer Bentley Jameson.


	5. A Tale of 2 Sherrifs and an Olive Branch

Cas texted back the next morning, early. "I looked into this Bentley Jameson. A police officer from Louisiana. Nothing. He did say he just transferred there right? Not that he was a new police officer?" 

"Yep. That's what he said." I replied. I hadn't told him about the whole sex and desire thing. Only that I was creeped out by the fact this guy didn't seem to be affected by the protection spell. 

"That doesn't necessarily mean anything. Could be a fluke." Cas responded. Then a few minutes later. "I'm still doing my undercover thing, so I can't offer much support. I'm going to send in another hunter to help you sort this out." 

"No Cas! You don't need to do that. I can take care of it if you point me in the right direction." I gripe back. "Seriously. It could be like my first real case!" 

"NO ALYX, YOU CAN'T WORK A CASE BY YOURSELF! IT'S TO DANGEROUS!" Cas types back in all caps. Then in normal prose. "I'm giving you Donna and Jody's numbers. Call them, talk to them. They will help you out however they can." He sends a third text with their numbers and an "I'm sorry I've got to go." 

I sigh and resign myself to calling both women at lunch. I needed to find out something before the next class Saturday. I knew Cas still wanted info on Mina so I decided now was a good as time as any. We both had later classes that day so I knew she would be home. I packed up some of the many goodies I'd made recently and wandered over to Mina's. I knocked at the door. When she answered I peered at her carefully. She looked awful. Her already thin frame was so very gaunt, I could see the outlines of her bones. And her skin was pulled tight and ashen. "Are you okay?" I stammer out. 

She yawns before answering. "Rough spell. Cas was right. I'm trying too much too fast. I need to slow down." She forces her eyes open wide to look at me. I notice they are still brown, but several shades lighter, they border on hazel. "Did you bring me baked goods?" She smiles and invites me in. 

"I'm worried about you," I state as I sit down on her couch. I had to make my way through a jungle of plants to reach the living room. I felt I was in a garden, not someone's apartment. A tiny black cat appears from nowhere and makes its self at home in my lap. I pet it and it starts purring. I smile and ask "When did you get a cat? And pets are not allowed here." 

She laughs, the familiar bright tone I haven't heard in ages. "Yes. Pets are not allowed. I didn't buy her for that reason. I was at the mall a few weeks ago and someone had a bunch of kittens in a box. Midnight was there along with, Pippin, Minho, and Petra." I notice three more kittens appeared as we talked. "I spent a few minutes petting them and talking to them wanting desperately to buy them. About a week later I found them all crawling through my garden. I don't know how they got there! You know it's on the second-floor balcony with the only access through my apartment. And its warded! But somehow there they were. All four of them. I knew it was a sign, so I've decided to keep them." She smiles and leans back as two of the kittens leap into her lap. 

I don't want to wake up Midnight, but I need to see this garden. "Can I see this garden? You've talked about how amazing it is and I was curious." I ask, "Although I already feel like I'm in it." I mention. 

"Technically you are." She says. I can't stop them from growing. I think every day I find a new plant has cropped up somewhere unexpected. She laughs. Picking up the kittens she plops them on the sofa and picks up Midnight to move her. I follow Mina to the balcony and gasp! Some flowers I've only seen in pictures are blooming on the balcony. So many lush plants. A teapot whistles and Mina goes off to grab it. I snap a ton of pictures for Cas and walk out on to the balcony. It smells amazing and seems a bit warmer than the house. I notice through a haze that it's started snowing again. Mina returns with a cup of tea for me. As I sip it, I gaze around appreciatively. "It's amazing isn't it?" Mina asks. It sort of has a life of its own now. Can you feel how warm it is? It keeps the perfect temperature here for these tropicals to grow, no matter what it's doing outside. All thanks to magic. It's kind of terrifying, but also fascinating." I nod. She continues. "Since the kittens have been here, which is only about a week, I've felt calmer, more focused and regained my healthy respect about my magic. I think they’re my familiars and were sent to keep an eye on me. I was getting into some pretty serious stuff. Things I shouldn't have been, things that Cas warned me about." 

I glare at her. "You promised him you'd be careful!" I scold her. 

"I know I did. But the urge to experiment, to test my power was too strong." She looks at me ashamed. "I know I've messed up. I've felt it change me. I was scaring myself, but I couldn't stop." One of the kittens saunters into the garden and brushes up against Mina's leg. "Not until these guys showed up at least." She bends down and picks up the little guy nuzzling him. "Meow!" He squeaks and bats at her chin. She laughs. "What color are my eyes today?" The question throws me and I look at her stupidly. She repeats the question. 

"Um... they look hazel." I force out. 

"Oh, that's an improvement," she says brightly. "Last week, before the kittens, they were bordering between light green and blue. I know it had to do with magic." 

"They changed that much?" I gasp, ashamed at myself for not watching her more closely. I realized I hadn't actually seen her since the protection spell incident so I asked her for clarification. "This started happening after you did that protection spell on me, right?" 

"Nope before that. I glamoured myself so you wouldn't notice. They were green then." She nods. "I read somewhere that the more powerful a witch is the more her eyes can show it. The most powerful evil witches have purple eyes. I was worried that's where I was headed. I don’t want to be broken and corrupted. I need to be strong and good. I'm going to have Cas set me up with some covens that can help me foster white magic so I can learn how to control myself. I will not end up on the dark side. I'll go looking for Rowena eventually, but first I need to learn discipline. Define that line between good and evil." She stroked the cat's fur. "And it's okay Alyx. I know Cas had you spy for him. About me. I deserve it." 

I didn't know what to say to that so I said nothing. We went back to her living room where the other kittens were sleeping peacefully. "I'm sorry I didn't press the magic issue sooner. Maybe you wouldn't have needed four familiars." I admit. A few minutes pass in silence as we stare at each other. We feel foolish and I blurt out. "I have a question. About your protection spell. Are there people... things that aren't affected by it? Things that can touch me without any problem?" 

"Why do you ask? Has that happened?" Mina asks me worried but glad to have something to do. I nod and she cocks her head thinking. "Let me grab the book, hold on. She wanders over to the bookcase and pulls down a thick volume bound in red leather. She flips it open and through a few pages. "Here it is. It says this is the strongest protection spell a witch can bestow upon someone. Even so, there are some supernatural creatures, demons, in particular, that won't be affected by the spell. Does that help?" 

"Yes and no," I say. "Any specifics on what kinds of demons or creatures?" 

"No. Here let me make you a copy of the spell. Maybe you can find something I couldn't." She wanders into the bowels of her apartment to find her printer. I check my watch, I hadn't expected to be there so long. I finish my tea and head to her spare bedroom where Mina should be. 

"Here you go!" She appears handing me copies of several pages. "Hope you can figure it out." With a wave of her hand, she says, "I know you have to leave for class. Thanks for coming to visit though. I miss you. Let's plan something for this weekend?" I nod and turn to leave. "Alyx? You don't have to be afraid of me anymore. I'm doing good. Really." She spreads her arms for a hug. 

I lean into it, squeezing tightly. "I’ve missed you, Mina." I sigh. "I'm going to keep better track of you!" 

************************************************************************************************************************************************* 

Classes pass quickly and at lunch, I place a call to Sioux Falls, SD to see if Sheriff Jody can help me out. The station tells me she's busy and to make an appointment. I hang up a little disappointed. I decide to try Sheriff Donna in Stillwater, MN. They both can't be busy. "Hello there, Sheriff Donna speaking. What can I help you with?" A pleasant voice answers. 

For a minute I'm speechless, she sounds so nice. "Yeah Hi. Sheriff Donna. My name's Alyx Harte." I stumble wondering if I should have given her my full name. I figure if Cas trusts her I probably can. I continue. "I was given your number by Cas. Um. Castiel. He said you might be able to help me out with a problem I'm having. Or at least direct me to someone who could." 

"Oh yah! You betcha! What do you need?" She asks. 

I explain the situation to her, of course leaving out the naughty bits. She says she'll check out this officer for me and get back to me that evening. "If I can't find him in the database it might be our kind of thing. If it ends up being a case, I can't get away to come help. But I'll call around and find someone in your neck of the woods that can. Alright?" 

"That would be much appreciated, Sherriff. Thank you." I finish up saying. 

"Hey, any friend of Cas's is a friend by me. I'll talk to you tonight." She clicks off. 

With that out of the way, I focus on the rest of the day ahead. It's finishing up several assignments for my bio and micro class, typing up my lab report and of course, a study session. I head to the library and my favorite room to get it all done. After my study group, I check my phone, hoping I haven't missed Donna's call. I haven't. 

The next firearm class is Saturday morning. We will be starting with the hands-on portion of the class. Lecture and diagrams are Wednesdays, shooting range on Saturday mornings. Six weeks of it and at the end you get a certificate and can apply for a license to carry. Which is my intention. I want to do everything right. I head home. I’m hoping I can do some research on the spell Mina gave me. Find out what kinds of things I might be dealing with. 

As I enter my apartment Donna calls. "Hello, Sherriff. What did you find out?" 

"Call me Donna. It's what I thought. There never was or has been a Bentley Jameson in any parish in Louisiana. Or Mississippi, Arkansas, Texas, Oklahoma or Alabama. I found his picture on the website in your town and sent it to all of them to double-check. I have a contact in the FBI and I also sent it there. He may take a few days to get back to me but even so, I have a sense this fella won't show up. I gave Jody a call too. See if she knows of this guy and asked about any hunters near ya that can stop in. She said Charlie is in your neck of the woods. About six hours northwest of you, in a cabin upstate. She was taking a little breather after her latest breakup/case. I gave her your number and she'll be calling ya in the next day or so to see about coming to help." Donna explained to me. 

"Wow! Thank you, Sheriff, I mean Donna. I don't know what to say!" I stammer out. "That's a lot of leg work in a few short hours. It will help me immensely. Do you know anything about witches?" I add. 

"OOOh not much. Charlie's good in that department." Donna tells me. "She's good in all the departments. She's the one that set up the Men of Letters database ya know. And whatever this is, you betcha she's gonna know about it, or know how to find out about it. Charlie is amazing. Oh, and Alyx, welcome to the family." She says with a smile in her voice before we hang up. 

All this talk of databases and research and Women of Letters has got me tired so I decide to call it a night, hoping that things will come to light the next day. With all my classwork, I could use the help of someone like Charlie. I don't know how I feel about meeting her without Dean though. He did say she is the sister he never wanted. I hope I can make a good enough impression on her. 

That night is the second night since Tyrion's death I get in a full nine hours. Although it's plagued by dreams involving Bentley. I haven't seen him since yesterday. I wonder if it’s the anticipation of seeing him on Saturday or if it's leftover from what happened last night. After the incident on the side of the road, I came home and went right to sleep. No dreams, no waking up until the alarm went off this morning. I was sore today too as if I had several rounds of vigorous lovemaking last night, which is why I skipped the gym today. I'm worried officer Jameson has gotten in my head somehow. I don't know what to do and I don't know how to figure it out until Charlie is here to ask. All I can do is wait. It’s very frustrating. 

Friday morning dawns bright and early. I'm just as sore as I was yesterday but decide to hit the gym anyway. I can't skimp on my training now. Not if Bentley Jameson is a case. I have to be ready for anything. I do some yoga to stretch all the soreness out and then go for a swim to get in some cardio. 

I've started on my last round of laps when I see some people in clothes enter the pool area. "That's odd. Even the lifeguards are in suits." I stop at the far side to glance at who it is and who do I see but the man himself, Officer Jameson. He's wearing the university's security uniform, not his deputy uniform. "Oh shit!" I duck back into the water. "I can't deal with him now, not after all those dreams I've been having! What is he even doing here?" I continue treading water at the far side of the pool wondering what to do. "If you stay here he's going to know something's up. Just continue with the laps like you don't even notice and hopefully, he'll go away." I tell myself. I ignore him and continue. In the shallow end, I collect my things as a way to see if Bentley has left. I don't see him and give a sigh of relief. I cross the other lanes and start up the ramp. 

"You look good out there Alyx. Real good." I hear a familiar drawl and freeze dropping my shoes. I bend down to pick them up and peek through my legs. Yep, Officer Jameson is there leaning against the railing of the bleachers. "Shit!" 

"Do you swim a lot?" He asks. 

I take a deep breath. "As long as he doesn't get close enough to touch me, I'll probably be fine," I tell myself. I take longer than necessary collecting my shoes before I answer. "I do sometimes. It's a nice change of pace from martial arts." I say coolly. "Why are you here?" I ask. Clearing my throat. "That came out rude. I'm sorry. I meant what are you doing here?" 

He laughs. That rich hearty boom. "Why? Do you think I'm stalking you, Ms. Harte?" 

"Are you?" I snap back. Then giggle a little so it doesn't sound so awkward and mean. 

"Of course not." He grins. "I need some extra income; the station won't give me more hours so I signed up for security here. Similar gigs." 

All I'm thinking is, "Sure you are. You've made it pretty clear from the first day you saw me that you're interested, maybe you really are stalking me." But what I say is. "Makes sense. Gotta pay the bills somehow." He gives me that megawatt smile of his and I feel weak in the knees. If I weren't in the water already I might have fallen in. I'm upset with myself. He hasn't even touched me and I can feel the flame of desire flare to life deep inside. I want him. I want him as much as I want Dean. And if I'm honest with myself, I actually want him more. I shake my head at the thought of that, my wet hair smacks me in the face sobering me a little. "Well, maybe I'll see you around campus then." I wink. "Shit! Shit! Shit! GET OUT OF THIS SITUATION!!!!!" I scream inside. "I better get going, I have a class coming up." I look over his shoulder at the clock checking that I'm actually right this time. I am. 

"Always running off to class or study. You sure are a hard one to pin down Alyx." He says. "But one of these days I will." He smirks and walks off. My heart starts fluttering wildly in my chest. The flame explodes into an inferno as I stand there watching him walk away. I can't move as I feel myself flush, my breathing coming out in heavy gasps. The water grows cold as I grow hot. I bite my lip to stop myself from crying out after him. And grip the side of the pool so hard I might break it. All I can see is him as he reaches the door. He turns and winks at me before slipping away. 

"Hey! You're blocking the ramp!" I hear someone yell, bringing me back to the present. I look up to see a guy in a wheelchair waiting to come into the water. 

I lick my dry parched lips, "Sorry. Classes are already getting to me." I make light of the situation and manage to haul myself the rest of the way out. 

He laughs. "Looks like it. Make sure to take a break every now and then eh?" He counsels. 

"I will." I smile back. I feel my body cooling itself now that Bentley is gone. The fire has burned down to embers but it's still there. I slip on my shoes and head to the locker room to try and wash away the evil thoughts fluttering around my brain like a trapped bird.


	6. Call From a Friend

Classes passed slowly again that day as I pondered what he could be. He had to be something. No person could make you feel like that just by looking at you! Could they? I was dreading the gun safety class tomorrow. I'd never learn anything with Officer Jameson there. I might have to look into dropping it and doing it when he wasn't teaching if these feelings persisted. As I was standing in line at the coffee cart, my phone starts buzzing. I don't recognize the number but pick it up anyway. "Hello?" 

"Is this Alyx?" A sweet perky voice coos out. "Dean's Alyx?" 

I don't know how to respond. It could be Charlie, but with everything going on I don't want to take that chance. "Who is this?" I ask, my voice neutral. 

"OOOH! You're good!" The voice answers. "Passed with flying colors." 

"Thanks?" I reply hesitantly. "Look I'm in line for coffee so if you could let me know what this is about before I get to the barista that'd be good," I add a little frustrated. 

The voice on the other end giggles a little before answering. "Hi! I'm Charlie. Donna and Jody both called me about coming to help you out with something?" 

"Oh, Charlie! Hi! I was hoping you'd call. Sorry about the sass at the beginning but I'm so suspicious of anyone these days." I answer relieved. 

"As you should be. Lots of evil things abound. I'm surprised everyone doesn't already know about them." She responds. 

I reach the front of the line and order a peppermint tea latte. All this stuff has got me so stressed out. "That's what I thought when I was told." I pause. "Well after the initial shock of not believing it until I saw it with my own eyes that is." I giggle a little myself. "Donna said you were close by? Upstate, northwest of here? Is that right?" 

"Yep. There's a cabin up here. Can't tell you where exactly, it's kind of a safe house we hunters use. But I can tell you that I will be coming your way soon. I need a few more days of healing. I had a pretty bad fight with my last case, totally wrenched my arm. I wanna make sure it's in tip-top shape before I head out." She explains. 

"That's great. I'm really excited to meet you. Dean talked about you a lot and hoped we'd get to meet someday. I will admit I am a little nervous though. The way he talked about you, you must be pretty close." I tell her. 

"We are." She says. "I've already heard PLENTY of things about you both from Sam and Dean. All good of course." She hastily adds. I grab my latte from the barista and silently thank him. He nods. I sip it as I walk toward my next class. 

"So, when are you thinking of arriving?" I inquire. "I need to know so I can have my guest room cleaned out for you." 

"I'm going to stay with you?" She asks surprised. 

"Well, yeah. You're Dean's sister or close enough to it. Of course, I want you to stay with me." I splutter out. "I mean unless I cramp your style," I add. 

"No! Not at all. That's very nice of you. Dean did say you were kind." She states. I blush at that. "I was thinking probably Tuesday. Late morning. Would that work for you?" 

"I'll make it work," I said. "Can I ask for some advice, about this potential case. Did the Sheriffs tell you anything?" 

"They did. I'm sure you're wondering about protection, right?" She queries. 

"Yeah. I mean my apartment is warded up the wazoo. I feel safe there." I tell her. "I have the amulet, Cas's feathers, and a protective spell placed on me but is there anything else I can do about my physical person? I mean I don't know what he is so I don't know what else I can do." I say the anxiousness returning. 

"That does sound like a scary situation. You seem very well protected. You have iron, a pentagram, warding. The only other thing I would add is to start carrying salt around with you. If anyone is acting shady, throw it at them. Your pentagram only protects you from a demon possessing you. But if this person can already touch you through the warding he could still physically hurt you. Salt is the only other thing that is generally accepted as an all-around supernatural repellent. Until we get more information on this guy, that's what I'd do." She clarifies for me. 

"Salt huh? Like regular grade table salt?" I inquire. 

"That's the stuff. Just put a bunch in a Ziploc baggie. Should do the trick." She says. 

"Hm. Thanks, I will. Listen my class is about to start. Can I text you at this number if I have more questions or need more advice?" I ask. 

"Sure. Anything." She states. "Bye!" And I hang up and walk into the classroom to find a seat. 

******************************************************************************************************************************************* 

Friday night, Mina and I decide to have a movie night at her apartment with the kittens. Midnight and Mingho seem to like me and attack my toes while we're trying to watch. We spend most of the first movie teasing them. When they get tuckered out, we bring out the food and spend the next one eating and chatting happily. It's like none of the bad stuff happened and we're back to old times. I want to tell her about Officer Jameson, but I know she'll go into research mode and I just want my friend. After attempting to watch a third movie and failing as we start chatting again, we call it a night. 

I have another night of sleep peppered with more dreams of Bentley. I wake up once, my body on fire, my pajamas soaked with sweat, my panties a pool of moisture. "Great. He's even getting to me in my dreams now. I had to take a cold shower before I could even try to go back to sleep. I was so mad about the whole situation. I had no control. I hated that feeling. I hoped the salt thing would help suss this out tomorrow. Otherwise, I was calling Charlie back and telling her everything. When I woke up a second time the same way, I decided to call Charlie and tell her everything anyway. I would have called her right then and there, but I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate being woken up at four-thirty in the morning. My sheets were too wet to sleep on, so I stripped the bed, threw them into the washer and went to sleep on the couch. 

I woke up three hours later wondering why I was on the couch. When I went back to my room I remembered why and was mad all over again. I immediately went to the kitchen and filled two sandwich bags of salt. One with Himalayan sea salt and the other with regular salt. I went to my room and rooted through my closet for the least flattering thing I owned. One that covered the most skin. Hopefully, that would throw off Mr. Jameson. I didn't have anything unflattering now, so I figured I'd cover up. I put on a light blue long sleeve tee shirt under a green and blue sweater, some baggy jeans and brown ankle boots with tassels. The sweater matched my eyes which is the reason I bought it. Now I wish it didn't. I went to the bathroom and braided my hair. It was the easiest thing to do. Then into the kitchen for some baked goods. I sat chewing, steeling myself against Jameson. I wouldn't talk to him or look at him if at all possible. When I felt ready, I grabbed the salt and stuffed it in my coat. Then I decided to divide the salt into snack baggies. A little of both kinds in each in case I had to leave my coat somewhere I'd still have some on me. A little past eight-thirty I headed to the shooting range. 

I arrived about the same time as most of the other people. The place was closed and we all huddled together outside. Thank goodness it wasn't one of those days below zero. It hovered around fifteen degrees. "Why are we here if the place isn't even open?" One of the women complained loudly. 

Then the doors rattled and Officer Jameson popped his head out. "Because I reserved the shooting range for us. Me being a police officer I was able to finagle them into opening early for us today. I thought we could use an extra hour." He opened the door wide. "Come on in! I bet ya'll are freezing!" His honeyed voice rang out. I hung back until he opened the second door and squeezed inside without catching his notice. He led us to the back where there was a classroom set up with the weapons we were going to be learning to use today. One was a semi-automatic handgun, one was a revolver, one was a shotgun barrel and the last one was a rifle shotgun. He had set up various kinds of each at each station. There was going to be a lot of information building on Wednesday's class. We weren’t going to shoot much, but everyone would get to try them out. 

We crowded around Bentley trying to get in as close as possible. I chose to join the circle at an angle to him. I could see him, but he couldn't see me. Launching into the shotgun barrel he took it apart, explaining each piece and how it worked together to create the gun. He explained what it was best used for and passed around the empty guns so we could feel the weight of them. I could tell he was weaving a spell over everyone. The looks on everyone's faces, both the men and women. Everyone was enthralled with this guy! By then some assistants had arrived. He divided us into four groups to have us all try shooting with one. Of course, I was picked to be in the group with Bentley along with one other girl. "He did want me close." I was more angry than frightened and vowed I'd test him today. He ambles back to our group and has us line up to shoot. I pick the middle so there is plenty of people around me. I slip my hand into my pocket and grab a pinch of salt as my turn comes round. A thin coating sticks to my hand. I fake sneeze and toss it on him. He recoils as if burned, staring at me strangely. I brush the rest off using my jeans and listen to his words carefully as he explains the process. I find none of the usual theatrics happening and am thrilled. I take the gun, point and shoot hitting pretty close to the bullseye. "Good job! Alyx!" He says going in for a pat. I sidestep him and go to the back of the line. 

Each group has about six people in it. When every one of us has tried shooting he brings us back together to explain the next one. Everything goes smoothly with the next two weapons; Bentley steers clear of any unnecessary touching and I'm grateful. I am close to hitting the target. I watch other people's faces. The other girl in my group squirms quite often and I'm wondering if he's laid his whammy on her. While waiting for the final gun, I get in line near her. "He's pretty hot, don't you think?" I ask her. 

She turns and looks at me fanning herself. "OMG yes! I don't understand how you're not foaming at the mouth just looking at him." She whispers. "I'd take him right here, right now, in front of everyone if he asked." I could see her arching her back, pushing her breasts out as Officer Jameson looked our way. 

He caught my eye and I felt a tendril of heat start to unfurl in my belly. I looked away. "NO!" I shouted inside. I have one more weapon to get through then I don't have to see him until Wednesday and by then Charlie will have figured something out. Come on Alyx. You can fight it!" I dug my hands into the salt in my pockets, the feeling of the tiny granules being crushed in my fist gave me some courage. "I can do this," I whisper to myself. 

The other women leans back into me, "Wish me luck!" As she steps up for her turn. He leans in to her and I can feel the waves of heat coming off them both. She starts breathing hard and I see a few droplets of sweat drip down the back of her neck. Bentley leans in closer and gently blows on her neck as she tries to shoot. Her shot goes wildly off and doesn't even hit the target. After she returns the gun to the counter she turns to him. "Am I ever going to shoot straight?" She bats her eyes at him and he laughs. 

"Course ya will Darlin'. We just have to find the right kind of gun for ya. You still got five weeks to figure it out." He winks at her and puts his hand in the small of her back to usher her away. I can see her trembling uncontrollably as she walks away. She grips the table hard, breathing heavily. 

"What kind of power does he have over her." I wonder. I should have been paying attention to Bentley but I was so focused on the girl, he reaches back and grabs my elbow. The tiny tendril of heat roars to life becoming a forest fire. I focus on taking slow deep breaths while I concentrate on his words and not the undertones. When I shoot I hit the target, but not as well as I have been. I return the gun to the countertop; out of the corner of my eye, I see Bentley give a tiny smile. "ASSHOLE!" I scream in my head. He knows he's gotten to me again. The other girl has disappeared. 

He gathers us all together again to explain that from now all classes will be held at the shooting range. Wednesday nights included. "You can bring goodies if you wish on Wednesdays. I know some of you barely have time to eat before you get here. Weekdays are busy." I notice he makes sure to look at me while he says this. I've started sweating as the fire rages inside me. 

"Hurry up!" I scream at him in my head. I need to get out of here. I begin inching towards the chair with my jacket. He dismisses us and I bolt for my chair, but mysteriously Bentley beats me to it. My hands are jammed in my pockets in the baggies of salt. The fervor inside me has reached an all-time high. I reach for him, to pull him in for a kiss. That's all I can think of. Nothing else matters. I forget the salt is in my hands and accidentally throw it in his face. 

He screams in pain! "OWWWWWWWWWW!" The sound is inhuman and it shocks me enough to realize what I've done. He crumples to the floor, I grab my jacket and hightail it out of there, not caring what happens to him. 

Outside the range, I run into Mina. "Mina!" I shout trying to catch my breath, "What are you doing here?" I lean on her taking big gulps of air. 

"I... I felt you, your rage, fear and... I came right away." I look up at her, my face intensely red. She leads me to my car, getting me in the back and drives away, her own car forgotten. She drives up into the mountains and takes us to Tyrion's cabin. Parking in the driveway she turns to me her eyes filled with fear. "What the hell happened back there?" 

I've cooled down considerably, but the fire has whipped me into a frenzy and I can't think straight. I try to string a sentence together but all that comes out is words. And not in any order that makes sense. "Bentley, salt, honey, sex, heat, Jameson, fire, hot, sweat." I panted trying to contain myself. Mina stares at me utterly confused. I growl and grab her, pulling her from the front seat kissing her deeply. 

She pushes me away. "Alyx! STOP!" 

"Can't! I need to!" I howl. Mina slaps me in the face hard, but I barely feel it and grab her again. She smacks me a second time but I keep on coming. 

Mina yells "ABITE!" There's a flash of purple light, I have the feeling of flying and then I blackout.


	7. What's up, B*tches?

I wake up on the couch in Mina's living room with a doozy of a headache several hours later. "Mina!" I moan. "What the hell?" I try to sit up but my head swims and I lay back down. Mina is sitting across from me in her chair studying me. "What?" I gripe. 

"What the hell was that Alyx?" She snarls. "You've been keeping things from me. Spill. All of it. Now!" She crosses her arms over her chest. My head is still all jumbled and I moan. "Your aura is all off." She continues. "I hardly see you. Just this red angry lust-filled haze. What did that guy do to you?" 

I keep my eyes closed but tell her everything. The first time we met. The curls of desire that overshadow everything. The car incident. How all I can think about is him. The salt. "I don't know what's happening, what's wrong with me. You know I love Dean. I'd never betray him like this, but I have an overwhelming need when I'm around him." I open one eye and squint at Mina. "He's the one that got through your warding, he has to be something evil, doesn't he?" My other eye pops open to probe hers, looking for answers. 

"It sure seems like it. Have you told Charlie about this? She's the one coming to help us, right?" Mina asks me. I shake my head yes than no. Mina gives me my phone. "Call her. Now. Explain everything. This is getting dangerous. If I hadn't knocked you out with my spell, I don't know what you would have done to me." 

"Is that why my head is throbbing so much?" I whine. 

"Yeah. Sorry about that. But you wouldn't listen and I didn't know what else to do." Mina states. "Also, I may have accidentally destroyed my protection spell on you in the process. I'm not going to bother replacing it. We know what's gotten under your skin and the warding won't protect you from him." 

I nod, reach for my phone and dial Charlie's number. "Hey Charlie, it's Alyx. Look um, I haven't told you everything about this case." 

"I figured you were withholding some information until I got there." She points out. "Well good for you, I'm about halfway there. I woke up this morning feeling great and decided to head your way. You seemed more worried then you let on too. I could tell. I did some research and have a few ideas of what we could be facing. Tell me did you get a chance to use some salt on him?" 

"I did. He acted like it burned him. I was going to stay and see what happened but I had to get out of there. All I could think about was kissing him. What's wrong with me?!" I lament. 

Charlie laughs. "Nothing's wrong with you! You have been the victim of something supernatural. It happens to the best of us." 

"Not Sam or Dean," I mutter. 

Charlie laughs harder. "Alyx there is so much you don't know about those boys. They get hit with supernatural whammies all the time! Sam lost his soul for a year. Dean became a vampire. They've both been affected by witches, love spells and such. Even knowing what's out there doesn't guarantee that you won't be hit with something. Heck one of our favorite hunters is a werewolf now. Don't be so hard on yourself." 

"I'm so new to all of this. I just worry it's all going to go wrong and I'll lose Dean. I can't lose him, Charlie." I explain to her a hint of desperation creeping into my voice. 

"That's me every day of my life. There's always something new that pops up. I think it can't get any weirder, but it does. You'll get used to it one day. I promise." Charlie tells me. "I gotta go, mountains. I'll see you soon." 

My head is feeling better and I decide to hit the Men of Letters database in anticipation of Charlie's visit. Sam finally sent me an email back about accessing it from my computer. Since there weren’t any chapters close by, he figured I might need access. Mina decided to check her tomes. Those not specifically for spells but for lore. We both come up with several options. A siren, an incubus, other various demons. It gives us somewhere to start at least. 

Mina heads to the police station to ask after Officer Jameson; see how he was affected by the salt. She calls me from the parking lot. "He looks fine. His eyes are pretty bloodshot but other than that you can’t even tell. He’s joking with the other officers as if nothing happened." She whispers into the phone. 

"Damn it!" I spit out. "I would have hoped he would be out, at least for a little bit." I decide to get some homework done or try anyway before Charlie arrives. Then I can focus my energies on our case. "My first official case." I sigh. "I mean I am getting help, but it's still my case. I found it." I smile at the thought. I think Dean would be proud. I haven't heard from him since his birthday and shoot off a thinking of you text. 

A couple hours later there's knocking at my door. I look through the peephole and see a petite woman. She has short red hair and is wearing a princess Leia rebel tee shirt under some plaid flannel. "Charlie!" I throw open the door in greeting. "You're here!" 

"Alyx?" She whistles. "Wow! Dean was right." She glances up and down my form checking me out. 

I blush and step back to let her inside. "Why don't you come in. Do you have any other bags?" I say reaching for her duffel. She keeps her backpack on. 

"Nope, this is it. Thanks." She says handing it to me and comes inside. I give her a tour of my place, showing her where she'll be staying, dropping off the duffel. "Nice digs." She says upon reaching the dining room. She plops down at the table and pulls out her computer. "You got any food? I'm starving." 

I laugh. "Food I understand. I was actually thinking about ordering a pizza. Sound good?" She nods. "But until then," I retreat to the kitchen to grab a large platter full of my baked goods and set it down in front of her. "Some home-baked things to stave your hunger." 

Charlie's eyes go wide as she digs in, grabbing several cookies and trying them all at once. "Dean said you liked to bake." She splutters with bits of cookie spraying everywhere. She giggled, finished her bite and swallowed. "Sorry. I'm a sucker for home-baked things." 

"Are all hunters? I've kind of noticed that's a thing." I ask with a laugh. 

She finishes chewing another bite. "Yeah. Most of us are on the road. We don't have much time for cooking and baking. These are amazing by the way." She adds and takes another bite. 

"Thanks. I'm gonna order the pizza. Supreme okay?" She nods munching on another cookie as she boots up her computer. 

When I return Mina is at the table talking with Charlie. I didn't even hear her come in. "So, you're the famous Charlie?" She says, "If you don't mind me saying, I thought you'd be a bit more... intimidating?" 

"I get that a lot. I know I don't look like much, but I've got some skillz." She laughs. "It actually works in my favor. People underestimate me all the time. By the looks of you two, I'd say we're all in the same boat." She smiles knowingly. "Welcome to the family guys!" She gets up and comes to give us both hugs. "I'm a hugger if you didn't know." 

She returns to her seat, her laptop open to the database. "I see you've done some research as well, Alyx." I nod. "Donna called me. Her FBI contact came through. Just as we predicted, no one has ever heard of an officer Bentley Jameson, anywhere in the US. He was somehow able to forge his papers to get into the police department. That’s pretty difficult to do. He's got someone smart he works with. I’m sure of it. Slippery bastard. From what you're describing I'm pretty sure we have an incubus on our hands. I haven't actually seen one before but no matter. Incubus are a higher class of demon, stronger than most. Which is why the protection spell didn't faze him. They stalk women with the intent of breeding with them. We don't know how exactly to what end, presumably something for Lucifer. That guy had his hands in everything south of the border if you know what I mean. Lots of demons didn't get the memo that he's gone. Being a demon, salt still hurts them so that’s a plus. They can be killed several ways. Using Dean's awesome demon-killing blade or..." There's a flash of silver at her side and a long three-pointed blade is revealed. "One of these babies." 

"That's an angel blade isn't it?" I ask my eyes wide. "How do you have one?" 

"Most hunters do nowadays. So many angels were dying and leaving their blades lying around. I picked some up. They are pretty sweet. Don't you think? Easy to conceal in your sleeve." Charlie explains. 

I stare at the blade lying on the table. It doesn’t look like much. But that's what Tyrion used to... to kill himself. "Can I see it?" I ask softly. 

"Sure," Charlie says handing it over. 

It's much heavier than I anticipated, but perfectly balanced between blade and handle. I spin it a few times. The triple edged blade didn’t look that sharp, but it was as I recall it sliding into Tyrion's chest like butter. I quickly place it on the table as the memory of that night comes flooding back. A few tears slip out before I can stop myself. "You okay?" Charlie asks concerned. 

I wipe my eyes before answering. "Yeah. I've never seen one of these up close before." I snuffle. "I mean one that wasn't impaling someone." 

She nods, she knows what I'm talking about. "Sorry, I didn't think. I should have known better. That was inconsiderate of me." 

I snuffle again and wipe my nose. "It's okay. They do seem to be a useful weapon. I should probably get to know it." 

"Well good, I actually have one for you. In my trunk." She pauses. "I’ll hang on to it until you're ready." She adds. 

The doorbell rings, I know it's the pizza. "Let me go get that. I need a moment." Leaning against the doorframe I take some breaths. Just when I think I've gotten a handle on Tyrion's death something reminds me and I'm right back there in the moment, watching him die again. I don't think I'll ever get over it. I sigh and answer the door not even really seeing the pizza delivery guy. I bring the extra-large supreme pizza back into the dining room. "Dinner is served." I force myself to smile. 

"YAS! Food!" Charlie cries digging into the pizza animated. "You're my favorite!" She says before stuffing it in her mouth. 

"So, this Incubus." I start out. "I take it he has powers of seduction. How does that work? I mean twice he never even touched me and I still went all sex-crazed!" 

"Incubus are related to sirens. Sirens use a kind of venom secreted when they kiss to poison their victims, increasing oxytocin to toxic levels. He may have something similar but is able to release it via his touch. There may be some wavelength of his voice that he uses to elicit the same thing." Charlie explains. "I think once he's touched you, you're infected, and he only needs his voice to make it work. It's really the only thing that makes sense. That's awfully handy though... Incubi don’t have telepathy like sirens do or he would have seen right through you this morning and known about the salt." She thinks for a while chewing her pizza. "The easiest thing to do would be to trap it and then we, and by we, I mean me, slice and dice it." 

"Why do you get to kill it?" I find myself grumbling. "I want to kill the thing for all the crap it put me through." 

"I get to kill it because I won't be affected by it. He plays for the wrong team... You get my drift?" Charlie answers. 

"Oh!" I say remembering. "I do remember Dean mentioning something about that. Must have slipped my mind." I giggle nervously. 

Charlie shrugs. "The sooner we do this the better it will be. When are you going to see him again Alyx?" 

Class is scheduled for Wednesday but he got a job as security on campus. I might run into him at school. That could be bad." I say biting my nails. 

"Hey, no problem. I'll come to class with you. Follow you around. You can tell people I'm your cousin if they ask." Charlie grins. "That actually does sound like fun. Let's do it!" Her eyes glint with excitement. "I'll bring everything I need with me and if we run into him, we'll go from there. Sound good?" Both Mina and I nod. "Now that we have that out of the way," she says and closes her computer. "What are we going to do tonight?" 

"I had been thinking it's been ages since I watched the Harry Potter movies. We could start a marathon. Watch all eight, today and tomorrow?" I suggested. "I don't have anything I have to study or do for classes for once!" 

"I love Harry Potter." Charlie breathes out emphatically. She grabs her backpack to show a patch. "WWHD? What would Hermione do? She's so bad-ass! Always saving the two boys. They'd be dead in book one if not for her." 

"That's what I always said!" I blurt out agreeing with Charlie. "Although I tend to lean toward Luna. She's such a free spirit. I admire that." I lead Charlie into my library and show off my collection of Harry Potter swag. 

"A girl after my own heart," Charlie says and nudges me. She looks over my collection of wands. "Whose wand is this? I don't recognize it." She turns, pointing at one on the end. It was made of ash, thirteen inches long and had tiny stars encircling it in swirls. 

I blush a little and bite my lip. "Um." I clear my throat. "That's mine." Her eyes widened in admiration. "I got it at Olivanders when I went to Universal Studios in Florida. It has a core of unicorn hair." 

"That is so cool!" Squeals Charlie coming over to hug me and jumping up and down. "Now I have to go there!" 

I laugh. "I can't believe you haven't yet!" I say incredulously. 

"Yeah, I know." She brushes her fingers through her bangs. "I've been to the studio in London though and did a Harry Potter tour going to film locations and things. I totally need my own wand now! Why haven't I gotten one?!" She laments. 

"Where do you keep all this stuff? With Sam and Dean?" I ask. 

"Yeah. All my important stuff is with them. The Men of Letters bunker is huge. There's a swimming pool, gym, dungeon, a full kitchen, garage full of classic cars and enough books to keep Sam busy forever. There's also a shooting range, a sickbay and about twenty-five rooms for people to stay in. It doesn't sound like much but it's home." She gets a wistful look in her eyes. "I've been gone far too long." She shakes her head and grabs all eight Harry Potters and swiftly exits the room. 

I follow her back to the living room where Mina has set up a pillow paradise. She also snuck the kittens over and they are crawling around my floor. "Kittens!" Charlie squeals, handing me the movies and plops down to play with them. I smile. Charlie and I are going to get along great. It takes us twenty-two hours and the rest of the weekend to finish all nine movies. We add on Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them. Though technically not Harry Potter, it's in the verse so it counts. It was a glorious time having fun and getting to know Charlie.


	8. Interrogation of Bentley Jameson

Charlie comes with me to school Monday. Luckily, we don't run into Officer Jameson and the day passes smoothly. I take her to train with me as well. Impressed with my shuriken, Charlie asks, "Why throwing stars? Not that I'm dissing you, it's quite unconventional is all." 

"I know. I took to them like a fish to water. Same with archery. Gotta follow your strengths, right?" I point out. 

"Yeah. Archery is quite impractical to carry around. I've seen the Walking Dead and how Darryl struggles to keep track of that thing. Stars are better." She laughs then suggests. "How about you and me have a sparring match?" I get the feeling she wants to test out my skills but then she adds, "Just go easy on me okay?" 

I smile. Maybe not. It's been ages since I had someone to spar with who knew what they were doing. "You got it." We move out to an empty space on the floor. There are no classes so people are milling around. I start out with a few jabs in her general direction. People notice and start making a circle around us. 

I hear a few of the boys placing bets on us. "The tiny redhead is going down. Look at the size difference." They distract me and Charlie gets a good kick to my head. I go down hard. "Oh, she's got some spunk that redhead." I shake my head and close my eyes to focus. When I get back up nothing else matters except me and Charlie. 

We circle each other. Jabbing, kicking. I get in a few hits, she gets in a few hits. I'm surprised that I'm keeping up with her at all. She's a trained hunter and fights all the time, right? We keep at it for about half an hour. It doesn't look like either one of us is going to win so we call it a draw. Everyone cheers. Sensei comes over to talk with us both. After introductions, he asks Charlie, "Where did you study? Your technique is..." He pauses trying to think of a nice way to say something mean. 

She answers, "A little sloppy?" She offers, "Doesn't follow the rules?" He nods politely and she laughs. "I didn't train at any school. This is all self-taught and things I picked up from my brothers and fellow hun..." She stops herself before saying, hunters. And switches it to "colleagues. In my line of work, you have to be ready for anything." 

"What may I ask do you do?" Sensei asks intrigued now. 

"I'm a bounty hunter/private investigator. Whichever suits me best at the time." Charlie replied proudly. I grin as well. It's a good lie. 

"That must be exciting. I'm sure your very good at your job." Sensei compliments her, smiling. "I bet many people underestimate you so you can get in close and get the job done. People don't see you as a threat." 

Charlie grins. "You got it right." She gives me a knowing glance. 

"Feel free to come practice here anytime while you are staying with Alyx. She's here every day anyhow." Sensei offers. 

"Thank you, Sensei. I am honored." Charlie bows, as do I and we leave. 

Upon arriving at home, I see I have a card from Dean. I eagerly open it while Charlie sets up the Chinese takeout buffet. It's a romantic because I love and miss you card with two hundred dollars tucked inside. 'To pick up that something special.' I'm reminded how excited I am at the prospect of seeing him. I show it to Charlie and make a plan for going shopping that weekend or sooner if possible. Charlie insists she tag along. "I know what Dean likes." She waggles her eyebrows at me. I giggle and shake my head before spearing some sweet and sour pork. 

Tuesday is blessedly boring. Charlie is having the time of her life. Meeting people, chatting up everyone, listening in on all my classes. I see Officer Jameson, but he's driving in his car so I don't say anything. Looks like we're going to have to deal with him in class. I'm a little nervous, but Charlie says not to fret. "It won't do you any good and might, in fact, hinder you. Just know you can do whatever may be required. Or my favorite saying, 'fake it till you make it.'" I hoped she was right. 

The next evening, Charlie packs a duffel with any extras she thought we might need. Chalk to draw a devil's trap, some supernaturally iron made handcuffs, holy water, and salt for days. "You can never have enough holy water and salt. It's impossible. You always need more." She slides the angel blade into a sheath on her back and put a leather jacket over it. It looked oddly similar to the one Dean has. 

"Like brother, like sister." I smiled at that. 

"Okay. Let's get our game faces on." Said Charlie hefting the duffel onto her shoulders and heading out the door. 

"Right!" I say taking a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." 

We drive out to the shooting range. Charlie is going to do everything in her power to stay between me and Bentley. "We can't risk having him touch you again. I don't know how strong his hold is on you already, but I'm betting more touching is not going to help sever that bond." 

We slide into class. Charlie hanging back getting a feel for the room and watching Bentley. She sidles by him a few times sniffing at him, examining him. I can see it's pissing him off but he takes it in stride and continues the class ignoring her. He breaks us up into groups again, me being the only girl in his group. I notice the girl from Saturday is not in attendance. At the very last second, I switch groups with another girl who is all too happy to be with Bentley. By the time he notices, every group is underway. He looks over at me, his gaze icy and I actually shiver. My blood, however, is not icy at all. I call Charlie over. "Is it warm in here?" I whisper to her, fanning myself. 

"No. Why are you feeling flushed?" She asks and touches my forehead. "You are quite warm." I take off my layered jacket. "But how? He hasn't touched you OR spoken to you! This is not good, Alyx. Very not good." I tell her about the missing girl. "Lemme check into that. Try to keep calm." 

"That may prove a little difficult," I say as I feel another rush of heat and a tiny flutter of desire inside. I break out in a sweat. I take off my flannel shirt to sop it up. I only have one more layer to go and them I'm in a tank top. Lots of area for touching. 

"Whatever you do Alyx, don't take off that long sleeve tee!" She says through gritted teeth. She wanders away and pulls out her phone, her fingers flying madly. 

I concentrate on learning the mechanics and shooting the gun of the moment. So far, out of all we've tried, I favor the shotgun. But it's so bulky. I hope to find a smallish gun, something that's a little easier to conceal. I make myself pay attention to what Bentley is saying, trying to ignore the increasing heat and familiar burning that is building in my body. I start to fan myself again and can see the twinkle in Bentley's eye. He knows exactly what he's doing to me. It gives him some sort of rush. A spark of rage hits me and the desire softens. "There! If I can stay angry, I can't give in to the desire." It gives me something solid to hold on to. 

When we separate for our second gun, Charlie pulls me aside. "That girl. The one you told me about. Turns out she's in the psych ward. Keeps going off about some crazy thing that attacked her. Turns out she's six months pregnant too. I have a feeling our friend over here had something to do with that." She indicates our reason for being there tonight. "She keeps trying to kill the thing inside her. Says it’s a demon or something evil. I looked to see if there were more women like her and the ward is chock full of them. A dozen to be exact. All with the same crazy story, all about six or seven months pregnant and all committed within the past month. Looks like our little incubus has been busy." She gives him an evil glare. "One more thing to look into after we kill Mr. Player here." 

I watch Charlie saunter off into the actual store, the anger deepening within me. "Just my luck I'd be picked for number thirteen. He's going to pay for hurting those women. All twelve of them. When it's my turn to shoot I pop three off, right on target. Two in the heart and one in the groin. I grin wickedly. 

By the time Officer Jameson makes it through the last weapon of the night, I think I might die of heatstroke. My face is red, I'm sweating profusely and trembling as fury and lust fight to see who'll win out in my body. I see Charlie return to the room out of the corner of my eye. She gives me a thumbs up. Whatever she has planned must be ready. She comes over and hands me her pack. "When he lets the class go, follow everyone out and put a salt line down in front of the main doors. Wait for me there." I nod, keeping the pack safe by me as I go in to fire the last gun. 

I do as Charlie says, following everyone out and waiting till they've walked out the doors and then I salt them. I lean the pack up against the wall and sit down to wait. I hear some yelling from the range classroom and worry about Charlie. "Should I go help her?" Now that I'm out of Bentley's sight the anger has subsided, so the thirst laps at my soul, aching to be satisfied. I stand, hesitant about what to do. I walk toward the hallway and see Charlie come flying through the classroom doors and smash against the wall. She's able to contort her body and lands in what I would most definitely call a superhero pose; one knee, one foot and one hand on the floor with her other hand on her back. She lifts her head and pulls the angel blade from its sheath under her jacket before rising to her full height. 

"Is that the best you got?" She yells back through the broken classroom doors. "It's quite pathetic." She taunts him. 

"You stupid hunter!" He cries coming at her. Suddenly he bounces backward like he's run into an invisible wall. He glances at the floor. 

Charlie smiles and sheaths the blade. "Alyx, will you hit the lights please?" I do and in the darkness, Charlie waves a black light at Bentley's feet revealing a perfect placed devil's trap. "Looks like you're a demon after all aren't you, Bentley?" She smirks at him. "I wasn't sure, you don't stink up the place like most demons do. Why is that?" 

I turn the lights back on. Now that he's trapped, something comes over me and I come at him "What did you do to me you asshole?" Charlie catches me. 

"Am I going to have to restrain you or can you cool your jets?" She hisses in my ear. "Let me get some answers out of him." I turn and see the look in her eye. 

"She's got this," I tell myself. "I'm cool. Sorry, Charlie." 

She nods and turns back to a trapped Bentley. "Why here Bentley? Why now? I'm sure you have your pick of many other places in the country. What gives?" 

"I'm not telling you nothing!" His face contorts with rage at being caught in the devil's trap. 

"I have ways of making you talk," Charlie says smoothly. 

I can feel the scorching lick of my libido thrum to life again and I hesitantly step forward. "That's my girl. Come on." I hear Bentley say. I glare at him, anger rising, but this time it doesn't stem the spiraling fury of my sexual hunger. My vision blurs, I see some stars and I take a few more hesitant steps toward him. 

"Oh no, you don't!" Charlie's at my side dragging me back to the double doors leading into the store. She handcuffs me to the bars there. "Stay here!" She hollers. 

"Please Charlie! Please!" I howl. "I... I need him. Don’t hurt him!" 

She smacks me. Hard. My eyes sting. "Don't you ever say that again. I don't want to hear it!" She jabs her finger at me then walks back toward the trapped demon. "Your girl is tied up. All you got is me and I'm not falling for your charms." She unsheathes the blade again spinning it lazily. "Now you're going to tell me what I want to know or you're going to die slowly and painfully. The choice is yours." She says as she plays with the tip. She stares at Bentley for a few minutes. 

Suddenly she lashes out and slashes him on the arm with the blade. I see a flash of orange and red, like embers, rise from Bentley as he hisses at Charlie. "Looks like we'll be doing things the hard way then, eh?" Charlie comments. "Okay." And walks over to retrieve her duffel. 

His tune changes. "You don't understand. I... I can't tell you anything. Do you know what they'll do to me? What he'll do to me if..." He stops. 

"You should be more worried about what I'm going to do to you if you don't tell me?" Charlie snarls and leans in with the blade again. His eyes dart back and forth between Charlie's eyes and the angel blade. 

"Alright! I'll tell you. Just don't slash me with that thing again. It hurts." I see the angry wound weeping, blood dripping all over the floor, a few sparks of orange appearing deep in the tissue. 

"Start at the top, Casanova. Why are you here? Why this town? Who do you work for?" Charlie says trying to coax it out of him. 

He bows his head. "I was told by my superiors to come here. They said it would be ripe for the picking. Young virginal girls... I mean women. The city was big enough that I could get away with grabbing the thirteen I needed. They all have to be in the same place for the ritual to work. We needed some new spots. Every thirteen years I need thirteen women to spawn children for us. I seduce them and lie with them, but it's actually my master who does the seeding. I'm his vessel." 

"Let me get this straight." Charlie interrupts. "You're nothing more than a normal demon that some superpowered creatures enslaves. He uses you to find thirteen women to sacrifice so he can create more of his kind?" 

"Basically." Bentley answers. 

"Why don't you stink of sulfur then? All demons do! And who is this master? Why can't he come do the job himself?" Charlie asks frustrated. 

"I can't answer all of that for you. I can tell you the reason I don't smell like sulfur is pheromones. The same thing that calls to the women keeps my demon stench from leaking all over. Which as would have it, often lets me get away with my plan. The women are all impregnated and within a day of that are placed in a psych ward. Usually. Once I have the thirteenth, Daddy comes and pops the top. Stealing all his baby mommas and taking them home, where they finish out the last month of pregnancy." Charlie goes to clarify something. "And before you get all violent about that, I will tell you emphatically I don't know where home is and that the women never come back. Once the babies are born, they eat their mothers. AND THAT is all I know. I swear it!" 

"Ew! What?! They eat their mothers? Who does that?" Charlie says horrified. She shivers in disgust and asks "So how long have you been doing this exactly?" 

"What year is it?" He asks with a serious expression. Or as serious as he can be in such pain. "I sometimes forget." 

"2019, my love," I call. "My love?!" I strain against the handcuffs! He looks so deplorable there in the trap all alone. I should comfort him. I make whimpering noises trying to get free of the cuffs. 

"Can it, Alyx!" Charlie snaps back at me. "But she is right. 2019 is the year." 

"That would mean, I've been doing this about five hundred years. Give or take." Jameson answers. "I'm amazed you hunters haven't figured us out yet. Although from what I've heard you've been pretty busy stopping a few apocalypses and saving the world from Lucifer. The little twat." 

"Hm. A demon that calls his maker a little twat. How interesting." Charlie comments. 

"So what if he created demons. Doesn't make him my father. Lucifer is still an idiot. Can't see past his own pride and arrogance. He's a bratty petulant child with daddy issues. He's not whom I serve." Bentley spits out. 

"Then who do you serve? What's his name?" Charlie pressures him. 

"Never mind what his name is! It doesn't matter. You want to save those women, don't you? The twelve I've gotten to already? Kill me then." 

Charlie decides to gloss over that last comment. I know she's going to kill him anyway, but she needs more information. "How do you choose the women you take?" 

"Did you hear what I said?!" Bentley howls as more sparks of ember erupt from his swollen arm. "Kill me! It'll be much better than what he has planned! For both of us!" 

"Yeah, I heard you." Snaps Charlie. "Keep answering my questions, Don Juan. Your reward will be your death. How do you choose the women?" Charlie repeats.

He sighs and looks at his arm. "I don't have much time left anyhow. That weapon is the most powerful thing I've ever encountered. It's eating my arm. Look!" He shoves his arm at Charlie and she gasps. Bits of muscle have fallen away exposing the bone. The skin has turned a mottled purple, the parts of it still attached. The fiery sparks are fewer and less intense, like a defunct firework. 

Charlie has never seen a reaction like this before, I can see it in her eyes. But she plays it off cool as if this happens all the time. "I did warn you. Answer the question and I'll put you out of your misery." 

"I don't choose them. I send out an energy wave when I first arrive. The first thirteen who show up and I deem appropriate I use." Bentley answers wincing from the pain. 

"What's appropriate in your eyes?" Charlie presses. 

He whimpers but sees Charlie won’t do anything without the information she seeks, so he answers. "Virgins are best of course, although they are hard to find. There has to be something special about them. A spark. Something undefinable. Of course, being easy on the eyes helps too." He inhales sharply as a chunk of flesh parts from his arm, rotted. "That one over there." He motions to me with his good arm. "In all my years, she's the one I'll remember the most. There's something about Alyx." He chuckles softly to himself. We don't know what his deal is. He continues, "If you kill me before I've mated with the thirteenth, her, all the other women will be safe. They'll all be fine, go back to their regular lives. But only if you kill me. If you don't then they all go into labor and those creatures will be unleashed here upon this world. No big daddy coming in to save the day. That’s one reason we help him. So, we don't have his evil spawn wreaking havoc on the world. We like it here too." He screams as a jagged fissure shoots up into his shoulder and all the meat of his arm falls off putrescent and immediately begins liquifying. Blackish blood pours from his shoulder and a few yellow sparks shoot out. "Hunter. Please. Kill me now. I promise I'm telling you the truth!" His eyes are pools of tears. He must be in agony. 

Charlie steps inside the devil's trap and grabs Bentley by the front of his shirt. "Whatever you told me better check out." 

"Or what, you'll kill me?" He snickers tears falling as the mottling climbs up his neck turning chocolate into a lovely lavender. 

"Yeah. That." She says and shoves the angel blade through his chest. There's a sound like when electricity sparks and Bentley lights up burnish bronze. I can see the outline of his skeleton flickering as the light fades from his eyes and then he slumps over. Dead. 

I hear a roaring in my ears and a whoosh of wind and suddenly all my inappropriate feelings are gone. Just like that. I stop struggling. "Charlie!" I call as she steps back from the rapidly liquifying corpse. "He was right. I'm fine. Do you think you could uncuff me now?" 

"Oh, this is gross!" She exclaims. "And now it's on my shoes!" She says turning towards me. "I'm never gonna get these clean. Gonna have to burn this whole damn outfit!" She wipes the blade as best she can but it all seems to stick together in one big disgusting mess. She manages to get a hand free, reaches into her jeans, tossing me the keys. Luckily, I catch them as they bounce off the window and uncuff myself. "You're gonna have to help me. This guy is congealing around me and I can't seem to get out of it. I'm going to peel off layers of my clothes, tossing them in. I may end up naked here!" She looks down and sighs heavily. "There's a spare set of things in the bottom of the duffel for me. Pull em out." 

I spend a good five minutes trying to find a complete outfit for Charlie. Everything is in there, it just got jostled around. I turn to find Charlie standing in a wonder woman's bra and panty set. It looks like Diana's outfit with the red, gold, and blue. I giggle. "Of course you'd be wearing that!" I hand her the clothes and wait till she's decent. She takes a lot of pictures of the lavender goo and collects some in a mason jar. She also pulls out an evidence bag and shoves her entire ruined outfit in there. It's saturated with Bentley's remains. 

"Now all we gotta do is wash up the floors in here. Not a good idea to leave devil's traps where the public can find them. They tend to get pretty judgy. And as a rule of thumb, we try not to leave evidence of the supernatural lying around." I nod and go in search of a mop while Charlie decides to put as much of the Bentley glop as she can in a jar. I return and scrub the area where the trap was trying to pick up as much of the blacklight chalk and goo as possible. She hauls out the duffel and bags. "Let me have a go at it." She goes over the area I did already in tiny concentric circles and then extends the circle further out, about six inches. When she's satisfied with what we've done she hands me back the bucket. "So how do you feel about your first case?" She asks me. "Well, technically it's not quite over yet. We still have to go check on the women in the psych ward. And find out about who Bentley's master was and... Oh, never mind. I guess this case really isn't closed!" She laughs and for some reason, I laugh right along with her. She has a way of making you do that.


	9. A Trip to the Local Sanatorium

She hides Bentley's remains in a secret nook in her yellow 1974 AMC Gremlin X and we head over to the local hospital. What's it with classic cars and hunters? I wonder and chuckle. "We have to go check on those women. If Jameson was correct, all those women are losing their babies. Which considering, is a good thing, but everyone must be freaking out." She pulls into the parking garage and finds a dark spot hidden from camera angles for her car. We get out and Charlie rummages in her trunk, throwing me a set of navy scrubs. "Put these on." She tells me as she does the same. She pulls out a cigar box full of laminated cards studying them. "Here, this one looks close enough." 

I take it and look at it. The picture is actually Charlie, but in this one, she has the same color and long hair I do. I could see if you don't look too closely at it, I could pass for her. I attach the ID to my scrub top and look at Charlie. "How do you have an official ID for this hospital?" I whisper. 

"I worked a case in the area at the beginning of my career. I needed access to the hospital so I had some made. See." She turns and I see the same badge with the Charlie of now on in. 

"That's awesome!" I say impressed. "What on earth are we supposed to do though?" 

"Now is one of my favorite parts. We get to pretend!" She laughs in spite of herself. "Whenever we have to investigate we pretend to be someone we're not. FBI, 5-0, cable TV person, geek squad. Whatever is needed to get in to question the victims and solve the case. In this case, we are labor and delivery nurses who came to help these poor women in their time of need. Psych and L&D never co-mingle, so they will be grateful for the help. Trust me." She slams the trunk closed. "Ready?" 

"I have no idea what I'm doing! How are we gonna pull this off?" I squeak desperately. 

"I don't know anything either. Channel your inner (insert whomever doctor on a TV show you love) and pretend you do. Remember fake it till you make it." She winks at me. "I'm channeling Christina Yang from Grey's Anatomy. I know she hasn't been on it for a while but I still love her character. 

"Really? You love Yang? Not who I would have picked for you." I comment surprised. 

"What were you thinking more Callie? Or Arizona?" She shakes her head. 

I laugh. "No. I didn't assume anything. Just not what I thought. You can't pretend to be Callie anyway. I'm Callie!" 

"Oh really? You're a Callie fan? Color me surprised as well." She laughs some more and hugs me. "Come on Torres, let's go save some lives!" 

I giggle, "OK, Yang. Am I really calling you nurse Yang?" 

"What does my badge say?" Charlie asks me. I grab it and look at it. 

"Nurse C. Guine it is." I let go and it snaps back into place. "Well now, who am I?" I reach down bringing the laminated badge to my face. "I really am Nurse A. Torres!" I collapse into another fit of giggles. 

"Here we are. We gotta slip in here and head up to the psych ward. Are you ready?" Charlie looks at me. I nod and she scans her badge, I hear a slight buzz and the lock releases. 

"Here goes nothing," I whisper. 

As we walk down the dimly lit hallway Charlie pulls me close. "This is what we need to know from the women. Ask about Bentley Jameson. Have them describe their attacker if they can. Ask them how they feel? As in do they feel like they are still impregnated with hellspawn? Just with better tact. And tell them upon discharge feel free to call you." Charlie pulls a small stack of cards from her pocket and hands them to me. They are business cards for a Nurse Astraea Torres. It has a phone number as well as email attached to it. "I had these made up while I was at the cabin. They are now your personal fake name/identity. Welcome to the club! I'll give you the burner phone with this number and access to the email as well. You can keep the badge and I'll make up some other ones you may need. FBI, Medical Examiner, CSI, the works. Okay?" We reach the bubble that lets us know we've made it to psych. "Let me do most of the talking." She smiles back at me and hits the buzzer to talk to the person inside. "Hello there! We're from L and D." She shows her badge, as do I. "We heard you were having some problems with some of the pregnant ladies inside and we're here to help." 

"Oh, thank God!" The nurse gushes and buzzes us in. We stand in a checkpoint waiting. The nurse comes out explaining things. "We could sure use it. They're bleeding all over and everyone is totally freaking out. We had to lock the other patients in their rooms and they're not happy about that. I gotta check you over for potential weapons. We have some very delicate people inside. What do you have in your pockets?" 

I don't know how Charlie did it but there are tons of stuff in my scrubs, I didn't even realize. Gauze, paper tape, tourniquets, band-aids, pens, markers, a stethoscope, tissues and a myriad of other useful things. The check-in lady takes most of our things, deeming them dangerous but lets us keep one stethoscope and a marker. She shoves a handful of towels at us as we leave the checkpoint and hurries back into her bubble. "Go help them! All twelve of the ladies have been taken to the art room so we could keep an eye on them there. End of the hall through the double doors." She indicates. We nod and head that way. 

I see faces peering at us through their locked doors as we walk down the hallway. A few are definitely pissed. I can see the anger. I shiver. Psych wards freak me out. Ever since I was a teen. There was a thing and I had to be committed for a while. I don't talk about it. Needless to say, not the most pleasant experience. The sound of wailing hits my ears as Charlie bursts through the double doors. It brings me back to the job I'm supposed to be doing. She heads to a small huddle of people. Launching into her spiel. "I'm Nurse Guine, this is my associate, Nurse Torres. We're here to help. Where do you need us?" 

The guy in charge looks relieved. "I don't know what is going. Thank you for coming down. We have arranged them in order of when symptoms started. It seems to have hit the ladies who have been here longer first. Could you check them out? Give us something to work with, some way to help them?" I turn and look at the women. Some are straining against the restraints tying them to the bed. I have a flashback and draw in a sharp breath. 

"Alyx. Come on!" I psych myself up. "You have a job to do. Think about what you've learned in school and what you've seen on TV. You got this." 

A few women near us start wailing loudly again and the group shuffles to calm them. Charlie and I go to the two women farthest away. They have glassy eyes, hair matted down with sweat but are lying quietly as if they've given up fighting. I move to her bedside talking soothing, "Hello. I'm Nurse Torres. I'm going to help you. Tell me what's wrong." I take her hand and squeeze and her eyes focus on me. 

"I... I think I lost the baby." She says calmly. "Can you check?" 

"Okay. Let me see here." I notice the bloody sheets. Taking a deep breath and I lift them and her gown. I see a small pile of what looks like hamburger. "Gross." I grab a pair of gloves and a plastic container, scooping up the hamburger remains. I check to see if there is any fresh blood coming out of her. Most of the sheets contain a dark hue. I don't know if it's from her or the creature. I feel her belly seeing if any pressure causes blood to come out. It does. She doesn't look pregnant anymore either, I notice. "Hey, do we have an ultrasound?" I call one of the people huddled around the other women. 

One of the women peels off and brings it over to me. "No one knows how to use it. Security brought it down and left it here." 

I wave her off. "I know how. I got this. Go comfort the others. I'll call if I need anything else." She nods with a silent thank you. I turn back to the women I'm helping. "So, tell me about what happened." She launches into a crazy explanation, that's not so different from what happened to me. She was in a grocery store, saw a man. She describes Bentley Jameson to a tee. She was suddenly overcome with affection for him. Being single she asked him out. They went for coffee. She could barely pay attention to anything he was saying. All she could think about was jumping his bones. So, she asked if he'd like to come over. He accepted. They had crazy wild sex and the next morning woke up six months pregnant. Everyone thought she was nuts. They had her committed after she tried to stab her "baby". But she knew it was evil. How could it grow so much in one night? Also, they had used a condom. She put it on herself. That was what flummoxed her the most. All this while I fired up and did an ultrasound. I didn't find a single trace of a baby on the monitor. "What would you say if I told you the baby was indeed gone?" I asked the women. 

"Really? It's gone?" She asked hoping I was truthful. 

"Yes. No trace of a baby in there. Almost as if there never was." I checked under the sheets again. Fresh blood oozed from her and I saw what looked to be a piece of placenta. I tugged at it slightly and it popped out. It was a placenta, with some of the hamburger leaking out of it. I grabbed the container and put the placenta inside with the rest of it. Taking a towel, I cleaned her up the best I could. She needed fresh sheets and a shower. I called to the huddle. "She's okay now, although she lost the baby. I will take care of it. Get her cleaned up and into a fresh bed and gown. I'm not sure if she's still bleeding or not so keep an eye on her." 

I went and checked with Charlie. She too had found a similar situation with the placenta and hamburger-y guts. "Let me do an ultrasound on her while you start on the next women." She nodded. When I finished, I had some of the huddle come over and take care of her. 

I went down the line, ultra-sounding all the women, looking for any indication of a baby. As I got to the newest recruit, the hamburger mess was less and they looked more pregnant. I set up each patient with a nurse and instructed them what to look for. I knew we would need samples from all twelve women, but right now taking care of them, making sure they were alright, took precedence. I finally reached the girl from my gun safety class, she was the newest patient. I could see it in her eyes that she recognized me but she knew enough to keep her mouth shut. She did look very pregnant. I whispered in her ear. "It was Officer Jameson wasn't it?" 

She nods tears in her eyes, "It was awful. She whispered back. "I couldn't contain myself, I had to leave the room and go to my car to have a little me time and focus. When I came back to get my stuff, he was there. Alone. My desire flared to life again and I basically attacked him. He took me to a nice motel where we humped like bunnies for hours. It was amazing. But when I woke up in the morning he was gone and I looked like this!" She glances at her swollen belly. "I lost it. I didn't know what to do so I came here. What is Bentley? He's not human right? How can he be? What did he do to me?" 

"He's not your concern anymore. We took care of him." I indicate Charlie talking with the other nurses. "You don't have to worry. Right now, we have to make sure that whatever was growing inside of you is dead and comes out." I showed her the monitor. It was frightening. A tail, horns, claws. But I knew she'd want to know. Her eyes were wide with fear. The placenta was awfully low, not where it should be. And the baby wasn't moving so I knew it was dead. I printed a shot of it for later. She moaned and a gush of blood and hamburger spilled out of her into a waiting container. I smiled. "That was the initial demise. Your body is going to expel every last bit of it. Just you wait." I notice her stomach had receded as well. Charlie came over and I ripped off the printout. "Hide this!" She glanced at it quickly her eyes widening and shoved it into one of her many pockets. 

"I'm collecting the placenta and hamburger bits of all the women," Charlie tells me. "They all seem to be feeling great now. So much calmer and willing to listen to whatever I tell them. They are all clueless about what actually happened to them. Bentley was right, they all think they had some kind of weird acid trip. I'm not correcting them. It'll make things easier." 

The other nurses all came over, looking much calmer themselves. "Thank you so much for helping out! This is way out of our territory. I know we all had a mother-baby section when we were training to be nurses but that was all so long ago for most of us. We really appreciate you." 

"No problem. We totally get it. You can take those eight women back to their rooms." I tell them. The placentas had passed and we had collected them. "Keep an eye on all the women. I'm sure all of them will have spotting for a few days. That's normal. But if any of them start bleeding like they were today, call one of us up. Nurse Guine and I are going to stay with these four ladies until we're sure they're out of the woods." I indicated behind me. "They are all still bleeding heavily and we want to keep an eye on them." What we really wanted was to make sure we got their hamburger placentas. I went and checked on them while Charlie helped the others get the eight other women to their rooms. Everyone was extremely calm after they realized it was all a bad dream. All except for Cindy, the girl from my class. Everything was still so fresh in her mind. I wondered what to do to put her at ease. Two more women passed their placentas by the time everyone else was safe in their rooms. The psych nurses cleaned them up and got them to their rooms too. "Charlie. What are we going to do about Cindy?" I asked her as we waited in the corner. "She knows too much. She knows she's not crazy and what happened to her. I tried to convince her otherwise, but..." 

"Some people refuse to accept a lie. Even if the truth is that much harder to believe they want it. Like you, Alyx. You wouldn't accept anything other than the truth when you met up with the Winchesters. No matter how far-fetched it was, you always knew when it was a lie. Those are the people we usually bring into the business." Charlie gives me a little nudge. "Ask her, maybe she'll want to be in the loop. Maybe not. The only way we know is to ask." 

I nod and head back over toward Cindy. She was looking more and more like her former self. I lifted her gown and say the familiar black edge of a placenta. "It won't be long now Cindy. The worst part is almost over." She smiles happily. "I have a question to ask you." She nods. "What would you think about dealing with this kind of crazy stuff on a regular basis?" 

She looks at me strangely. "You mean stuff like this happens a lot?" I nod. "So, the supernatural is real?" I nod again. "Ghosts? Vampires? Demons, werewolves, boogeyman, witches? All real?" 

"Yeah. Everything you've ever dreaded was under your bed but told yourself couldn't be by the light of day. They're all real. How does that make you feel?" I ask. 

"Terrified." She breathes the word out. "As if the world isn't scary enough with bombings and shootings. People being kidnapped, sold into the sex trade. I..." she stops her lip trembling. "I don't think I can handle this. It's all too much." She starts to cry softly. 

"Hey! Hey now." I say soothingly, smoothing her sweat-soaked hair. "It's okay. Forget about everything I said. Okay?" I feel like shit now. How can I take that back? She actually reaches for me and pulls me into a hug. I can feel her shaking. "Charlie!" I hiss. "I think I broke her, for real this time!" 

She comes over and pats me on the shoulder. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Some people are not meant for this life. That's okay." She glances down at Cindy. "I'll take care of it. Go check on the other lady. I didn't want to touch the placenta. You go do it." She has a look of disgust on her face. 

I smile at Charlie and shake my head. "Stabbing someone to death she's cool with, but placenta? Nope." I lifted the gown of the other lady, half of a black mushroom was sticking out of her. I grabbed the container and tugged the shroom gently, teasing it. The rest comes out in a gush. "Only one left to worry about." I collect all the other containers and arrange them on the metal tray in order; oldest to youngest, labeling them carefully. I'm pretty sure Charlie has her own containers for these that we'll get once we leave psych. I head back over to Cindy, noticing she has fallen asleep. 

Charlie grabs me before I make it to Cindy's bedside. "I took care of it. Don't mention anything about monsters to her. She's like the other ladies now." 

"What did you do?" I ask genuinely curious. 

"I'll tell you later." She gives me a knowing smile. 

I check on Cindy one more time and see her placenta has ejected as well. "That's it," I say sealing it up in the container. "Everyone is back to normal. Ish." I tell Charlie. "I have everything properly labeled in this cart here." 

She smiles that mischievous grin of hers. "Let's 'take' these to the lab. And by lab, I mean home. I'm pooped!" I nod. The psych nurses return and we talk more about aftercare for these twelve ladies. I hand them my card, in case they have some follow-up questions, and leave one for each of the twelve in their charts. Charlie and I head downstairs with the pathology specimens. We stop in a secluded hallway and Charlie collects her own samples. We drop them off at the lab and head to surgery for new scrubs. The ones we're in are covered in blood. Charlie grabs a few extra sets after we shower and change, just in case, and we head back to her car. She places the cups in a cooler with some ice packs and we climb into the car. 

"Well, now we have some more information to work with," Charlie comments as we drive the dark streets home. "As soon as I get back home with the guys, I'm going into research mode. I need a little breather after Jameson's death. That was super weird! Adding that to the long list of WTF things that happened here." She pats my knee. "Eventually Alyx. Everything will make sense. Eventually." I think she says it more for her own benefit than for mine. We reach my apartment. Charlie brings in the cooler but thankfully leaves Bentley 's remains in her car. We showered at the hospital so we are clean and we both crash into our beds. Almost the instant my head hits the pillow I'm out, which is a welcome change.


	10. Questioning Life at Tyrion's Cabin

The next morning, I wonder if last night was some weird crazy dream but when I find the scrubs at the foot of the bed I know it was real. I pad out to the kitchen and find Charlie making omelets for us. "Morning Sunshine!" She says brightly. "I have one thing I'm good at making." She sets a beautiful hot fluffy omelet in front of me. "Bon appetite!" Then returns with fresh-squeezed orange juice. 

"Thanks, Charlie! You didn't have to!" I exclaim but eagerly take a bite. 

"I know but I wanted to. You've made enough baked goods for me. I saw you slept through the night too. That's a first since I've been here." She comments. 

"Yeah. It rarely happens. I have to tire myself out to make it so. These are amazing!" I say chewing happily. 

"I was thinking you could play hooky from classes today and we could go shopping! I must help you pick out something for Dean. I need to shop to and I never have a chance to go shopping with someone. Please?!" She pleads. "Please? Please? Please?!" She gives me a puppy dog face. "I made you breakfast." 

I sit in silence for a few moments, enjoying her begging then I can't take it anymore and burst out laughing. "How can I say no to that face? Of course, we can go shopping!" It would be nice to take a break after Jameson and all the pressures of school. 

"YAY!" Charlie cries clapping her hands! "To the mall!" 

"Woah there. I'm still eating my eggs. And I have to call some people. Give me about forty-five minutes?" I glance at the clock. "The mall won't even open for another hour anyway." 

"Oh, I didn't realize what time it was. That'll be perfect." She laughs, smiles and finishes cooking her own eggs, coming to sit at the table beside me. 

I call Stacey and Jean and let them know I'm skipping class. They both sound a little concerned, I never skip class. I tell them I'll see them next week. I decided at that moment to skip Friday as well. I need some downtime. I finish my food and get ready for a shopping excursion. 

We head to the mall, I'm not sure what I'm looking for, a nice dress perhaps? I already had the perfect lingerie picked out and purchased last week. Charlie and I head to Macy's. She picks out about a dozen outfits and sends me into the dressing room. "Shopping montage!" She cries as she presses play on her phone. Walking on Sunshine comes blaring out of the speakers as I show off each outfit. I try on a few more and nothing seems to be working. Not even Katrina and the Waves can help us walk on sunshine. We leave, me a little crestfallen. "Hey, it's only our first store. There's still plenty to look through. We'll find it." Charlie encourages me. "I know you want to find that perfect thing, but I guarantee he'd love you in a paper bag." 

"That may be, but I wouldn't be very comfortable in one." I joke back. 

She laughs and pulls me to the next store. We try all my usual haunts, Sears, JC Penney even Maurice's. Nothing at the mall. We jump in the car to hit a few specialty shops as we make our way downtown. Nothing. I hope we'll find something in the great thrift shops there. I've found quite a few things I've loved. We park and hit the first one. Walking into Sacks, I head straight to the back for the specialty dresses. I browse around for a bit. Just when I'm about to call it quits, there, stuffed between a horrible brown jumpsuit and some cheesy eighties prom dresses I find it. The dress. Perfection. Midi length, teal, sweetheart neckline, made of lace with tiny pearl buttons. I can't wait to try it on. I rush to the dressing room. It fits like a glove. Like it was made for me. "Charlie!" I call as I walk out to show her. 

"Oh, Alyx." She sighs, "It's fantastic!" She admires me as I twirl around. "This is definitely the dress!" 

I grin. "Right?!" I squeal. "There are some hidden gems in here." I end up finding a pair of pearl and crystal chandelier earrings that complement it. Then I decide I need a pair of shoes and we hit up a couple of trendy boutiques looking for teal wedges. I find some kitten Mary Janes instead; teal with white lace, pearls, and crystals, very great gatsby-esque. My ensemble is complete. Everything was just right and ready, I wish time would fly faster so Dean could be here with me. 

The next day Charlie decides to bail. "I've stayed here too long as it is, Alyx. I need to get back to the bunker, check in with the boys. Check-in with Jody and Donna see if any of those wayward sisters of mine need a hand. We vanquished our demon. Yes, the case isn’t completely solved. That will take time, but this part of the case is over. Time to move on. There are more people that need saving." 

I shake my head. "You're just like Dean." I laugh. "Always trying to save the world. And actually succeeding quite a bit." 

"Don't you forget it!" She winks at me and pulls me into a fierce hug. "I left you a burner phone, the business cards, and hospital ID. In case you need them. There's an instruction list on how to access the phony email and keep it off the web. Also, a list of notable hunters in the area and how to access the Men of Letters houses nearby. In case you need something else. I mean there not nearby, nearby within half a days drive, but close enough to go if you need to. When I get back to the bunker I'll get you some more of those fake IDs made and sent your way. Don't be a stranger now. Text me lots! Okay?!" I nod and she hefts her duffel bag over her shoulder and walks out to her tiny yellow car. 

I run out after her. "Charlie!" She turns and looks at me. "Take some baked goods with you!" I practically stuff them in her arms. "Make sure the boys get some alright?" 

She nods and hugs me again. "Alright." She hesitates before saying some more. "You're one awesome chick, Alyx. You know that right?" I nod shyly as she cradles my face in her hands. "I'm glad Dean gets to keep you." She pulls me down to kiss my forehead, just like Dean does and climbs in the car. She pops her head out, "Peace out, Alyx!" And gives me the Vulcan salute. I shake my head as she drives off. She's such a goof and I love her for it. Dean was right. She is awesome. 

A whole day with no classes. I'm still going to play hooky I’ve decided. I'm giddy with glee. Gun class is canceled for tomorrow. Evidently, they had yet to find a replacement for Jameson. Or were still searching for him, not knowing he was dead. I had an idea. I hurry back inside and call the real estate office. Two hours later, after stopping at the grocery store, I head out to Tyrion's cabin. I left Mina a voicemail. I was going away for a few days. If she didn't hear from me by Monday to call Cas. I needed some recovery time. To gain some perspective. Is this what I really wanted? So much had happened to me and around me since I met Dean Winchester. I wanted some time to myself to find some clarity. NO outside distractions. A few days alone in the woods should do it. 

I pull into the driveway of the massive cabin. A light snow covers the ground and there's another SUV parked nearby. The front door is open and I walk right in. I find the lights on, a gorgeous crystal chandelier in the entryway brightening the dark panels of wood with sparkles. A grand staircase rises in front of me drawing my eye to the large stained-glass window at the top. An enormous willow tree with tiny animals hidden in its leaves and the grass. I bet when the sun hits it, it sings. To my left, a living room opens, softly lighted by Tiffany lamps bearing flowers and fruit and a roaring fire at one end. I wander in and put my bags near the couch, standing by the fire to warm up. Stepping into the kitchen I find an agent munching on a spread of crackers, fruit, cheese, and charcuterie. "You must be Alyx. I’m Heather. So nice to meet you!" She quickly swallows, brushes crumbs off her blouse and reaches for my hand. I shake it. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in. This place is quite large, sound doesn't seem to travel well." She looks me over. Even in my blush and tan pantsuit, I can tell she's not impressed. "You seem quite young if you don't mind me saying. How did you hear about this place?" 

I clear my throat. She hands me some water. After a sip, I answer. "I knew one of the previous owners... Or was it renters? They talked about how fabulous this place was but I never saw it with my own eyes. I thought I would take a trip out here and see it for myself, once I heard it was on the market. I just moved to the area you see. So sad about the latest resident. He disappeared?" I ask innocently. 

"He was a tenant. The owners had been looking to sell it but weren’t quite sure. They have rented it out for vacationers while they make up their minds. He was the latest in a long line of renters that have just up and left. Fortunately, we only get the money up front so no loss there. Let me give you a tour." I nodded and followed the agent around the house. She described everything using the fanciest terminology she knew. Lucky for me I was a huge fan of House Hunters and HGTV so I knew exactly what she was talking about, even though she was trying to intimidate me. 

The first floor of the cabin housed the dining room that seated up to fifteen. The massive kitchen had two ovens, an island, a wine cellar, a hand-carved marble bar and enough space for six people to work on dinner at once. The spacious living room could easily host twenty-five people comfortably and the view was amazing. Off to the right of the grand staircase was an office space and a two-story library. I almost screeched with joy at seeing the library. A small reading nook was carved into the corner. There was a larger one with a bay window, looking out to the forest and mountains behind the cabin. There was one of those cool ladders on a pulley system. A wiry spiral staircase led up to a tiny walkway along the second story. Just enough room for one person to walk along. Every shelf was packed with books. There was a generous bathroom off the library and right before the basement steps. 

She took me down there where a large theatre room was set up with a concession stand and everything. Behind the concession stand was an ample pantry. "Whoever built this had amazing taste!" I thought. To the left, under where the library was, the agent leads me through a bowling alley and arcade full of eighties video games. There was also pool and foo's ball tables. Returning to the theatre she takes me through a series of doors that end up at a swimming pool. There is a sauna and hot tub there as well. It looks out on the snowy meadow in the back. All the windows that line the wall can open to let in nature if one so chose. I can make out the lilac bush and the scrub at the beginning of the forest. I didn't realize the cabin sat on a slight hill making the basement in line with the bottom of the hill. There is a door that leads outside from here to a patio with stairs to the second story deck with a BBQ. 

She takes me out that way and leads me to the garage. It can hold four cars and in the mudroom a very large weapons cabinet is hidden in the wood. If you didn't know it was there you'd miss it. We traipse back through the kitchen to the entryway and she leads me upstairs to show off the five bedrooms and master suite. The staircase leads up and curls to the left. It opens onto a tiny sitting area on a landing where there are some linen closets, two chairs and a tiny table holding a gilded phone. The master suite is to the right and the other bedrooms are to the left. The two furthest bedrooms share a bathroom with a lovely claw-footed tub that doubles as a shower. Each bedroom has ample space for a queen bed, dresser, computer/desk area, and a large closet. The other three bedrooms share a second bathroom with a separate shower and tub area. There are also two toilets, one on each side that have their own doors. Almost like a master bathroom in itself. All have sweeping views of the surrounding mountains, meadow, and forest. When we get to the master suite it is a pleasure all its own. Walk-in closet with a built-in vanity and island. I could fit all the contents of both Mina's and mine in the closet and still have room for three other people's clothes! The master bathroom has a ceiling waterfall showerhead with various other knobs to direct spray from all sides. Like your very own spray tan shower. It also comes complete with LED lights that change color in time to music. There is a large jetted tub big enough for four people, in case going all the way downstairs to the basement is too far. Dual sinks are set up with another vanity between them. 

I feel like I've died and gone to heaven. This cabin/mansion is amazing! I follow the agent back down to the kitchen. She goes over some figures with me and I play along. I know there's no way I'd ever be able to afford it, but she doesn't need to know that. The entire place is fully furnished and stocked with food and entertainment. She leaves me the keys and her number before gracefully leaving me in peace. As soon as she's gone I set the alarm system and do a small warding spell Mina taught me. I lug my bags up to the master suite and change into my swimming suit. I head to the kitchen, pick out a nice rose wine and head to the hot tub. The whole house is interfaced with Alexa so I ask her to play some smooth R and B jams while I slip into the hot tub and sip my wine. 

I sit there for what seems like hours ruminating and listening to music. I start to get a bit tipsy and know it's time to get out. I make my way upstairs. Wrapped in a towel I wander through the house sipping my wine, leaving droplets of water everywhere. I find myself in the office rummaging for some paper and a pen. Then I head to the roaring fire and sit down surrounding myself with blankets and pillows. I pull the gauzy curtains closed, they allow enough light in from the night sky to enhance the fire. I strip off my wet suit and allow the flames to air dry me as I start a pro/con list. I know they are cliché but they help me when I'm mulling over a big decision. Everything, all facets of the dilemma are laid out before me in one spot. It helps make things clearer for me. I think about all the bad things first. I finish the bottle of rose and ponder getting another. I decide against it. The cons dredge up things I didn't want to face and I wrap myself in a warm fleece trying to calm my fraying nerves. "This is why you came up here Alyx. You came for clarity about your choices. You came to decide once and for all what you really want. It's your life. No one can make these decisions for you. It might be frightening, but you need to learn to walk your own path, live your own truth. Whatever that may be." The words of my mother play in my mind. I plod into the kitchen and grab the platter of snacks left by the real estate agent and a bottle of Fuji water. I bring it all back with me to the living room. I realize the fire has almost burnt down to embers and I spend a few minutes teasing it back up to a roar after throwing on a few logs. I feel like a warrior fanning the flames naked, letting the heat redden my skin. I lean back against the sofa warmed to the core and snack, watching the flames. 

I look at my list lying on the blankets next to me. It's pretty long. About three pages worth actually. I toss it aside and lie on the pillows. I've had enough for tonight. I start thinking of Dean. What it will feel like when we're finally together. I begin to touch myself, imagining it's him caressing my skin, feather-soft, tender. Wrapping his fingers in my hair, breathing hot on my neck, kissing as he slowly makes his way down my body. Before too long I'm screaming as I reach my climax. As my body cools, I wrap up in the blankets wishing it really was Dean's strong arms. "By Chuck I miss him. Why can't it be Valentine's weekend already?" I stifle a big yawn and throw another log on the fire. I watch it and drift off to sleep. 

I awake a few hours later, my heart pounding crazy in my chest. The fire has burned down to nothing. Alexa has dimmed the lights so the moon and stars are the only things lighting up the living room. Two yellow eyes peer at me from the window. I snap up pulling the blanket around me tighter. I pad slowly to the window and peer through the curtains. A wolf pack is on the front lawn. A great grizzled grey beast watches over the younger ones. The eyes looking at me are from the alpha female. She doesn't snarl when I pull the curtain aside to get a better look. She stares up at me as if there is some kind of understanding and gives a long howl. I hear answers from the surrounding mountains and smile. Collecting my suit and snacks I head upstairs to sleep off the rest of the night. 

In the morning I decide to hike in the surrounding mountains. It's the middle of winter and quite cold so I know I won't be seeing any snowmobiles. Also, there isn't as much snow on the ground as there usually is. I find a set of cross country skis in the garage and decide to take them out. There's enough snow for that. I grab my compact camera, in case I run into the wolves again. Before I leave I set up a crockpot of soup. I know I'll be hungry when I return. I spend a good three hours skiing, taking pictures of the pristine snow, enjoying being in nature. I find a few signs spring is on the way. Some adorable baby squirrels and rabbits. A few patches of green fighting up through the dead leaves and patches of snow. I find a small lake about halfway up the mountainside. Some deer and moose have been through lately, I see their tracks and a hole in the ice where they broke it to drink. I snap a few pictures and breathe in the crisp mountain air. It's so brisk it clears my sinuses right up. I slide back down to my cabin, ready for some soup and another soak in the tub. 

Halfway down I turn a corner and see a bear. I try to stop my skis and just miss colliding with it. Before he realizes what's happened, I've slid farther away from him. He roars and starts to chase after me. I'm terrified until I hear the yipping of wolves. The pack has shown up to defend me. I reach the valley floor and slide to a halt. I wrench my boots out of the skis and run toward the cabin. The ski boots are clunky and awkward and of course, I trip and fall. I flip over and try to undo the ties of the boots. If I can get them off, I'll be in my own snow boots and be able to run away. The bear lumbers toward me. I watch as the wolf pack attacks the old grizzly. All twelve of them jumping at him from all sides. He doesn't stand a chance. I stop trying to get away and watch in fascination as they take him down. Blood streaming from so many wounds I can't look away. It's like a nature documentary. They get the bear down and the alpha rips out the old bear's heart and I know it's done. The alpha female sticks her muzzle into the chest cavity to root around inside. Then she pads silently down the hill toward me, the liver in her mouth. She finds a spot and begins enjoying her meal. I stare at her while she eats, her golden eyes sparkling. She lets out a long mournful howl and then begins eating again. I pull off the ski boots and stand up. She tenses. I pull out my camera and get a few shots of her and the pack tearing the bear apart. A few of the other wolves have padded into the clearing with their own slabs of meat. They all watch me warily before settling down to eat. I slowly and quietly as possible walk back to the cabin. I slip inside and stand watching the wolves tear pieces off of the bear, wondering at the strangeness of it all. More wolves arrive to claim chunks of meat. They must have come from the call of the alphas to share in the abundance of food. 

The smell of chicken noodle soup makes my own mouth water and I notice the puddle of melted snow. I remove my snow layers and plod into the kitchen. I check the soup to make sure it's ready and scoop some into a bowl to let it cool. I head down to the hot tub and slip in the warm pool of water, naked. Alexa plays some classical as I eat my soup and watch the wolves enjoying their own meal. The water warms my core along with the soup and I begin to get drowsy. I should get out but I'm so comfortable. I nod off to sleep. I slip silently into the water and wake myself up when I try to inhale it. I get out, find a big fluffy towel, wrap myself in it and head back upstairs. Dropping off the empty bowl, I decided to try out the waterfall shower. It is as amazing as I imagine it to be. After that, I decide on a nap. Skiing wore me out. 

Later I do a double feature at my own private movie theatre. I pop some popcorn, find some Twizzlers, Reese's pieces and a Sprite. There is a cabinet full of fluffy blankets and pillows and I spread them out on the reclining love seat I deem my spot. There's even a remote to go with it. All you have to do is point it at the screen or ask Alexa what to do. I am totally in love with this house!!! "Alexa, play Kingsman: The Secret Service." I proudly declare and snuggle in for the movies. 

After finishing both movies, I play a couple of one-sided games of pool. Then decide to bowl. That ends badly with a score of 68, so I give that up. I enter the arcade again and notice all the machines require coins, but once you start the game the coins are given back to you! I play a classic Star Wars pinball, then some Tetris and Pac-man before my fingers go numb. I figure it's time for a break so I go to the library and rummage around for something to read. I make myself comfy in the reading nook and occasionally stare out the bay window. 

It begins to snow so I head to the living room to light a fire and read there. I find my list lying forgotten under the coffee table and decide to save it for tomorrow. I read late into the night, planning to stop about halfway through. Several hours later, I close the urban mystery with a loud thud. It echoes in the stillness of the room. "So much for only reading half!" I chide myself. I couldn't put it down, I had to know what happened! There's no way I can go to sleep now so I pull my list toward me to go over it. Looking through the list I add a few more things. Turns out my pros far outweigh my cons, even when giving weight to each point. Out of a hundred, I have eighty-seven pro points and sixty-three cons. A clear winner. 

I stare into the flames. My heart feels content. Dean and his life are what I want. I say the words out loud. There's not an ounce of hesitation or doubt when I do. I smile and lean back into the cushions, happy. I rip the sheets of my list off the notepad and crumple them up before tossing them into the fire. My phone chirps beside me. I ignore it as I watch the paper being consumed, a ball of white fades to a soft blue. I pick up the phone. It's a message from Dean. I haven't heard from him since his birthday. "Tryin to sleep but can't b/c thinking of u. Miss u so much. Wish I could call u right now. Have ur sweet voice lull me to sleep. Can't though. Shouldn't even be texting, Sammy will kill me if he finds out, but it pains me to go this long without some kind of communication. Just know I think about u every second. Shekh Ma Shieraki Anni." I couldn't believe he wrote me in Dothraki. I didn't even know Dothraki but I knew what he'd said. I'm his sun and stars. I smiled and climbed the stairs to my bed my head and heart full of happiness. 

I slept late the following morning, relishing the quiet and comfort of the cabin. The snow from last night sparkled in the sunlight as I packed up my things. I didn't want to leave, but I had accomplished what I came here to do. I decided one more walk around the forest and another naked soak before making some waffles and heading back into town would be good. So that's what I did. I stopped at the lilac bush and had a long talk with Tyrion. I caught a glimpse of the wolf pack hiding in the brush. The same female with the intense golden eyes caught my attention. She wandered out and sniffed at the lilacs. I watched her as she tore a branch off and took it with her. She turned and glanced back at me once more before scurrying off deeper into the forest. I felt for certain it meant something but couldn't place what. I'd have to ask Mina when I got home. After a long luxurious soak, I made heaps of Belgian waffles. I packed the leftovers and grabbed the food I had brought, before hopping back into my car and heading for home. 

When I arrived back at my apartment, I found Mingho and Midnight at my place sleeping on my couch. I called Mina. "What are your kittens doing sleeping in my apartment?" I hissed at her. 

"Those two seem to miss you when you aren't around. I figured I'd let them in. Don't worry, they have a kitty box I set up in your bathroom. And I check on them. They seem happier when they're at your place." Mina explained. 

"Well, evidently I've adopted two kittens then." I sigh but secretly smile. I proceeded to tell her about the wolf incidents at the cabin. 

"Sounds like she's connected to you, like a spirit animal or a guide?" Mina says mulling it over. "I'm glad you're home."


	11. Valentine's Day

The next week and a half passed relatively slowly as I willed Valentine's day to get here faster. School continued to take up the bulk of my time, with training a strong second. Now that I had the kittens to look after I made sure I made it home every night at a reasonable hour, otherwise they wouldn't go to sleep. It was actually nice having them around. They always seemed to know when I needed extra snuggles and love. After another canceled Wednesday evening, the gun safety course would begin again the following Saturday. The new instructor was a gruff older man. I liked his no-nonsense attitude. He gave you the facts, explained the uses for each gun and showed us how they were put together. You always knew where you stood with Officer Streck. A lot of the women had dropped out after the disappearance of Bentley, but I still wanted to get my permit. Streck informed us that we'd have an extra week tagged on to make up for the lost time. I was satisfied with that. Whatever it took for me to get my permit and feel comfortable with guns. Max continued texting me but we had yet to hang out again. We had such conflicting schedules. He was, however, fast becoming one of my favorite people. He had this sense of humor that seemed odd but was hilarious if you knew where he was coming from. He saw things differently than most people so what he thought was funny most people didn't understand. Somehow, I did and he'd send me random things throughout the day. I never knew what he was going to say in a text. It was awesome. 

On the actual day of Valentines, I awake to a knocking at my door. I throw on my robe and go to answer it. On my doorstep is the most beautiful bouquet of coral and purple roses with some stargazer lilies thrown in. It smells divine. I pick it up and inhale their sweet scent. There's a tiny card tucked in the flowers and I pull it out as I reach the kitchen. "Alyx, I didn't want to do the traditional red roses, so I picked the flowers based on their meaning. Sam told me it was once a thing. Purple roses mean enchantment. As you know I was enchanted to meet you. Winkey face. Coral conveys passion and fascination, both things I feel when I'm with you, Shekh Ma Shieraki Anni. I picked the lilies because they smell amazing just like you. I love you and can't wait to see what you've picked out for this weekend. See you soon." 

I sigh and sit down at the table, clutching the note to my chest. "He didn't have to send me flowers. Him coming is enough." Their scent is already floating to every room in my house. I smile and I'm dancing on air for the rest of the day. Max sends me something as well, an edible fruit arrangement. I'd always wanted one and he knew it. "From a friend to a friend, because you’re one sweet gal." He wrote. 

Mina shares the exotic plant she got from Sam with me that evening after I get home. Surprisingly it's not one she has in her garden. Both of us feel extremely lucky to have gotten something, especially with the boys being on a case. We have a Galentine's dinner just the two of us, talking late into the night, eating the fruit from my edible display. 

Friday comes. I'm so distracted, all I can think about is seeing Dean in a few hours. Or tomorrow. He wasn't sure when he'd arrive. I check my phone about a thousand times hoping to hear from him. I haven't by the time I finish up at the university and decide to go out with some friends for another Galentine's celebration. It'll distract me from the torturous waiting. Stacey, Jean, Amanda, Mina and a few other girls from my classes are all there. Stacey just broke up with someone. Jean still isn't sure about her relationship with Allen and the other girls all have similar stories. We make sure not to talk about it. We talk about how fabulous we all are, with drinks and desserts abound. 

In the morning when I can’t find my phone, I go into panic mode. What if Dean called me? "Midnight! Mingho!" I snuggle the kittens. Looking intently at them I ask each one if they've seen my phone. Midnight hops off the bed and crawls under it. Followed shortly by Mingho. They both begin meowing loudly. I hop off the bed and try to pull them out. No one can hear them; I'll get in trouble! My hand brushes my phone. It had fallen off the bed in my sleep and it slid under there. I pull the phone out and check it. Nothing. The kittens stop their cries and emerge covered with dust bunnies. I laugh and sneeze and decide to give them both baths. They are covered in grey streaks and Mingho's white boots are now grey. First, I clean out underneath my messy bed. I know it's one of the first places the kittens will hide after a bath. Then I decide to tidy the place up. I know Dean has been here before, but I always feel better equipped to handle company if I have a clean house. 

By the time I've picked up, dusted, vacuumed, mopped, washed the counters and tables, do a few loads of laundry, do the dishes, cleaned the bathroom and given the kittens a bath, it's almost four in the afternoon! "Good time killer that housework." I think, checking my phone. Still nothing. I am starting to worry a little. I text Mina and see if she has heard anything herself. Sam was planning on coming this weekend as well. 

"Nope. Nothing. Are you starting to worry?" She asks me. 

"I'm always worried about him, but now the worry has increased exponentially," I answer back. "I mean should I even get all primped and pampered? He would have said if he was going to be late right? Unless he couldn't? Oh, Chuck! What if he's lying hurt somewhere? I... I.." 

Mina calls me. "Hey now. It's going to be just fine Alyx. Don't freak out okay? Have a cuppa tea, cuddle those kittens. Maybe try to get some studying done?" 

"Yeah. You're right. I'm just so tense. I haven't seen him in so long and I miss him. I want to hug him, smell that manly scent and feel safe in his arms. Yer Jalan Atthirari Anni!" I lament. 

"You. Are. Such. A. Nerd." Mina spits out, teasing. "Is that what you call each other?" 

I sniffle and chuckle. "Well yeah. We're both pretty into Game of Thrones." 

She laughs. "Yeah, you are. You do know you have it backward right?" She tells me. "The man is supposed to call you the moon of his life because the goddess is represented by the moon. The god is represented by the sun so you should call him the sun and stars." 

"I know that Mina. I'm pretty sure he does too. But we like it backward, it's kind of our thing." I tell her. 

"Alright, you weirdo. Go study. If I hear anything I'll call you and vice versa okay?" Mina conveys. 

I sigh. "I don't think I can study!" I whine. 

"You have to! You have that big test on Monday. Remember?" She prods. 

"Oh shit! That's right!" I remember. "Fine! I'll try to study, but if I haven't heard anything by eight, I'm coming over!" 

"You got it, sister." She responds and hangs up. 

I sigh again and go pull out my notes for the big BioChem test on Monday. "Only sadists have big tests on Monday!" I complain to the kittens. Midnight's golden and Mingho's beryl eyes stare at me as if they are truly contemplating what I've said. I giggle and tickle them under their chins. They purr happily. I get to work studying. 

The buzzing of my phone wakes me up at nine-thirty. I have a horrible crick in my neck from lying on my books and there's a small pile of drool on the page. I glance at the screen as I stretch and see a number I don't recognize. I answer it hesitantly. "Hello?!" 

There's some static and I hear Sam softly on the line. "Hey, Alyx. It's Sam. I... um. I have some bad news." 

My heart drops in my chest and the room grows cold. I'm suddenly wide awake and I shiver. I'm terrified of what's going to come out of his mouth next. The static clears. "Sam. What is it? Is it Dean?" I manage to get out calmly enough. 

"Yeah." He pauses I can tell it's hard for him to get out. "He's hurt. Really bad. I... I almost lost him." 

My heart drops further, even though it's beating so erratically. I lick my lips, "What? What happened?" I ask fearfully, holding the table for stability. 

In the background, I hear some moaning. Then an annoyed voice. "Sammy! Quit freaking my girlfriend out! Gimme the phone! Lemme talk to her. Don't be such a Bitch!" 

"Alright Jerk!" Sam yells back at him. Then back into the phone at me. "You can talk to the idjit and hear it from him! I can't with him right now!" I hear Sam chuck the phone and the scratching of someone trying to grab it on a blanket. 

The cold begins to dissipate and my heart calms down when I hear his voice. "Hey Honey." He starts out with a somewhat loopy quality to his voice. "I'm sorry about Sammy. You know how he likes to overreact. I'm fine!" 

"Dean," I say over him. "Dean! What happened? Are you alright? Sammy said we almost lost you!" 

"We were working a case. Came up against some baddies. Thought we had it handled. Didn't realize they had backup. They kicked our asses. They kicked our asses real hard. I've got a broken leg, a broken arm, a few broken ribs, smashed fingers, probably a concussion, maybe a broken nose too. Oh, and a black eye." He lists off. 

"DEAN! Where are you?! The bunker?" I yell at him hysterically. I race to my room and pull out my duffel and begin to stuff clothes into it not looking at what they are. "Dean! Tell me where you are! I'm coming there!" 

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Alyx! Hey Honey! I'm okay." He soothes me. "Really. Bobby and Sammy did a good job patching me up. And don't you have that huge test coming up?" 

That makes me pause. I haven't talked to him in almost two weeks. How could he know about my test on Monday? "How do you know I have a test?" 

"I kind of stole the syllabuses of all your classes so I could coach you or send some encouragement when I thought you might need it." He answers. "You can't afford to miss that test. It's thirty-five percent of your grade. I promise I'm alright. A little loopy right now. They gave me morphine. A lot." 

I can hear the bliss in his voice. He's not feeling the pain. Thank goodness. "So that's why you haven't been able to talk to me. This case? Did you get it solved at least?" I ask him. 

He's fading fast into sleep and doesn't make much sense. "Oh yeah. Well not really. So glad it's the other leg they broke. Twice on the same leg, no good. Alyx, Honey, Sweetie pie, Sugar, I love you." Then he tries to say something in Dothraki but it comes out as gibberish. 

I hear someone pry the phone away from him and Bobby comes on the line. "Alyx, hey, it's Bobby. He's passed out. I swear to you he's okay. Was a little touch and go for a while. They beat him up pretty bad. Then stabbed him in the back and Sam couldn't get the wound to stop bleeding. Good thing he called me. I have some of that cool military gel stuff. Have you seen it? Revolutionized emergency medicine in the field. Once we got that fixed, had to yank his bones back into the right positions before we could cast him. He was in a lot of pain, but we gave him some morphine and now he's feeling alright. They’re at my place in Sioux Falls. I know Charlie is back at the bunker but she's coming up to help. Everything is going to be alright." 

"Are you sure Bobby?" I persist. I could make up my test and..." 

"No, darling. No. You stay put. We have a feeling this may have something to do with that Leviathan case and we don't want you anywhere near it. It's safer for you at that school." Bobby replies. "We will keep you informed of everything in his recovery though. I promise. Okay?" 

I take a few deep breaths. "You have to call me every night with an update Bobby. Every night! I mean it! Otherwise, I'm coming out there!" I breathe out threateningly, although it comes out sounding weak. 

"Of course, Alyx. I promise we will." Bobby placates me and I can hear it in his voice. 

"Okay," I say and hang up. I sit on my bed in shock. Poor Dean! I do want to go but I know I'll be in the way if I do and I do have that test. I sigh and pick up the phone to call Mina and let her know what's going on. She figured something had happened, she had one of her feelings. And she heard Sam, they were deeply connected and she could hear his anguish across the miles. I sneak the kittens back over to her place and we spend the night comforting each other, lying in her tropical garden, surrounded by nature. 

Sunday, I wake up feeling a pang of sadness for Dean. "My poor baby!" I text Charlie and Sam asking for updates. Charlie was not quite there yet but promised to inform me the minute she saw him. Sammy didn't answer Mina or me. He was keeping vigil over Dean's bed I guessed. 

Bobby called when he saw us texting Sam. "Sam is blaming himself for what happened. It's a thing they do. Idjits!" He sighs. "I promise you!! Dean is going to be alright. He slept through the night without any problems and it's always the first night that you worry about. I saw the pictures of you and him together Alyx. I want to apologize for our first conversation. I know I came off gruff and rude. But you have to understand..." 

I cut him off. "Hey, Bobby. It's okay. I get it. You can never be too cautious in your... I mean our line of work. Especially when there could be magic involved." 

"That's right. But I still want to apologize. You didn't deserve that. I can tell you make him happy. You're good for him and I can't wait to meet you in person. Hopefully, that will be sooner rather than later." He added. 

"Thanks, Bobby. That means a lot." I reply. "I'm off to a study group but I'll call you after." I had organized a brunch BioChem study session. Why was beyond me, but nevertheless, I had to be there. "Take care of him for me." He grunted and we hung up. 

I returned to the garden for the kittens and bundled them up in my blanket. They mewed and snuggled into the softness. I smiled. I was really glad for my new furry friends. I wondered how they would feel about Dean. I didn't think I could part with them at this point. They were my family now. I snuck back over to my apartment to get ready for brunch, depositing the kittens on the couch. I pulled out different baked goods and arranged them into two large baskets. Then I showered and changed before heading to the library with my books and the baskets. 

The study group consisted of twelve of us and everyone brought something to contribute. We barely fit into my favorite study room. It was cozy. The person in charge of caffeine even remembered to grab me a Vanilla Rooibos latte instead of coffee and I was very grateful. Many people often forgot I didn't like coffee and it annoyed me to no end. We all dug into the food and studied all afternoon. By the time the study rooms closed at six, I felt as ready as I would ever be. We all said our goodbyes and trudged out into the cold. I realized I hadn't heard from Charlie and pulled out my phone. There were several texts from her and one from the man himself. Looking them over, I didn't notice the enormous yellow eyes watching me from the bushes. 

Charlie mentioned how horrible Dean looked. She was trying to get ahold of Cas. Castiel could heal Dean in a jiff, but he wasn't answering any of her texts. Or Sam's. Even though Dean was uncomfortable with several casts and being confined to a bed, he still kept his sense of humor. She promised she'd send me any updates. I missed her goofy humor. 

Dean sent a text that wasn't on morphine. He actually made sense. He laughed at how he had sounded and promised me that he was well taken care of. Bobby, Sam, and Charlie were all mother hen-ing him. Making sure he took it easy. He wished me luck on my upcoming test. Knowing I'd kick the crap out of it. He hadn't texted Cas yet, didn't want to tell him about his fuck-up and asked if I would keep quiet about it. I knew I wouldn’t, but promised Dean anyway. 

While I waited for my car to warm up, I texted Cas. He answered right away. He was busy working an angle and asked about Dean. I told him. Cas was upset and wanted to go help but couldn't get away. He promised me that as soon as he was able, he'd swoop in and fix Dean. "Don't botch the mission Cas. It's important. Dean will still be there. The angle may not." I told him. I knew he still worried about Dean all the time. He couldn't help himself. Dean didn't help the situation either, flinging himself into things without thinking. No wonder he ended up hurt so often. Even with Sammy's coaching he still was so reckless. Always trying to save everyone, no matter the cost. It was one of the things that drew me to him, his concern for others. I sighed and headed out of the parking lot towards home, a pair of bright ochre eyes watching me intently.


	12. The Forest Hides Many Things

Monday morning arrives once again. I can hardly concentrate on my morning classes as I start to go into panic mode about the upcoming test. Dean calls me at lunch. "Hello, Alyx." He breathes my name and butterflies flutter inside me. "I thought you might need a verbal pick me up before your test. I know how anxious you get." I can hear the warmth in his voice and the reassurance there too. "Everything is going to be fine. You got this." He then proceeds to distract me with tales about Charlie, Bobby and Sammy and their efforts to nurse him. I end up laughing hysterically. I forget all about my test until I walk into the classroom. All my fears come rushing back, but I ignore them. Dean was right. I got this. I couldn’t be more prepared. 

After the test, I walk into the bright sunshiny day. It's rare to be this warm in February, but it is breathtakingly perfect, and I strip off a few layers to soak it in. I wait for the other members of the study group to come out so we can discuss the test. Everyone seems confident they passed. That makes me feel better. People may scoff at going to study groups, but I feel they pay off. We all part ways. 

I decide it's too nice of a day to go inside for my workout. I head to the M for a hike. They keep the trail clear through the winter as most of the athletes use it in their training. When I get there, I see that's the case today. The whole football, lacrosse and both boys' and girls' basketball teams are taking the steep trail up. I decide to join them. I slip into the flow of athletes jogging uphill. In one ear the steady thump of bass from electronic music keeps me focused. Some brave souls decide to take the valley trail, six and a half miles through the wilderness. One of their friends will pick them up on the other side and bring them back to their cars. I ask a particularly friendly lacrosse player if I can go with them. "Darling. You can go anywhere with me." He winks as he says it. 

I shake my head and smile warmly. Lacrosse guys are notoriously flirty. "Thanks." The trail is clear, and we keep a good pace. The lacrosse player's name is Ben and we have a nice conversation as we jog along. He's from Wisconsin so he's used to the cold. He seems interested in everything I have to say. It's nice to have some male company, but it reiterates how much I miss Dean. I wish I could go to him now that my test is over, but I have another important one on Friday. "Drat!" I mutter under my breath and start to run harder. 

Ben hollers after me but I don't hear what he says. Not until I go flying towards the ground does it register; he was warning me about a wayward root. I lie sideways in the muddy snow, feeling foolish. He rushes over as I try to calm myself. I don't even know if I'm injured or not. "Alyx didn't you hear me yelling at you about the root?" He kneels and hauls me to my feet without much effort. "Are you okay? That looked painful." He asks as I lean on him and he points to my torn pants. 

"I'm not sure," I say truthfully. I gingerly put weight on one foot then the other seeing if I can stand. He keeps a hold of me as I test a few steps. All seems to be fine. I lean down to check the tear and don't see any blood. I know I'll have a little bruising but everything feels okay. "Everything seems to be working, but just in case, I'm going to walk the rest of the way. You go on ahead." I wave him off. 

"I can't leave you alone in the forest. I'll stay." A few people come up behind us as I walk cautiously along. He explains the situation to them and they promise to have someone wait for us at the other end to take me back to my car. I am grateful that he decided to stay, but also a little worried. Could this be another trap of some kind? I am still feeling vulnerable after what happened with Bentley. 

"I can take care of myself you know," I say haughtily as Ben watches the group race away. 

"Really? Cuz you did trip over a pretty pronounced root." He snaps back icily. 

"I was angry. I wasn't paying attention. Normally I have no qualms about those kinds of things." I answer back. 

"Yeah okay." He says disbelievingly. "How can you even be angry out here in nature? It's so peaceful and beautiful." He stops staring off into the trees. I bump into him. "Case in point." He gives me a curious stare. 

"I'm distracted! Geesh!" I hiss at him. "Leave me alone!" 

"You know I can't do that." He takes a step towards me putting both hands on my shoulders, his grey-green eyes looking deep into mine. "Close your eyes. Breathe in the crisp mountain air." I'm slightly uncomfortable with the position I'm in but I do as he asks. "Can you feel it? That calming influence." I nod, breathing deeper. The helplessness I was feeling about Dean starts melting, as does the anger about school getting in the way. I feel Ben's hot breath on my cheek but I ignore it and continue to breathe deep trying to rid all of my negativities. I feel a flutter of a kiss against my lips. My eyes pop open to find Ben's face against mine. "Hi!" He whispers. 

I pull back and slap him. "What are you doing? Who gave you permission to kiss me?" I say embarrassed that I hadn't seen that move coming. 

His hand on my shoulder he stares at me. "You look so beautiful standing there, the breeze in your hair. I... I couldn't help myself." He answers sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. You probably have a boyfriend anyway." I can see his cheek reddening as he steps closer again. 

"You're damn right I do Ben! The nerve!" I step back. "Just because a girl is nice to you does not give you permission to kiss her." I take a few steps ahead of him on the trail. "I'm going on without you. Don't catch up with me!" I spit back as I dance away from him. 

"Alyx!" He calls after me. "Hey, I'm sorry!" I face the trail ahead of me and start to run again. Putting as much distance between Ben and me as I can. I run as fast and as far as I can until I get a stitch in my side. I slow down to catch my breath leaning against a tree. 

"Is there no one I can trust?!" I scream at the sky in anger. I hear a rustling in the underbrush and am instantly on high alert. I peer around the tree trying to see whatever is making the noise. Nothing. I walk along the trail slowly waiting for the stitch in my side to subside. Rustling comes from the right of the trail, although I can't see anything in the thick undergrowth. I round a bend and there, sitting in the middle of the trail is her, the alpha female wolf I saw a few weeks ago at Tyrion's cabin. I stop and she watches me with those wild golden eyes of hers. We stare at each other for a few moments, neither of us knowing what to do. She pads toward me, unafraid and nuzzles my hand. I scratch her head. I lean down and gaze into her eyes. She licks my nose. I laugh. She pulls at my shirt as if she wants me to follow her. I don’t know what to do. It's getting late, I can see the long shadows already, but this creature is communicating with me. I must go, mustn't I? 

I don't hesitate a second more and follow her into the woods. She keeps pace with me, making sure I'm following her. She leads me high into the mountains, helping me over difficult spots with a pull or a nudge until we reach a cave. She plods into it until she disappears. I hesitate. She turns and her honeyed eyes beckon me. I've come all this way. I kneel and crawl inside. It's dark and echoes. Finding I've followed, she-wolf takes my hand gently in her mouth and beckons me to place it on her back. She leads me further and further into the cave. I hear dripping water and the air becomes warmer. The smell of sulfur starts to permeate the air. We squeeze through a small shaft and on the other side is a small lake, steam rising from the water. On the far side I can make out a bundle and several other wolves from the openings far above that let in slivers of light. She-wolf lets out a few yips and all eyes turn toward me, glowing in the fading light. She leads me around the lake, making sure I don't get wet, to the bundle of blankets. I'm not sure what exactly she wants me to do but I follow her eyes back and forth from me to the blankets and I lean over them. I notice they are moving slightly as if someone is hidden under them sleeping. I gasp and move the blankets to find two naked children huddled together. They are filthy, covered with I don't know what and their breathing, though in-sync is ragged. 

I turn to face the she-wolf and instead find a young naked woman. She too is quite filthy but her long dark voluminous hair covers everything. She coughs and with a low thick voice whispers, "Help them?" She looks at me with the same golden eyes as the wolf. "Please. Don't know what do." 

I stare at her in disbelief. "You're human?" 

She nods a yes and a no. "Help. Please. Then tell." 

"I'm not sure what you want me to do," I say honestly. "Are they sick? Injured?" 

"In... Injured." She squeaks, the word seemingly foreign in her mouth as she struggles to get it out.

I nod and reach for the children. I smooth their hair back and begin to feel along their sides. Nothing looks out of the ordinary. No blood or broken bones. I attempt to separate them. They seem to be stuck together. It's then I notice they have been impaled together. It seems to be some sort of spear. I gasp and turn toward the women. I need to turn them over. She nods and grunts in the direction of a teenage boy. He comes and helps me turn them on the other side. I note that now there are a few more filthy humans in the cave, as well as wolves. I'm surprised that I'm not more weirded out about this. The blanket is stained with black blood but neither child is bleeding. This happened a while ago. I'm worried about infection. They are so dirty, wrapped in dirty blankets. I prod the skin around the wound. It feels hot and a greyish substance oozes out. I'm not a doctor, but I know enough about what I need to do. 

I walk towards the lake and lean down to sniff it. The sulfur odor deepens and I wrinkle my nose in disgust. I place my hands in it. It's fairly hot. I have an idea, but I need some supplies. I turn back to the women/wolf. "There's nothing I can do right now. I need some supplies." I say choosing my words carefully. "Can you tell me how long ago this happened?" 

The teenager nudges the women and they converse in guttural tones. "She doesn't understand, mind too full of worry. Explain to me." He says. 

"How long ago were they hurt?" I ask. "I need to know so I can help them. Knowing how long ago it was will help me determine what exactly I need to help them." 

He nods. "Not long. Two moons I think. Maybe three. I was not here when they were found." He turns to the women again grunting at her. "Yes. It was two moons ago." 

"What are you? Human? Animal?" The question slips out as I peer at them curiously. 

"Both." He answers. "Born as humans and learn about change when we become adult. Some of us like it, remain animal rest of lives. My pack here," he gestures to all the other's present. "Chose this. Forget how to be human. No one else speaks except her, alpha and me. Alpha is out so Beta in charge." 

"How old are you? How can you possibly be a beta?" I asked in hushed tones. 

"Sixteen. No one else want job." He smirks at me as Tyrion used to and I tear up. 

"Do you have a name?" I ask him. He comes closer and pats my arm. He's human enough to show compassion. 

"Call me Beta. Her is Alpha female but we call her, She-wolf." He answered. 

"Beta, I need to get back to the trail so I can go get supplies," I tell him. "It shouldn't take me long only about an hour or so. But how will I find this cave again?" 

He converses with She-wolf again. She gazes at me her wolf-like eyes full of sorrow. "Please. Hurry!" And rushes to comfort the children who are crying out in distress. 

"I come with so don't get lost," Beta says. He jumps into the lake swimming a couple of laps until he is cleaner. He shakes himself like a dog when he emerges. His fellow pack members hand him some faded jeans, a sweater, and shoes. He puts them on and plods back over to me taking my hand. "Follow me. We take human way out." I let myself be pulled along by Beta wondering how I get myself into these odd situations. We walk through a low tunnel and emerge into the fading sunlight. 

"Are we going to be back here before it gets dark?" I ask. "It gets cold quickly up here," I say with a shiver. 

"No worries, Alyx. I take care of you. You take care of us. That is deal." He smiles a big toothy grin and I'm once again reminded of Tyrion even though they look nothing alike. Beta leads me down the hill to the trail and I wonder what became of Ben. I don't have to wonder long as we soon reach the trails end and I find Ben talking with another lacrosse player. 

"There you are! I was worried you’d gotten lost!" Ben gushes relieved. Then he sees Beta. "Who might this be?" 

I open my mouth to spill some sort of lie but Beta speaks instead. "I was lost out there. Alyx found me. I'd wandered off the trail chasing something in the underbrush and before I knew it got all turned around. Alyx heard me yelling and directed me back to the trail." I look at Beta in shock. "She promised to help me get home. I know my family's worried; I've been out there for hours." 

"That's right. I did promise." I butt in seamlessly with his lie. "Let's get back to my car, shall we?" I ask. "Thanks for waiting, Ben. Even after I..." I glance at his face. It's still a little red where I hit him, but he takes it in stride. 

"I was being a jerk. I deserved it. Sorry again. I know I shouldn't have. You’re just so damn beautiful." He stares into my eyes, then at his shoes. 

The other lacrosse player pipes in. "He's not wrong you know. You're gorgeous! Your boyfriend is one lucky man." 

"Thank you. Both of you. That's kind of you to say.” There’s an awkward silence and then I say, “I kind of need to get back to my car." We all pile in and head back to the other side of the trail. 

After dropping me off, Ben sticks his head out the window with a scrap of paper. "I know you have a boyfriend, but if you ever need anything. Anything at all, here's my number. Give me a call." I smile and they drive off into the waning sunset. 

"Beta, that was some good lying on your part." I praise him. "And you spoke so well, not like in the cave."

He growls in the direction of the fading car before answering me. "I have learned how to lie convincingly. That takes proper English. If there is something the pack needs that nature cannot provide, I am elected to enter civilization to get it. I'm our only link to the life that was." He says wistfully. "The others don't wish to be human. They only changed to make you more comfortable." He tells me. “I speak clumsier to make them feel better. It’s a trade-off.” 

"Do you miss it? Being out here with us humans?" I ask. 

"Sometimes. I miss the sound of laughter. Wolves do not laugh." He looks down at me with amber eyes and I can see the sadness there. "I miss girls too. The way they smell, their smiles. The giggling. Sometimes I come down to the university just to see them. I wish I could find someone to be with. There is no one my age in the pack. All are much older, past their prime. Or younger, not yet mature enough." 

"How do you survive then? With no one to pass the legacy onto?" I ask curious to what he'll say. 

"I do not know, Alyx. I do not know." He stares off into the darkening sky. "Enough talk. Let us get what we need and get back. Those children are suffering." I nod and we climb into my vehicle. I realize I never told him my name, but he somehow knew it. We head to my place. I have more than enough things at home that I picked up when the boys were in town and some more from when Charlie was here. We also stop at the second-hand store where I grab several blankets and clothes for the children. They may not want them later, and that’s fine, but for now, I need them to be warm. Beta is quiet the whole time. Only speaking once more. "Those lacrosse boys are not wrong. You are beautiful even from wolf standards. I noticed right away, as did most of my pack." I blushed at that remark. 

I drive back to the trailhead. It starts in the valley and gradually climbs the mountain towards the letter. As we head up the mountainside there is another trail that leads into the woods. We stop there. Miraculously there is no one else around. Beta howls into the night and several wolves appear to help carry. I distribute bags all around and Beta leads me through the cold night back to the human entrance to the cave. All the wolves are waiting for us inside with the bags. Beta brings out some lanterns and lights them so I can see what I'm doing. He and She-wolf are the only ones to remain in human form this time. The others stay wolves and slink away from the light of the lanterns. 

I have Beta bring the children to the lake with help from She-wolf. They aren't even moving, having passed out. She-wolf and Beta support the children as I wash them with the soap I've brought. When they are clean, I dry them as best I can with a towel and put them on a large blanket. The wound doesn't look as bad now that I can see it properly. I open my bag and find what I need. I cut away some dead skin with surgical scissors and can then pull the spear out. It looks like they were impaled with it, maybe falling? I don't know how they got into this mess; I only know I'm trying to fix it. The wound is raw and red, oozing grey sludge. I douse it with hydrogen peroxide watching it sizzle. She-wolf cannot watch and leans on Beta for support, her face hidden by so much hair. He makes soothing noises and rubs her back. I make a poultice out of herbs that Mina gave me and wrap the wound. There's nothing more I can do until they wake up. 

I give some antibiotics to Beta making sure he understands that they need to take some the moment they wake up and can function. He nods. "I know your scent. If we need you again, I can find you." I nod and She-wolf comes to embrace me. 

"Thank you for help. I take back to car now." She says her expressive eyes now full of hope. 

"Beta." I call. "I'll want to come check on them in a few days. I'll be waiting at the trailhead." He nods and turns back to tend to the stirring children. They aren't awake but are moving more than I've seen since I first laid eyes on them. 

I turn back in time to see She-wolf returning to her animal form. It's breathtakingly beautiful. For a moment I wonder what it must feel like. Sinew, muscle, and bone all shift, arranging themselves into something new. She tugs at my jacket and I follow her through the human tunnel back out into the darkness. She has no trouble seeing where she's going, but with no moon and a cloudy sky, I'm having a hard time. Even the flashlight isn’t helping and slip. I don’t realize I've sliced my palm until we have returned to the trailhead and I can look at it properly. She-wolf gets a whiff of my blood and whines, nuzzling my hand. "No, She-wolf. Stay away." She stares, licking her lips. I notice my dripping hand, and head to the streetlamp to survey the damage. Something comes over she-wolf and she knocks me over to have a taste of my blood, nipping me a little. "What are you doing?" I yell at her, shoving her off. "Get off!" Great, now I have to worry about wolfy germs! I open my car and wipe off her saliva. My hand smarts but the blood has stopped flowing. I wrap my hand with Kleenex and glare at She-wolf. She looks ashamed. "You should be ashamed!" I holler at her. She whines again and sulks off into the shadows. I grab the hydrogen peroxide leftover and splash it over the wound hoping it will help. I wince as it sizzles then dab the moisture off. I hope that keeps it from getting infected! Wrapping my hand with a bandana, I get into my car and head home. What a crazy night!


	13. A Curious Development

The rest of the week passes quickly as I gear up for another important test on Friday, Physiology. More study groups. Some workouts to release some of the tension that comes with extra studying. Gun class on Wednesday and updates several times a day from Charlie, Sam, Bobby, and Dean. Basically, Dean is a giant whining baby, they say. He's bored of sitting on the couch all day but can't very well walk with a busted-up leg if he can't use crutches. He is getting a lot of reading in Game of Thrones and catching up on his movies when they don't taint his drinks with sleeping pills so he'll get some rest. Sounds like Dean alright. 

Soon it's Friday afternoon and I walk into physiology class terrified but as prepared as I'll ever be. I'm feeling a little run-down but haven't been back to check on the wolflets? Wolflings? Whatever they call themselves. After my day is over, I plan on heading out there and then taking the weekend for some R and R to try to stave off this brewing sickness I am feeling. My sliced hand seems to be healing. This fills me with relief as the first couple days I had some faint greenish lines radiating from it. I have been keeping it wrapped so I don't accidentally force it open again. My phone chirps as I settle in with a good luck text from Dean. He always knows just what to say to calm me down. I turn my phone on silent and wait for the teacher to hand out the test. 

Two hours later, I stretch and toss my pencil into my bag. It's over! I walk down the stairs to hand my test to the TA and spy Stacey. I wait for her then loop my arms through hers as we walk up the stairs whispering, "That was freaking hard right?" We grab our bags and head outside. We deserve ice cream so we head down the hill and across the street to the Pickle Barrel. Wilcoxson's moose tracks for me and mint chocolate chip for her. Who says you can't have ice cream in the middle of winter? It doesn't melt. We head back onto campus, me to my lab job and Stacey off to meet up with friends. 

I'm really a glorified lab assistant. I don't actually do any testing. I help out the people who do that. I keep their cultures fresh. Take care of the lab animals, wash dishes, autoclave. All kinds of busywork so they have whatever they need when they need it. Even with everything else going on in my life I stopped in every day to see what needed to be done. Friday was my long day, I got things ready for them for the coming week. As I took the garbage to the autoclave, I got a sick feeling. I had to stop and lean against the wall for a little bit. "Must be the trash. It is particularly smelly today." I had to admit. But when it happened again as I was cleaning flasks, I thought it may have had to do with the ice cream or the sickness brewing beneath the surface ready to take me down. My head started pounding and even two Aleve didn’t help. I left early. 

As I headed toward my car, I thought about going right home and not checking in with the wolves. But I knew I'd worry about them until I saw them again. I'd already been worrying about them all week but was to focused on my test to attempt to go see them. Rummaging through my first aid emergency kit, I checked to make sure it was full. After the Leviathan incident, I'd put one in my car. It wasn't there on Monday which is why I had to go home for it. It needed restocking. I thought it would come in handy in this line of work. We were always getting into scrapes it seemed. 

With everything in order, I jumped into my car and headed to the trailhead hoping Beta would somehow know and be there to greet me. Who I found instead was She-wolf, in human form. She was wearing a tattered blue dress and pacing around the parking lot muttering to herself. "She-wolf?" I called as I pulled into a spot. "What's wrong? Are the children okay?" I asked worriedly. 

She staggered over to me, reaching through the window and grabbing me by the shirt. "What did you do to me Alyx?" Her eyes touched by fear. I noticed they had lost their bright golden sheen. Tiny flecks of honey sprinkled the cups of cocoa that were her eyes, like toasted mini marshmallows. They were beautiful. Human, but beautiful. 

"What do you mean what did I do to you?" I ask trying to push her away. "I didn't do anything to you." 

"I can't change back!" She growled at me and began muttering again, tearing at my clothes. 

"She-wolf!" I yelled. "I don't understand what you're saying!" I grabbed her, shaking her, willing her to focus. 

"Ahna." She said calming down and gazing into my eyes. "My name is Ahna. I remembered." 

"Okay, Ahna. Tell me what happened." I'm thoroughly confused but I climb out of my SUV and head to the back to grab the kit. "Tell me as we walk back to the cave." 

"I can't go back there!" She cries stopping, terror in her voice. 

I talk in soothing tones. "I don't know where it is Ahna. You must show me the way. If you don't want to come inside that's fine, but I need to know how to get there. Those children need me, right?" 

She snuffles and nods her head. "Okay. Follow me." She grabs my hand and leads me down the trail a ways before stopping. I notice a few bruises mottling her arm. "Sorry. I got a little overwhelmed. Let me start over." I nod stopping to sit on a log so she can explain. "After I returned you here that night... I'm ashamed to say my wolf got a little too excited at the smell of your blood. Something overcame me and I had to have a taste. Do you know how intoxicating you smell?" She asks me. I shake my head no. "You smell better than any human I've ever smelled before. I had to try you. So, I did. You taste like heaven. That's all I can say to describe you." She closes her eyes and licks her lips remembering the taste. Then opens them to peer at me. "I sulked on my way back to the caves. I'd betrayed what little trust you had in me. I'm sorry. I vowed I'd make it up to you when you returned. Then I started to feel funny. I can't describe the feeling. I... I don't remember the words." She holds her head trying to think. "Maybe it was a little sick? I was slow...sluggish. I'm not sure why all I knew is it had to be from you. I hadn't eaten in days. I was a little dizzy but managed to make it back to the caves. By then I was exhausted. Beta could tell, all the drama with the pups and everything. He asked me to change and comfort them as only a human mother could." 

She started walking again beckoning me to follow. I was curious about how this tale would end. Ahna continued, "I cuddled with them and fell into a dreamless sleep of my own. Upon waking the next morning, I could tell the pups were feeling better. They opened their eyes but were too weak to get up. They needed food and so did I. Alpha was still gone and so was Beta. That left me in charge. I wandered off to return to wolf form in order to appoint someone to watch things while I sniffed out some smaller game for us who desperately needed it. I had to peel the dress I was wearing off, somehow my teats had grown larger as if they were full of milk. I thought they might be, but nothing came out. It was then that I was hit with the first of my memory flashbacks. I remembered my name. I could hear someone calling my human name like they were worried and cared about me. It was confusing. I found this dress to wear and headed back into the cave. Alpha had returned bringing a large fresh kill. He doesn't like to see us as human and was furious. I tried to explain but you know how hard it is talking to a wolf. It forced Alpha to change so we could talk. He hadn't shifted in years and that made him even angrier." 

Suddenly she turned sharply to look at me. "See what he did to me?!" She raised the hem of her dress to show a large nasty purple bruise on her thigh. "This is not the only one." She pulled the shoulder down to show me another, on the same arm I'd seen the other bruises. Tears filled her eyes and she clutched at me. "I don't know what came over him. He wouldn't listen to reason. He kept trying to force me to change back. When I couldn't he cast me out of the cave saying I could only return as a wolf. I need to see if those pups are alright. They are my babies." She lets me go as if noticing how pathetic she looks. She sniffles and wipes her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so overcome with emotion. I haven't felt so intensely in a long time and emotions are so exhausting. I've seen Beta in the underbrush, but he hasn't come near enough to talk. That's why I need you. To see to my pups and help me figure out what the hell is wrong with me!" 

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, Ahna!" I whispered, my own eyes becoming dewy. "I'll do what I can alright? We're nearly to the caves, right?" 

She glanced around confused. Recognizing a landmark, she sighed. "Yes. It's just up this hill. You can't miss the large entrance into them. I will wait here for you to come back. I don't want to get close. Please bring me some good news." She stared up at me, her eyes red-rimmed and full of turmoil. I squeezed her hand, turned and headed up the slight hill. 

I reached the top of the incline and was hit with a dizzying wave. I fell to the ground with an "Oomph!", hitting my head on a sharp rock. As blood ran into my eye, I had the vague sense that someone was walking toward me, but my vision faded into black. When I awoke, what felt like hours later, Ahna and Beta were leaning over me. Ahna still as a human and Beta in wolf form. A pungent odor invaded my nostrils and I shied away from them. My head was pounding. "What happened?!" I croaked out. "And what is that awful smell?!" I opened one eye to watch Beta turn in to a human. 

"Alyx!" He hissed. "Listen!" The smell faded a little and I shut my eyes to listen. I could hear the wind through the trees, a rabbit crawling through the brush, the twittering of birds in the highest branches of the trees and the rustling of fur against stone. 

My eyes snapped open. "Is that wolves? In the cave?" I gasped. 

Beta grabbed my hand and squeezed. Putting his finger to his lips he stared at me willing me to be quiet. I could hear my heart beating terribly fast. But wait... not just my heart, I could hear Beta's and Ahna's and the frightened rabbit in the brush nearby. I shook my head counting. Yep. I could make out all four of our heartbeats as well as other sounds. I focused on each, in turn, finding what direction they were all coming from. 

I breathed in the aromatic air. I caught something musky, spicy, with a hint of sweetness, along with the normal earthy smells of the woods. Beta was still gripping my hand and I brought it to my nose slowly. It was him. He was the spicy musk I was smelling. My eyes popped open and I leaned toward Ahna. She had the same musky smell only hers had more sweetness than spice. What the hell?! I was smelling people now?! Beta gazed down at me with a half-smile. He nodded. I furrowed my brow. He wiggled his nose like a rabbit. Then I caught it. The subtle scent of hare beneath all the wolfy muskiness. "Beta" I started to say then remembered he wanted me quiet. I willed him to understand my confusion. What was going on? He dropped my hand and he straightened his neck. If he had been a wolf his ears would have perked up. My hand went to the gash on my head. I wanted to see how bad it was. I followed the trail of crusty blood to where it was supposed to have started, but I felt nothing. No sticky half coagulated mess of a wound. Just dried blood. I was even more puzzled now. 

Beta spoke softly in my ear. "Okay. It's safe to talk now. Just keep it quiet." I turned to look at him, the spiciness of him almost overwhelming me. 

I scrambled away, holding my nose. "Do you always smell like that!?" I said probably a little too harshly. 

He laughed and answered. "Probably, but I can't smell myself. You better ask Ahna." 

She stared at Beta. "You know my name?" He nodded. Then turning to me she whispered under her breath, "Yeah. He's pretty stinky." Beta gave her a look. "What? You are!" She said truthfully, then turning on him. "How do you know my human name? I didn't even know it! What is going on here?" 

"I may be young, but I am wise. Alpha has taught me a fair number of things beyond my years." He said by way of an answer. "Alyx, let's clean that blood up. It won't do for you to come into the den looking like that." 

I stared at him. "Do you remember your human name?" I asked curiously. "I'd like to call you something else besides Beta." 

His eyes flashed in anger and he hissed, "NO! Beta is fine." 

"Okay. Sorry, I asked." I put my hands up in defeat. 

His eyes softened and he took a few delicate steps my way. "Sorry. I had a pretty crappy human life. I don't like to be called by my true name, it reminds me of it." He reached for the medical supplies in the bag I dropped. He opened it to rummage around inside. He pulls a rag and some water from the pack. Wetting it he reached toward my head. "Here, let me." I stood in silence watching him concentrate. When he finished he grabbed a baggie to dispose of the rag. 

Ahna butted in. "Beta, do you know what is happening? Look at her head. There's no gash, no wound. It's like she's healed herself. She's healed herself as we do. How can that be?" She asks. 

Beta leans back and sits on his feet. "You already know the answer to that Ahna. Think. Remember our cousins. The werewolves?" 

She gasps. "Did I do that? Did I infect her?" Beta nods. Her eyes widen more. "What does that mean for her?" 

"What about you, Ahna? You haven't been able to change back." I spoke aloud. Then much softer, "When you infected me, I must have infected you." They both turned to look at me after the second part, hearing me clearly even though it was barely a whisper. As they discussed my implications I zoned out. "But what did I infect her with? I don't have anything special about me that would keep Ahna this way...unless it's the formula from Tyrion. I thought I was cured. It's not still inside me, is it?" I knew I would have to find out after I left the forest. I also knew I wasn't getting sick. Being tired, rundown, it was all because of Ahna. 

I interrupted the wolves. "What exactly is happening to me? Or will happen to me? Will I become a wolf?" I thought that wouldn't be so bad... I'd watched these guys change back and forth. It was beautiful, if not painful. But what if I turned and couldn't be human anymore. A few waves of panic rolled through me at the thought, but I kept my cool. 

Beta answered. "You shouldn't become a wolf. We're not like werewolves. We are born this way. None of us are turned or can turn someone as a werewolf can. I think you will just have some of our abilities for a while. You already have some enhanced senses. I know you smelled that rabbit and heard the wolves in the den." I nodded. "You also have accelerated healing as I did not find a wound when I washed your head of blood. It remains to be seen what other abilities you have absorbed when Ahna bit you." 

"What might they be?" I asked alarmed. 

Beta replies. "Anything wolf-like. An appetite, more hair, enhanced strength, eyesight. It could be anything. This is not something we usually have to worry about." He gives Ahna a fierce, almost angry stare. "So, we don't know much about what happens." He gives me a reassuring glance. "You should be fine. You're strong enough to handle pretty much anything. I can tell." He winks at me and once again I feel like it's Tyrion winking back at me. 

I have to sit down but realize I already am. I lean against a giant rock and take some deep breaths. Now's not the time for all this worrying. I have those pups to look after. But I make a mental note to do some research this weekend. I'll check in with Sam too. I know he could use a distraction from Dean right now. I stand up a little wobbly. "Alright. Ahna you stay here. Beta take me to the pups, please." Although he tries to hide it, I can see how impressed Beta is with me handling things. As we head into the tunnel, I ask him, "Have they been taking the antibiotics I gave you?" 

He stops and coughs before answering, "Yes." He then turns to face me. "I hate to be so personal Alyx, but are you in heat?" I glare at him. "I know that sounds bad, but I don't recall the proper terminology you humans use for your cycles." 

"Not that it's your business Beta, but yes, I'm currently on my period," I say curtly. 

"That explains it." I give him a look. "You've always had a succulent smell for a human. That's how we found you, but it is exceptionally strong today." I could see the fire in his eyes as he smelled me. 

"Stop smelling me!" I say harshly. "I can't help it you know." 

"I know. May I ask when this started? Was it before or after Ahna bit you?" He asks innocently. 

I narrow my eyes at him. "Is this really important for you to know?" 

"Yes." He quips back. "It may help determine what kinds of wolfy tendencies you may develop." 

I sigh, frustrated at this conversation and willing it to be over. "If it will get you to stop talking about it, I'll tell you," I say through clenched teeth. He nods. "It started the morning after it happened." 

"I see." He says his face puzzled. He sets it aside. "Some, okay let's face it, all the males will be very intrigued in you now, even if they try to hide it. I'll protect you and keep them at bay so you can do your work." He says. "But we should get you out of there quickly. Our kind of wolves are not known for their patience." 

I nod. "Let's get in there then." He gives me another wistful glance and leads me the rest of the way into the cave. As we get closer the musky tang of wolves increases. I take small breaths trying to adjust myself to the assault of the deeper notes of fragrances I've never noticed before. As we step into the cave, I notice it smells fresh. No hint of sickness is present. I glance to where the pups were the last time I was here and find the spot empty. I notice they are sitting in the shallows of the warm sulfuric lake, splashing merrily. It makes me smile. 

Beta lets out a few wolf-like barks, commanding the attention of the room. I stay behind him as he talks to the pack. Then with a nod he turns, his palm outstretched and I reach for it. He pulls me into the room as most of the wolves recede to the other side. A small semicircle of smaller wolves stands between me and the rest of the pack. They must be females. Even though they are animals I can see the resentment in their eyes. I try to silently convey that I'm only here to do a job and then I'll leave. 

I call softly to the children. I realize they must not be children after all that Beta has told me. They must both be in preadolescence, even though they don't look it. They look at me fearful but Beta nods his acquiescence and they clumsily get up to wander towards me. I spread out a blanket from the pile for them to sit on. "Can you understand me?" I ask them. 

They both nod. The boy asks in broken English. "You one fix us?" 

I nod back making sure to speak in soft tones. "I am. I was the one who separated you. Took out the spear. May I see the wound?" The boy turns first. Without even thinking I sniff at the wound as I prod it gently. "Guess this smelling thing is going to come in handy," I say to myself. The wound has closed but the new skin is red and pulled tight. Thankfully it is not warm. Beta was right about the healing abilities. They look marvelous for only having a few days to heal. The boy barely winces as I examine him. "You have been drinking the water that Beta has given you?" I ask him. 

"It looks and taste funny, but Beta said it make us strong so we do as he say." The boy answers me proudly. "I make sure twin drink too. She not like it." I smile at him. "She shy." 

"Is she now?" I ask gently. She peers at me from behind her brother. He grabs her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. 

"Let nice human look at you. Don't be scared." He tries to push her toward me. I hold out my hand to her. Her enormous liquid gold eyes stare up at me frightened yet curious. The boy moves and pulls her closer to me. 

"Hello little one." I say warmly. "I'm going to check on you just like I did your brother." She seems to be okay, so I proceed with the same examination as before. She seems to be in better condition than her brother and as I recall had the more serious of the two injuries. Curious. I wrap them in blankets and stand, motioning to Beta. 

He comes over to talk. "They look remarkable, thanks to your healing abilities. I don't need to do anything else. They just need to take it easy until their new skin grows back completely... When the area over the wound looks like the rest of their bodies. Not so shiny, red and stretched." I explained. "And make sure they continue to take those antibiotics. Until the bottle is gone." He nods. He suddenly growls and pushes me behind him. Both of us were so focused on the children, we didn't see the females sitting on their haunches staring off into space, which allowed the males to creep closer. They sniff at me as they surround us, their mouths lathered and their eyes blazing with a different kind of hunger. 

The little girl stands and shouts, "Leave human alone!" All the wolves stare at her in shock and begin to back away. Evidently, she has some sway over the pack. 

Beta picks me up and hurries away to stash me in a tiny alcove. "Wait here. I'll be back." He steps away and transforms into his black wolf, the same color of the shadows in the tunnel, his yellow eyes the only thing I see. He goes bounding back into the cave. I can hear snarls, yips, whines, and barks. I wonder what's happening but don't dare move. The sound of soft footfalls creep toward me and I try to merge with the wall while bracing myself for what's to come. I smell them before I see them. The twins. 

I kneel down to hug them. They hug me back fiercely. The girl speaks. "Sorry bout big brothers. They no good at control and you smell yum." She buries her face in my shoulder, inhaling deeply. 

The boy continues the conversation. "Prolly good idea if don't come visit again. For your safety." He frowns at the thought. "We come say thank you for saving." The girl nods in agreement before releasing me. They head back the way they came, waving at me. 

"Goodbye, little ones." I think silently and mold myself back into the darkness. I still hear snarling coming from the lake and start to wonder about Beta. I shouldn't have because his wolfy grin appears before me. He shakes himself enthusiastically before shifting back into a human. 

I notice some deep scratches along his torso and step out of the darkness. "Beta! Are you alright?" I fuss over him. 

He looks down. "Oh, I didn't even notice those." He answers truthfully. 

"Let's get out of this tunnel into the sunlight where I can get a proper look at you, make sure you're alright." I huff. 

He rolls his eyes at me. "You worry too much. I'm fine, Alyx. See, they are already closing." 

I eye them closely and notice he is right. It's then I realize how clearly I can see Beta in the darkened tunnel. "Beta?" I say my voice quivering. "I can see you." 

"Of course you can see me, I'm standing right next to you." He answers, not any thought to it. 

"No, I mean I can see you and you don't have the flashlight you were using when you brought me in," I respond back. 

"Oh," He says. "Gotcha. Well looks like you have gained another ability." He laughs. 

"Another one?!" I was starting to freak out a little bit. "Why does all this weird shit happen to me?" I lament to myself. 

"Do you still want me to lead you out of here?" Beta asks. "I kinda need to get back and deal with those knuckleheads." 

I sigh. "No, it's fine. I'll find my own way out. It's only straight right?" He nods. "I should be able to handle that." 

"Hey, Alyx." He calls softly as I start shuffling away. "Thank you for all your help. We... make that I won't soon forget it." 

I nod and turn back to the peer through the darkness ahead. I see the rock formations that make up the sides of the tunnel, noticing the color changes as I creep along. "So I have some wolf tendencies," I tell myself. "They may not last. I'll just have to plow through what's in front of me and keep an eye on things I can do nothing about right now. It's going to be alright." I try to persuade myself.


	14. Peanut Butter, Fluff, and Other Essentials

I smell Ahna and the surface before the light from outside even enters the tunnel. A sweet earthy musk, it mixes with the smells of the forest and I stop to enjoy it. I hear a rustling and Ahna's voice echoes down to me. "Alyx, is that you?" 

Knowing the moment is over I sigh and call back. "Yes, I'll be out in a minute." I slowly make my way toward the light. It now seems more intense than it did when I went in. "Thanks, super senses," I mutter, trying not to blind myself. I know wolves lack the green receptors that people have, but make up for it in greyscale, seeing far better than we do in the dark. I'm not sure what to expect when I reach the entrance. 

The sun has begun to set when I reach the crest of the hill where Ahna is waiting. The world looks brighter, the colors turned up to an eleven. It is breathtaking. I can barely focus on what Ahna's saying as I stare at the world with new eyes. "Alyx? Hey, Alyx! How are my babies? Are they alright?" 

I tear my gaze away from the amazing sunset to look at her. "Sorry. Yes. The pups are doing far better than I hoped for, thanks to your awesome healing powers. I would think they should be back to their old selves within a week. Maybe they won't even have a scar." I say staring at her intensely. 

"Oh, Alyx thank you!" Her eyes light up with happiness. I've noticed the golden flecks have grown smaller as if the honey and cocoa are battling it out to see who wins. I hope that's a good sign, but judging from my new eyesight, I think the cocoa may be wining. She takes my hand and squeezes it. "Aren't the colors impressive?" Ahna sighs. "I already miss the technicolor I used to see things in." She turns to look at me as I watch the sun sinking. "I know you can see them now. Your eyes are like a robin's egg that’s speckled with bits of earth. It makes you even more striking. If you ever had a problem with men, you definitely won't now." She eyes me. "The maiden who captured a golden sunset in her hair. With eyes that feel as if you are looking at a summer sky through an amber kaleidoscope, all the colors swirling together, perfectly blended." 

I blush. "Ahna. That's kind of you to say." 

"I'm just telling you the truth Alyx..." She hesitates. "I hate to ask, but I have nowhere to go. Can I stay with you until we get things figured out?" She doesn't give me a chance to answer her. "Please! I don't even need a bed. Just a warm spot to sleep on the floor somewhere." 

I grab her hand silencing her. "You don't have to beg. Of course, you can stay. We're both in this mess and we both want answers. Let's head back to the car. I'm suddenly ravenous." I lick my lips as I think of food. 

We start down the hill and Ahna stumbles. I catch her before she falls. "Looks like I can't see as well as I hoped. Help me?" 

I nod. I know she must be feeling vulnerable right now. "Is there any food that you remember from when you were human?" I ask her, trying to lighten the tension-filled air. 

She thinks a moment before answering. "Fluff." I look at her confused. "Peanut butter and fluff sandwiches. For some reason, that's sticking out."

I smile. "I've never actually had that, although I hear it's wonderful. We'll make sure we stop at the store and get some." I eye her tattered clothing. "And maybe some clothes that actually fit you." 

Her eyes widen at that. "You mean actually go inside a store? With people?" 

I laugh. "Well, that is where they keep the things we buy." I pull my phone out to check the time. "It's late enough that there won't be too many people out." I notice our breath is starting to come in puffs. "And the cold helps keep people at bay too." I lightly sling my arm through hers and guide her down the mountain. 

She starts shivering and I pull out a blanket from my pack to wrap her in. "I'm usually never cold. This feels strange." She says her voice muffled by the blanket as she wraps it around her. 

"Welcome to being a human. In winter. In the Rocky Mountains." I smile at her. 

"Is it always this cold here? For you humans?" I nod. "I must not have noticed it as a wolf." She says and pulls the blanket tighter. I'm notice I'm not as affected by the cold either and I’m usually always cold. 

By the time we reach the parking lot, the last of the sun’s rays have disappeared and twilight is upon us. I can't help but notice the amount of activity in the forest as we near the car. I was picking up new scents and sounds and seeing so many moving things in the darkening forest. I coaxed Ahna into my car and got her strapped in. I could tell she was nervous but was putting on a brave face. An alpha was never supposed to show fear. I whisper in her ear. "You're human now. It's okay to show emotions. But if you don't want to, I'm okay with that too." She smiled at me weakly clutching the blanket tighter, her teeth beginning to chatter. I hopped into the driver's side to turn on the heat. "Is that better?" She nodded, leaning into the warmth. I put on my own seatbelt and headed back into town toward the local Walmart. 

As I try to lure Ahna out of my car and into the store, I think this may not have been such a good idea. She looks terrified, her eyes wide as she clings to the seat. She jumps at all the normal human sounds that I'm used to. All these new layers of sound have appeared, but I'm at least used to most of them. Finally, I give up. "You stay here in the car." I sigh. "I'll go in and pick everything up. It'll be faster. She relaxes when I say that and leans back into the seat. "Don't wander off now alright," I warn her. 

"No chance of that." She laughs back at me a quiver still in her voice. "Hey, Alyx,” she says. “I thought of something else. Chocolate." 

I smile at that. "I'll take care of you.” I wave and head inside. The artificial lights hurt my eyes and I hastily make my way to the sunglasses. There's not a great selection, it being February, but I manage to find a cute polka-dotted cat-eye pair and quickly put them on. "Ahhh. That's better." I mutter moving to the clothing section. "Hmmm. What would I want to wear being a human for the first time?" I ask myself. "I mean technically she's been a human, but not for a very long time. Comfort! I find the comfiest, softest pair of sweatpants I can. Buy one get one free sale. Wahoo! And some plain no tag tees. Then I spy a clearance rack with tees of glitter and cute sayings. I put the no tag tees back and head to the clearance. I find five in a size for Ahna and a few of my own, taking them all. I know it’s a bit much, but if a shirt costs two dollars I say it's a bargain. Then I realize I forgot to get a cart, there’s still too much I need to get. "Figures," I say and pick my way through the sea of racks toward the entrance. My arms are so full I don't notice and tumble into an entire cart full of beer. "Oomph!" I say as I try to not hurt myself. 

"Alyx?!" I hear a familiar voice say. I'm lying on the beer, cradling the clothes, my ass in the air, waiting for my red face to disappear. It doesn't seem to want to. I slide backward carefully, trying not to snag any of the clothes on the bottles whilst also trying to regain my composure. I'm such a klutz. 

Finally, I'm free and I turn toward the rumbly voice I heard. It's Ben. The lacrosse player from earlier. He sounds so different to my new ears. "Erm. Hi!" I say cheerily, hoping he doesn't notice how embarrassed I am. I decide to make a joke about it. "Nice to run into you again so soon." 

He starts laughing hysterically. "Run into!" He manages to wheeze out. "Good one!" After a few minutes of trying to stop laughing, he takes a deep breath. "Wow! Do you ever watch where you're going?" He teases me. 

My face reddens again at his words. "Honestly Ben. I do! I've just been very distracted lately." I try to persuade him. 

"Mhm." He says, obviously not believing a word I've said. "And what's with the sunglasses inside." He reaches for them and I manage to avoid him. "Are you a little hungover?" He asks. 

"No! It's still early! And that would be happening much later if I was going out!" I say curtly then sigh. "It's been a long day and the lights hurt my eyes," I answer truthfully. 

He comes closer and I allow him to slip the sunglasses down my nose so he can see me properly. I look up at him hoping I look tired. "You have the most captivating eyes. I never noticed those golden flecks before." 

He leans in closer and I put my hand on his chest. "Ben," I say forcibly, garnering his attention. He shakes his head and pushed the sunglasses back up to their rightful place. 

"Yeah. Sorry. What was I saying?" He says a little dazed. 

"You were asking how I've been and what my plans were tonight," I say putting all thoughts of my eyes out of his mind... I hoped. 

"Really?" He asks then taking the bait. "Yeah. So how have you been? What are your plans tonight?" 

"Been a bit stressed. Had two mondo tests this week. I think I studied too hard, so I was planning on relaxing and recouping this weekend..." I tell him then switch to a lie. "But an old friend came into town. She's a little messed up. Some boyfriend drama, so I'm here to pick up something for her to wear and get snack essentials so we can talk. I..." 

"Realized you needed a cart and were going to get one when you ran into me. Right?" He interrupts. I nod. "Watch my beer. I'll go get you one." He offers. 

As he walks by me, I get a whiff of the pheromones wafting off him. "Woah, this boy has got it bad!" I think, trying not to smell them too deeply. They are strong. I distract myself and count the cases of beer in his cart while I wait. 

Soon he comes rushing back with a cart whistling happily. He croons "Here you are, my Queen." 

"Why does everyone call me that?!" I wonder as I put the clothes in the cart. "Not that I mind. It makes me feel fabulous. But of all the other names they could call a woman somehow queen seems to come mind for me. Maybe the universe thinks it’s funny." I give Ben a smile. "Thank you. What on earth do you need fifteen cases of beer for?" I ask incredulously. 

"Lacrosse party. Tomorrow. We're stocking up." He answers, then adds, "We like to party hard." 

"I can see that!" I laugh. "Well, I'll leave you to it then," I say and start to walk away. 

"Hey!" He calls after me, chasing after me. "I know you said your friend was here and that you have a boyfriend and everything." He hesitated like the next part was hard for him to get out. "But do you want to come?" He blushes a little. It's adorable like a little five-year-old. "I like hanging out with you. You're really cool..." He stumbles on the next bit. "And if you came with me, I'd get major points for inviting someone so obviously out of my league and..." He trails off. 

It's hard for me not to smile at him. I'm hit with another intense wave of his pheromones, so I cough instead. "Maybe." I squeak out. "I'll have to check with my friend. I don't want her to feel abandoned in her time of need." 

He nods. "Of course, she can come to..." I shrug not wanting to commit. "Alright. You. You still have my number tho?" He asks desperately. I nod yes. "Okay. Text me if you change your mind. I'll come pick you up or meet you or whatever you want." He looks at his shoes. "Oh, and it’s a costume party if that sways you." 

"I do love costume parties," I say truthfully, thinking about it. "We'll see okay. Tonight, she needs to relax in a safe space. Maybe she'll be up for it. I’ve really got to get going now, Ben." 

"Oh, sorry!" He blubbers. "I'm holding you up. I hope your friend feels better and you guys decide to come." 

I wave and head towards the frozen food section. "He is beyond adorable, but he's not Dean," I tell myself. Which reminds me I haven't checked in with him this afternoon. "I wonder if he's awake." I put my purse in the seat and start to rummage around for my phone. A familiar tune starts playing, the theme for Game of Thrones. I pull it out and see Dean's name plastered on the screen. I answered breathlessly, "Well, Hello! I was just thinking about you!" 

"You were huh?" Dean's familiar rumble answers. Somehow, he doesn't sound any different to me. "Was it dirty?" 

I laugh. "No! I'm at Walmart. Kinda hard to think about things like that here." 

Now it's Dean's turn to laugh. "Yeah, it sure is! Anyone interesting there today?" He always liked to ask me about the strange people that invariably liked to show up at Walmart. 

"Not the usual kind." I've decided to tell Dean about Ben. "I did run into a lacrosse player I met earlier this week when I was on a run. I kind of fell and he helped me out." I admitted. 

"My graceful girlfriend." He mutters. "I'm sure he helped you right out. Did he try anything funny?" I don't answer him right away and he asks me another question. "We're you wearing those black yoga pants with the purple stripes and the matching top?" 

I clear my throat and answer, "Yeah. What does that have...?” 

He cuts me off. "He kissed you, didn't he?" 

I sigh. "Yes." 

"I knew it." He says pissed. "I should have been there! I was supposed to be there! Son of a bitch!" He hollers in a fit of rage. 

"Dean. I'm sorry." I apologize, leaning against the freezer. I didn't want to fight with him, so I added, "I slapped him pretty hard for it if that makes you feel any better. We got separated and I could still see the mark when we reunited over an hour later." 

His fuming turns to laughter. "Really?" 

"Really," I respond. 

"Serves the bastard right. Although..." He pauses "I can't blame him. That outfit..." he whistles. "You look muy caliente in that." He whistles again. 

I realize something. "Hang on! How do you know about my black yoga pants with the purple stripes and matching shirt? I go those for Christmas! You've never seen them." 

He says one word. "Charlie." 

"Charlie?" I ask. "What does that...? Oh, Charlie. She spied for you, didn't she?" I say realizing what must have happened. 

"I had to see you. I was desperate. Don't be mad." Dean pleads. 

I shake my head and laugh. "You rascal!" I scan the freezer shelves, looking for something I think Ahna might like. "I never got to ask you. Does she approve?" 

"Approve of what?" Dean asks obliviously. 

"Approve of me, silly!" I start rambling. "She's your sister, after all, I'm going to be spending a lot of time with her. I mean I know she liked me, but that doesn't mean she liked me for you. I..." 

"Alyx! Alyx, Sweetie." He coos at me. "You have nothing to worry about. She loves you!" He coughs and whispers into the phone, I hear shuffling in the background. "Don't tell her I said this, but she said if I wasn't in the picture she would have gone after you herself." He snickers. 

"Dean Winchester!" Charlie's voice explodes like fireworks. "Are you telling lies about me again?! If you weren't already hurt, I swear!" She threatens him. "Hello, Alyx!" She trills at the phone. "Dean's getting his quippy humor back, he must be feeling better." She laughs. "I just brought his dinner so he should eat. It takes him so long!" She teases him. 

"Yeah. Yeah! She's right. I need her help. But I wanted to hear your voice. I miss you so much." Dean bemoans. "I never got to see what you picked out for me. Charlie said it was amazing." 

"Aw, Dean. I miss you too." I sigh, leaning on the cart staring into the abyss of freezers. 

"Hey look." He says changing the subject. "I don't want you encouraging this boy. Ben. But if you want to hang out with him that's your business. I trust you. If you think you can hold him off, by all means, hang out with him. I don't want you to miss out on any college experiences." 

"Really? You're okay with that?" I confirm. 

"Of course. Like I said. I trust you..." he hesitates a little. "It's him I don't trust." 

"Thanks, Dean. He did invite me to a costume party tomorrow and I really want to go. I need to blow off some steam after this week. It's been pretty rough." I blurt out. 

Dean is silent for a moment as if he knows I have more to say and is waiting for me to spill it. When I don't, he speaks again. "Oh yeah, one more thing. You're getting a card next week for your birthday. There are instructions in it for getting your present. Follow them, it'll be fun. M'Kay? MWAH!" He makes kissing sounds into the phone as Charlie pulls it out of his hand. I can hear him in the background, “Ow! Ow! That hurts!” 

"Hey, Alyx," Charlie says into the line. Then quickly. "Dean really is doing well, surprisingly. As long as we keep him on the couch." She laughs. "Thank goodness for drugs." I hear Dean whining about food in the background now. "I gotta go help gimpy over there. We'll talk soon, okay?" And hangs up the phone. I grin. 

I shake my head and punch in Sam's number. I need to ask him about the shifters and won't be able to if Ahna is around. I spy the Tortinos pizza rolls I was looking for and grab them before heading to the ice cream aisle as his phone rings. 

Sam picks up on the eighth ring a little breathless. "Hello!' 

"Hey, Sam. It's Alyx." I say. "Do you have a minute?" 

"For you of course. Anything to get me away from Dean. He's being so annoying!" He shuffles around. "You sound serious what's going on? Is it another case?" He replies. 

"Do I?" I laugh trying to break the tension. "It might be. I'm not sure." 

"Really? That would be the third supernatural thing to happen in the area this school year!" He says incredulously. "Seems a bit odd for one of the least populated states in the country. What's going on?" 

"Well..." I lick my lips. "What do you know about shapeshifters or skinwalkers? I mean I guess they're the same thing, right? Well, I guess what I should be asking is if you have ever heard of some that are born that way. They don't eat humans, can't turn other people into animals and behave more like actual wolves than monsters?" I ask Sam. 

"Shapeshifters and skinwalkers are very different, Alyx. Shapeshifters are born that way and change into other humans only. In general, they aren't dangerous except when threatened. Skinwalkers are usually turned by someone and change into different animals. What have you encountered there Alyx? Shifters? Walkers?" Sam prods me for information. 

"Yeah. I guess you could say I’ve encountered a skinwalker wolf pack. I’m not sure what they are. The Beta and Alpha she-wolf have talked to me in human form. They asked me for help with some of their pups. They have been nothing but nice to me. I just wondered what you knew. Supernatural creatures say one thing, but you never know if it's true or not." I say in a rush. 

"You have got that right, Alyx. It doesn't sound very familiar, let me do some research here and get back with you in a couple days?" Sam requests. 

"That's what I thought you'd say." I smile into the phone. "It might afford a nice break from Dean, eh?" 

Sam laughs. "Actually yeah. He's been making me play this game, Settlers of Catan all the time! I wish Cas would show up and fix him already! Dean never did like sitting on the sidelines... Not that we're doing much right now anyway, but it’s the point of the matter. Something could come up any minute. Case in point." 

I laugh at the thought of Dean begging Sam to play with him and smile. "Alright, Sam. Just call me when or if you find anything important out. Okay?" 

"Sure. Sure. You got it." I hear Dean's voice faintly in the background calling Sam for another round. "Arg! There he is again wanting to play again after dinner." Sam sighs. "Gotta go, Alyx. Talk soon." 

I hang the phone up and put in back in my purse. I pick up some Magnum ice cream and some Ben and Jerry's. Then head to the chip aisle for Doritos, salsa, and queso. Then bread, peanut butter, and fluff. Lastly, I pick up a few chocolate bars and head to the registers. My head is starting to pound from the echoing noises and intense lights. I need to get out of there.


	15. A Coming Change

I return to the car and find Ahna has curled up on the back seat and is sleeping. She pokes her head out of the blankets when she smells the food, smiles at me and sinks back under the covers. I load the bags and drive us home. When the car stops Ahna stretches and wraps the blanket around herself as best she can so she can help with the bags. "Are you sure I can go up there?" She asks sensing the protection spell in place on my apartment. 

"If you come with me, there won't be any problem. It will know I'm allowing you in. It'll be fine." I answer her and we haul our goodies inside. Entering, I call to the kittens. I know they must be hungry, they haven't eaten all day and normally come rushing right out to greet me. For some reason, they don't. "Ahna," I say to her. "First things first. You are going to take a shower before you even think about touching anything in this house. Do you remember how to use a shower?" She shakes her head no. I lead her to the bathroom. I show her the shampoo, conditioner, and soap, explaining what she is to do with each. I turn on the shower to let it warm up. She has taken off her clothes and stands there naked and shivering. I direct her to crawl in the shower and continue to adjust the temperature as she stands under its spray. When she is satisfied with the temp, I leave her to it, keeping the door unlocked. "I'll come check on you later see if you need help, alright?" I call before closing the door. 

I stand outside the door and close my eyes listening for the rustle of fur and the smell of cat. They are both in my room. I enter it and close the door so they can't escape. They are not under the bed, too obvious. Using my super senses, I find Midnight in my laundry basket and Mingho in the back of the closet. They hiss at me and won't come. They seem frightened. I talk soothingly and manage to coax them close enough to grab them. They try to run away unless I hold on to them tight. I call Mina and see if she can take the kittens for the night. I don't know if it's Ahna they are afraid of or me. 

Mina stands inside my door and I put the kittens in the basket she's brought over. As soon as they are out of my grasp, they seem calmer. "That's odd, Alyx. Why are they so scared?" She questions me. 

"I don't know. It could be the wolf currently taking a shower in my bathroom or it could be me because I smell like wolves? I don't know. Just keep an eye on them, won't you? Till things get figured out?" I plead with her. 

She stares at me, studying me. "Somethings different about you." She says matter-of-factly. "I can't place it." I give her a look. "Obviously your eyes are. Wow!" She states as if she's just seeing them now. "So much gold. It's a little primal. Maybe the kittens are picking up on that. What happened?" She asks curiously. 

"You don't want to know. And there could be more to come." I sigh. I hear Ahna rustling with the shower curtain and know she's finished up. "Listen. I have to go take care of Ahna but I'll tell you more about it tomorrow. You can come meet her. I need tonight with her to explain some things. Give her some adjustment time. You understand?" I implore her. 

She nods and turns to leave. "Whatever it is. I'll help however I can." 

"I know. Thanks." I whisper as I close the door. 

I head to the bathroom and find Ahna has wrapped herself in clean towels from under the sink. Her thick brown hair, now washed, cascades down her back in soft waves. I can smell how fresh she is. "How does it feel to be a clean human?" I ask her. 

She turns, her chocolate eyes sparkling. "Wonderful. I feel human again. I don't know if I'll stay this way, but right now I don't care." She studies her eyes in the mirror. "I don't even miss the gold." She states. Facing me again she asks, "Didn't you buy me some clothes?" I nod and direct her to the guest room where I've laid out all the things I bought her. 

"When you're done, come meet me in the kitchen." She nods and I head there to heat up the pizza rolls and make us both peanut butter and fluff sandwiches. I'm just finishing the plates up when Ahna walks in. She’s wearing grey sweatpants and a shirt that says Cool Chick with a glittery yellow chick wearing sunglasses. "Nice," I comment and hand her a plate. "Pizza and your fluff sandwich. Chocolate ice cream for dessert. We eat in silence for a while. I glance at her enjoying the food but not saying anything. 

"It's just how I remembered it." She says savoring the bite. With her mouth full she says, "In the shower, I remembered more. I don't know why I ever chose to give up this life. Being human is phenomenal. I realize how much I miss it. I don't know if I want to go back to being a wolf, but that leaves Beta all alone. He's my brother in all but blood. What should I do, Alyx?" She stares at me with liquid eyes. "I don't know what to do." 

"I can't tell you that, Ahna. You have to make your own decisions. I think we should find out more about this transference before you make decinde anything rash. Let's chill until we know more okay?" I tell her. I want to know more as well. Is anything else wolfy going to show up? Or will I go back to normal? It's all so confusing and a little terrifying. Ahna asks for another sandwich and I make her one. She's right, peanut butter and fluff is amazing. Then I direct her to the ice cream. "I'm going to take a shower now too. Will you be alright?" She nods and I say. "After we can talk more or maybe watch TV?" She nods again. 

I walk to the bathroom and get in the shower, letting the water pound on me. I try to organize my thoughts but with so many different scenarios possible, I can't make sense of anything. I get out of the shower just as confused as when I got in. As I braid my wet hair, I gaze into the foggy mirror. My eyes are gold now with a hint of blue at the edges and near the center. "They do look wolfish." I think. My hair takes twice as long as normal to braid. There seems to be even more of it than usual, and I notice it has grown several inches since yesterday. I sigh. I have an itch on my lower back, right near my tail bone. It refuses to stop so I put some calamine lotion on and hope it won't bother me anymore. I also draw a vial of blood intending to go to the lab tomorrow and see what it contains. I have a vial from the beginning of the school year before anything supernatural occurred. I have some from right before Christmas, a month and a half after the Leviathan incident. I slip on my comfiest PJs, consisting of Dean's sweats and one of his flannel shirts. I need the feeling of safety tonight. His smell makes me feel that way. Returning to the kitchen, I find a half-eaten pint of Magnum melting on the counter and a missing Ahna. Following my nose, I find she has tucked herself into the guest bed and fallen asleep. Even though it's still early, I follow suit. There's much to do tomorrow and today has been trying. 

I sleep fitfully. Ahna enters my room sometime in the night. She doesn't say anything, but I can hear and smell her. She crawls in next to me. I stiffen and she whispers. "I'm not used to sleeping alone. Is this okay? I just need to feel the warmth of someone near me." I try to relax again and Ahna curls up beside me in a ball. I try to get back to sleep but I can hear everything. Every little creak and groan, Ahna’s ever so soft snores. The rustling of the wind through the trees outside, the fluttering of bats and screeching of owls. I jam some earplugs in, but they barely filter it out. I need another solution. I eventually get through an entire rem cycle but then I'm wide awake, the noises crowding in again. I slip out of bed and push Henrie in close to her so she can feel the warmth. I tiptoe out of the room and go to the dining room. My computer is still there and I boot it up hoping to find some information on Ahna and her special type of skinwalkers. 

After about two hours of searching, I decide the internet cannot be trusted and is not helpful. I sigh and close my computer gazing at the clock on the wall as the minutes pass, not seeing the time. It's just after four. I know I'm not going back to sleep, so I go to the kitchen to make a pot of tea and heat up some scones. Without even thinking I pop the whole plate in the microwave. All eight of them. It's only after they have heated up that I notice how many there are. I shrug. I'll eat what I want and put the rest back in the fridge. I return with the warm scones and a giant steaming mug of tea. I wake up the computer again and log into the Men of Letters database. Maybe it'll have some actual useful information. 

Three hours later, one pot of tea and eight scones later, all I've found is two tiny paragraphs. They allude to a line of peaceful skinwalkers that roam the plains and mountains of the northwestern United States. These shifters were created to protect the Native American tribes in the area from other supernatural creatures. They mostly took the forms of crows, ravens, owls, foxes, hares, coyotes, cougars or like here, wolves. They survived in large packs with enough animals to protect whomever it was that needed protecting. They lived as animals lived but could revert to their human forms when needed. I slammed the computer shut in frustration. "That's all I get! For five hours of my time. Two tiny paragraphs!" I stood in frustration. I needed to punch something, but I knew that wasn't a good idea. I decided a run would work off my anger. I didn't know if Ahna could read but I left her a note anyway. "On a run. Be back soon. Don't turn anything on. Make a fluff and PB sandwich if you're hungry." I set out the bread, fluff, and PB hoping she would get the hint. My gym bag was on the floor by the door, so I changed. Then I hit the sidewalks. There was no snow or ice, thank goodness, so I didn't have to worry about falling. I ran all the way to campus and back, almost six miles, trying to temper my frustration from the fruitless looking this morning. Only when I re-entered my apartment did I notice I'd done the run in less than thirty minutes and I was only slightly winded. “Odd.” I’m still feeling tense, so I clear the living room and run through a short form of tai chi. 

Ahna was still sleeping, so I jumped in the shower to cool off. I rewashed my hair noticing again how thick it seemed. Was this part of the wolfy business? It had once again grown longer and was now past my hips. I sighed. "Not this again!" I noticed my legs were quite hairy and decided I might as well shave them. I put in a deep conditioner of Moroccan oil and wrapped my hair on my head, securing it with a clip. If it was going to grow, it was going to look nice, dammit! I proceeded to shave my legs and finish getting clean. I got out of the steamy shower and realized the itch on my lower back was back. I peered back there trying to notice a spot but it looked normal. I scratched at it while I dried off, then put some more calamine on it. If it didn't stop, I'd have to have it looked at. Double sigh. I emerged from the bathroom and headed to my room to find Ahna awake and snuggling with Henrie. "Morning, Sunshine." I beam down at her feeling good on my workout high. "How did we sleep?" 

She stretches like a dog does sometimes and grins broadly. "Excellent! I can't believe how well you can sleep when you don't hear every little thing." She suddenly looks guilty. "I'm betting you didn't sleep so well." 

"I got in about four hours. Maybe?" I reply. She leaps out of bed to grab me in a fierce hug. "Woah there! I didn't know you were a hugger!" I proclaim trying to resist her then giving in and hugging back. 

"I didn't either." She says surprised at herself. "You showered again?" 

"I've been up for hours. I went on a run to ease some tension and kill some time." She looks guilty again. "Are you hungry? I'm starving!" I head for the door. 

"Actually yeah, I guess I am hungry. What do you guys eat for breakfast, anyways?" She asks. 

I look over my shoulder at her and smirk. "Whatever we damn well please. I was, in fact, thinking of eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, and waffles." As I listed what I wanted, I made a mental check to make sure I had everything. 

"Okay! Can I help?" She asks her eyes sparkling with excitement. 

"Sure, follow me." We headed to the kitchen and I pulled out all the ingredients. I figured I'd have her cook the sausages and bacon. Something somewhat easy. As I started things up, she got excited remembering the smells of her youth. I popped the hash browns into the oven and set about making some eggs. The waffles needed to thaw a bit. She did a great job cooking and then without having me ask her, went to set the table in the dining room. She returned with the pot of tea and the plate with crumbs on it. I'd forgotten all about them. I couldn't believe I still wanted a full breakfast after eating eight scones already. But I figured, why deny myself? I knew how hangry I got and Ahna didn't deserve that wrath. 

I finished with the eggs as Ahna worked the microwave, heating up the waffles. Soon everything was ready to eat. I pulled the hash browns out and scooped everything onto two plates. As we ate, Ahna asked me all sorts of questions about being human. I had a few for her about being a wolf. But since I didn't know exactly if that was happening, I mostly listened to her jabber on. She did say that she remembered her appetite grew enormous and that her hair liked to grow a lot. But that was all she could recall about her change. It had been a long time ago. I knew I had to get a look at her blood in the lab. After breakfast, she dozed off in a food coma and I was able to collect a blood sample without her knowing. I felt guilty about doing that but knew it would be easier to ask her forgiveness later. I collected all the samples I had stored at the house and then woke up Ahna. "I need to talk to Beta. I need you to come with me to get ahold of him." 

She peered at me. "I wouldn't be helpful. Look at my eyes. There's no gold left in them. I have no super senses. I'm all human now." She didn't seem sad about it and continued. "You'd have an easier time then I would. You're at least half a wolf right now, if I had to guess. Your hair is longer and thicker and your eyes are all gold. I know you have super senses. Your run this morning, you were fast. Faster than you've ever been before, right? And this was your second breakfast. Am I right?" I nod. "Go to the trailhead and give a howl. Think of Beta as you do, as if you were yelling his name in the howl. He'll hear you. I'm sure of it." She yawned and stretched out on the couch. I'm going to entertain myself with television. I've heard good things." 

"Are you sure this is the best idea?" I ask a little unnerved by her observance at my changes. 

"Yes. I know how to work the microwave. I've got Doritos, fluff, pizza rolls, and tons of leftovers from this morning if I get hungry. I know to only put paper in the microwave and not set it for too long. I should be fine. Go do your science-y thing. I'm curious to know what you find." Ahna replies, plopping herself on the couch. 

"Alright. I'll be back this afternoon. If there's something that you come across that you need help on, go across the hallway to Mina. She'll help you out no questions asked." I finish saying as I pack up the bag of stuff I'm taking with me. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" She nods already engrossed in some Saturday morning talk show. I laugh and head down the stairs and out to my car.


	16. What Does it Mean?

It was still early enough on a Saturday that not many people were out. Although I knew the brunch crowd would be cramming the diners in about an hour. I drove to the trailhead opposite the M. Luckily, there were no cars there so I wouldn't have to feel self-conscious about my howling. This was nuts. I was actually going to call a wolf by howling. I decided to walk into the forest a ways, in case someone came along and so Beta could conceal himself if need be. I coughed once and then did as Ahna told me. I pretended I was yelling Beta as I howled once, twice, then three times. I cleared some snow off a stump to wait. I figured I'd give him about ten minutes. It passed by quickly as I listened to the forest with my new senses. If there was an animal, I almost always smelled it or heard it before I saw it. They got a lot closer to me too. Almost as if they didn’t know I was there. Had I somehow finally mastered the art of being still? Something I had been working on my whole life?! This wolfy business was getting eerie. I howl again, deciding to give him another ten minutes, before going to the cave. I somehow instinctually knew how to get there. I walk further into the forest, hoping I'll run into him. About five minutes later, I hear rustling in the underbrush, then I smell him. Beta. He's in wolf form, but when he notices it's me, he changes to human. I watch him with bated breath. The transformation is fascinating. How wolf becomes man, breathtaking. As he has no clothes on, he staggers toward me naked. I turn and take off my jacket, offering it to him. He wraps it around his waist to be polite. "Alyx?!" He stares at me baffled. "How did you call...?” I turn to look at him now that he's covered. 

"Hi, Beta," I say warmly turning toward him. "Glad you heard me. I was worried you wouldn't." 

He sucks in his breath as I raise my eyes to meet his. "Alyx..." He breathes out. 

"Surprise!" I say doing some jazz hands. 

He walks around me in a circle, taking his time, drinking me in. "I had no idea this was going to happen." He pauses. "Before, when one of us has bitten someone, they got two, maybe three, of our abilities. It lasted through a moon cycle or two then dissipated. How many attributes do you have?" 

"Well?" I counted them off. "All three super senses; hearing, vision, and smell. My hair has decided to get really thick and long and I have one hell of an appetite." 

"I see," he says not quite convinced. "Is that all?" 

"Oh yeah. When I went for a run this morning, I was super fast. I ran six miles in under thirty minutes. Normally I do five miles in an hour. But that's it. I swear." I explain. 

He squints at me, his head tilted. "Are you sure?!" 

"Positive," I answer back. 

He looks at me again. "I miss the blue of your eyes." He comments. "And you smell different. Wilder, muskier, more like a wolf." He drops his head. Seeming angry he growls out. "Why did you call me? What do you need?" 

I bite my lip. "Sorry to disturb your precious time," I say bitterly. "I need some of your blood. I was going to try to figure out what's wrong with me. And Ahna. She's all human now. Most of her memories have come back too. I was going to try and fix things. But if you don't want that I'll leave." I turn to go, surprised to find I have tears sliding down my cheeks. 

I feel Beta's hand on my shoulder. "Alyx, wait." He says softly. "You misunderstand." I turn and find he has his own tears sliding down his face. I didn’t know he could still cry. "I'm not mad at you. I..." he struggles to find the right words. "You didn't choose this." He sighs. "I know you have a human boyfriend somewhere and if this takes you away from him, it makes me sad. You are human, you deserve that human life. That is all." He drops his head and hand. "Whatever you need to help you solve this, I will do. Whatever is in my power." He holds out his arm. I grab it. He uses his other to tilt my chin up to reinforce his point. "Whatever is in my power." He says fiercely. I nod and lead him over to a large rock where I pull out a needle, syringe and several vials. I draw the whole rainbow, all six vials on him, hoping it can help me. Once I'm done, he licks his arm and the wound heals instantly. 

"Thank you, Beta. I'll try to bring Ahna back to you." I say. "She loves you; you know. That was the one thing she mentioned if she had to remain a human. How she would live without you. You're her family." I wipe the tear that falls from his cheek. "Wish me luck?" 

"Good luck, Alyx. I hope you succeed." He says solemnly. I turn and head back down the path to my car. I'd forgotten my jacket. The black wolf that was Beta nudges me. I take it and scratch his ears as he leans into me. I kneel and stare into his amber eyes, so like my own now and a silent understanding passes between us. I walk the rest of the way in silence pondering what's transpired. People have been telling me I'm special my whole life and I never believed them. But after what has happened to me the last six months, I'm starting to believe it could be true. And I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. 

************************************************************************************************************************************** 

I loved coming to the lab on weekends. It was always quiet and I could get some real work done. As I mentioned before, I wasn't actually one of the scientists who used the lab for research. But I knew how everything worked so I sometimes did my own experiments. I was in charge of keeping the place running so no one ever said anything about me doing my own thing. As long as I didn't use up much of the university's resources, no one cared. I took the five samples I had. Three from me, one from Ahna and one from Beta and made slides to look at them all. I made several other slides to stain them with varying stains to see how they compared. I then took the last of each vial and denatured proteins in order to run a protein analysis and gas chromatography to see what elements showed up. I figured that was a good place to start. 

In the live environment, Ahna and my pre-Tyrion blood looked the most similar, the most human. Ahna had a line of cells I didn't recognize in hers, I figured it had something to do with her supernatural nature. Other than that, she was entirely normal. After examining my own blood, I discovered I had a few of those cells as well. I had a moment of panic. Hoping to dissuade my fears, I scanned the entire slide praying it was a mistake. It wasn't. I found more of them, totaling about fifty, but they were there. I looked at three more slides just to be sure. On every slide, it was there. Taunting me. What was it?! Now I was panicking! 

Trying to remain calm, I compared Ahna's and Beta's blood. They both had the same line of mysterious cells present. Although Beta had at least one hundred times as many as Ahna. That confirmed my theory it was something supernatural. Now I was worried. I had found that in my own blood! Did that mean I wasn't human after all? My brain was buzzing with questions. I wrote them all down in my notebook to get them out of my head so I could focus on what I needed to do. 

I then compared both vials of my blood. Pre and post-Tyrion. The post injections showed more of that supernatural line. It was still a low count by Ahna's standards but there were three times as many in the post line as the pre-line. Somehow whatever Tyrion had concocted reacted with my supernatural line. Maybe that was why I had changed so much. I checked the blood I drew that morning. I saw it had three times as many as the post line, six times the pre-line. I thought on that for a while, until the timer dinged. The proteins had all been denatured. Time to set up the analyzers. While I did that, I wondered if everyone had this line present. It is said somewhere that humans evolved from magical beings. Why couldn't it be true? Or that magical and nonmagical beings could be together... like in Harry Potter. Their offspring having lingering traces of magic. It sounded preposterous, but what did I know? A whole world of possibilities had opened up for me recently. There was so much I didn’t know. 

As soon as the analyzer was running, I called Mina and asked her to come see me at the lab. I had to know if she had the cell line too and I needed some of her blood. I didn't explain things, but she could tell by my voice that it was important and headed over right away. 

I remembered I had some of Amanda, Stacey and Jean's blood as well. It was old, but I could still look for the anomaly, as I was calling it. I made slides, then set up the gas chromatographer with the other four lines. I thoroughly looked at all their blood. The cell line was not present, not in one of the five slides I made for each. I was so engrossed with finding one in their blood, proving that it wasn't something supernatural/magical, I didn't hear when Mina arrived. She pounded on the door and called me several times. When I didn't answer she used magic to open the door, letting herself in. I nearly had a heart attack when she tapped me on the shoulder! "AAAAAHHHH!" I screamed. "Shit! Mina?!" 

"Sorry, but you didn't answer the door or your phone. I alohomora-d my way in here." She replied a little sheepishly. "What are you so engrossed in?" 

I didn't want to tell her right then. I had to know if she had the cells, and if she did, I could prove my point. "If I'm right, I'll explain everything," I said by way of justification. She shrugged. She was cool about it and let me draw some of her blood. About fifteen minutes later I had my answer. Mina had the line too! It wasn't as high as Beta's but had more than my post-Tyrion blood and blood from this morning. If I had to rank people based on supernatural abilities. Amanda, Stacey, and Jean were one hundred percent human. Then my pre-Tyrion blood, then post, this morning's, Ahna, Mina and Beta having the most. I sat staring into space, my face full of disbelief. What did this mean? How could doctors not notice this? Maybe they did and it was never mentioned. I didn't know what to do with the information presented. I was a woman of science, dammit! I dealt with logic and reason. This made no sense! It had no logic or reason. It couldn't be true! But I had to face the facts. It was right there in front of me, there was no denying it. There was a small part of me that knew, deep down. I think I had always known there was magic still left in the world. I had refused to give up the idea it was out there, even when everyone told me I was wrong. That it was a childish fantasy to believe in such things. Technology and progress had hidden it away. But there were people out there who sought it out and fought to keep it alive. I now knew I was a part of those small few, even if I didn't want the job. As was Mina, Ahna, Beta, Bentley, Charlie, Sam, Dean and all the hunters I had come across since the incident last year. 

I turned to look at Mina and everything spilled out. How Ahna had bitten me, my new senses. How Mina smelled like the woods, rosemary, sage, and thyme with a hint of jasmine thrown in. How I could hear her heart beating slow and steady, and wondered how she could be so calm about this when my heart was beating so wildly. The cell line I had discovered in all our blood and how it had to be something supernatural, something magical. But then why did I have it? How I didn’t think I could handle this right now. What if I was turning into a wolf? What would Dean think? Would he still want to keep me around? As a pet? Would he gasp, kill me? How I wished he were here and Sam because they would know what to do. I rambled on and on and on. Mina listened inserting the proper hmm and uh-huh’s appropriately. The last of all my fears tumbled out as the timer dinged. The chromatography and protein analysis were done and printing off the analyzers. 

“Alyx!” Mina grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at her. “This is too much information for you to absorb right now. I know you didn’t sleep very well. I heard you putzing around. You need to sleep so your mind can rest before you tackle this problem. It's so big.” 

I protested. “Mina, but I have to know what it means!!!” 

“Sssshhh, now. I know.” She responds trying to soothe me. “But I can see it on your face how tired you are.” She shakes her head. “And your mind is so loud. All your walls are down broadcasting your every thought!” She looks at me with a smirk. “And I mean EVERY thought!” I blush at that. “Are these analyzers done?” She asks ripping off the printouts and stuffing them in my bag. I nod. “Okay. I’m going to drive you home, where I will give you something so you can sleep. Then we can look at the results of the analyzers fresh and get some more answers. Alright?” 

“No! Mina! I have to look at them!” I reach for my bag, but she shoves me off. 

“Don’t make me use a spell to refrain you. Because I will! This is for your own good! We are going home, and you are going to sleep. End of story!” Mina threatens me. 

I sigh, my shoulders sagging. “Fine!” She’s right about one thing I’m too tired to fight her. “I need to clean up the lab, then we can go.” I get up to start. 

“No! You’re not touching anything!” She shouts and grabs my hand. “Just think what needs to be done to clean up the lab.” 

I look at her but sigh and close my eyes. I think of what needs to be put away, cleaned, discarded, organized, and turned off. I hear rustling and Mina softly saying an incantation. My eyes open and I watch as everything that I thought happens by magic. Mina’s eyes are closed, and a faint blue-white light emits from her hands. Things fly through the air back to their proper homes, the counters are cleaned by unseen hands, beakers and vials are washed, papers organized, and everything settles to its proper place. “Wow! I don’t think I’ll ever get used to how awesome magic is!” I tell Mina. 

She smiles and whispers back, “I still haven’t. It is pretty cool. Now, let’s get you home alright.” I nod and follow her out, shutting off the lights as we leave. Mina leads me to her bug and places me in the passenger seat. 

“I don’t need a nap!” I say stubbornly and cross my arms. “What I need, is to look at the data from the analyzers and figure some shit out!” I growl and glare at Mina. 

“Yeah! Yeah! I know. But I’m not going to let you!” She locks the doors, starts the engine and drives away. “Plus, I put your bag in the boot so you can’t.” She smirks. 

I growl at her again. “Really Mina?!” I huff loudly and draw my knees up to rest my chin on. As we head home my mind starts racing again with all the facts I had learned this afternoon. My mind wrestled with this new truth. Some things can't be proven by science and that's where faith stepped in. Now I know they usually mean God when they say this, but even God doesn’t explain everything. I knew from personal experience that Chuck was even wrong sometimes. Didn't that right there prove that magic existed? That the things not explainable by science were some form of magic? Castiel had explained to us that Chuck without his sister would cease to exist. Balance was essential to the universe. It would make sense to say that magic was the opposite of science, so it had to exist in order for the universe to be balanced. Right?! Right? I kept coming back to Newton's third law. For every action, there must be an equal but opposite reaction. I knew it was supposed to apply to motion, but it also applied to the law of karma, and karma was basically the law of life. We reached our apartments. I was exhausted. I decided a nap was probably a good idea after all. I headed to my room to lie down, even forgetting Ahna was there. She tried to assault me with questions, but somehow Mina held her off as I didn’t have the strength to explain anything then. 

Mina followed me inside and into my bedroom. “I’ll explain things to Ahna. Don’t you worry.” She pats my arm as she tucks me into bed. “I have a little something for you to drink.” Magically, my favorite mug appears steaming. “It’ll help you get some actual sleep.” I take it and sip it. It instantly warms me to my core and makes me drowsy. I finish it in one gulp and hand the empty mug back to her, snuggling under the covers. Mina smiles and heads for the door. She checks her phone and says, “I’ll wake you at four. Sleep tight.”


	17. Going Through Changes

I wake to the late afternoon sun pouring through my windows. “Thanks, Mina,” I whisper. I can hear Ahna and Mina laughing in the living room, even with one ear squished into the pillow. They’re watching…it’s a Disney channel show… an old one… That’s so Raven. I smile. I always liked that show. I stretch and my hand brushes something furry. Thinking it’s the kittens, I reach above me with tickling fingers and giggle. I grab at the furry pile and realize it’s not kitten shaped. I roll over on my back and feel something digging into my backside. Now I’m worried. I bolt out of bed and dash to the mirror where I find two triangular shaped ears on my head. My eyes grow wide as I realize they are wolf ears. I have giant wolf ears on top of my head! I reach up to touch one. It tickles! There’s a loud bump from the living room and both ears rotate toward the sound. I stifle a giggle! I have wolf ears! How did this happen?! I check to see if my human ears are still intact. They are, but I don’t seem to be hearing anything out of them. I’m only sensing from the wolf ears. I gasp staring at them in the mirror. They are quite large, with an equilateral triangular shape. The backs have dark reddish fur and the inside has blonde, longer fur, but it all blends perfectly into my real hair, which is so thick and full it almost overwhelms me. “There’s no way I’m getting a brush through that!” I think as my gaze follows it down to about mid-thigh. A sudden movement at the bottom gives me pause and I tilt to one side, gathering my hair. I reach around to my bum and feel something else furry. I turn sideways and there, a thick, lush wolf’s tail has sprung from where my tailbone is! Right in the spot that has been itching me for days! I sink to the floor with a cry. “Noooooo!” I curl into a ball to cry but no tears come. Ahna said wolves don’t cry. 

I hear Mina and Ahna stirring in the living room. I hope they didn’t hear me. I hug myself tighter, my tail tucks itself between my legs as I try to become as small as possible. I hear the two women stomping towards my room. Well they probably aren’t stomping, but that’s what it sounds like to me. “Alyx?” Mina gives a faint knock. “Are you alright? I heard something.” The door creaks open. I hear the tiniest of inhales from them both. 

“Alyx.” Ahna coos moving toward me. “Alyx, it’s going to be alright. I know it seems bad right now.” She gently touches my shoulder. I recoil away. “Alyx. Sweetie. It’s okay.” She runs her fingers up my back to slowly rub the tips of my new ears. It somehow lets me relax. I uncurl myself and move to a crouching position. My tail unfurls. I hear another small gasp from Mina. 

I look at Ahna. “Why does that feel so good?” I lean into her without even realizing it. 

Knocking her over, she laughs. “It’s a trick I learned early on.” She looks up at me. “Worked didn’t it?” 

I sit on my haunches tail wagging. “Looks like it!” I turn toward Mina and stand up completely. “Hey, Mina.” My gold eyes search her face and I can see she is crying. I hesitate not knowing whether to rush to her or not. 

Instead, she rushes to me, throwing her arms around me. “Oh, Alyx!” she sniffles. “Why do these things keep happening to you? It’s cuz of your blood, isn’t it? We have to find out what is in it!” 

I hold on her tightly. Her smell is comforting. “You’re not freaked out about my new appendages?” I ask lightly. 

“It wouldn’t matter what you looked like; I’d still love you. You know that.” She answers. Stepping back, she closes her eyes, concentrating. “Well, I can’t hear you anymore, but your aura is still as bright as when I first saw you. You’re still part human at least.” Mina comments somewhat relieved. 

“Any other wolfy surprises we need to know about?” Ahna pipes in. 

“You know I haven’t looked yet. The ears and tail were all I could handle at the moment.” I told them. “What else could there be?” 

“Lift up your shirt.” Ahna answers. I do the head tilt again and look at her strangely but do as she asks. I find I am now covered with a fine layer of reddish blonde fur! I glance down my pants to find the same. Thankfully everything perfectly matches the hair on my head, so it doesn’t look too odd. Well, as far as someone who is turning into a wolf could be. “Your nails have grown too. They are longer, denser and look almost like claws.” Ahna points out. 

“Is there such a thing as a red wolf?” I question. “I look like such a weirdo!” I sigh. “Am I going to look like this the rest of my life, Ahna? Stuck between two worlds? Or am I going to fully change? Or?” 

“I don’t know! This has never happened before… that I know of.” Ahna interrupts panicky. “I wish there was something…...” She stops. “There is something I can do! I don’t know why I didn’t think of it before now… Yes, I do, I was a wolf. I’ll go speak to the elders in the tribe. They may know something.” 

“You’re just thinking of this now?” I say a little frustrated. 

“Sorry! I didn’t remember them. You know I just got my memories back.” She shoots back angrily. 

“I know. I apologize.” I reach out to pat her arm and noticed the hair that’s covered my torso has now grown down my arms. 

I turn to glance in the mirror, but Mina jumps in front of it. “Alyx, I don’t think you want to look again.” 

I roll my eyes at her and reach to push her out of the way. I feel a twinge of pain in my mouth and some pressure in my nose. It makes me sneeze. The pain increases and I reach out to steady myself. It really hurts! Ahna grabs me and guides me to a chair. I put my head between my knees hoping it will stop soon. Thankfully, it does. When I raise my head to look at my friends, I can see my nose. It seems to have gotten longer. “Mina,” I say. Is that my voice? It’s husky and a little hard to talk now. My jaw feels… bigger? Is that the right word? It is awkward but I try again. “Mina, you better let me see.” 

She looks at me with worried eyes. “Are you sure?” She asks me, hesitant. 

“I’m sure,” I say and stand to walk over to her. She moves out of the way. I stare back at the creature in the mirror. And I’m not exaggerating. Deep-set golden eyes stare back at the wolf woman I’ve become. I’m completely covered in hair, even on my face. My nose has protruded, not a lot, but enough to say I have a muzzle. My canines have lengthened into sharp points as well as a few of my other teeth. No wonder it’s hard to talk. My nails are hard, dark and claw-like, even those on my feet. My human ears are still there but completely covered with hair as if they are there for decoration. All the hair is red-blonde and coarse except for on my face where it’s lighter and peachy soft. I look ridiculous. A wolf in sushi pajamas so I try to take them off. It’s hard with claws. I look to the others. “I bet if I went to the party tonight, I’d totally win the costume contest!” I say trying to make a joke about the situation. It helps ease the tension. “I wasn’t going to go to the party, but now I want to,” I say to Ahna. Then to no one in particular. “Everyone else may think it’s a costume, but if I have to spend the rest of my life this way, I want at least one night of freedom. One night where I can go out and still be Alyx.” I catch Mina’s eye in the mirror. “What do you think?” 

“Normally I’d say no, but you have a point there,” Mina replies coming over to unbutton me. “But you’re not going alone. We’ll both go. If something else happens and you fully change, their needs to be one of us to take care of you. Make sure you don’t hurt anyone, or anyone hurts you. We need to make sure you are safe.” I nod. 

“A party would be fun, but I have a more important matter to tend to. I’m going to go talk to the elders.” Ahna declares. 

I clear my throat. “How will you get there? You can’t drive!” The more I talk the easier it becomes. 

She winks and says mysteriously. “I have my ways. It needn’t concern you. I want you to have fun tonight. Do some wang chung tonight! Isn’t that how it goes?” 

Mina and I stare at her in shock then bust up laughing. Mine sounds like a hacking dog, but you can still tell it’s a laugh. After we compose ourselves, I blurt out. “I didn’t know you knew any music! Are you starting to remember it?” 

Ahna nods. “Yep. Little pieces all day. Something someone said or did on TV jogged quite a bit up here.” She smiles. “Now before I go. File those claws a bit, okay. They are sharper than they seem. If you start to feel woozy and light-headed, your vision gets blurry or you have unexplainable sharp pains, that’s not a good sign. You should leave because things are about to get quite painful. It means your full-on shifting and I know you wouldn’t want people to see that. They’d freak and you’re in so much pain you can’t think. You might lash out and hurt someone. The first time is always the hardest.” She says remembering. “I don’t think that will happen, but I wanted to give you a heads up on what to look for, just in case. I don’t remember much about becoming a wolf, but I do remember that.” She comes over and scratches me behind the ear. Against my will, I shudder with pleasure. 

“I hope Ben doesn’t discover that spot! I’ll be putty in his hands.” I whisper. She smirks and we follow Ahna to the spare room. 

Ahna grabs some extra layers of clothing before heading toward the door. “If you haven’t heard from me by Monday evening. Go to the caves and talk to Beta. Tell him I went to the elders to try to get some more information on you… your condition. He’ll know what to do from there. Maybe.” 

“Alright.” We reply in unison. We wave and follow her out, I watch her cross the parking lot and head Northeast before she disappears down the block. 

From behind, Mina giggles. “Okay come on wolf girl! Gimme your phone and I’ll text this Ben guy, since you can’t with those claw things! You want him to pick us up?” 

I think about it for a moment. It is February, but I know I’ll be perfectly warm with my fur. Then again Mina won’t. “Ask him the address. You can drive my car. It has room in the back in case we need the space for… if something happens.” 

“Oh, I never thought about that. You’re right.” Mina says. Ping! The sound of my phone echoes in the quiet of the hallway. “He already answered! He must really like you! I see that's becoming a habit.” she smiles. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure he does. He kissed me once and has already tried several other times.” Mina gives me a look. “You know I’m not interested. He’s a nice guy. He helped me out.” 

She shrugs. “Alright.” She glances at his reply. “The house is only three blocks away!” Mina shouts. “We are walking. I’ve got a great outfit that will work in cold weather!” She stops and looks at me. 

I roll my eyes at her. “I think we should take my car. In case we need a quick place to stash me...... I’m trying to think ahead.” I remind her. 

“Yeah. Alright. You do have a legitimate point.” She glances at the time. “Ben says the party starts at seven. People will be registered with their costumes at the door. He’s on the first shift so he’ll meet us there.” I nod. “We only got two and a half hours to come up with something wicked cool for us both. Let’s get to it!”


	18. Party Time, Excellent!

Two hours later, we both stood in the living room purveying each other’s costumes. Mina decided to go the Game of Thrones route. She had managed to recreate Daenery’s outfit when she goes beyond the wall to save Jon’s ass. A beautiful blend of white and grey “fur” creates a striped look. A chain of silver dragon’s teeth encircled her body, tied together with a three-headed dragon pin. She wore her grey suede Ugg boots lined with fur. She wrapped them in leather cords to look as if they needed to be held together against the cold. Underneath the coat, she wore a replica of the famous blue dress from Astapor, minus the cape. It consisted of a knee-length royal blue dress with a slit in the center, a deep V and squared shoulders. Grey undershirt added long sleeves and covered the hole in the back to winterize it. Grey leggings tucked into her boots completed the look. And of course, she had styled her hair to look like Dani’s. A flowing mane with many braids and tendrils of curl to catch the wind. 

I had thought long and hard about my outfit and decided to go the anime route. It seemed the most plausible in my current condition. I picked Grey wolf from Kemono friends to model myself after, albeit a sexier version. I end up wearing a short grey pea coat with two sets of silver buttons, small pockets and buckles on the sleeves at the wrists. My skirt is a purple-grey with bold black and white stripes and a tiny stripe of hot pink. There’s a matching tie to go with it, which I, of course, put on. My boots are thigh-high grey wedges, with buckles over the foot. Fur lined and laced with hot pink laces and pompoms that match the stripe in the skirt for a little extra flair. Plain white gloves and a white fur collar complete the ensemble. 

I was having a problem with the skirt now that I had the addition of a tail. I tried the skirt on both ways; with the tail tucked in and with it tucked out. Even with it tucked in, the skirt barely covered my ass! It was, however, more comfortable for my bushy tail so I decided to wear it that way. I decided I needed to still wear underwear even though it wouldn’t matter if everyone saw my who-haw, it was covered with hair. I still wanted to feel like a human playing dress up instead of a human becoming a wolf. I grabbed a pair of glasses, a notebook, and a feathered pen to complete a schoolgirl look and asked Mina her opinion. “What do you think? A bit on the nose?” 

She looks me over and smiles. “Well yes, but only because I actually know you are a wolf. Other people will flip when they see how intricate and lifelike you look. I already think you’re a shoo-in for the best costume at the party.” She smiles mischievously. “Let me help you with your hair though it’s a bit wild.” 

I laugh. “You got that right!” It needed a firm hand being so full and all. Mina curls all of my hair in order to tame it better. She braids a tiny fishtail on my left side behind my human ear. Then she takes my curled hair and creates a sort of pouf, half up half down look. Plenty of segments frame my face and a section leans precariously over my right eye giving the illusion of a cartoon. I don’t know how Mina does it but it’s not in my way or annoying me. When she’s done I glance in the mirror and am amazed at what I see. I look like I stepped right out of the game. I turn to hug Mina. “I look amazing! Thank you!” I gasp. I feel a tingle in my nose, and a few actual tears slip out. Secretly I’m thankful. “I am still human after all,” I say to myself relieved. 

“Glad you feel that way. I was wondering if I went too far.” She bites her lip glancing at me. “I have one more thing I need to do. Let me clip those claws! I’ll give you some bling on a few if you want?” 

“Ok. I trust you, Mina. You know that.” I reply and give her my hand. She goes to work. 

My phone pings and I see its Ben. It's exactly seven. I click on it and it opens up for me to read. “I can’t wait to see what you’ve come up with Alyx. I know you’re quite creative. Who is coming with you? The guys are asking. If your one friend is coming, I don’t want them hitting on her if she’s just got out of a bad relationship. It would be helpful to know.” 

I giggle a little. “See Mina,” I say after reading it to her. “A nice guy. He’s worried about Ahna.” 

“Sure he is.” She wiggles her eyebrows at me. “There. This hand is done. Is this okay?” she asks. She’d clipped all the points off my claws and painted them with super-fast drying hot pink glitter nail polish. I laugh. “I mean I know you’re wearing gloves, but in case you take them off. You want them to look nice, right?” 

“Yep, that’s great Mina. What would I do without you?!” I giggle again. “Answer Ben for me real fast. Say I’m finishing up the last details for my costume and that my flatmate Mina is coming. Ahna went to go get some professional help.” Mina does that and takes my other hand and finishes it in record time. 

Ben replies. “Sorry about your friend. I’m glad she’s getting some help. What are you coming as? Will I know it’s you?” 

I smile and am able to reply thanks to Mina. “No, I’m not telling you. I think you’ll know it's me, but I’ll give you a hint, my flatmate was inspired by Game of Thrones. Now leave me be so I can finish or I’ll never make it there!” 

“My, he does sound impatient. We better get a move on.” Mina comments. 

“Okay! Okay! See you soon.” He answers back. 

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m all done then?” I say and check my nails before putting on my gloves. 

“Yep, let me tie your boots and get on my own then I think we can leave.” She does just that. “How are you feeling BTW? Any more symptoms? Pains? Anything?” she looks at me concerned. 

“I feel totally fine. I’m used to everything now and even have control over my ears and tail. Watch!” I rotate the ears, separately from another and swish my tail back and forth. 

She laughs. “Good! Now let’s go party! We head out to my car and get in. I hold my tail in my lap absently stroking it. Mina notices when she gets in the driver's side. “You seem worried. Are you worried?” she asks me grabbing my hand. "We don't have to go." 

I look at her, not wanting to convey the thoughts swirling in my mind. I see the concern in Mina’s eye and know she’s got my back, so I say them. “What if something happens and I go full-on wolf and shift? What if someone sees? What if?” 

Mina hushes me. “We can’t live our lives by what if’s, Alyx. All we have is right now. Let’s try to focus on that and have a good time tonight, yeah?” She starts the car and drives off. 

“You’re right I do want to go. You know I love a good costume party.” I push all my fears to the back of my mind. As long as I feel fine, I’m not going to worry about any of it. 

“You’re not going to drink tonight, are you? I would think that unwise.” Mina mentions. 

“Nope. No alcohol for me. I don’t even know if I can tolerate it in this state. I’m sticking with water. I think that’s safest.” I tell her. 

She nods. “Good. None for me either. I want to stay sharp in case you need me. I’ve got your back. We’re going to have fun tonight and worry about Ahna and all the crazy tomorrow. You’re good at ignoring things you don’t want to deal with. Let’s do that!” Mina smiles as she pulls up as close as she can to the house. “Well, here we are. Which one is Ben?” She asks then laughs, “We’re a half block away.” 

“I can see,” I tell her. “They both have very good costumes. I think the blond one with the braid is Ben… Wait, is he dressed as Ed from Fullmetal Alchemist?” I gasp. “He’s even got Ed’s metal arm!” I explain excitedly. 

“I can see why you two nerds like each other!” Mina giggles as she shuts off the engine. I give her a look. “Come on introduce me.” She jumps out of my car and starts languidly walking toward the porch, waiting for me to catch up. 

I grab my tail. “Why am I so nervous? It’s not like I like him!” I ask myself. “Whom I kidding; I do like him,” I answer back. “I love Dean, but this guy is so nice to me and… I... I should have never come!” I lay my forehead on the dashboard and hit it. “Blarg!” 

Mina whispers on the wind but I can hear it. “Come one you chicken shit! You were the one that wanted this. Now get out of the car! You have a costume contest to win.” Several people stopped to talk to Mina, all dressed as Game of Thrones characters. Mina’s was great only she had her dark hair. She looked like the actress before she put on the wig. If it wasn’t for the three-headed dragon pin no one would have known who she was. 

I get out of the car and head towards her, my tail swishing merrily. I get a few whistles and looks from people, but no one says anything rude, thank goodness. “Mina!” I whisper in her ear. “Why aren't you a blonde. No one knows who you are, the only reason those guys did is they were similarly dressed. You should change that.” 

She smiles and nudges me. “Bout time you get out of that car! And thank you for reminding me. I was going to do that earlier, but I forgot helping you get ready. Is anyone looking our way?” I shake my head no. She murmurs a little something under her breath then gracefully waves her hands over her hair turning it just the right shade of blonde. “That better?” she asks smirking. I nod and she strings her arm through mine pulling me gently toward Ben and the front door. 

We reach the sidewalk and join the small line that’s formed as each person registers for the costume contest. I start to get a little nervous. Ben and his friend are giving everyone stickers to write who or what they are supposed to be. Then a small pad of paper for voting. Everyone can vote in each category once, then there’s an extra for best costume of the night. Categories include group, solo, most creative/out there, most realistic, best character, best couple, laziest/worst. There are eight in total. When we reach the front of the line, I make sure we talk to Ben. “Daenerys Targaryen. It’s a pleasure to meet you, your Grace.” Ben bows and kisses her hand. “Where are your famous dragons I’ve heard so much about?” He glances behind her looking for them and spots me instead. “And who might this enchanting creature be?” He asks walking around her to get a full view of me. 

My tail wags involuntarily. If I were more human, I would be blushing profusely. “Hello, Ben,” I say shyly. “Great Edward Elric costume. I love Fullmetal Alchemist.” 

“Alyx?!” He stares at me blinking intensely. “Is that you?!” He runs his hand through his hair forgetting he’s wearing a wig and it goes flying off into Mina’s face behind him. She catches it gracefully and holds onto it while Ben gets his bearings. 

I send Mina a silent thanks before answering Ben. “Guilty as charged.” I shrug sheepishly. 

“Wow!” Ben whistles appreciatively. “That’s one great costume. I’m guessing you merged the quintessential schoolgirl and Grey wolf from Kemono friends? And you totally knew who I was! I never met a girl who was into anime before. Wow!” he breathes appreciably. Mina taps him on the shoulder with his wig, pulling his attention away from me. “Oh right! Sorry ladies.” He blushes and walks behind the table becoming all official, handing us stickers and our papers. “The official judging will be at eight when everyone will convene out back for the show. Then we collect all the votes and announce the winners by nine. Please mingle, grab some snacks or a drink.” We both nod and fill out our name tags. Mina chooses to fill hers with all her names and titles. I write anime red wolf on mine. Ben leans over as Mina is filling hers out. “Meet me out back at eight. I don’t have to help with that part because I’m registering everyone. Then we can talk more. Alright?” 

I nod as my tail starts thumping against the porch. I smell the sharp odor of pheromones being released, both from Ben and me. “Get me out of here!” I whisper to Mina out of the corner of my mouth. 

“We’ll see you later, Ben!” Mina trills and pulls me inside to the living room where she quietly explodes on me. “Alyx! What is your problem? You’re acting like a lovesick schoolgirl or puppy or whatever! I thought you said you didn’t like Ben!” 

“I… I don’t Mina. Not really. I'm sure it’s just the pheromones, the attention. I’ve been so lonely and…” I start panting heavily “I need to sit down. I’m feeling dizzy.” 

Mina snaps into Mom mode and guides me to the chair, shooing some people out of the way. She snags a curious-looking gentleman. “You! Go grab me two waters from the bar. Now!” he runs off hastily to do so. “Alyx! Talk to me.” 

I put my head between my knees breathing slowly and deeply. The guy returns with the water. I grab it and gulp it down before leaning back into the chair with my eyes closed. Mina pets my arm waiting for me to speak. “Water?!” I croak out and she gives me the other bottle. When I’ve finished that one, I lean forward. “Sorry to freak you out, Mina. I’m okay.” Everyone staring begins to disperse. I lean into her. “I didn’t realize how strong his pheromones would be. When Ben saw me, his went into overdrive and with my senses already so frayed from all that’s happened today. It was a little overwhelming. I’m okay now though.” I sit back normally. 

She looks at me concerned. “Are you sure? Cuz we can leave. I only came because you wanted to. I could leave.” She rubs my leg. 

“Will you please stop petting me? It makes me feel less human.” I whisper a little harshly. 

“Oh, sorry.” She hastily pulls her hand away, “I didn’t realize I was. Your fur is so soft. Comforting, like the kittens at home.” 

“Really? That’s nice to hear.” I say. “I thought it would be rough. It looks rough and I can’t tell, you know.” I raise my gloved hands. “Can I have some more water, please?” 

“I’ll go get some,” Mina says. “Don’t move, okay?!” I nod and she heads toward the kitchen. 

I glance over the room looking and hoping for someone I might recognize. There’s a couple in the corner I think I do, but their backs are facing me. I cock my ears towards them and listen in. Jean and Allen. I recognize her voice. I stand up thinking I’ll go say hello. Then I get dizzy and sit right back down again. “Crap!” I hope this isn’t a sign of what’s to come. “Jean! Allen!” I call, hoping they’ll hear me. 

Allen hears his name and turns to scan the room. I start waving when he looks my way. “Allen! Hi!” He looks at me, obviously not recognizing me. Turning to Jean he nudges her and asks if she knows who I am. She shakes her head. They head over anyway, not wanting to be rude. “What’s taking Mina so long with the water’s?” I think and I move my ears toward the kitchen. She’s flirting with the bartender. “Of course.” I laugh. Jean and Allen reach me. I see they are dressed as Romeo and Juliet. “Hey, guys! How are you?! I love your costumes! So authentic! Did you steal them from the theatre department, Allen?” I tease him. 

“Alyx?!” He says finally realizing who I am. I stand and go in for a hug. “Wow! What a great costume!” He reads the tag. “I’d say you nailed that one on the head. I… We didn’t know you were coming tonight. You don’t usually hang with this crowd.” Jean nods, looking guilty. 

“I didn’t know I was coming either. Last-minute kind of thing.” I say hastily, trying to make them feel at ease. They look at me with wide eyes. “I know it doesn’t seem last minute with the costume and all…” I stall trying to think of something that sounds plausible. “Ben invited me. Last night when I ran into him at Walmart. I didn’t know if I would make it because I had an out of town friend in for a visit. This costume is what I was going to be for Halloween last year, before Tyrion… you know… And then I didn’t have the heart to face the holiday without him when the time came. It was lying around and when Ben invited me, I thought I’d have a chance to use it. I love costume parties.” 

Jean nods. “Yeah, I know you do. You were working on this costume and a Game of Thrones costume for Halloween?” 

Mina finally shows up and hands me a water. I chug half of it before answering. “Yeah. I wanted to wear the Game of Thrones costume, but I wasn’t sure if Tyrion still wanted to pair with me. Be my partner in crime after the awful fight we had that summer. So, I started on an alternate costume in case I was going it alone.” I explained. 

Mina jumped right in to help with the lie. “Yeah, I helped her find all the fake red and blonde fur. She wasn’t sure she’d have enough so I collected it all summer. I also helped her with the mechanical ears.” She beamed at me. “Go on show them how good they are.” 

Embarrassed, I glared at her but did as she asked moving my ears around “showing” them off. “How was the bartender?” I asked embarrassing her right back. She handed over the other bottle of water and stormed off. I shrugged after her, a little pissed, but not enough to go after her. 

Jean, Allen and I chatted a bit more, other people stopping by to say hi and checking out my costume. I wasn’t feeling dizzy anymore, so we headed to the snack table. I wasn’t sure if I should eat something or not. I wasn’t hungry so I decided to be safe and not eat anything. While Allen and Jean filled up their plates, I headed to the bar to pick up some more water. I was thirsty. Mina was there talking with the bartender. I could see why she liked him. He was dressed as Dracula. Cliche but he had done a very good job adding little touches to make it seem more authentic. I sidled up to her. “Mina,” I whispered. “I’m sorry.” 

She turns and looks at me. “It’s okay. You had every right to be mad. I said I’d have your back and I didn’t. But it's so rare these days for me to find someone so cute that I can’t see directly what’s going on in their mind. It was kind of refreshing. Forgive me?” she asks. 

Realization dawns on me. I often forget she can hear people in addition to being a powerful witch. “There’s no need.” I put my hand on her shoulder. “Come outside with me, the judging is going to begin soon. I might need you close when Ben comes around.” I say pulling her gently. 

She calls back to the bartender. “I’ll catch u later, Vlad.” And giggles. 

We head outside into the brisk night air. The lacrosse team has set up those heat lanterns and people are huddled around them. I’m fine in my natural fur coat and Mina’s fine in her costume so we scoot toward space not heated in the back looking for Ben. The night air dissipated the smell of human pheromones and I’m finally able to relax. That is until I feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder that radiates down my arm into my hand. “Oh, shit that can’t be good!”


	19. There's a New Wolf in Town

Two more pulses of pain hit my arm. Then there’s a soft crunch and my glove goes slack, the pain dissipates. I’m trying to tighten the buckle on my jacket to hold the glove in place when Ben shows up. “Need help with that?” He asks, reaches over and tightens it to the smallest buckle. I stare into his eyes and hope nothing more happens. That it’s all just a fluke. The costume show had started. 

“Everything is going to be fine,” I tell myself and finish off the last of the bottle of water I’m holding. Ben opens another one and hands it to me, smiling brightly. I take a swig and cradle it in my left armpit. 

He leans into me. “I really do dig your costume. How is it so soft? And how did you get it to stay on so well?” He gives the hair on my thigh a little tug as he slowly moves his hand upwards. Mina is oblivious, watching the costumes on parade. 

I slap his hand away. “Don’t! You’ll ruin it! It’s very delicate.” I tell him hoping to deter him from touching me more. He stops but grabs my right hand curling his fingers into mine. “Ben.” I pull my hand away. “I told you I have a boyfriend. I can’t do this.” He goes to say more but they announce the character costumes round is up, meaning me. I take another swig of water and hand it back to him. 

I give him a look and walk to the stage and get in line, my blood boiling with sexual chemistry. I take a few more deep breaths as my vision blurs for a moment. Then another sharp pain. This time in my right shoulder. I squeeze my eyes shut. “No this cannot be happening. It’s all the hormones, the smells, and the sounds, I’m fine. I. Will. Not. Fully. Shift. I’m a human, a gorram human! I hear the soft crunch and know that my right glove has gone slack as well. I sigh as the pain dissipates again. I ask Indiana Jones to tighten the buckle on my right sleeve to keep that glove in place and he happily obliges. 

The excitement is palpable. Everyone excited about showing off their costumes. My head begins pounding and I can hardly hear the announcer introducing everyone. I’m third to last in line, and I don’t hear a thing. The blood pounds in my ears. I feel slightly woozy and heated. When they call my name, I don’t even hear it and Buffy the Vampire Slayer taps my shoulder and gets me up on stage. In the bright lights, my senses snap to attention. I can hear all the hearts pumping in the audience, so full of life. I hear the sharp intake of breath from the crowd as they watch me slink onto the stage. I stare at the crowd in the bright spotlight. I give a low growl deep in my throat. I can smell the sweat and fear that permeates the air, along with the sweet smell of arousal. So many people, all the smells. I sink into a crouch, my tail swishing, my ears rotating, collecting sounds. I see Mina come to the front of the crowd whispering. “Alyx. Alyx. It’s okay. You’re okay. Listen to me, Alyx.” I drop to all fours. The gloves fall away revealing large heavy paws. My golden eyes flash, my muzzle gets longer, my teeth sharper. The crowd is transfixed. Another growl escapes me. I begin to pace the stage on my paws and knees, mostly wolf, but still human enough that everyone thinks it's an act. 

My head jerks to the alley. I smell Ahna and Beta. Where did they come from? I sit on my haunches and let out a long howl, greeting my siblings. From the darkness I see them emerge, together with a small group of elders. Six, I count. No one else seems to know they are there. No one else sees them. They are chanting something; I can’t quite make it out. I cock my head trying to decipher it. It’s not a language I know. I hear the crowd gasp as I leap off the stage, landing on all fours. I look at Mina and Ben then rush toward the darkness on human feet. 

******************************************************************************************************************************************** 

I barrel into Beta knocking him over in greeting. He wrestles me to the ground. I don’t understand why and try to speak to him in human tongue but find I cannot. He holds me down as the Elders chant over me. The light slowly dims, I see Ahna, Beta and soon Mina leaning over me with tears in their eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!” They all seem to say as they fade into a soft grey mist. 

******************************************************************************************************************************************** 

I wake to the sound of low whispers. Many people talking all at once. It makes my head hurt. I groan and open my eyes. I see them all through bars. My heartbeat quickens, but I force myself to stay calm, sussing out the situation as they continue discussing me. They must not have heard me. “What are we going to do?!” I hear Mina hiss. “I can’t take care of her like this! I can’t hear her! I don’t know what she needs!” She cries frustrated. Ahna hugs her, comforting her. 

She turns to the group, “I can’t help either. I can’t really interpret what she’s trying to say without the wolf connection. Beta is more suited to it than I.” 

He balks at her. “I can’t take care of her. I’m in charge of the pack. Ever since you ran off I haven’t seen Alpha. I don’t know where he is or if he is even coming back. Someone has to take care of them until he returns.” I quickly shut my eyes as they all turn to look at me. “I mean I guess she could come live with the pack, but I don’t know if they would allow her there. You guys said you can fix her though, right?” Still talking, they all shuffle away through a door and close it. 

I open my eyes. The room is empty. I glance down and see a long red muzzle. Its happened. I’ve shifted into a wolf. I move slowly, getting a feel for the wolf body. Surprisingly it doesn’t feel as different as I imagined. I laugh. “A wolf body!” I get to a standing position, everything is so much taller than me, but it feels familiar. I’m thirsty and spy a bowl in the corner. Hoping its water, I shuffle towards it. The reflection staring back at me doesn’t feel off either. “How can that be?” I ask myself. This feels right like I’ve been here before. I shrug and lean down, somehow knowing how. I slurp up the water till my thirst is quenched. I pace the cage a bit, it’s roomy at least, before settling back down on the blankets. They smell comfortable, safe, like home. I realize they are my own blankets. The smell is me. Human me and Dean’s flannel is in the pile too. I make sure that’s close and I put my head on my paws to watch the door, waiting. 

What feels like hours later everyone files back in. Ahna, Mina, Beta, and the six elders. They must be the elders; I can feel power radiating off them. Ancient and wise, something not to be trifled with. They turn to look at me and I rise and bow in their direction, not moving until I hear a sigh of acquiescence. Then I pad to the bars of the cage and sit staring and waiting to hear what they have to say. Of course, Mina rushes over. “Alyx?” She cries reaching through the bars to give me a hug. “Are you alright in there?” She leans back tears flowing down her cheek. I lean toward her and lick them from her face, their saltiness mixed with the taste of jasmine. An odd combination, but it tastes like her. I give her a wolfy grin, tongue lolling out the side of my mouth. She laughs and her tears stop. 

“I’m fine you guys. Why is everyone so worried?” I ask. Everyone turns to look at me sharply, including the elders. “What? Do I have something on my face?” I laugh at that. “Of course, I don’t. I haven’t eaten anything in… I don’t even know how long.” 

“Alyx!” Ahna whispers. “Did you just talk?” 

“What do you mean? I’m talking to myself here. No one can hear what I’m saying…” I look at everyone’s faces. “Y'all can hear what I’m saying?!” 

The elders all begin whispering. “Extraordinary! Amazing! Fantastic!” 

The youngest of them steps forward. “Excuse us, but let me introduce ourselves. We are the elders of the Eelalapito tribe. My name is Hamish Yellowfeather. We have been friends with the pack for as long as I can remember. Centuries to be exact. They have watched over us in times of need, as we have watched over them. Ahna came to us last night and told us of your plight and we rushed here as soon as we could. I suppose you would like some answers. We would like some as well. But first, you mentioned being hungry. Would you like something to eat?” 

I stared at Hamish; my head cocked slightly. This was high on the list of strange things I’d seen so far. I hesitated but my stomach gave me away by growling. “I guess I am hungry,” I answered. 

“Alright. We shall bring you something.” Hamish ushers to one of the elders who leaves the room. “I guess all this must be quite strange to you?” He asks me. 

“Actually, I was marveling earlier and how NOT strange this is. I feel perfectly comfortable as a wolf if I am being honest.” I reply, my tail swishing. 

“Curious.” He says as he stares at me. “So very curious. We have never had a red wolf in our territory. Nor have we had one who could talk. How is it you can talk?” Then the other elder returns with a very large, very rare steak. My mouth starts salivating at the smell. Hamish takes the plate and comes toward the cage. “I suppose we don’t need to keep you locked up then do we? You seem perfectly capable of understanding everything that is going on.” He unlocks the gate and puts the plate down near the bowl of water. Then he magically refills it. “I’ll leave you to it. Then we can talk.” 

I nod and attack the steak, gobbling it down. It tastes amazing, like nothing I’ve ever experienced. I bring the bone back to my bed of blankets and settle myself before facing the crowd. “So… What do you want to know?” I ask a little hesitant about what they will ask. I gnaw on the bone. 

Hamish steps forward again. He seems to be the spokesperson for the group. “What we are all wondering is how this happened. We heard the story from Ahna’s side, but now we want it from yours.” So I tell them. Everything that happened that lead me to this point. When I finish the elders all nod in agreement. It must match what Ahna had said. “Now tell me what happened to you before you met the wolves. You must have been in contact with the supernatural before this?” Hamish guesses. 

“Well yes, in fact, I have…” and proceed to tell them about the last two things that have happened to me. Bentley the incubus and our run-in with the Leviathans last September. Mina helps fill in the blanks when I can’t remember or it becomes too hard to talk about, because of Tyrion. 

“That is all?” He questions. It seems like he doesn’t believe me. 

“Yes. I never knew the supernatural existed till the Winchesters rolled into town and sucked me into their vortex.” I pause thinking of Dean and wonder what’s to come of us now. “And since then its been nothing but weird.” 

Hamish walks into the cage to sit beside me, his palms facing me, like he’s trying to read me. “I cannot believe that. He replies gazing at me. “You are too familiar with this wolf form and there’s something… I can’t quite place. You must have been exposed to magic before last September.” 

“No. I haven’t. I’m telling you the truth.” I tell him growling slightly and sitting up. 

He drops his hands and scrambles up to back out of the cage slowly. “I’m sorry, I did not mean to offend you.” 

“Why would I lie about something like that? Look at me! I’m a wolf! This is freaking strange!” I screech at him. I pace the cage, breathing deeply trying to calm down. “I want to understand what has happened to me just as much as you do!” Suddenly I remember the tests I ran, was it only yesterday? “Mina! Do you have my research from the lab from yesterday?” I stop and shake. 

She steps forward into the cage and sits on the floor. “I do actually. I threw it in your car when we left for the party. I had a feeling we might need it. I know you never got to look at the data. Will you be able to read it as a wolf?” She questions as she pulls the reports from her bag and spreads them in front of me. 

“I am sure going to try,” I answer and sit in front of them. Looking them over, I find I still have that human ability. “Yep, I can read them. Give me a few to peruse them.” With Mina’s help, I’m able to compare all the data. I open my mind to her so she can hear my thoughts. Writing it all in my notebook which she just so happened to bring as well. As it turned out from what I’d deduced earlier, all three of us had something supernatural in our blood. That concluded that we would all have that same protein, leading to the creation of the supernatural cell line. As it turned out it was a combination of three working together. All four samples had the same three unidentifiable proteins that matched exactly. Ahna and Beta had an additional three that match, which I concluded must be the wolf protein. Even though Ahna was all human she still had the ability to shift as she still had the proteins. Something was blocking her proteins, not allowing them to combine, making it impossible for her to shift. 

Gas chromatography was also similar. Ahna and Beta had more of the earth’s elements present because they spent so much time in nature. But we all had two unidentifiable elements there that matched perfectly. Beta had the greatest concentration at sixty percent. Ahna with forty and me with twenty-five post-Tyrion and ten percent pre-Tyrion. All this data led me to the conclusion that we could know if someone was supernatural just by looking at their blood. That made me think about Dr. James Bronn, maybe he was onto something and didn’t know enough about the supernatural to put it all together. I made a note to talk to Sam about getting in touch with him at some point. Then I remembered I had his number in my autographed copy of his book. When I had some more information, I knew I would be giving him a call. 

I knew I needed some more concrete data before I could be 100% sure I was on the right path. I didn’t know if I’d get that chance, being a wolf now, but I told Mina exactly what I needed to do to test my theory. I needed my blood now as a wolf. I had to do another protein analysis and gas chromatography of it along with Jean, Amanda and Stacey’s blood. If Sam, Dean, and Cas were available I also wanted to test them. If I could find those three proteins in everyone’s blood whom I knew to be supernatural, then I’d know for sure that’s what they were. Same with the elements. Maybe just maybe, if I had enough findings, I could determine where that supernatural element came from. I could test the blood of every creature I came across from now on to see what specific element or protein determined what it was. I mean I’m getting ahead of myself here. I have no idea if that could ever happen in my current state or even if I was right. But my mind was buzzing with information. Mina picked up the papers and notebook and let me mull things over while she explained everything to Hamish. 

Hamish had gone to college, so he understood most of what Mina told him. He explained to the elders that I did not know it, but I had come from a supernatural family. Ten percent in fact. That got them excited and they start discussing in their language what exactly that would mean. Hamish comes over to me. “That explains a lot of things, Alyx. Ten percent is a lot when you think about it. We allow those who have only a quarter of a percent of our blood in them to be a part of our family. You really are special.” I snort at that. “I wonder if we could find out where you get your magic from.” An elder woman comes over and whispers in his ear. They still talk in the old language, so I have no idea what they are saying. 

I decide to visit with Beta and Ahna giving Hamish and his friend space. I prance out of the cage over to them. “Hey, guys what’s going on? How ya doing?” 

Beta leans down to gaze intently in my eyes before giving me a big hug. “You are a beautiful wolf. I am still sorry this happened to you but maybe some good can come out of it.” 

I can smell his fear for me and lick his face. “I don’t know how I know, but everything is going to be alright. Thank you for coming to help, but aren’t you worried about the pack while you are here?” 

“You are more important.” He says honestly and wipes his face. “And not just yet. The brothers I left in charge are good lads. They can hold things for a few days. We need to take care of you. It is partly my fault that you’re in this mess to begin with.” 

“And the rest of the fault goes to me. If I hadn’t bitten you, none of this would have happened!” Ahna cries. “I am beyond ashamed of myself.” Tears in her eyes, she rushed forward to cry into my soft fur. 

She had been crying much more freely and often since she became human. I mention it to her. She shrugs. “And don’t be upset Ahna. If this hadn’t happened, I would have never found out about my magical background. So see, silver lining.” She smiles at me, grateful I’m able to turn this into something positive. 

Mina arrives with a needle and vials. “I found these in your car. I remember you saying you had started carrying them around in your kit. Let me get some blood. I can do the testing you talked about needing. I saw everything in your head and I know I can do it.” 

“They won’t let you near the lab if I’m not there Mina,” I stated. It’ll have to wait.” 

“No. I’m a part of this mess and I want to help. This is the only way I know how.” Mina says defiantly. “I can get in there no problem. Nothing a little glamour won’t fix.” She winks at me, her brown eyes changed to the exact shade of blue mine used to be. “I am a witch after all.” 

“That you are Mina. Okay then. If you think you can do it, go for it. My blood is yours.” I lie down to give her easier access and let her do her thing. Ahna pets my head as Mina collects the vials. She's surprisingly gentle and I don't feel it.

Hamish comes over, his talk done. “I see Mina is going to continue with your science project?” I nod. “That is good. The more information you have the better we will be able to help you. Which brings me to the next thing I have to say. We may have a way to find out where your magical abilities came from. It might explain why they were dormant and may help us, help you become a human again. Now, will it fix you? That I do not know. We don’t even know if the ceremony will work, it hasn’t been performed in many a year, almost a century. But the elders and I feel it is necessary in your case. What do you say? Shall we try?” 

I cock my head staring intently at Hamish, mulling. “You are willing to do an ancient ceremony that you don’t even know will work to try and help me?” He nods. “That’s really kind of you. Thank you. I’m willing to try if you are. But it makes me wonder the way you’re asking. I have a feeling it will be painful.” 

Hamish hangs his head, “I’m afraid the answer to that question is yes.” He brings his gaze to meet mine, “As I said though, this may be the best shot we have of finding out what you are and helping you become human again. This is all new territory for us. No one that has been bitten by the pack has every completely changed before. So there’s that…” 

Mina finishes up. “Hate to interrupt, but I got what I need. I’ll just be off. I’m going to find Jean, Stacey, and Amanda. I’ll also see if I can get a little something from Ben and Allen to look at. Maybe that hot bartender Vlad. We do need some men in the study to be entirely accurate right?” 

I roll my eyes at her, amazed I still can. “It’s true we do. Maybe not Allen though. At least not yet. Find some other unsuspecting hottie lacrosse players. Go do your thing. Ahna will keep an eye on things here and call you if we need you?” I glance at Ahna to see if she agrees. She nods. “Off with you then.” 

Mina leans in to hug me. “Everything is going to work out. At least I hope it does.” She whispers in my ear. “In case you didn’t know you won the costume contest last night. For both the best in show and best character. When you disappeared, they gave Indiana Jones your award for best character. Ben insisted that even though you had to leave early because you were sick you should still win the best in show and everyone agreed. I’ll go collect it. Gives me a good reason to drop in and get his blood.” 

“Thanks, Mina! You’re the best!” I say and give her a sloppy wet doggy kiss. She laughs and I watch her walk off and out the door. I silently wish her luck. I turn back to Hamish. “Okay, Hamish. Let’s do this!”


	20. Games and Preparations

“It will take at least a day, maybe two to get all the ingredients we need for the ceremony,” Hamish explains. “The elders thought you could stay here until such time as we are ready. That way we can keep an eye on you for any other changes and protect you from the outside world as well. Would that be acceptable?” 

I thought about it for a moment. “As long as you don’t keep me locked in that cage and I am free to roam around the warehouse, I’m cool with it.” 

“Can I stay too?” Ahna butts in. “This is all my fault I want to be here to help in whatever way I can, even if it's just keeping Alyx company.” 

“That is up to Alyx, but it is alright with us,” Hamish replies looking to me for the answer. 

“Ahna can be my caretaker, making sure I’m fed and watered, keep me company, all that jazz.” Truth be told, I wanted some alone time, but I knew how guilty Ahna felt about the whole situation. If watching over me helped assuage her guilt, I could do that for her. “Where are we anyway?” 

“In the plains, East of your city about fifty miles. It was the closest sacred and safe space we had, nearest the location we found you. Which works out, as we need a sacred space to perform the ceremony. Now we only need to find the ingredients and bring them here. In the backroom, we have set up a sacred circle so it will be ready. The board room next to it will house the ingredients. Everywhere else is accessible to you and Ahna. There is a comfortable couch for Ahna to sleep on in the office.” Hamish explains. “We will be off now.” He hands Ahna a phone. My number is programmed in here in case you need anything. I will call you when we have news. In the kitchen is food for you both. Call if you need anything.” He collected the other elders and they all left. 

It was late morning so Ahna and I had the whole day ahead of us to kill some time. Possibly tomorrow and the next day too. I sighed. We didn’t know how long it would take the elders to get what they needed. I stared at Ahna she stared and me. “So Alyx. Um…...” Ahna was at a loss for words. I knew she wanted to fill the silence full of apologies, but I’d had enough of that. What was done was done. There was nothing we could do about it but deal with what was in front of us. 

“I’m actually pretty tired. I think I’ll take a nap. You should too. It looks like you didn’t sleep at all last night.” I tell her. 

“I didn’t. I was so worried, watching you change. It was so different than any shift I’ve ever seen. I swear at one point I thought you had wings. Actual wings! I was probably delirious.” Ahna chides herself. “Um, if it’s okay with you, I’d kind of like to sleep next to you. Your fur is so soft and you’re warm.” She gives me big saucer eyes, hoping I’ll say yes. 

I’m so over her right now though. “Actually, I would like some time to myself. I need to think through some things. But I promise that tonight you can. Alright?!” 

She nods and slowly fumbles to the office. “G’ Night Alyx. Get some sleep. I’ll check on you in a couple hours.” 

I grunt appreciatively. Stretching, I get up and go slurp some water before deciding to wander around the warehouse. See the exits, the space, before creating my own comfortable bed of blankets and flannel. As I explore the warehouse with my nose, I think about what I could be. “How could I not have known I had magic inside me? How could my parents not have known they had it inside them? Why does a wolf feel familiar? If I was a shifter like Beta, I would have changed at puberty like all the others, right? Why was everything so confusing!” It hurt my head. I could hear rats scurrying and decided to hunt them and get my mind off things that I couldn’t answer. It took less than five minutes to track them down to their little rat home. They had a score of babies they were protecting. I nodded and left them to their own devices. There was no reason to kill them. 

Heading back to the cage, I passed the office and Ahna was passed out on the couch a look of concern on her face. It made me feel guilty that she felt guilty. “Why couldn’t she just let it go? Like Elsa.” I snicker at that thought. “Ahna was Elsa’s sister. I’m frigging hilarious!” I mutter shaking my head and plodded back to the blankets. They’re already set up how I liked it, so I snuggle into them for a nice nap. 

A few hours later Ahna nudges me. “Alyx. Alyx. It’s time to get up.” I stretch and let out an enormous doggie yawn. 

“Do you have to go to the bathroom?” She asks. “I thought of that as I was going myself.” 

I laugh and nod. “Yep. It’s about that time. Are we allowed to go outside?” 

“I already texted Hamish and he said as long as we stay in the back and don’t go near the road it’s fine. We can even play some games back there. If you want.” Ahna tells me. 

“Games? What kind of games are you talking about?” I ask her. 

“I hid a few things out there for you to find. I thought it might be fun for you. Or we could play catch. Really whatever you want. Or we don’t have to do anything either. You tell me what you want to do.” She says her eyes filled with remorse. 

“OK, Ahna. First things first. I need you to stop.” She looks at me. “Stop feeling guilty about what has happened. I can’t stand to see you like this. It’s making it hard for me to be okay with this.” 

“You mean you are okay with this?” She asks incredulously. 

“Yes. I am. Well, I mean do I hope I change back? Of course, I do. But if not I’m really okay with being a talking wolf. As long as I don’t have to be caged and/or living in a circus, it’s fine.” I smile at her. “I bet Dean would even keep me as a pet… that is if he likes dogs… for some reason, I’m thinking he doesn’t. I don't even know. But I know he’d still love me. Or at least I hope so...” I lick her face to make sure she is paying attention. 

“Ewww! You need a breath mint!” She laughs. 

I grunt at her, “I see how it is. Now, will you please stop moping around feeling sorry that you caused this? Please?! I’ll even hunt down your stupid objects.” I give her a big wolfy grin. 

“Okay. You’ve got a deal.” She smiles and heads for the back door. I follow. Once outside she turns back to me. “I’ve hidden three objects. One is Dean’s flannel.” I glare at her. “Don’t worry it won’t get dirty! I put it in a box first.” I nod and she continues. “The other is a steak and the third is something we probably need for the ceremony. It has immense power, I could feel it when I picked it up. I thought since it didn’t have a familiar scent it might be a bit challenging for you.” 

“Alright. Sounds fun. Lemme do my business and I’ll find those things.” I wander out into the plains, mostly shrubs now, plants still dead from winter, but the ground has started to thaw so I know she buried at least one of them. A soft wind blows, and I catch Dean’s scent. I follow it, finding a large cluster of logs and I know the flannel is inside one of them. I root it out and return it to Ahna. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to find it that quickly! What about the others?” she asks. But I was already off having smelt the steak on another wisp of wind. I yelp when I find it and gobble it down before Ahna even gets the chance to walk out to me. “Good job!” She calls as I’m off again looking for the last hidden object. 

All I can smell is woodsy nature smells so I stop, sit, close my eyes and listen, hoping the last object will speak to me. I hear a buzzing and the taste of metal. Not copper, like meat but a mix of aluminum, silver and maybe gold. I blindly follow the bzzzzing and see how the taste gets stronger. Suddenly, the buzzing stops. I start digging, dirt flying until my claws scratch a tiny tin box. I bark, excited to see what I’ve found. That was weird. I want to know what’s in it. Ahna comes up beside me. “I found it!” I exclaim excitedly. “What’s inside?” 

“That’s not what I buried.” She says walking a few feet over and digging up a ceramic plate. “This is.” 

“Really?” I cock my head. “This feels important to me. Open it!” 

A voice from behind us whispers quietly but sternly. “I wouldn’t open that,” Hamish says. How he could have snuck up behind us I’ll never know, but the look in his eyes lets me know that he means business. “Please. Give it here.” 

I pick it up gently and hand it over. “It’s important isn’t it, Hamish?” I ask. “What is it?” 

“Something we need for the ceremony, that’s all you need to know. How did you find it anyhow? It has no smell, nothing that would indicate where or what it is?” Hamish wondered. 

“That’s where you’re wrong,” I tell him. “It gives off a minuscule buzzing noise and it tastes like aluminum, silver, tin, and gold.” 

“Very strange. I have never known this object to make itself known before. Maybe it’s a good sign for the ceremony to come.” Hamish thinks aloud. Then addressing us, “It’ll be dark soon and I wanted to come check on you before heading home for the night. There are some things there I need for the ceremony so I’ll be back first thing. Any breakfast requests?” 

Ahna and I both look at each other and call out “BACON!” 

Hamish laughs and smiles. “You got it, ladies. I’ll return about seven in the morning with loads of bacon. We follow him back inside where he takes the tin box into the board room. We notice several objects and plants already inside and I again start to wonder about how this is all going to work. I give another yawn and Hamish scratches my chin. “Looks like that nap was just a prelude. You need to get some rest. Tomorrow may be difficult, little wolf.” He looks at Ahna. “You too, lady. We’re going to need all the help we can get so I need you to be fresh.” 

She gives a big yawn herself. “You got it, Hamish. She reaches for me and I plod to her side. Leaning against her we make our way to my cage and bundle of blankets. Ahna hands me Dean’s flannel and I roll in it quickly before adding it to my pile. She crawls in next to me and pulls a blanket over us both. As we snuggle together, Hamish smiles and waves, walking out the door and we both drift off to sleep.


	21. Hungry Like the Wolf

We awake to birds chirping and the smell of bacon wafting toward us. My eyes pop open as my mouth begins watering. I always loved bacon. I drool on Ahna and step on her hand to reach Hamish first. “OW! You oaf!” She screeches shaking her hand. 

“Bacon!” I yell by way of an apology and answer as I prance over to where Hamish stands holding a platter and several bags. 

“Someone likes bacon I take it?!” Hamish laughs and lowers a large platter to the floor. I sit drooling, waiting for him to put it down before diving in. Ahna stumbles out of the cage and over to us. “I have brought you your own,” Hamish says and hands her a plastic bag. Inside are plastic containers. One with pancakes and eggs. The other is completely full of bacon. They head to the kitchen to sit and eat like people do while I scarf down the bacon. It tastes so good! I try to contain myself and eat it slowly, but my wolfy instincts kick in and I devour the whole platter quickly. After I finish, I go to my water bowl and drink deeply. Then I wander into the kitchen, following my nose to the source of maple syrup. I sit next to Ahna and give her begging eyes. Hamish answers. Pulling over a bag he pulls out another container. “I also brought you pancakes, in case you wanted dessert.” He pops the top, pours some syrup on it and places it on the floor for me, as well as another bowl of water. I don’t even thank him just dig right into that too. Are wolves always this hungry? 

We all sit in silence enjoying breakfast. Once everyone is finished, I regain my senses and thank Hamish. “How are things coming along for the ceremony?” I ask. “Do you think we will be able to do it today?” 

“Well, about that” He starts, “Turns out the ceremony must be performed at dawn so today is out. We are hunting the last few items down anyway. They will be here by evening. We are all going to stay the night here so we will be ready for tomorrow. That tin box you found, there is a talisman inside it that will amplify our power. Hopefully making it possible to discover both your magical lineage and change you back. It may not be possible though, remember that. Which is more important to you? I wouldn’t dare to presume what you want.” Hamish finish. 

I had been thinking about that very question myself throughout the night. “Dean.” I blurt out. “I… I want to be human again,” I say. 

“You speak of this Dean often. Even in your sleep. He is your boyfriend?” Hamish asks. 

“Soulmate. I answer. “He is my soulmate,” I say with my eyes closed. The image of his face as he drove away embedded in my brain. If a wolf could cry, I would have. 

“Ah,” Hamish responds. “This I understand. Not very many people find their soulmates. If you have, we must bring you back to him. I hate to ask. Why is he not here?” 

“I… I…” My voice chokes and I almost lose it. “He has been hurt recently. His family is taking care of him until he recovers. But the bigger reason is he is a hunter. I wasn’t ready and asked to stay behind and finish college while he continues his work. I thought I’d be protecting him, by not being in the way while he does his job. Now I’m not so sure. And he doesn’t know. About this. What’s happened to me. I’d like to shelter… is that the right word? I’d like for him not to know about this if it's possible.” I look into Hamish’s velvet eyes. One blue as the sky, the other like a black hole, I never noticed before. 

“I’ll see what I can do about that.” He smiles warmly, the blue eye full of swirling fluffy clouds, the black one stirring like cooling lava. I shake my head. Did I just see that? I look again and they look like normal human eyes are supposed to. He turns to Ahna. “What about you? How are you feeling today?” 

As Hamish and Ahna talk, I leave the kitchen and wander around the space again. I try to open the door where the ingredients are kept. The slight buzzing of the amulet is bothering me now that I’m awake, but I can’t open the door. I slip outside into the crisp morning air to get away from the sound. The wind ruffles my fur. The sun is low in the sky but bright enough to catch the blades of new grass and prairie smoke. Tiny tufts of chickweed, yellow bells, glacier lily, and little larkspur are beginning to sprout. As are Indian paintbrush, forget-me-nots, shooting stars, and pussytoes. Although small, I can see strawberries and I wander out to pick them off the leaves. They are slightly bitter, but the sweet taste is still there at the end and I relish their taste. I hear my name on the wind. I listen trying to pinpoint the sound and see Beta off in the distance. He howls at me again and I take off running. Coming near him I see he has brought the twins. They are also in wolf form and have grown quite a bit since I saw them last. Which wasn’t that long ago. They lick my face in greeting. I’m so happy to see they are doing well. Beta yips at them and they take off running, stumbling with their giant paws that are too large for them. I smile. Beta gives me a little nip and prances after them. Without words, I understand exactly what he’s saying. “Come run with us.” I look back toward the warehouse wondering if I should tell them where I am going. Beta shakes his head and without a second thought I take off after him toward the crest of the hill and the tree line. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

In the warehouse, Hamish tells Ahna that he may be able to fix her as well. “If we can return the essence from Alyx and transfer it back to you. You are after all the rightful owner of this magic. It should return willingly. The talisman is very powerful. We had thought it lost. I can’t believe that Alyx found it. It was a great service to us that she did.” 

“I have a request,” Ahna says. “I know things have been this way for a long time, but I think that we need to update ourselves. To be in tune with the times of today.” 

“Ahna. You know we have only survived by honoring the old ways. If we accept the new ones, we are turning our backs on our ancestors. They might not like that and punish us. We cannot take that risk.” Hamish scolds her. 

“You say that Hamish, but I have a feeling. I’ve had a feeling since I became human again. This is what we should do. I am the Alpha she-wolf. You are supposed to listen to me in lieu of Alpha. Beta backs me up. We’ve discussed it. When he and Alyx return you can ask him about it yourself. I have started to hear him again. As I did when I was a wolf. We cannot choose what we are. I know that. Heritage and inheritance dictate so. But we should have the option to decide what we want. To be a wolf or not. We’re not like werewolves, a slave to the moon, why can’t we decide ourselves, instead of being forced into it?” 

“If we gave you wolves a choice then you would die out. You would choose not to and where would our people be then? Hamish points out irritated. 

“I think you may be surprised by us, Hamish. You really would. We honor the old ways. We still want to honor the old ways, just with one foot in this century. Can’t you understand that? You went to college after all. I know you must understand this on some level.” Ahna commented. Their conversation was halted with the arrival of some elders, bringing prairie turnips, elderberries, sprigs of lodgepole pines and fresh tobacco leaves. A few bits of silver sage, nuggets of gold, agate and sapphire were brought in, as well as two dozen crows. Their incessant caw-ing was going to drive me nuts, I knew it. 

“I promise I’ll speak with Beta when I can,” Hamish promises. “I will bring it up to the elders too. Go see if you can find Alyx. We have some questions for her.” He followed the other elders into the conference room to take stock of their supplies. 

Ahna went outside and called for me. I could hear her over the miles but running with Beta and the twins was wonderful. I didn’t want to return. A streak of red against a gold and green tapestry. Pops of sunflower, amaranthine, carrot, white, and beryl flashed by me. Occasionally, a streak of grey or black as the twins, Beta and I got further and further away. I stopped to catch my breath. I gazed down the hill and saw the hint of blush, peach, saffron, lavender, and periwinkle fading into the curvature of the land. I closed my eyes. The smells of flora, fauna, and creature infused into my nostrils. It was like nothing I have ever experienced. Now I understood the appeal of being a wolf. The hyper-senses were enough to entice anyone. Not to mention the advanced healing and the feeling of being one with nature. Humans found that so hard to do nowadays. “Humans?! I am human.” That thought scared me. Was I already accepting this fate? Did I not think this ceremony was going to work? No! Chuck himself said that Dean and I were meant to be. How can that be if I am not a human? It will work! It must work! 

I sat down and watched the twins rolling down the hill, Beta chasing after them, ever watchful. “He will make a great father someday.” The thought flits across my mind as I watch him. An image of Dean appears in Beta’s stead and the twins morph into human children. “Dean will make a marvelous father too.” I suddenly realize I want that chance with him. I shake my head, and everyone is back to wolfy form. I yap at Beta. He turns to watch me on the hill, knowing I have come to a decision. I think he was hoping I would stay and be with him. He did say how much he wanted someone nearer his own age. Ahna was twenty years his senior so eight years isn’t that much of a stretch. I promised myself that if I could find him someone I would. Something else to put on my plate, but I owed him. He deserved someone too. 

I stood and smiled a toothy grin before rolling down the hill to meet them all. “We should get back.” I noticed the sun had already traveled more than halfway across the sky. It was afternoon. The morning spent with Beta and the twins had been magical but it was time to return to reality. To face this obstacle and get back to my real destiny, Dean. I needed to be rested for the ceremony at dawn. I wanted to make sure I was at full strength as I knew the process was going to be painful. I knew it would work, but it would not be easy. I nipped Beta, a friendly gesture and sent him chasing after me. The twins watched us before joining in on the fun. After we have all thoroughly exhausted ourselves, we lay in a heap watching the clouds roll by. 

Suddenly I catch a whiff of deer. I turn to Beta. He smells it too. My mouth begins salivating. The bacon and pancakes I ate for breakfast long gone. It’s like we are one, even the twins, as we all sneak off after the deer. I take the left flank with little one. Beta and the boy take the right. It’s a mother with three babies. One is limping. They don’t stand a chance. I send little one ahead to startle the mother. We are going to take that weakened baby of hers. We all slink in quietly as possible. Mother doesn't suspect a thing. It’s all over in a matter of minutes. The two smaller babies have been taken. As I stand over our kill, I turn to Beta. He indicates we should bow our heads. We all say a silent prayer of thanks for the sacrifice the fawns have made for us. Then we eat. I’ve had venison before, but never quite like this. The taste envelopes my mouth like the most delectable food I have ever tasted. When we’ve had our fill, Beta finds a place to hide the rest so he can come back to collect it later. We make our way to the warehouse languidly, not wanting our time together to end. 

We approach and I see Ahna sitting outside talking with Mina. Beta nods and signals to the twins it's time to say goodbye. Little boy rushes towards me. He yaps and nips a little. He had hoped, along with Beta that I would stay with them. He seems to understand that even though I am a wolf now, I don't belong in his world, so he says goodbye. Next up is little girl. She whispers in my ear that she'll watch over me, as long as I live in this area, she'll be my guardian wolf once I'm human again. She has no doubt that this will be so. I give her a thank-you lick. Last is Beta. His ebony fur contrasts beautifully with mine. He leans his head against me. "I am sorry this happened to you but know this. Today has been the best day of my life. Thank you for the memories. They shall keep me warm when the earth has turned to ice and food is scarce. You are an amazing being, Alyx. Whatever you are." He smiles, looking deep into me. Molten gold meeting. Colliding. Shifting. I see a touch of sadness there but also hope. "Come see us when you are human again." He turns and lobs off after the twins who've headed toward the forest. 

"You know I will," I call after him and head up the hill to the two women. "Hello, ladies. How are we doing this afternoon?" I ask when I see them. 

"Bout time you showed up!" Huffs Ahna. "The elders have been asking after you. They have some questions. Where have you been? With Beta and the twins this whole time?" She spies my bloody muzzle. "And what have you gotten into?" 

I nod. "Yeah, I was out doing wolfy stuff this morning. Thought it would be a good way to pass the time..." I try to wipe my muzzle off with my paws with no success. "We found a deer...and." 

"Come here, silly." Mina gripes, reaching for me. I slink over my tail between my legs. "I'll clean you up. Crazy girl." She shakes her head, not mad in the least. With a flick of her wrist and a few words, I'm clean as a whistle. 

"Thanks, Mina. It's probably not a good idea to seek the elders after a fresh kill. Wouldn't you say?" They both laugh. Mina pulls me into a hug. 

"Before you go, let me show you what I found." She spreads some papers out on the ground. "I was able to get a sample from Ben, Jean, Stacey, Vlad, Amanda, and six other lacrosse players and their girlfriends. I glamoured myself and went into your lab. I ran all the same tests you did. You were right. Everyone is human. Except for Vlad. I wasn't sure what kind of being he was. His protein markers didn't match yours, mine or Ahna's." She points out the protein markers and gas chromatography that was different. "I called him on it. He was surprisingly forthcoming with answers. Turns out Vlad is a vampire. An actual freaking vampire. I mean come on! Vlad the vampire? How cliché can you get?" She laughs before continuing. "That was why I couldn't hear him. Vampires have no brain waves and..." I swat her gently with my paw. "I'm getting off on a tangent here." She refocuses. "Anyway, I took pictures of all the slides and brought you all the data so you could see it for yourself. I'm pretty sure you are on the right track. This all is beginning to make some sense." 

I look over the sheets noting how great everything turned out. But it also makes me more curious about what I am. If only I had more of a data pool to work with. I snort. There you go jumping the gun again, Alyx. Let's deal with one crisis at a time here. I can't do anything if I'm not a human. Even though I badly want to jump into the data I know I can't, so I make Mina clean it up. "I'm so excited about this project, but if I don’t change back, I can't go anywhere with it. Take it away so I'm not distracted. Please." 

She nods and gathers it all up putting it away. "Let's get in there and find out what those guys want. Shall we?"


	22. Twas the Night Before

We head inside and are greeted by the cawing of crows. Their voices echoed off the metal walls, reverberating in my head. I give a deep bark and silence ensues. Their black eyes stare at me curiously. I glance at each in turn. They somehow understand I'm more than I seem to be and keep quiet. "Our weary traveler has returned," Hamish says by way of greeting. "Tell me, did you enjoy yourself?" I nod. "Good. And where might that Beta be? I need to speak with him as well." 

"He had the twins with him," I say by way of explanation. 

"We'll have to catch him next time then. Come with me." He motions for me to follow him. I glance at Mina and Ahna. They are already deeply engrossed in conversation with the remaining elders. Mina having picked up their language from the medicine man she saw over the break. Hamish leads me to the conference room. The buzzing from the amulet in the tin is still there. I'm hesitant to step inside, to get close. "Does the amulet bother you?" He asks looking from me to the table where it's residing. 

I nod. "The buzzing hasn't stopped since I discovered it yesterday. Except for the moment when I found it. Why is that?" 

"I don't know. I was hoping we could answer that. Please come closer." He grabs the tin off the table and holds it out to me. I creep slowly toward him. The buzzing gets louder the closer I get. I sniff at it, wincing from the intense noise. Hamish opens the tin and the noise stops. I cock my head. He kneels and lets me look. An ovoid piece of spotted agate lies nestled inside. Carved on it was what looked like Nordic runes. I recognized the symbol for a wolf. There was a hole drilled through the top with a gold chain through it. "Do you recognize this symbol?" 

"Yes. It's the Nordic rune for wolf." I answer. "But why would an ancient amulet of your people have Norse writing on it?" I ask confused. 

Hamish turns the stone over. There is another rune chiseled into this surface. It looks to be a combination of three. I can make out protection and warrior but I'm not sure what the third one is. "What about this rune?" 

"I'm not sure," I tell Hamish. "I only know two of the symbols. Warrior and protection." 

"Can you think of a mythical creature that those two words remind you of?" I think on it but shake my head no. "What about if I tell you the third symbol stands for justice. What creature does that evoke for you?" 

"If we are going with Norse tradition, it sounds like a Valkyrie to me," I respond. 

"Good job, Alyx. That is what it means. At least in this context. I'm not sure this is the actual rune for Valkyrie but that is what our ancestors meant when they carved this." Hamish said. 

"What do a Valkyrie and a wolf have to do with each other? And what does it have to do with your people?" I question. 

"That is the right question, Alyx. This amulet has been handed down for many generations in our tribe. Before this country was settled, we traveled far and wide, from Mexico to Canada across the plains. One season we were run off course of our usual grounds by war and came to a vast body of water. It was there our ancestors encountered the Vikings. We picked up a few tidbits of magic and runic symbols from them, they were willing teachers. One of us, a young girl, was especially adept at their magic and wanted to learn more. She traveled with the Vikings on the seas for many years learning everything she could. Later she became one of the greatest medicine women of our tribe. Once she had returned to us, she had a vision of a Valkyrie wolf that would be important to our tribe. This wolf wouldn't be of our people but of the Viking people. This Valkyrie would symbolize that the time had come for change. We have always known about monsters and keep them at bay in our little corner of the world. But the arrival of this wolf would mean that monsters had begun to creep back into the world at large. It was now our job to unite with whoever was fighting them and beat them back once more. I think you are that wolf, Alyx." Hamish explains. 

"Me?!" I squeak in surprise. "But I'm not even a Valkyrie! I'm just a wolf. And that's only because of Ahna! How could I possibly be this legend you speak of?" 

"That I cannot answer. But we all believe it. The elders, Beta, Ahna, and I. We watched you change that night. You sprouted golden wings before the form of the wolf overtook you. It's not so much a stretch. Wolves have always been associated with Valkyries. Why couldn't they be one and the same? It's also not a stretch that our people could be identified with Valkyries. The raven, which people often mistake for a crow, has been part of Valkyrie lore. When you were a person, you had the look of Valkyrie. Fair skin, blue eyes, blonde hair, beautiful, that spark of courage in the face of danger, in battle. Why couldn't it be you?" I stare at Hamish completely flabbergasted. 

I shake my head no. "It cannot be! I'm not that important. I can't..." I trail off. 

Hamish interrupts me. "The amulet has stopped buzzing. Did you notice?" 

"I did. I noticed it the moment you opened the tin." I reply. 

"It's never done that before. It has always buzzed. No matter who or what is nearby. The silence is answer enough for me. I believe you are her. Once we change you back, I am going to prove it to you if you still don't believe." Hamish says confidently. 

"Prove what?" Mina asks popping her head into the room. 

"Oh, nothing," Hamish says, quickly closing the tin and returning it to the table. The buzzing returns only it’s not so insistent. 

She eyes him suspiciously then shrugs and continues on. "I have been talking with the elders about the ceremony tomorrow. They said you are apprehensive of me being there. May I ask why? Is it because I'm a witch or because I'm not of your people?" 

"Well..." He starts to say then stops. "It's really not your business now is it?" 

"Alyx is my friend," Mina says angrily before regaining her composure. "If me being there can boost the power needed to get her back then I will be there. The other elders all agree I should be, you are the only hold-out. What do you have against me?" 

I look at Hamish and study him profusely. "Yes, Hamish. Pray tell." I bare my teeth and growl at him. "Or do I need to get violent?" 

He puts his hands up and backs against the wall. "Okay, ladies. I'm sorry. Yes. I don't want you there for two reasons. One you are not my people. Two you are very powerful. What if you try and steal our magic?" 

"I knew you didn't trust me. Why? Your grandfather does. He took me in, is helping me find my way. He is a very powerful Shaman and instinctually knew what I needed. He saw the shadow of my supposed mother and saw I was heading down the same dark path as her. He helped me find my way to the light. I only caught a glimpse of the darkness, enough to know it's terrifying and I don't want to be a part of it. I never wanted this. If I could give some of my magic to you, I would. Gladly. But I'm stuck with it. What would you have me do?" 

Hamish seems to consider this for a moment before answering. "My grandfather did speak highly of you after you came to see him. He asked me to seek you out. I'm a bit lackluster in the practice of magic. I don't have the talent for it you see. I'll admit it. I'm jealous. You have more magic in your little finger then I do in my whole body. As well as being a telepath." He hangs his head, a little shameful. 

Mina walks over and cradles his cheek. "Hamish. I'm sorry you feel that way. Maybe after all this is over, we could talk to your Grandfather. He might know something that can be done." His two-colored eyes bore into her. "There is magic in you. Don't doubt it. Your heterochromia is indicative of that. Please. Let me help tomorrow."

He closes his eyes and leans into her hand. "Okay, Mina. You can help. You have convinced me." 

I come over and lean against them both. "Glad we got that mess cleared up. What do we have left to do Hamish? Anything?" 

They both look down at me and laugh. "A talking wolf. It sounds crazy, right? What will we see next?" Hamish ponders. 

"Oh, there's a lot of stuff out there I'm pretty sure you don't want to see... Am I right, Alyx?" She asks kneeling to scratch my ears. 

"Yeah. Some of the stuff I've seen already! Kinda wish I could give it back." I sigh leaning more into Mina, melting to the floor in a puddle of ecstasy as she scratches the right spot. 

Hamish kneels too and starts scratching my back. Soon we are all lying on the floor, laughing and relaxed. Ahna walks in. "What are you guys doing?" She hisses "The elders are coming!" We straighten up right away and Hamish is all business when they enter. Ahna pulls us out into the warehouse, letting the elders converse with Hamish. "What was that all about guys?" She whispers. 

"Mina and Hamish had some sorting out to do. It's all good now." I explain. "Do you know anything about what this ceremony entails? I'm getting kind of nervous about it. I expect some unpleasantness." 

"I don't know. I'm not allowed to take part. I have to stand there and watch the whole thing. I'm in charge of the birds. Mina probably knows more than I do." She pouts a little. 

"I really don't. I'm going to do what they say when they say it. I'm a conduit to boost the amulet's powers more than anything. Have that energy flow through me so it's more directed in the directions they want it to go instead of flying around willy nilly, hitting whatever and whomever. I know with my help we're going to get you fixed right up Alyx." Mina boasts. 

"Sounds like this will be one hell of a ride. I should rest up." I say. 

"Yes, you should." I hear a new voice say. I turn and see the only women on the council speaking. "With Mina's help in addition to the amulet's powers I know we can change you back. The part that's still got us worried is if you are really the Valkyrie of our legends. That means your time with us is far from over." She frowns. "I think we'll worry about that later. Let's everyone get some sleep. I know it's early, but we can't do anything more until the morning. Let's all make some dinner and head to bed." She whistles at the others and goes about directing everyone where to go and what to do. I head off to my luxurious bed to rest and be out of everyone's hair. 

Someone had brought a BBQ grill and as they began grilling my mouth began watering again. I sure had one hell of an appetite as a wolf. The venison was long forgotten. That made me think of Beta. I wished he were here if only to comfort me, reassure me about tomorrow. But I knew he had other duties to see to. When everything had been prepared, they all sat down at one of the conference tables for thanks. Mina called to me; she had made me my own plate. Complete with potato salad, deviled eggs, potato chips, hamburgers, and hot dogs. She even poured some punch into a bowl for me. I smiled up at her and she scratched my ears. We all ate in relative silence. Everyone was thinking and worried about what would happen tomorrow. 

After people split up into small groups to talk or play cards. I sat around the poker table watching. After about an hour I was ready for bed but needed to go outside. I nudged Mina. "Come outside with me?" She nodded and finished up the hand. We slipped out into the cool, almost freezing night air. 

"Wow, it's cold!" Mina commented. She mumbled something under her breath and a tiny flame flicked to life at her feet. She coaxed it to a small roar and sighed at the warmth. "That's better. Tonight would be a night I wish I had fur." She smiled down at me. 

"You can, can't you? I'm sure you're strong enough. Can't you transform into an animal?" I asked her, excited at the thought. 

"Probably. I've never tried. Do you think I should?" She asked peering off into the twilight, contemplating. 

"Only if you want to. I don't want you tiring yourself out for tomorrow." I replied. Secretly I hoped she would. It would be nice to have a moment with my friend. Just her and me. 

She glances at her watch and into the fading light. "I do love twilight..." She looks around and motions me to follow her. She extinguishes the flames and slips down the hill on the side of the warehouse. "I don't know if this is going to work or not. I'm not asking for any specific animal. Something warm-blooded with fur and four legs is all." She takes a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." She waves her arms and begins an incantation in the language of the Eelalapito. There's a puff of smoke and standing where Mina used to be is the symbol of our university. A bobcat. "Did it work?" She asks. 

I laugh as I tower over her. "What do you think?" 

"Why are you so tall?!" It dawns on her. "Hey! It worked!" She exclaims standing up, her stubby tail wagging excitedly. Walking in circles she tries to see herself and figure out what she is. "Am I some kind of cat?" 

"I don't know Champ. Are you?" I tease her. 

"Champ?! Am I a bobcat?" She asks her whiskers quivering with enthusiasm. I nod. "How cool!" She turns her head having caught a scent. "I smell a rabbit." She says suddenly serious. "I want it." 

"You go get it, girl!" I whisper as I watch her crouch and slink through the grass. It's adorable. She's like a giant housecat stalking her prey. I watch from a distance giving her enough space to do her thing. 

She catches it and brings it back to me. Through her teeth she speaks, "Look! I caught it! I can't believe I caught it!" Lowering the rabbit to the ground, I see it's still alive. There's not even a mark on it. She lets it go and the rabbit sits terrified. I sniff at it and it hops off into the underbrush. 

"Didn't want to eat it?" I ask. 

She shakes her head. "I wanted to see if I could do it. How exhilarating!" She hops around in that weird way cats do. "Do you feel like this all the time?" She asks. 

"Pretty much." I smile a giant wolfy grin. 

"Are you sure you want to be a human again... with all our hassles and emotions?" She inquires. 

"What about Sam? Don't you think he'd be upset if you were a bobcat and ran off into the woods never to be seen again?" I question her, trying to make her see reason. 

"I guess you're right. If we were supposed to be animals, we'd have been born animals." She sighs. "Will you chase me for a little bit at least?" Her ochre eyes sparkled in the moonlight, big as saucers. 

"You got it, Champ." I snorted at my own joke before I took a stance. Mina takes off running. I chase her. She may have shorter legs than me, and I catch up easily, but oh, is she sneaky. She entangles herself, teasing me. I trip over her more than once. She finally takes me down completely and hops on my chest to gloat. It starts to snow. "We should get back Mina. It's started snowing." 

She glances at the sky and nods. We race back towards the warehouse. "You head up. Give me a second to change back." She says at the bottom of the hill. I race up the crest. There's a faint pop from below and Mina crawls up the embankment. 

I rush to help her. "Are you OK?" I ask concerned. 

She's breathing heavily, her eyelids heavy. "Just tired. I'm ready for bed now. Can you get me there?" 

Hamish appears out of nowhere around the corner. "Show-off!" He shakes his head. "I'll take care of her Alyx. Will you get the door?" I scamper ahead and push the door open for them. He's picked her up, carrying her like a rag doll, cradled against his chest. He brings her in and sets her on the cot closest to my cage. I follow, watching him intently. He tucks the blankets around her. He smooths her hair and kisses her on the forehead. "Why are all the women I meet so unobtainable? This one is perfect. She's a witch and she understands magic, understands nature." He sighs. "Maybe someday." 

I wandered into my cage pretending not to have heard what Hamish said. I fiddle with my own blankets rearranging them. Ahna’s got her own cot tonight, right next to Mina and me. I let out a big yawn and settled myself. Ahna waved goodnight. "I started snowing," I mentioned. 

"Figures." She yawns. "Tomorrow we'll have a winter wonderland." And she pulls the covers up tighter around her chin. 

Rosemarue, the women elder crisscrosses the room, making sure everyone has enough blankets and is comfortable. As she passes my cage she whispers. "Sleep well, little wolf. Tomorrow we discover your destiny." 

"Yeah, no pressure there." I snigger and close my eyes, drifting off into sleep.


	23. And So It Begins

Around three I'm jostled awake by Mina. "Today is the day, Alyx. We're going to fix you, find out what you are, and everything will go back to normal. Well, our new normal anyway." She giggles. No one else has stirred yet. 

"Why are you up so early?" I whine. 

"I couldn't sleep. Today is an important day. Come with me outside. We won't disturb the others." She motions for me to follow. 

I plod after her shaking my groggy head, trying to wake up. She opens the door and a gust of wind enters the warehouse, bringing with it the chill of winter. The newly fallen snow sparkles like millions of tiny diamonds in the waning moonlight. I can smell it. The snow. Crisp, clean, icy. It invigorates me and I rush out into the piles. Mina stands outside the door shivering. She recalls the tiny flame from yesterday. As it roars to life, she sinks to the ground to catch its warmth. She watches me play in the snow. Running, jumping, digging my nose into it, trying to catch the field mice and rats hidden beneath the wintery blanket. I'm quite enjoying myself. I don't know how long we are out there; I'm not even getting cold. 

I begin to hear the rustling of everyone inside waking up. No breakfast is made, although I am hungry and want some of the bacon I know is hidden in the fridge. We all must be fasting for the ceremony. Ahna pokes her head outside to let Mina know they are about ready. She rises and whistles at me. "It's almost time, Alyx." I come bounding toward her and she opens the door in anticipation. I sail through it landing with a graceful thud. I shake myself causing bits of snow to go flying everywhere. 

"Alyx!" Ahna whines as a particularly large pile smacks her in the face. They all laugh, and we head to the room with the sacred circle. Hamish hands her a towel. She smiles at him, with love in her eyes. Hamish's eyes follow Mina instead, a look of longing there. He's much too old for her, but nonetheless, she has captivated his heart. He hides it well, as does Ahna but the pheromones I smell do not lie. I want to ask them about it, so I file it in my bank of things to investigate later. 

We enter the room. Along one wall a table has been set up. The bird cages are in the corner nearest the window. A large circle has been made using the ash from burned sage and tobacco leaves. The air was thick with their scent. Sprigs of lodgepole pines and elderberries were scattered throughout the circle. Toward the center was a smaller circle composed of sapphire, agate, gold and prairie turnips. I was directed to sit inside it. The council members take positions around the circle. Rosemarue standing in the North. Hamish in the South with Mina by his side. The other four in East and West positions. Ahna stands by the cages of crows, ready for the word to release them. 

Rosemarue oversees this ceremony. She closes the door and lights a fresh stick of sage and tobacco moving throughout the room smudging the space and us, clearing and purifying. Once she is satisfied, she takes her place at the North point of the circle. "Does everyone present enter into this ceremony with a pure heart? Pure in the sense that our purpose here today is to help Alyx discover her heritage? Then return the transferred magic back to its proper owner so she may become human again?" Everyone nods and says yes. "Very well. We shall begin." She nods to the Southern point. 

Mina and Hamish come closer together, face to face. Mina slips the amulet over both their heads while Hamish pulls a paper from his pocket. They clasp hands, holding the words together and begin the incantation. The crows are caw-ing and flapping around in their cages. They want out. As the incantation is finished, I feel cold in my core and wonder if this is normal. Then the chanting starts. A low rumble from the four elders in the east and the west. The cold intensifies and becomes painful. I focus on Ahna. The amulet begins glowing as Hamish and Mina join in the chanting. I sink to the floor as both the cold and pain increase more. Rosemarue's clear voice rings out over the chanting. "We call upon you Great Sprits. There is an imbalance. Help us make this right." 

Two sharp stabs of pain radiate from my back, where my shoulder blades would be if I was human. The crows cease their noise. They turn and stare at me, heads cocked, blinking profusely. The feel of magic is palpable. The chanting stops. Ahna's eyes are wide as saucers. She is scared, confused? I can't make her out so well anymore. There's an icy burning coming from my back and I can't hold it in anymore. A long howl erupts from me. It sounds more human than animal. 

The crows become restless, fluttering at the bars trying to escape. Rosemarue nods and Ahna releases them. They soar wildly, throughout the room trying to get as far away from me as they can but there is no outlet. The chanting starts up again. A force is pulling at the crows, at me. More pain, more burning, and iciness. Feathers drift towards me, plucked from the crows. When they cross the inner circle, they change colors. The ebony bleeds out and they become gold, falling ever so gently to the floor around me. I'm barely keeping it together. What is happening? Is this right? Should it hurt so much? My breath comes out in puffs as the frost deepens more. Ahna has her hand over her mouth, in shock, it looks like, goosebumps played out on her skin. I steal a peek at Mina. Her eyes are aglow with a faint purple light. Then I look at Hamish. So are his. I can't say for certain, but I think Rosemarue's were as well. I can't turn to corroborate that, I hurt too much. Another sharp pain, I cry out and feel wetness on my face. Is it blood? No, just tears. Wolves don't cry, how can I be crying? But I am. I feel like I've been dipped in liquid nitrogen. I'm glacial. My cells are trying to separate from me, to get away from the arctic temp. All of them. It cuts at me. I twitch and turnabout. I few crimson drops of my blood hit the floor, heat rising from them. The crows succumb to the magic. All at once, they fly, a wave of darkness coming towards me. My head swoons and everything goes white. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************** 

Ahna: 

Petrified, I watch the scene before me, huddled against the wall under the window. Alyx looks to be in pain. I want to reach out and help her, but I don't want to screw up the ceremony. I keep my eyes on Rosemarue, waiting for her to tell me it's time to release the birds. I steal quick glances at the red wolf in the center circle. Her golden eyes begin swirling as bits of blue return. I try to keep eye contact. She seems to be staring at me as if I'm her anchor. I focus on the magic. I can feel it charging the air around me. Please work. Please work. "We call upon you Great Spirits. There is an imbalance. Help us make it right." My eyes widen as I see two slivers of light on her back. They grow taking on the shape of wings. The crows' incessant chatter ceases as they stare at this unrecognizable creature. Their breaths coming out in puffs, as is mine. Alyx seems to be changing yet not changing. I don't know how to describe it. 

She lets out an agonizing howl that morphs into a human scream. The crows become restless once more thrashing against each other and the cage. I look at Rosemarue and she nods. I release the crows, a thin film of ice on the bars. They swoop out of the cage and head for the window, not finding an exit there, they begin rushing about. Trying to stay as far away from the circle and Alyx as they can, looking for a way out. Feathers are tossed about and pulled to the circle. When they pass the inner barrier they begin to change, elongating, becoming larger, the color fading to a white-gold. My eyes are drawn to Rosemarue. Is this what's supposed to happen? Alyx looks wretched. She's in agony, twitching about. I'm worried. But Rosemarue is too involved, her eyes phosphoresce purple. We aren't cold, even though the room has frosted over. My skin erupts in goosebumps, but I still don't feel the temperature change. 

Alyx cries out as another wave of hurt hits her. Her shoulders start bleeding where the light emanated from. Where real actual wings are solidifying before my eyes. The crow feathers that surround her are forming together to create wings. A few drops of blood hit the ground and emit wisps of heat before they freeze. Human tears drop from her eyes and freeze upon impact with the ground. The crows stop and hover creating a wall around the circle and rush at Alyx. 

In a flurry of feathers, the crows disappear and all that's left in the circle is Alyx. Her wings are solid now, drops of blood still clinging to the tips. They span about seven feet, close to a bald eagle's length. She's human, well humanoid. Like she was before the party. Covered in red fur but with human hands and feet. Human ears and no muzzle. There is still a tail and her nails are still claws. Everyone is silent staring at this mess of a person on the floor. Hovering above her is grey smoke. It seems to have a life of its own twisting, turning. It travels the length of a circle, like a snake searching for prey. Rosemarue breaks the line of ash with her foot. The smoke senses the opening and heads for it, funneling out if it quickly. As it makes is way around the room, it swirls around each person it comes to. The ice-covered room begins to thaw, but no water is found, it evaporates into the air. The smoke reaches Mina and recoils, as if from terror. Some of it hits my arm and blushes red. I gasp, it's so frigid. The head of the smoke cloud becomes a snake, turning toward me, studying me. Slowly it moves forward. I try to move but I'm backed up in the corner against the table. A tendril darts out to lick at my skin. It changes shades again, a blush rose. I drop to my knees and shuffle under the table. It frightens me. 

I hear a hiss, snakelike and bundle myself tighter underneath the table. Rosemarue's face appears, "Don't be afraid, child." She reassures me. "It's your magic, trying to come home. You must accept it." She reaches for my hand. The smoke has lowered to stare at me, unmoving. I grab her hand and she pulls me out from under the table. I watch the smoke snake carefully. It coils and writhes near us, waiting to strike. "Hold your hand out to it, Ahna." 

"I.. I don't want to," I say fearfully. 

"You must. Everything is going to be okay." She forces my hand out. The head of the snake bows and flicks out a forked tongue, touching my fingertips. It's not cold anymore. It starts to blush, the whole cloud changing shades, unraveling until it reassembles into the form of a wolf. The smoke wolf licks my hand, leaving a streak of rose. The color fades into my skin warming me. The same warmth I get when I change from woman to animal. 

"What do I do, Rosemarue?" I ask her. 

"That is your magic, it belongs to you. All you need to do is accept it. Say the words, 'I have been waiting for you. I accept you.' and it will." She smiles at me. I repeat them and the smoke wolf jumps towards me, swirling around me, blotting out the others. I close my eyes and breathe it in. The smells of the forest invade my nostrils. I start to pick up sounds; the scratching of the rats in the warehouse, the call of the birds outside, Alyx's faint breaths, the swoosh of rabbit feet. Then I smell them. The people in the room. Each one distinct in their own way but all with the undeniable undercurrent of magic. My eyes flash open. I feel whole again. My magic has come home. 

I turn to Rosemarue, a smile on my face. "It worked." 

"It sure did. Your golden eyes are back." Rosemarue exclaims delighted. 

"What are we going to do about Alyx? Is the ceremony over?" I ask. 

"Not yet dear. But now that you are healed you must leave. We can't have your magic interfering when we try to access Alyx's magic. Mina will tell you everything that happens afterward if you want to know." Rosemarue gently prods me to get me to leave. I acquiesce, shutting the door behind me. I shift back and forth from wolf to woman a few times making sure it feels right. Beaming, I head to the kitchen for some food. I'm back and it feels amazing.


	24. The Great Spirit

Mina:   
I shake my head trying to clear it. That was intense. I find I'm still shackled to Hamish because of the amulet. I slip it off so I can get some space. Being so near him, it was hard to block out his thoughts. He is pretty good about keeping them quiet, but I know how he feels about me. He is jealous of my magic and also terrified of it. He is fascinated and he wants me. He doesn't know about Sam and has a flicker of hope for us. 

I think about Sam now. I wish I could know about our future like Alyx and Dean. I love Sam. I realized that the first night he stayed at my house. Even before we got serious. I sigh and turn to look at Alyx lying unconscious on the ground. Her wings are beautiful, yet she's still half a wolf. I knew of this legendary person who would lead the Eelalapito into the fray. I also knew it was Alyx. I had no way to prove how I knew, or why I knew about it, I just did. The elders wanted proof. I would help them get it. It could also help Alyx deal with her life if she understood where she came from. That was why I was going to go find Rowena. To help understand where I came from, where my powers came from, find out if she really was my mother. How that could even be possible if she was four hundred years old. 

Rosemarue smiled and came over. "Thank you for the help, dear. It's nice to see such a powerful white witch. Tell me how long you have been studying?" 

"I came into my natural power at twelve. I have been on the run since then, afraid to use it or learn more about the craft. The monsters that killed my family were after me. I didn't start studying magic until recently. The monsters returned and I wanted to help. Alyx, the Winchesters and I vanquished them. I finally felt safe to pursue magical knowledge and find out more about my past. Evidently, there's a Scottish witch I'm related to who's somewhat of a badass. I want to find her if she's still alive. The last report I heard on her was that Lucifer killed her, but the Winchesters are not so sure. They say she's pretty sneaky." 

Rosemarue looked at me with wide dark eyes. "Did I hear you right? Did you say Lucifer? As in Christianity's devil?" I nod. "Oh, dear we are in trouble." She grabs my arm to steady herself. "I only pray we are right and Alyx is the sign my people need to join in and help." 

I pat her arm. "She is Rosemarue. I can't tell you how I know it, but I do. She is your people's sign." 

"I hope you're right, dear. I hope you're right." She answers staring off into the distance, her mind wandering, imagining endless possibilities. 

Hamish wanders over. "Are we going to finish this up or what, Rosemarue? Some of us have lives we need to get back to." He seems a tad upset and begins pacing the room. 

His aura is red, angry, and without meaning to I read his thoughts. He wants to get as far away from me as possible. He also wants me very badly and being this close is testing him. I don't want to say anything. He must know he is projecting, and I can hear his thoughts. I look him over, wondering if he is something I want. I've always taken what I wanted before, but I've never felt the emotions I feel when I'm with Sam. 

Hamish is an older gentleman, mid-fifties, pleasant looking. Long dark hair, a sharp nose and chin, plus those intense multi-colored eyes. He's quite muscular too. I was surprised when I saw him change last night. Sinewy and lean, you could see every muscle on his torso. He obviously cared about looking good. I love the magic radiating from him. His power is tempered but strong. Like a trained animal, if only he could find the lock to release it. It's not like Sam's. Sam's is boiling; it rolls off him in waves at unpredictable moments. And it's not the same as mine or Hamish's. It comes from a different source, but there is no doubt it's there. Even if Sam tries to deny it. No. Sam is too important to me to mess things up, even if I was interested in Hamish. I'm going to have to let him down somehow. 

Rosemarue is lost in thought. I tap Hamish on the shoulder. "Hey, give her a break. She's working something out." 

He jerks away from me. "What are you telling her now? Some more nonsense?" He hollers. 

The other elders come over and pull him to the other side of the room. "Hamish." I hear them say. "You must remain calm. We need you for the other ceremony. Don't let your emotions take you." He huffs and cools down but keeps staring at me. 

I feel his eyes burning as I wait with Rosemarue. She snaps out her daze. "Sorry, dear. Got a little carried away there. Lucifer is bad news. If he is back, what other things are out there?" 

I lean in closer and whisper in her ear. "We can talk more about this later. I think we need to take care of Alyx so we can get Hamish out of here." I indicate the group on the other side of the room, silently holding him back.

Rosemarue shivers. "You're right. I can feel his negative energy. We need to re-cleanse ourselves." Then to everyone, "Alright, everyone. Back to your respective posts. I will reseal the circle and resmudge the room before we begin. I know everyone is hungry but the quicker we get this done the quicker we can eat." 

With a sigh, Hamish and the others move to the spots as Rosemarue lights another stick of sage and tobacco. She first smudges the circle again and seals it. Then she does the room and each of us. When she walks by Hamish, she grabs the amulet from his hand and puts it on. Reaching her place at the North she indicates I should join her there. I walk clockwise around the circle until I reach her. She pulls me in close and loops the necklace over me. She nods to the other elders who start up a chant, different from the one we used earlier. This one is more primal, older. I don't understand the words, even though I have learned their language. Rosemarue places her hand on my shoulder and I feel a spark. A connection. She has opened a channel between us. When she starts to sing, I join her without knowing what will come out of my mouth. It's like she has possessed me. She's using me as a conduit, increasing her own power through me. It feels strange. There's a tickle in my soul and deep in my brain. It's uncomfortable but I let it be. I will do whatever it takes to help Alyx. She's the only friend I've ever had. 

I recognize one phrase. "Baatchaache Baleilaaxbaaxpee, Great Spirit." The elders start stomping their feet, crushing elderberries and pine, releasing their scent into the already saturated air. I see Alyx twitch on the floor. The air continues to thicken until a shape appears, semi-solid, white smoke inside the circle, but outside Alyx's circle. A person shapes. Looking at Rosemarue it appears to speak to her. She snaps our connection by pulling the necklace off me. I sink to the floor, unable to hold myself up. All my energy went with Rosemarue. I watch the interaction from the cool tiles. Rosemarue enters the circle and speaks to the shadow person, gesticulating wildly at me and Alyx. The figure nods understanding and points at the circle of stones and turnips. Rosemarue sits down near them and moves some aside. She remains in front of the hole, almost as if she is a part of the circle herself. The shadow person steps inside Rosemarue like she is a suit. Her eyes pop open and phosphoresce a brilliant purple. Using Rosemarue, it stands to pace the inner circle, then leans down over Alyx. Her back to me she proceeds to do an examination. I'm not sure what she's doing. I'm lying helpless on the ground, too tired to move. A purple light emanates from them so bright I must shut my eyes. When I open them again, Rosemarue has closed the inner circle and the shadow figure is back in full form. It glides gracefully through the air and touches each elder on the forehead before returning to Rosemarue. She bows low and offers the amulet. It closes her palm around it and points at Alyx then disappears in a puff. 

When the smoke clears, I can move. I'm still weak but at least I can move. The air feels clean again as if there weren't multiple smudgings and smoke creatures present. I sit up and stare at the Elders. They all glance at each other. I know they now know it's true. Alyx is a Valkyrie wolf, she is the sign they have been waiting for. 

Hamish rushes from the room, blowing past everyone to get out first. Rosemarue comes over and helps me up. "How are you feeling, dear? I'm sorry about the theatrics but I needed to borrow some power in order to allow the ancient spirit to manifest." 

"I'm fine. I told you from the beginning whatever you needed to help Alyx I would do. But could you help me to the kitchen? I can't make it there on my own right now and eating something will help." I tell her. 

She laughs. "It will help all of us!" She gestures to one of the other elders. 

As we move out of the room, I glance back at Alyx on the floor. She looks so helpless, lying there in a messy heap. "Rosemarue. Are we going to leave her there?" I call. 

"Yes, my dear. She is charged with magic right now. Who knows what will happen if we touch her? The gems and stones will absorb the magic that is seeping from her. All the excess that we used in order to see what we needed to see.” I see the elders adding a few more gems and stones outside the second circle as they make their way to the door. “Once that is done, we can move her to her cage, make her more comfortable." She comes to wrap her arm around me on the other side as we walk toward the kitchen. I nod. 

Hamish has pulled out some ham from the fridge and is making a few sandwiches. "Sorry Rosemarue, but I need to leave." His eyes flash briefly toward me. 

"I understand, Hamish. Please go speak with your Grandfather today about what we witnessed. He needs to know." She responds. 

"Of course." He bows his head and takes his paper plate of food out the door. I hear the large warehouse door slam shut and am glad he's gone. 

One of the other elders set about making pancakes, another frying the bacon and ham, with another scrambling egg. They work together as a team without needing to speak. I am seated at the table and Rosemarue and I have a talk while we wait. I tell her everything that has happened since Alyx first was introduced to the supernatural. The Leviathans, the demon working for something else bigger and badder. She has a right to know, being a spiritual leader and someone that will help rally the tribe to join the Men of Letters. I think that's the right thing for them to do. I explain the Winchester's connection to the Men of Letters. 

"We know of these Men of Letters. We have crossed paths before, them and I. They did not take kindly to women then." Rosemarue huffed. 

"When was this?" I asked curiously. 

"1948. I was eighteen. I thought they, the rest of America, would be more open to working with our peoples after the Navajo Wind talkers helped the marines during the war. I was young and naïve. They didn't care about us. They only cared about themselves." She sighed. "My brother had been a hunter during the war and had come across the Men of Letters. Unbeknownst to him, they were both hunting the same creature. With all the fighting, monsters thought they could cash in on it and there was an increase of attacks. My brother told me about many of the creatures he'd hunted and about running into the Men of Letters time and time again. I was always more interested in magic and lore then hunting and wanted to join this amazing organization that had all this knowledge at their fingertips. Too bad they turned us down." 

"They wouldn't now," I told her. "Most of the members were killed in 1958. The Winchesters have revived it. Anyone who has any supernatural know-how and wants to can join. I am going to put you in contact with Sam, he's in charge of recruitment. He's the person you want to be talking to if you guys are going to join in the fight." 

The other elders had finished making food and were dishing it out to us. After a quiet meal, I felt much better, revived even. We headed back into the sacred room to find that the gems and stones had grown to the size of small boulders and were blocking Alyx from view. "Is that normal?" I whisper to Rosemarue. 

She smiles at me. "Yes. There was a lot of magic thrown around this room today. We can't have all of that released into nature to wreak havoc. We will take care of it." She nodded and the men left the room returning with wheelbarrows and gardeners' gloves. They loaded several of the nuggets into them and wheeled them out of the room. 

Alyx lay on the floor, naked now. All her red-gold fur is gone except for a tail. Her white-gold wings are carefully folded against her back. Feathers poking through her sunset hair. She's curled into a ball, her pale skin cool to the touch, although she's giving off steam. Her tail curls around her like it's another arm. The elders return. They place her in a wheel barrel and wrap her in blankets as best they can without touching her. I wonder if I should have. I follow them as they wheel her out to the cage and watch them reverently place her in a nest of blankets. Her tail twitches a few times. Her wings quiver as she coils herself tighter. I grab Dean's flannel and place it over her. Her hand darts out to clutch it as she catches the scent, burying her nose in the softness. I smile and fiddle a little with the blankets around her. I decide to sit outside the cage and wait. 

"It may be a long time, Mina. She may not wake up today." Rosemarue comments, placing her brown weathered hand on my shoulder. "Is there anything you need to do?" 

I shake my head. "No. I'm not leaving her. I want my face to be the first thing she sees when she wakes up. I owe her that." 

She squeezes my shoulder. "As you wish, dear. Here's your backpack from the office. It's quite heavy. I imagine you have things to do inside. To keep you occupied?" She says handing it to me. 

I smile at that. "As a matter of fact, I do." Pulling out the latest grimoire I am reading as well as my own book of shadows. 

"I knew it. I'll leave you to it then." She saunters off back to the sacred room to help with clean up. I watch Alyx, the lump buried beneath piles of blankets slowly rising and falling. Then go about getting through the next tome of spells and lore. With each book, I gain more knowledge and understanding of what I am and what I can do. 

Several hours later Ahna appears, red-faced and out of breath. She has been outside, running as a wolf. "I had to come back and see if Alyx was alright. Is she?" 

I shrug. "She hasn't woken up yet. They say she may sleep all day and night, but they are not sure." 

"Really?! I'll have to come back tomorrow then. See you!" She calls excitedly as she rushes toward the door, waving. 

"What a nut!" I laugh to myself as I get up to stretch. "It's about time for some lunch." 

The warehouse seems quiet since the elders have all left, each taking a large chunk of gems and stones with them. I never even noticed; I was so engrossed in the book. I enter the kitchen and find a soccer ball-sized nugget of gold and several smaller gems nearby. A sticky note is stuck to the ball. "Here's some gold as thanks for your help. Spend it wisely. Rosemarue." I pick up the rock and gems and stash them in my bag. Pinned to the fridge is another note. "We left you plenty of fixings in case Alyx wakes up or if you get peckish. If you don't eat it, don't worry. Someone always drops in on this place every couple of days." I open the door and pull out some bread and ham. I find some turkey, roast beef and several kinds of cheeses in the back. I make a mondo Dagwood and magic in some lettuce and tomatoes. Smiling, I take it outside to eat. 

The snow has stopped and the sun came out, melting what little was there. I conjure up my flame to keep me warm and watch the frozen tundra. Some rabbits appear, hawks and a few deer in the distance. It's beautiful. Peaceful. I close my eyes and listen to the sounds of nature around me as I eat my sandwich, savoring each bite. By the time I've finished eating, my flames have all but puttered out so I head back inside to check on Alyx. 

The covers have been thrown off and her wings are stretched out in all their glory. Each white feather edged with gold spread wide, reflecting the sun's rays filtering down from tiny windows. They shudder and rewrap themselves into place. I've noticed her tail has disappeared and her hair has grown longer and thicker, almost enveloping her like a blanket of her own making. "She's not going to be happy about that," I mutter with a smirk on my face. I yawn. The lack of sleep from last night is catching up with me. I head to the office and pull the couch out in front of Alyx's cage. She barely stirs even with the dragging noises and grunting I make. I wrap myself up in a blanket and take a nap of my own.


	25. A Frolic in the Snow then Rest

When I awake, the last rays of the sun are bouncing off the metal making it shine. I hadn't planned on sleeping so long, but I guess I needed it. I sit up rubbing my eyes and check the cage. I can't see Alyx. Is she awake? I watch the huddle of blankets and see them moving, Alyx is hidden beneath them again. Whew! I sneak into the cage to check on her. As I uncover her, gold sprinkled feathers fly everywhere. They seem to have fallen from Alyx's wings. I gather them into a pile in the corner, they ooze with magic and could be important. Her wings are smaller, only a few odd feathers poking out from her tumbled mane. I long to hug her. I have missed my friend. She's been through so much. Losing Tyrion, finding her soulmate and falling in love, Bentley, school, learning to defend herself, Charlie, the wolves. And that's the stuff I know about. I haven't been there for her as much as I should have been, and I feel bad about that. She stirs in her comatose sleep, almost as if she can hear me thinking. I clear my throat. "I'm sorry I've been so selfish, Alyx. Finally, being able to access the magic inside of me... I... I took it to my head." I sigh and continue. "Castiel and Sam were right. Just because you have power doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. And you know I am learning to control myself, right?" I pull the blankets from her making sure to shake all the feathers free. She turns toward me, hands reaching, and I grasp one and squeeze. "Alyx. I'm sorry I've been so distant. I don't want that. Please make it through this, alright? I will try harder to keep us connected. I promise." I gasp as she squeezes my hand back. 

I hear a sigh and a gentle whisper, "You better! Now give me back my blanket, I'm cold." I kneel to stare at her face. She's still asleep but somehow managed to respond. I smile and pull her to a sitting position. I wrap her in Dean's flannel shirt before tucking her in tightly. "Thank you." She murmurs and settles back into sleep. 

I gather the rest of the feathers into a corner and head to the kitchen for a bag to put them in. "I should check into some retreats or workshops. Learn from the best." I found a bag and returned to collect the feathers, setting them near my stuff. Then I pulled out my phone to do a little online research. I remember Hamish's grandfather had suggested a few covens that I should study with. I found several more in the states and a few in Europe that seemed prominent and powerful enough in the witchy community. I stretched and went back to the kitchen to make another sandwich while I sent inquiries to the places I was interested in. Oregon, the Berkshires in Massachusetts, the bayous of Louisiana, the Appalachians and even one in New Mexico. Internationally, there were thousands to be found. In the Czech Republic, Poland, France, Russia, and even China. There was a reputable coven in Devon, England that showed a lot of success in fostering and reforming witches. That was one the Shaman suggested, and I knew I had to go there. I emailed them all, finished my sandwich and headed back to the couch. I thought about going back to sleep but decided that I wanted to do one thing first. 

I checked on Alyx again. Seeing she was fine, I crept outside. The snow had started piling up again while I napped and there were massive drifts up against the warehouse. Perfect. Muttering the spell under my breath I felt the stir of magic and I closed my eyes. I felt my body flush and tiny stabs of pain. When I opened them, I saw the world as a bobcat. I was ready to frolic in the newly fallen snow, hunt some prey and enjoy myself. I leisurely strolled towards the woods, smelling for rabbits, voles, any kind of small four-legged creature. I find the path of a rabbit and follow, hoping I can find it. It leads me closer and closer to the forest. As I enter, I hear the crunch of snow and turn to see a majestic moose. Staring down at me, it pauses for a moment. Its massive head moves towards me as if he's sniffing me. I glance into his liquid brown eyes and we seem to come to some agreement. He turns and saunters off deeper into the forest. An owl screeches in the twilight and I notice its nearly dark. I just got out here. How is it dark already? I glance toward the West and see the last remnants of color fading into the inky plum of night. 

I head deeper into the forest and come to a rock formation. It smells intoxicating. My whiskers tingle and I see him. Another Bobcat. A male. I realize what I was smelling was his mark. I sit down where I am and watch for a female. It is spring and they could be mating. I don't want to come across a cat in heat. He catches my scent and makes his way toward me. I hiss and back away. I'm not interested but he sure seems to be. Maybe I should leave. Suddenly I hear a loud growl and am knocked over by a ball of fur. A female leers over me, hissing violently. I'm confused. I'm impersonating a bobcat, she can't possibly think I'm a threat. I try to throw her off but she leans into me harder. I try a different tactic. I relax and reach for her mind, poking at the hazy swirl of anger. She eases up. She's not sure what's going on as I send calming and soothing thoughts her way. She backs off letting me scramble to my feet. I try to make her understand what I am, but it's too complicated for her animal brain. I back away a great distance before breaking the connection between us. The male perched himself on top of the rock to watch us fight. She joins him now, perplexed by my psychic touch, just glad I've left. They snuggle together as the snow begins to fall again. 

I realize how dangerous it is to be out here by myself and head back to the warehouse. The snow falls thickly and quickly coats my fur, making it hard to move. I think about changing back, but I would freeze within a minute. Having fur is keeping me protected from the elements... at least for now. Soon I can't tell where I'm going, the snowflakes are so blinding, and I start to freak out a little. Stopping, I take a deep breath and try to use my other animal senses. I sniff the air and smell metal, aluminum, and tin. I listen for animals and hear the scritch-scratch of tiny paws on metal. I open my eyes and move toward the sound. Suddenly the warehouse looms above me. I found it. Thank goodness! I press against the door trying to get in forgetting I propped it open. I plop into a heap inside. Moving the rock, I make sure the door is closed against the elements. I shake off as much snow as possible before shifting back. The remaining snow melts on my hot skin and I wait for the pins and needles to stop. Standing, I rush into the office to the tiny shower hidden in the back. I jump in and turn the heat up high. I am freezing, even if my skin is heated from the change. Warming up, I call upon my bag of clothes so I can throw them on when I get out of the shower. Sometimes it is nice having powers to do the simple annoying things such as forgetting to grab a towel or turn off a light. On the other hand, using magic for everyday things like that got me into a mess in the first place. I have to remind myself. 

I sigh, dry off and get dressed in a thick, heavy sweater and fleece leggings. I go to the kitchen and make some hot tea and grab some cookies. I check on Alyx again, nothing has changed, before settling on the couch to drink my tea and read. I finished two books of magic this morning before my nap and was reading over my notes, making sure they made sense. I'd need to make sure I could do the spell again from my own grimoire. I give a big yawn and decide to go to bed. It was a tiring day and every witch needs her beauty sleep, otherwise, we'd have to steal it. 

****************************************************************************************************************************************** 

Alyx:

I wake slowly, not wanting to enter the world again. I ache all over and I know it's going to be hard to get moving. I hope I'm human, but I don't know yet. I listen hoping to hear a sound to inform me what time of day it is. All I hear are the gentle snores of Mina close by. I guess I'll have to open my eyes. I spy her through a thick tangle of curls, on the couch from the office. She must have pulled it out here to be nearer. A cup of tea and her grimoire lay discarded by her head. The other end has her backpack and a garbage bag full of something. The light coming in from the windows is grey, not alluding to any specific time. It probably snowed. I see that I am indeed human, and I give a sigh of relief. It worked. I lift my arm to move my hair out of my vision. It feels rubbery and weak. I try moving my other limbs. The same. They all feel frail and flimsy. I sigh and lift my head. A dull ache picks up immediately and I lay it back down. My mouth feels very dry. I lick my lips and manage to squeak out "Mina." 

She stirs on the couch. She turns and almost falls off it but magic lets her glide slowly to the floor. When her cheek hits the cold concrete, she pops her eyes open. "Shit! That's cold." She hovers a few inches above the floor while she grabs her socks and slippers to put on. Even with all the magic I have been privy to, Mina still amazes me. She grabs the blanket from the couch wrapping it around herself. Once she's ready, she glances my way. I smile at her and whisper out hello. "Alyx! You're awake!" She shouts in excitement and makes her way to me. Peering in my eyes she asks. "How are you feeling?" 

"Pretty weak." I cough. "And thirsty." 

"Hold on!" She rushed back to grab her backpack and pulls out some water for me. "Here, but you're going to have to sit up to drink it. You need some help?" 

I nod. "Slowly, please." Mina helps me unfurl myself from the bedding and sit up. The pounding in my head increases the longer I'm in that position. I take the water and sip it, noticing my aches seem to fade slightly. "How long was I out this time?" I ask. 

"Only a day." She checks her phone. "Yeah. It's about 8:30 am, on Wednesday. The day before your birthday. Happy early birthday! You're a human!" She hugs me enthusiastically. 

"Ow!" I cry. "I'm really sore." 

"Sorry. I'm just excited to see you as you again." She cheers clasping her hands together. 

"What's that on your hands?" I ask noticing a red stain. "Is that blood?" 

She stares at her them. "It is but..." Her eyes widen. "Turn around, Alyx!" 

I stare at her confused and try. "I...I don't think I can yet." 

Mina gets up and jumps on the pile of bedding to get behind me. She moves my hair off my back. "Oh, my!" I hear her titter. 

"What?! What is it?" I ask terrified. 

"Well, you have two, make that three gashes on your back here. Two of them are bleeding a little bit." She reaches around me to pull a box of tissues out of her bag. Pressing gently, she dabs at the wounds. "How come they are bleeding? Don't you have elevated healing powers?" She inquires. 

"I don't know what I have now, Mina. I may have all the powers I had before. I may have none. Only time will tell." I answer back. 

"Oh, my!" She says again laughing. "You definitely have healing powers. The wounds are closing. You are going to have some gnarly scars though." 

"Where are they exactly?" I ask. Mina gently touches each one, tracing their paths. Two parallel vertical lines about nine inches long near my shoulder blades. And a smaller horizontal one about four inches long near my tailbone. I tremble at her touch. It feels strange when she touches them. 

"I bet I know what these are from," Mina whispers. 

"Tell me what happened. I don't remember anything after the crows attacked me. Only that it was so cold, and they kept squawking." I quiver at the memory. She grabs a fleece blanket, draping it over my shoulders. 

Sliding off the pile, she pulls from her bag my necklace with the pentagram and Castiel's feather. Handing it to me, "I thought you might want this back. Are you hungry?" I nod placing it over my head. "Let's go get some food and I'll tell you everything." 

I lean on her and we cross the floor to the kitchen. Mina seats me inside near the cooking area and makes us omelets while recounting the events of yesterday. She hands me a plate. "And that's where we left you. Bundled up under the blankets to heal." She skips from the room and returns with the garbage bag. Pulling out a feather she hands it to me. "They are beautiful. What I used to imagine an angel's wings might look like." She laughs, "Although Cas informs me all angels are different and their wings not always what we expect them to be." 

I stare at the quill. "These are mine? They came from my wings?" I realize now why the placement of the scars is significant. 

"Yes. You had wings and a tail. Gradually they both faded away. But why would you keep the scars?" Mina queries. "If you heal, wouldn't they heal?" 

A voice sounds from outside the kitchen door. "One of the great mysteries of the universe... or should I say magic." Rosemarue appears at the door. "I'm glad to see you have awakened, Alyx. I was pretty certain you would be alright, but until you awoke, there was cause for concern." She enters the room and gives Mina a warm hug. "May I have a look at them?" She murmurs. I nod, shrugging the blanket off my shoulders. Rosemarue traces the shiny pink scars, probing them. It doesn’t hurt like I think it should. More of a tingling sensation. I tell her that. After several minutes she speaks. "Magic always leaves a mark. Usually, it's on the soul or aura. For some reason, yours are going to be quite visible. We may not have seen the last of your transformations." 

"What does that mean exactly?" I ask Rosemarue, a little hesitant at what her answer will be. 

"Only time will tell." Sitting down next to me, she continues. "When the spirit possessed me, I experienced most of what he did. I saw how he was able to look at you on a molecular level and find the parts of you that are not human." She began. "He was well versed in their magic and knew right away that you were Valkyrie. It is written in your DNA. Somehow, he talked with the magic in you and found your lineage. That's why I'm here now. To tell you what he showed me. The others only know that you are the sign we have been waiting for. That's all they need to know." 

She pats my arm. "Valkyries started out as mortals but were given the gift of immortality once they were chosen as warriors. Your ancestors were from the upper Germanic regions of Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Finland and/or Iceland. I don't know where exactly. I also don't know when your ancestor was bestowed with this gift, but regardless, she ended up in the area of Louisiana. They came across many creatures here that had not been seen in their own lands. The red wolves being one. Without her knowledge of his secret, your Valkyrie met, fell in love and mated with a red wolf. Later, when the child was born, she questioned her lover. He admitted he was wolf but only half. He thought it wouldn't be a problem, he also did not know her own secret. In a human, there wouldn't have been a problem. Humans dilute out magic. But her being full-blooded Valkyrie there was a problem. Her son was both and would pass it down to all his generations, the magic of two supernaturals trumps normal human evolution. Your father's side is where you get your Valkyrie from. The wolf is also present in his blood but not as strong. Your mother's side also happens to have both red wolf and Valkyrie, and when you were conceived, something wonderful happened. You are five percent red wolf and five percent Valkyrie. Thus, when you changed it felt natural, it is already a part of you. Does that make sense?" She finished. 

"Not really." I squeaked back. "I have learned, that when it comes to magic. Things don't make sense and you just have to go with it." 

Rosemarue laughs at that. "True, my child. True. As for your scars. I'm not sure why they are there if you truly have the power of healing. Tell me what about your other preternatural senses?" 

"I'm not 100% sure yet. I can barely walk. It may take me some time to discover what exactly I have, still have or don’t have." I answer. 

"Of course. I'm pressing too much. Let's get you back home." She tsks and helps me from my chair. "You know if you need anything, you can come to me or Hamish. You are important to our tribe and we will help you with whatever. Hopefully, you can help us too." 

She steers me to the office so that I can use the tiny bathroom in back and put on the clothes that Mina brought. "Call if you need help." Mina reminds me handing me my own pack. I am feeling much stronger, the dull aches have all but disappeared. I sit on the toilet and close my eyes wondering if I can sense anything. I don't. I appear to only have normal human senses. I sit there for a while thinking about Dean and what he might say about all of this. There's a rap at the door and I hear Mina's voice. "Are you okay in there?" 

"Yeah fine. I'm just slow." I take Dean's flannel off and try to feel the scars. They are raised and I'm sure red and angry looking. I stand and glance at them in the mirror. They are. "Great. There goes my bikini days." I chuckle. I put on everything and try to get a brush through the tangled brambles that are my hair. I can't and sigh. "Mina!" I call. 

The door opens right away. "Yeah?" She pops her head in. 

"Can you do anything with this mess of hair! I can't even brush it!" I whine. 

"Sure thing." She enters and stares at it hard, her hand on her chin. She waggles her fingers and it untangles itself, separating into perfect corkscrew curls like I was just at the salon. 

"Thanks. It was pretty messy." I smile. "I think I'm ready to go rejoin civilization now." 

"You got it. I bet you're ready to be home." Mina says taking my bag in her free hand. "Are you okay to walk? It's pretty snowy out there." 

I stop leaning against the wall as we leave the bathroom. "I'm fine. I feel much stronger after breakfast." 

"I'll help her out to the car. You go get it ready and throw all the stuff inside." Rosemarue says reaching for me. "Even if you do feel better, you have been through a lot and need some time to heal." 

"Thanks." I smile at her and we slowly, ever so slowly, make our way to the warehouse doors. By the time we get there, Mina has gotten everything in order and takes me from Rosemarue. "I promise I'll keep in touch," I whisper in her ear. "Thank you for everything." She smiles and fades into the interior of the warehouse to keep warm. I wave goodbye as we pull away from the metal structure.


	26. Homecoming

The first part of the trip was perilous as Mina made her way through the rolling hills toward the highway. No words were spoken as she concentrated on driving through the ice and thick snow. When we reached the highway, it wasn't any better. Drifting snow covered the road and it was hard to see the lines. This was one of the reasons I never traveled in the winter if I could help it. Dang roads were deathtraps. I was sure glad she was driving and not me. I couldn't have dealt with this weather in my state. I stole glances at Mina as we slipped on the ice a few times, but she managed to keep us safe. Reaching the freeway, we saw the snowplows had been active and the freeway looked clear. The wind wasn't as brisk here either making travel easier. I sunk back into the passenger seat lost in my own thoughts, staring out the window. As the snow began to fizzle out, I recognized where we were. For the first time, Mina spoke, "Hey, Alyx?" I turn to face her. "I know your birthday is tomorrow. I kind of had something planned, but after what happened I wanted to check with you to see if you were up for a party?" 

"Mina." I smile. "You planned a party for me?" She nods. "I'm always up for a party. But I'll have to take it easy." 

"Really? You're up for it?" Her eyes sparkle with excitement. 

I laugh, "I love parties. You know that." 

"Good, because I worked really hard on it and would be disappointed if I had to cancel." She says mysteriously, her lips curl mischievously. "Phone, text party group, 'Everything is on for tomorrow people, the plan is a go!'" I watch her phone light up and send a group text out to whomever. "Are you hungry again?" 

I shake my head no. "I just want to be home in my own apartment with the kittens. Hopefully, they will like me again." 

"They will." Mina pats my leg. "They got a good talking to. I explained the situation to them and I think they understand. They still might be scared, but they love you." 

"Thanks for everything, Mina. I don't know what I would do without you." The realization that she will be leaving soon to go off in search of Rowena, hits me and my eyes tear up. "What am I going to do without you?" 

She slows down at the traffic light of the off-ramp. "Honey. You're never going to be without me." She leans over and gives me a squeeze. "If all that time over winter break and when you were afraid of me taught me anything, I need you in my life. Sorry, but you're stuck with me." She gives me a wink before the light changes. I chuckle at that. At the next stop, she picks up her phone and shoots out another mysterious text. I shake my head. 

Soon we pull into the parking lot of our apartment complex. She drives as close to our place as possible to drop me off. A figure is huddled against the door and shuffles out to the car as we pull up. It's Max. "Hey, Alyx. I heard you might need an extra hand." He opens my door and helps me to my feet. 

"What are you doing here?" I ask a little confused. We’ve been texting constantly but hadn’t been able to connect. I was happy he was here, but also slightly embarrassed that he had to see me in this condition. 

He laughs, acting insulted, "Mina called. Said to come help out. I thought we were becoming friends.” He juts out his bottom lip in an exaggerated pout. “If you want me to leave then...” he trails off. 

I try to punch him but am so weak its more of a pat. "Stop that! We are friends. I’m sorry we don’t get to hang out that much but you’re busy being Mr. Pre-law and I’m busy with my own class-load. Course I could have made more of an effort." I explain to him, my eyes downcast. 

"Hey! I know that." He takes my chin and pulls my gaze to his. "I'm teasing you. I could have made more effort too. It’s on both of us. Come on let's get you inside. It's freezing out here!" He pulls me gently toward the apartments. I lean on him as I start to shiver. He wraps a blanket I didn't see, around me as we carefully make our way across the icy sidewalk. 

We pause inside so I can catch my breath. I can't believe how tired I am. Mina appears with a few bags and takes them up the stairs to drop off at my place. She hurries down and back out into the frozen parking lot. I notice the snow has started again. I whisper vehemently. "Stupid snow! I hate it." I hear Max chuckle as I turn to him. "Okay, let's face those stairs." 

We make good time up the stairs and Max leads me into my place. I start to shake and am scared I'll fall over. I'm so weak. Max picks me up and takes me the rest of the way to the couch. I lean into him, resting my head on his shoulder. I notice the cool scent of peppermint and cinnamon and smile. He smells cozy and familiar. It is then I notice the touches that Mina has added to my apartment. She has transformed the living room into a cushy space, eerily similar to Tyrion's cabin. Pillows, blankets, heavy curtains and a fake fireplace in the corner. Max sets me on the couch and helps me adjust the pillows. Then he moves the fireplace so it's close by and radiating heat towards me. I lean towards it but stare out the window at the falling snow as Max fusses over me. The snow is beautiful, I must admit, even if I hate it. "Alyx?" Max's smoky baritone breaks through my weary haze. "Do you want some tea?" I nod and he disappears into my kitchen. 

Mina appears chirping brightly. "All your stuff is back in its proper place. Your missing schoolwork is laid out on the dining room table if you feel inclined to do it. I talked to your professors and explained that you have been sick and will be out for a bit. They sent over their lectures and assignments for the rest of the week. With a little bit of magic that is." She winks at me as Max arrives with a steaming cup of tea. 

He hands me the unicorn mug and I sip it gratefully. "Thanks, Max. How'd you know where my tea was?" 

"Promise you won't get mad?" I nod. "I've been cat sitting. Mina called me on Sunday and asked if I could help with the cats. But that I had to keep things hush-hush cuz technically you're not supposed to have them?" He questions. 

"Yeah. Their a big secret Mina and I have. Thanks, Max! You didn't have to do that!" I exclaim delightedly. 

He runs his hand through his hair messing it up, "Yeah, well. I felt bad about... everything. You know..." He splutters out. 

I laugh and manage to pull him to his knees. "You messed up your hair!" I chuckle and run my fingers through his soft ebony curls. He lets me mess with it, peeking up at me through his thick dark lashes. Why do guys always have the best eyelashes? I wonder. "There. All fixed." I smile. "I do appreciate you doing that. How were the kittens? Little devils, I bet!" 

He leans back on his knees to look at me, then sinks to the floor resting his chin on my thigh. A wayward curl falls across his forehead. "Nope. Little angels. They always came when I called them." He raises his head, pffting the curl out of his eyes and looks around the living room. "Wonder where the rascals are now. Mingho! Midnight. Come here, you guys!" 

I hear the faintest tinkling of bells. "When did they get bells?" I ask. "I never had collars on them." 

"That was my doing." Mina butts in. "I thought they should have proper attire. They are part of your family now." 

The kittens come bounding into the living room but stop short when they smell me. Both seem to be a little frightened. "I wonder what's gotten into them?" Max comments trying to coax them over. They don't budge. 

"Maybe I don't smell like myself after being sick," I reply. Max crawls over to them and they try to attack his fingers. He grabs them tickling their tummies and carries them over to me. "Ease them into it." He takes his previous position and places them in his lap to play with them. I watch and sip my tea, glancing at the fire occasionally. I long to hold them. I missed those little furballs. No one talks as we sit quietly watching Max and the kittens. I absently play with my own curls noticing how long they are. Dang wolfish gene giving me to much hair. I'll have to cut it again. Sigh. 

I finish my tea and stare out the window, the dregs forgotten; I lean on my hand. I feel a warm presence in my lap followed by a wet spot. I glance down to find Mingho has come to investigate the mug. He always was bolder than Midnight. I casually drop a hand to my lap, pretending I don't see him there. He cautiously sniffs each finger then works his way toward my core. I let him take his time. He hops up on the back of the couch and comes to head butt me in the face. He meows and looks at me before giving my cheek a lick with his raspy tongue. I giggle and he meows again before coming closer to snuggle in the triangle of my other arm and shoulder. I rub my cheek on his fuzzy head and he starts to purr. Midnight jumps up on my lap now, seeing as her brother said it was alright. After sniffing my hand, she curls up on my lap and begins to purr too. 

Max rises to his feet and grabs the mug. "I've got to get going. I have class." He pats both kittens and then my leg. "I'll come back and check on you after. Sometime this evening?" 

"You don't have to Max. I'll be fine." I respond. 

"It's not just you." He kids. "I've become attached to those little things in the few days I've been seeing them. They are the cutest!" He coos in a baby voice. "And between you and me Alyx. You do look a little sickly. I’d like to check on you. Are you sure the hospital said it was okay to release you?" 

I glance at Mina and she jumps right in. "I wouldn't have brought her home if they didn't think she was strong enough, Max." She says as she leads him towards the door. "Alyx needs rest, but I know she'd love to see you this evening. Right?" She hollers back at me from the door. 

"Right!" I chirp back, trying to sound strong. 

"Okay then. Feel better!" Max calls, "I'll see you tonight!" He says and hands the mug to Mina. 

"Whew! That was a close one." Mina says coming back into the living room twirling my mug. 

"What exactly have you been telling people Mina? They are sure to ask at the party tomorrow. I need the backstory so I don't say something that blows our cover here." I respond. 

"Well... I said you have been feeling a little under the weather the past few weeks and everything just caught up to you. Tyrion, school, the extra pressure from your family about graduation, your boyfriend, make that now ex-boyfriend. Everyone knows you broke up with Dean, but that you're still pining for him. That's the story I'm spinning. Makes it easier than trying to actually explain what’s going on with you two." She finishes. 

I think about it a moment. "That makes sense. Do I really look that bad?" I question. 

"I hate to say it Toots, but yeah. You look awful. You should get some more shuteye." Mina comments. 

"Thanks for being honest!" I throw a pillow her way knowing full well she is going to stop it but doing it anyway. "I guess I'm going to take another nap then tackle some of that homework," I say with a giant yawn. 

Mina laughs, catching the pillow. "Good." Then after a beat. "Are you okay with the bells and collars I got for the kittens. I don’t want to step on your toes." 

I glance at the intricately carved spheres attached to each collar. Midnight's was calligraphed with her name on one side and the triquetra with a ruby in the center on the other. Just like the cat from Charmed. Mingho had his name engraved on one side and a Celtic knot pentacle, like the one I wore with an emerald in the center, on the other. "I love them, Mina. Thank you." 

She grabbed the sleeping kittens and placed them in a kitty bed right beside me on the floor. She turned up the fake fireplace to a roar and tucked me in tighter. "I'll come check on you in a few hours. You'll probably be ready for lunch and then you can tackle your homework. Sleep tight." She kisses me lightly on the forehead and closes the curtains.


	27. I Need Some Repose, Not This

I awake the second time that day feeling as if it’s the first. I can get up off the couch with minimal effort and forget about my annoying hair. It's still perfectly coiffed thanks to Mina. When I make it to the bathroom without leaning against the wall, I know I'm back in business. I hear my front door slam and Mina trill "I'm here!" I finish up and walk into the kitchen. She's can always be found in the kitchen. 

"Well, hello to you, Sunshine." I smile at her. 

She turns toward me. "Hey! You look loads better! Back to your old self?" 

I flex my arms out. "I think so. It's about time for a proper hug! Come here!" I pull her in for a tight squeeze, whispering in her ear. "Seriously. Thank you for everything you have done in the past few days. Saving me at the party, doing my experiments, helping with the ceremonies and rituals, getting my homework, having Max watch the kittens, taking care of me..." I list everything off, "And yet you still had time to plan a party too. You're fantastic!" I let her go to find her red-faced and flustered. 

"Gosh. I don't know what to say to that. I mean I was only doing what anyone else would." She sputters out, taking a few tiny backward steps. 

"No. You did way more than that. That's why you're family Samina, and always will be." I say fiercely, pulling her in for another hug. 

"It's nice to have a family." She whispers into my shoulder. She clears her throat, "Um, I brought La Parilla.” She says changing the subject and handing me a bag. “Your favorite, fettuccine alfurrito." 

"You always know the right thing to say! Give it here I'm famished!" We eat standing at the counter giggling like old times. She with her Blackwater Bayou burrito and me with mine. Then we head into the dining room. Four massive piles await me. I sigh. "They didn't even go easy on me." 

"Nope. They figure they should push you until the day you graduate or go completely bonkers." Mina giggles and takes her place at the opposite end of the table. "But don't you worry, I have some stuff to do of my own." She thunks her heavy bag on the table and pulls out some old texts along with her own grimoire. "I'll be right here the whole time." 

"Yay!" I feign happiness and settle myself into the first class. An essay on the different parts of the immunological system and their intricacies. I set up an outline about how it's going to go. I don't have my computer, so I put it aside to write later and grab the next pile. I work diligently on the piles. Diagrams, vocabulary, re-learning body systems. So much work I’ve missed out on. I don't even notice when Mina disappears and reappears with some iced tea. She hides my computer behind the last pile of work. When I pull the last pile toward me, I realize it's my data from the blood testing that Mina did while I was out. I spy the computer behind it and smile. Grabbing it, I push the data away so I can finish my actual work by writing up my essay. I drink my iced tea. It's a nice blend with calming lavender, brain-boosting rosemary, and ginseng. Mina always makes the best blends. Each time my glass is empty, I find it's magically been refilled. I couldn’t say whether actual magic was used. I finish off my essay and email it to my professor, explaining my situation as a reminder. 

He replies quickly. "I'm glad to see you are doing well enough to continue your studies. There have been some outlandish rumors. I hope to see you in class on Monday. Thanks for turning in your essay early." I wonder what sorts of rumors are flying about on campus, but I didn’t have time to ponder that as my phone beeped. I was wondering where it had been. I know I needed to check in with people and let them know I was okay. 

I pull my phone toward me and see the text was from Ben. “Hoping you’re doing okay. Mina says you may get out of the hospital soon. I don’t know why she won’t let me see you. I think you might benefit from outside help. Please, Alyx. If you get this, let me know you’re alright.” 

I thought that was an odd text and realized it was many in a long line of texts from him. I quickly scan through them. “Mina. How come there are like fifty texts from Ben on my phone?” I pipe up asking her. 

“Oh, yeah. About that.” She looks up from her tome and bites her lip. “I... I had to tell him something.” She stammers out. “I made it seem like you were too sick to be seen by anyone. He’s so worried about you. It’s kind of adorable if it weren’t so annoying. 

“Why didn’t you tell him I got out and was fine? I don’t want to give the guy an ulcer!” I whine at her, a little shocked. 

“I wasn’t sure what to say to him honestly. Bless his little heart, he has been at that hospital every day trying to see you. I put some warding around the place so whenever he enters the building I’m alerted and can show up to tell him to bugger off! He’s already flown way past concerned friend and into the creepy category.” She tells me. 

“I should put him out of his misery,” I say. “He really can’t be that awful, can he?” I question. 

“It’s your funeral, Alyx.” Mina quips. “I wouldn’t answer if I were you. You’ll see what I mean.” 

I write a quick reply. “I’ve been in and out of sleep and consciousness. This is the first time I’ve had my phone. Thank you for all your concern. I should be fine in a few days. They say. I’ll let you know when I get out.” 

I immediately get a response. “Thank God! I have been so worried! Can I come see you? Bring you flowers? A goodie bag? What do you want? I’ll bring anything.” 

“I’m sorry you can’t see me. My immune system is still too weak. I can keep up with some texting though.” I wait a few minutes before sending it off to make it seem like this is an effort. Then I do another. “I’m sleepy, gonna catch some more zzz’s.” 

He texts back almost immediately again. “That sounds scary! I’ll be sending lots of good thoughts your way. Get well soon.” 

I don’t answer and check my phone for any word from Sam, Dean or Cas. Radio silence on all fronts. I shoot a text to both my parents, checking in and get up for a short stretch. I want to dive into the research Mina did for me. Sitting back down, I pull the computer towards me. I begin by creating a new file to input data from my experiments. I make a spreadsheet and colorful graphs of each person, compiling cell lines and proteins. I'm going to start collecting more samples and seeing if I can get a protein database going. I want to tell Sam. I know he would be very interested, but I want to have some actual data together before I present it to him. There's a knock at the door and I glance at the clock. It's seven already. "Alyx?! You in there?" I hear Max call. 

"Crap! I can't believe how late it is! Mina! Hide my data, will you? I'll go get the door." I whisper at her getting up. I am feeling no more ill effects of the past few days. 

I answer the door and Max is utterly surprised to see me. "Alyx? Wow! You look fantastic!" He blushes. "I mean compared to this morning. But well you always... I'm just going to stop right here before I put my foot in my mouth and say you look like your back to your old self." He smiles. "I brought some pizza. Mackenzie River. Mina mentioned it was your favorite." 

"Max! Aren't you just the sweetest! Come on in!" I lead him into the dining room hoping Mina got our shit together. We get there and I find my piles of homework and a folded note taped to my computer. I grab it and read it as Max puts the pizza down. 'Everything is good. Data in your office, top left drawer. Have fun on the playdate. See you in the morning for your birthday sweetums!' I shove the note in my pocket and turn my attention back to Max. "That's a lot of food, what do you take me for?" 

He sucks on his lip, playing with his piercing before answering as he gazes around. "I... I assumed Mina would be here. I brought enough for her too." He says opening up the boxes. 

I laugh and wave the folded note at him. "She cut out early. Said she knew I owed you a 'date'." His mouth forms an O and he quickly turns away. I go over and cuff him in the arm. "She's right you know. I’ve been telling her how funny you are and how much I’ve wanted to hang out with you in person." 

His pearlescent eyes flit towards mine. "Is... Is it okay? I know you and what's his name broke up. And this isn't anything other than a friendly date. I just want to get to know you more. You are such an interesting person. You're so magnetic and alluring and... and now I'm babbling again. Sorry." 

I stare into his eyes, like gathering storm clouds, a hint of fierceness underneath the cool wisps of silver. "I've noticed I seem to have that effect on people. Don't be sorry. I would love the pleasure of your company tonight, Max. It's been a rough few days. If I’m honest, I don't want to be alone." I admit. 

The silver flashes, like sunlight striking metal, making it glitter and he breaks out in the widest grin. "Then, my friend, you won't have to be alone. I'll stay as long as you want me to. Now let's get to eating." 

I grab the pizza boxes. "Let's watch a movie. You pick." I point him in the direction of my massive DVD collection and take the pizza into the living room. The kittens have disappeared again, but I know the smell of food will call them. I put the boxes on the TV knowing they can't reach it yet and rush to the kitchen for something to drink. "Do you want some beer with your pizza?" I call, my head buried in the fridge. 

"That would be good. What kind do you have?" I hear his voice close by. 

Startled, I bang my head on the shelf. "Owww! Shit!" I holler staggering back and rubbing my head. 

"Oh, damn! You okay? Sorry I scared you." Max rushes over, his hand on my elbow. "Lemme see!" 

I giggle and push him away. "It's okay. I'm fine now." I knew I was. I could feel the pain subsiding quickly, my powers of healing doing its job. I made a mental note to tell Rosemarue. I head back to the fridge. "I have some golden ale, some red IPA and a few bottles of something dark and smoky. I'm not 100% sure of what it is." I say pulling out the last two. "What kind of pizza did you bring?" 

"Meat lovers and Hawaiian." Max blushes again, his chubby cheeks becoming rosier. "Your two favorites." 

"How do you know so much about me and I hardly know anything about you?" I ask incredulously, putting the IPA back in the fridge and grabbing a bottle each of the dark and smoky and golden beers. “I mean I know we’ve texted a lot, but not about this kind of stuff.” 

Again, his blush deepens. This boy cannot hide anything from me. "I. Um. I asked around." He states, his eyes downcast. "I wanted to find you first. To set up a date, but people never knew where you were. The library, in class or the lab, were the most common places to find you, but now you never seem to be in them. So, I got curious and asked around more... to find out information hoping I could catch you somewhere. Pin you down long enough for a conversation." 

"You did?!" I hide a smile, sitting on the floor and pulling blankets and pillows down on us. He takes a pillow and gently hits me with it. "HEY! The beers!" 

He laughs. "I will get you later." He promises. He pulls the movie out of his back pocket with a flourish and hands it to me. "Don't laugh. I know it’s a terrible movie, but I really really like it. I can't believe you have it!" 

I glance down at the cover, Down Periscope. "It is a terrible movie, but I like it too. A guilty pleasure. I have a few of those." I wink at him, pop the movie in and hit play. I hand him one golden and one dark beer. "Now make sure to drink the dark one with the meat lovers pizza and the golden with the Hawaiian. They will complement the flavors. 

"Really? I've never heard of doing that before." He states. 

I roll my eyes at him. "Just do it. You won't regret it. I promise." He shrugs as the movie starts. I see him nodding in appreciation when he takes a bite of Hawaiian with a swig of the golden beer. I hide my smile. 

I can tell Max has seen the movie about as many times as I have. We laugh at all the best parts, commenting on things and saying all the lines. We enjoy our beer and pizza and by the movies end are both feeling happily buzzed, despite the heavy pizza. I sink back into the pillows. The kittens appeared halfway through to beg for some food, as I knew they would. We tickled their tummies and tuckered them out. Now they lay in their tiny bed, sleeping peacefully. Max gets up to clear the coffee table. "You don't have to do that," I say. 

"I know, but we have tons of leftovers and I want to get them in the fridge. You want another beer since I'm going?" I shrug and he disappears with the empty bottles and pizza boxes. I’m impressed he can carry it all. 

I smile thinking to myself, why did I not push to hang out with Max. He is the sweetest guy. For the first time in a long time, that ache in my chest left by Tyrion doesn't hurt as bad. In fact, it feels smaller. I giggle. Lost in my own thoughts I don't even notice that Max has snuck back into the living room until I get a face full of pillow. Spluttering, I toss one in his direction. I'm not even close. He tosses another one at me but now I'm ready. I catch it and come at him with it. We have a friendly fight, smacking each other until both pillows explode in a cloud of grey and brown feathers. Laughing and red-faced, I plop down on the couch. Max follows suit and hands me a Red IPA. "Thought we should have the only beer we haven’t tried yet." I nod appreciatively. "I told you I'd get you with a pillow later." He laughs. 

"Yes, you did. You also evaded my question then." I scold him. 

"What question was that?" He smirks knowingly, a tiny dimple appearing in his cheek and takes a sip. 

I halfheartedly throw another pillow at him. "You seem to know a lot about me. What other things do you know?" 

He seems to get serious, sitting up, moving closer, like he's going to tell me something important. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He boops my nose. 

I shake my head and sit up also. Taking a big swallow, I face him. "Actually, I would." 

He looks a little ashamed of himself. "I kind of did some research on you. Don't think I'm a stalker or anything, I just wanted to know what kinds of things you were into so we would have things to talk about. I... I mentioned before I... I find you fascinating. I didn't think I'd be able to have a conversation with you. So beautiful and smart! You're amazing! I wanted to be prepared." 

I give him a look of sympathy. "Really Max. I'm not that great." 

"Don't sell yourself short Alyx. You're a knockout." He reaches over and tucks one of the curls behind my ear. "I can't believe I never noticed you before. Especially since you’re a senior this year. Where have you been hiding these past few years, hm?" 

I look into his steely determined eyes before replying. "I've been around, hiding in the background. I never took the time to care about how I looked, it was all about my studies and research. But over the summer I came to realize it matters and made some steps to better my appearance." 

"Some steps? I'd say you blossomed, Alyx. Not to be rude but some of the old school photos I found were pretty bad." He throws his head back and laughs at the thought of them, tumbling back into the couch. 

I smirk. "I bet you're talking about my seventh and eleventh grades. They were probably the worst." I shake my head at the memory. 

"Yes. They were awful but look at you now. You grew out of those braces, bad skin, crazy hair and out of that gangly awkward body." He eyes me appreciatively. "I am glad you kept your glasses though. They suit you." He replies, his grin broadening. He continues, "I can't believe you basically got a perfect score on the ACT's and the SAT's. I mean come on! Who does that? How can you say you aren't smart?" 

"I may be a little smart,” I answer. “But if I've learned anything recently, it's that there's always someone prettier, smarter, richer or more successful than you. However, it shouldn't stop you from pursuing your dreams." 

"Beautiful, smart and humble. How'd I get so lucky to find someone like you? Even if..." He sighs and turns to stare at his hands. 

"Max? Are you hitting on me?" I start. 

He straightens up cutting me off. "You're right. I'm sorry. I know you are hurting and I shouldn't take advantage of that. I didn’t realize I’d like you so much. I should probably go." He stands up to leave and staggers hitting the wall. "Woah! I didn't drink that much, I should be totally fine!" 

I rush to his side so he can lean on me. "Well, Maximillian you aren't going anywhere in that condition. I won't let you." I wonder if Mina had a hand in this, but instinctually know she'd never set me up like that. Not when I'm so involved with Dean. 

"Oh, and you’re a nurse too! Man, you are too good to be true!" He teases me, slightly slurring his words now. 

"Technically, I'm studying to be a doctor." I correct him sweetly. "But tomay-to, toe-moto at this point." He smiles crookedly. I shake my head. "Come on you big lug! I have a nice soft bed for you to sleep it off in." He leans heavily on me as I escort him to the spare bedroom. 

By the time we get there, Max has calmed down and gotten sleepy. I get him onto the bed and pull off his socks and shoes. I'm debating on what I should do next. I want him to be comfortable. I hear a whisper and feel a tug on my arm, "Alyx, stay with me and talk? Please?" He gazes up at me, a soft grey gaze through thick dark lashes and I can't say no to him. Not with those puppy dog eyes. 

"Just till you fall asleep, Cupcake," I whisper back and help him get under the covers. Then I sit on the floor so our eyes meet and he clasps my hand. 

"I'm going to tell you why you are so wonderful." He says sleepily, reaching for some of my curls. "You love Game of Thrones, Sex and the City and Breaking Bad, but also love Harry Potter, the Whedon-verse and This is Us. You constantly read. I saw the books on your nightstand. The Emperor of all Maladies, Devil in the White City, Ready Player One and Confessions of a Shopaholic, showing that you have a wide range of topics that you are interested in and amused by. You love wearing dresses but can also get down and dirty with the boys in a kickboxing match. You are double majoring in microbiology and pre-med meaning you are smart as hell, determined, and that you have ambitious goals. You work in a thankless job as a lab assistant so you can get experience in research so eventually, you can run your own lab. You volunteer at the old folks home, animal shelter and various other philan.. Philarth.... charities. Or used to anyway before Tyrion's death. You're an archer and can kick anyone's butt using multiple types of martial arts, but still want some guy to wine and dine you. Your favorite movies are somewhat unconventional..." At this point, he starts to falter. His sleepiness overcoming him and his hand drops. He pulls a few handfuls of my hair onto the bed so he can continue stroking it without much effort. A few more words slip out. "It Happened One Night, Casablanca, Harold and Maude, pizza, sushi, Pad Thai, Indian." He smiles his eyes fluttering. I'm impressed, he really did find out a lot about me. 

"I still don't know much about you Max." I breathe softly. 

"You know enough," Max replies and yawns again. 

"For now. But I'd like to change that." I tell him. 

"I'd like that to." He smiles as he drifts off to sleep. 

I stay a bit longer making sure he has fully succumbed to dreamland before disconnecting his hand from my hair. My arm is all pins and needles from lying it at an odd angle and I shake it out. I glance at the clock noticing it's just past ten. I yawn and decide to call it a night myself. I'm still a little tired from all that transpired this past weekend. I walk through the house making sure everything is in order before slipping into my room and between my own lavender fragranced sheets.


	28. The Birthday Extravaganza

The buzzing of my phone wakes me from a pleasant dream. "Who the heck is that?!" I think. "A girl needs her beauty sleep!" I grumble and reach my hand out from under the covers to feel for my phone. I finally find it and pull it into the burrito of blankets. "Hel..." I clear my throat and shake the cobwebs away. "Hello." 

A horribly off-key voice starts singing the happy birthday song. "Good morning my sun and stars." Dean's voice warbles at the end. "I know Mina has tons of things planned for your special day, but I had to call you before she whisked you away. I wish I could be there to awaken you with kisses. We still haven’t heard from Cas so I'm stuck here healing the old-fashioned way." I can hear the frown in his voice. 

"Oh, Dean." I giggle back and sit up, suddenly wide awake. "That was... a... a great rendition...?" 

"Oh, I know." He chuckles back. "You loved it." 

"Yeah, I did." I laugh. "And don't worry, Cas will show up soon. Anyways, it's good for you to take it easy. I know you have a hard time sitting still. Even though you were hurt, I'm kind of glad you get some time off." 

"You're right, I know. It's just this case!" He growls. "I'm bouncing off the walls here, Alyx. I'm itching for a fight of some kind. Even a good verbal sparring would do. Sam and Charlie won't engage with me, they are so busy working up our newest lead. And Bobby just peers into my room with sad eyes. It's driving me nuts! I need some violence in my life right now!" 

"Dean, don't you play video games? There's plenty of violence to be held in them you know." I remind him. 

"Yeah, but it's not the same! Not after actually punching someone in the face. Or shooting them. Or stabbing them." He whines. 

"Wow! Homicidal much?!" I ask. I can hear his eye roll. "Listen, I like a bit of brutality just as much as the next, but you need to heal. Don't make me use my girlfriend voice. Especially on my birthday." I remind him. 

"You're right. You're right. Today is all about you. Forgive me?" He coos. 

"You know I can't stay mad at you." I chuckle. "Besides. You are hurt so I forgive you. How are you feeling anyway? Are you in much pain?" 

"No. Not at all surprisingly. Mostly I'm just annoyed I can't do normal stuff. I hate having to be waited on and ask for help to go to the bathroom. It sucks." He admits to me. "Maybe if you were here, it might not be so bad..." I can hear the longing in his voice. 

"I want to be there too. You know I do. I hate not being able to take care of you. Although most people would like to be waited on, Dean. I may have to teach you how to relax." I tease him. 

"Hey, I know how to relax." He pauses. "It's just that ever since the demon thing with Sam... that when things... Every time I let my guard down, things go to hell. So I can never..." He trails off. I know we are bringing up some deep-seated issues here, but I feel it's important for him to talk about his feelings. Even if it's just a little bit here and there. 

I decide to let him off the hook. This is too serious a conversation for first thing in the morning. Or for birthdays. "What have you been doing then? Annoying everyone?" I taunt him. 

"Yep! Sam gave me a research assignment, but only because he is the one out doing the investigation. I'm sure he wishes we could swap places. Bobby has flitted in and out checking on me while doing his own research. He's translating some lore from Japanese and Greek. We have everyone we know working on this case. It's big, Alyx. I'm talking apocalyptic big." Dean whispers. 

"Why haven't you told me anything about this? Don't I have a right to know?" I ask confused and a little hurt he hasn't. 

"Of course you do. I wanted to tell you everything as we found out about it but Sam and Bobby both convinced me that the less you know right now the better. It will keep you safer. We want you to focus on school and getting ready to join us, not watching your back every second!" 

I already watch my back every second Dean! If you only..." I stop myself from revealing the things that have happened to me. Dean doesn't need to know about any of it. Especially my new foray into magic. These are things you can’t discuss with someone over the phone anyway. 

"If I only knew what?" Dean asks picking up on the tone of my voice and becoming serious. 

"Nothing." I sigh. "It's nothing." I guess we are both trying to protect each other here. 

"Alyx, that doesn't sound like nothing. What's happened?" Dean asks concern in his voice. 

"Really, it's nothing Dean," I reply. 

"I know you're not telling me something. Why?" He puts some pressure on me, trying to get me to open up. 

"It's not important and anyway it's been handled," I tell him. 

"Does this have anything to do with when Charlie came to visit?" He asks. 

I see a way out of this conversation, so I take it. "Yes. I don't really want to talk about this today, okay?. I want to have a good birthday and those memories won't help." 

He relents, but I know he'll bring it up later. "Okay. You deserve a great birthday." Then, switching the topic to happier things, "Did you get the card I sent you?" 

"Yes," I say, happy he picked up on my cue, "It's waiting patiently to be opened tomorrow. I put it in a safe place." 

"You're going to have fun with it. I promise." I hear a crash in my living room. "Um, Dean. I gotta go. There's someone in my living room." 

"It's probably Mina." He laughs. "Make sure you check your email sometime today. I sent you a little something." 

"I will. And Dean, my moon. I love you." I tell him. 

"I love you too, my sun and stars." He answers. Then with a soft click as he hangs up. I sit there hugging my phone. I wish he were here. There's another crash, this time from the kitchen so I figure I better investigate. I check my clock, it's only eight. 

I throw on my robe and tiptoe toward the front of the house. I peek around the corner and see Mina, Max, Jean, Allen, Stacey and a few other acquaintances I know milling around my kitchen. There's a cookie sheet on the floor, cookies scattered everywhere. Mina quietly roars, "There are too many people in here!" She blows some hair from her eyes forcefully. "Jean, Terra, Allen, you go finish up with the living room. Scott, Penelope, Stacey you go finish with the dining room and Max go grab breakfast from my apartment." They all leave and Mina whispers under her breath and the cookies go flying toward her. "Alyx, I know you're in the hallway. Go to your room and stay there until I come and get you! Otherwise, you'll ruin the surprise." 

"You don't have to tell me twice," I whisper back and smiling head to my room. I duck into my office and grab my laptop so I can check my email and maybe work on the data spreadsheets some more. Who knows how long she’ll be? 

I power it up and change into suitable pajamas. As in ones that I wouldn't mind people seeing me in vs ones that are so old and ratty that I'm better off sleeping naked. I power up my computer and hop into bed, propping myself up with pillows. I grab Henri and snuggle him while Dean's message loads. It's a video narrated by him featuring Charlie, Sam and some gruff old man who keeps hiding so you can't get a clear view of him. Just a flash of a blue truckers' hat and some flannel every now and again. That must be Bobby. He takes me on a tour of Bobby's house. Charlie and Sam popping in to give their two cents at the most unexpected moments. Upstairs are the sleeping quarters and bathrooms, all sparsely furnished. I can tell whose room is supposed to be Sam's, Dean's or Charlie's by the things in it before said person starts speaking. Sam's is full of books of course, both old and new. Charlie has her laptop, a few techy gadgets and pictures of Hermione and the Potterverse stuck to the wall next to a WWHD? Dean's has pictures and old polaroid's taped to his wall. A few of him and Sam during happy times, one that looks like him and his mom, one of I'm assuming his parents. One of him, Bobby and Sam together and the last one, the newest one is of me on the mountain. There are a few weapons scattered on the dresser with a disassembled gun on the bed. Each room feels like a reflection of them. I'm touched they took the time to show me. 

The video cuts out at the top of the stairs and starts up again when he's reached the lower level. Dean takes me into the library full of old books, mugs of old coffee and empty bottles of whiskey. There's a fireplace half-hidden in the corner by tomes and a large desk buried in publications and scraps of paper with weird writing on them. Sam is perched in the window seat, his nose in a book. Charlie in the kitchen, glued to her computer screen. They wave as Dean narrates his little film. Bobby has quite the book collection. Almost every inch of wall space has books stacked against it. The kitchen has all the normal accouterments. Near the table, there are several phones stuck to the wall. Each has a large sticker on it to designate, CIA, FBI, Fish and Wildlife, and a few others I can't make out. 

Then Dean takes me outside on a worn porch to a porch swing and table. The house is surrounded by a junkyard. Cars in states of disrepair or repair, depending on who you ask, shield the house from a view of anything else. Dean sits down on the bench and finally turns the camera on himself. He does look good considering. With a bandage over one side of his head, his eyes twinkle with a little mischief. "So that's Bobby's place. I didn't take you downstairs to the panic room. That's Bobby's pride and joy and I thought I'd let him show that off when you come to visit." He chuckles. I know it's not much to look at but it the only home I've ever known. That is until we found the bunker. I remember being a little kid and watching Bobby fixing up old cars, right over there." He pans the camera to a large warehouse with an open covered section. He turns it back on himself. "He taught me everything he knows about mechanics. It's how I was able to rebuild Baby from the ground up after she got in her accident." He sighs and spends the next few minutes swinging in silence, the faint creak of the swing serenading us. "Anyway, I wish you were here." He spends the next segment talking with me as if I were. Telling me stories about him and Sam growing up and their adventures in the junkyard. Pointing things out, laughing to himself. It's refreshing to see him so at ease. I like it. 

A gruff voice comes from the background. "When are you coming in, Dean? It's cold out there and it's gonna snow soon!" 

Dean quickly turns the camera to the door hoping to get a glimpse of the older gentleman. But he knows better. "Soon, Bobby. I've got to finish this video for Alyx. Why don't you come out here and say hello to her, eh?" He taunts. 

"I got work to do, ya idjit!" He answers back. "Hurry it up, I could use your help here!" Now I know where the boys get that phrase from. 

Dean laughs and the camera jiggles with him. He turns it back on himself. "That's Bobby for ya. I don't know if the guy knows how to relax. I guess it runs in our family." He stops talking and his breath hitches. "It started snowing. It's beautiful." He beams as he watches it fall. He slowly turns the camera and catches the twinkling of snowflakes as they begin to build up, covering the bare ground. "Bobby's right. It's cold out here with the snow. I better get back in." He kisses the camera. "I miss you so much. Every day. But I know that it is all going to be worth it in the end. Love you!" The screen goes black. I don't even realize I'm clutching Henri so tightly my arms are numb. I breathe Henri's fur deeply, Dean's scent filling my nostrils as I try not to cry. He is right. All the months we spend apart are going to be worth it when I am finally able to join him. To be able to protect myself, as well as others. To be a real hunter. I close my computer and lie back on the pillows hugging Henri, waiting for my sadness to pass. 

After a tick, I snap out of it. It's my birthday, dammit! Time to celebrate the awesomeness that is me. I can still miss my boyfriend, but it doesn't have to be a sad thing. After all, I'll have a moment with him to look forward to when I open his card. I smile and decided to do some tai chi while I continue to wait on Mina and the others out in my apartment. "What are they doing anyway?" I wonder. But soon the rhythm of the routine takes over and I'm focused on that. I finish my short form and realize I'm quite sweaty. I should probably shower, ugh and deal with this hair! I grumble, pick out some nice loungewear and head to the bathroom. I hear noises from the front of the house and laugh. Mina sure has gone all out for today. I smile and wonder what she has in store as I step into the bathroom. My hair is plastered to every bit of skin it can be, down to my calves so I decide to wash it first before I attempt to cut it. Don't want it to be uneven. I've gotten pretty good at doing it myself since it can't seem to stop growing. I'm glad I'm able to donate it when I can too. 

After showering and cutting my hair to mid-back, I get dressed and head into the kitchen. I'm hungry and I've waited long enough for breakfast! I round the corner and a huge surprise greets me! The people I saw this morning and so many more are all crowded into my kitchen, about fifty or so. The throw glitter and shriek with glee. I'm a little overwhelmed as they all rush toward me and surround me, making the biggest group hug ever. Some flashes go off and I know there are pictures being taken. And here I am in my yoga pants and tank top fresh from the shower. I turn a little red. Everyone breaks up and Mina leads me to the dining room. The table is heavily laden with every kind of breakfast creation you could think of. Casseroles, burritos, sandwiches, eggs, bacon, sausage, donuts, hash browns, pastries, fruit, yogurt, muffins and probably other things I can't see squished in somewhere. "Here is your birthday breakfast spread! Dig in!" 

"I don't know what to say?!" I turn to everyone, "Thank you! It looks amazing!" They all nod. 

"Everyone will follow you and come say hi." Mina directs me toward the food. "Like a receiving line, but with food!" She beams.

The guests all form a line behind me as I move around the table throwing things onto my plate. When it's as full as I can make it, Mina leads me to the living room. My eyes are blinded by all the sparkle. It's basically covered in rainbows, glitter, and unicorns. Balloons and streamers and hanging from the ceiling and piles of glitter stir on the floor as we walk by. She leads me through the room to the chair of honor. It's shaped like a unicorn with an enormous cushion. Henri has his own little version right next to me and leaning against it is a tall scepter. It's encrusted with crystals in a swirling rainbow with a large heart-shaped multicolored jewel at the top. It catches the light of a disco ball I didn't see hidden among the balloons. "What is all this?" I ask blinking and looking around. Mina seats me on my 'throne' and pulls a small multihued table for me to place my food down. 

"I went with fantasyland. Your fantasyland. Unicorns, fairies, that sort of thing. Do you like it?" Mina says her hands clasped in a hesitant pose. 

"I love it!" I exclaim. I feel like a fairy princess!" I exclaim as I examine the scepter more closely. 

"Don't you mean a Khaleesi?" She giggles. No one else has come into the living room yet and with a wave of her hand a few token words, my yoga pants and tank top have transformed into a beautiful gown befitting a queen. 

"Mina!" I burst out excitedly. "I can't..." 

"Shhh! You deserve this. Enjoy." I beam up at her. "Oh, and watch your crown, Khaleesi. 

"My crown?!" I reach up and feel the cool metal crown encircling my head. My hair has been incorporated into it so it will stay put and I've no doubt I look amazing. I smooth the full, jeweled toned dress down and pull the table toward me to eat. People start to trickle in. Max appears in a periwinkle, plum, and lavender knights costume, bows low and stands beside me. Everyone first stops at my little table to bow and offers a gift, which Max sets around Henri who is now mysteriously there. Even those that can’t fit into my living room come first to see me once they’ve gotten food then head into the kitchen or out on the porch. Some even move to the stairs outside. I notice that everyone is dressed in medieval garb. Knights, pageboys, peasants, a few lords, and ladies. I smile. After my plate is finished, Mina appears again to refill it and Max disappears. I stuff myself with another full plate, having nothing I did the first time. I lean back to look at my tiny glittering kingdom and feel a twinge in my nose. It’s so stunning, sparkly and beautiful. I want to capture the moment forever. I stand and the whole room goes silent, all eyes turn toward me. 

I hear a crash in the kitchen. “Your Grace!” Max calls, rushing in and bowing low. “Whatever do you need?” 

I laugh. He’s taking his responsibility to heart. “Rise, good sir. I haven’t need of anything.” I wait for him to do so. “I only wish to stretch my legs and greet those in my kingdom.” 

“Of course, Khaleesi. I’m only a call away.” He bows low again and proceeds to move out of my way. 

The room goes back to the chatter that was and I slowly move among my ‘people’ talking, laughing, my dress swishing as I walk. The dress has glitter on it and sprinkles more on the floor as I move. “That’s going to be a bitch to clean up!” I make a mental note to scold Mina. But not now. Now I’m enjoying being Khaleesi. Max keeps a safe distance as I go about my rounds, swooping in with my phone to take pictures. With just the whisper of his name, he is there, ready and willing, patient as all hell when I ask for re-dos and multiple prints. I make sure to comment on everyone’s costumes and hope that everyone is having as much fun as I am. 

I catch Mina flitting around everyone, checking things. Making sure that everyone has enough food, talking in low voices with some others. I smile and wave her over. “What if I have to use the loo?” I whisper out of the corner of my mouth into her ear. 

She laughs then says with a smirk. “That’s easy. One only needs to say the secret word and at once will be back in her loungewear. Say it twice and back in her gown she will be.” 

“And the word would be?” I probe her. 

“Dracarys,” she smirks again. 

“Of course!” I quip back. I turn to Max. “I need to use the loo.” 

“Yes, Khaleesi. I will prepare it for you.” He bows and goes running off. 

“Max!” I shout after him, but it’s too late. He’s off down the hall. A laugh bubbles up from inside me and I lean on Mina to catch my breath. “What have you done to him? He's taking his job a little too seriously. Wait. You didn’t, did you?” I say horrified. 

She pouts “Oh ye of little faith. I didn’t have to.” I change my tune. She continues. “He willingly donned those tights and that get-up so he could be your valiant Ser Mormont. Only without the, being old and a spy bit. The Jorah who loves her but cannot have her and would lay his life down for her. That Jorah.” 

“Really?” I question. 

“Really,” Mina responds. “Looks like you have another admirer on your hands, dear. Now I CAN do something about. If you so wish it.” She bows low using her cape. When she straightens, she continues, “There will be more time for reflection on that later. Today is your birthday. Your kingdom is here to celebrate. There will be no negativity on this most sacred day.” 

I open my mouth to say something and Mina puts a finger to my lips. I hear someone clear their throat behind me. “My Queen? Are you ready?” 

I turn and Max has bowed again waiting for my response. “Yes. Lead the way.” He bobs his head up and offers his arm, which I take. He leads me through the house. I’m not sure how I feel about this new development Mina has told me. I did have an inkling when we first met, but I chalked that part up to the formula. I thought it would have worn off by the time we re-connected at the beginning of this semester. I guess not. We reach the bathroom. “Thank you, Max.” He nods, plods halfway down the hall and turns to wait.


	29. Tournament of Roses

I try to get into the bathroom, but my dress is so full I can’t fit through the door. I whisper Dracarys softly under my breath, hoping Max doesn’t hear. There’s a whoosh and I’m in my PJs. I quickly slip through the door and close it. I look at myself in the mirror. I’m still wearing my crown and I look at it more closely. Silver filigree interweaved with crystals and tree branches supported several glittering jewels and flowers. My hair was wrapped around the back of it in a halo braid to keep it in place with curls cascading down my back. The crown felt surprisingly light on my head. I touch the cool metal and realize it’s not metal at all. The flowers are real! The twigs are actual branches that are flowering and they have worked themselves into the filigree. Tiny jewels have been stuck to the leaves and branches with a soft touch of glitter on everything, thus my suspect of them being metal. Glitter is scattered on my hair of course but looks amazing. I smile. I feel so very beautiful. I never got to inspect my gown, so I whisper again to get a good look. The top layer of my dress is see-through blue glitter tulle. That way you can see the purple, teal and magenta silks swirling beneath it. Embroidered throughout the bodice are flowers in the same colors, leading to a sweetheart neckline slightly off the shoulder. Think the live-action Cinderella dress, but with a twist. It was luxurious. There is no other way to say it. It hugged me in all the right places and showed off just enough to be sexy, but not ostentatious. I do a twirl and listen to the swish it makes. Yep, it's perfect. I lift the hem to glance at my feet hoping Mina hasn’t given me glass slippers. She has given me silk ballet flats in the same color as the dress. There are however tiny strands of gems crisscrossing over my foot like tiny bejeweled vines to keep them on. 

With another word, I’m back in my jammies so I can go about my business. As I sit, I ponder the situation with Max. It seems ever since Tyrion gave me this ‘gift’ as I’m calling it, I can’t be friends with guys. I never had that problem before because... well, to be honest, I never had friends before. Not really. I was always way to focused on my studies to think about having a social life. What little social life I had centered on academic activities. The people that I knew were all nice enough, but I never hung out with them outside school. And god forbid if I ever liked a guy, which had only ever been thrice, they never even saw me. All the new attention was flattering, but I had already found the one. Dean. I didn’t want to have to deal with my friends hitting on me. I liked having friends. I decided I’d ask Mina what she suggested. But not today. Today, after that talk with Dean, I promised myself today would be all fun and frivolity. 

I finish up and step outside into the hallway. Max is still waiting for me, his attention focused on what’s going on in the other room. I whisper and I’m back in my lovely gown. I call softly, “Max. I’m ready.” He turns to look at me his eyes glittering with emotion and it solidifies my decision. He is my Mormont and I don’t like it. He plods toward me and bows deeply before offering his arm again. I accept, a queen never refuses an offered arm, and we head back towards my colorful sparkling realm. As we pass everyone they bow and say hello, following me towards the throne. By the time we reach the living room it’s so crowded I wonder how everyone can fit. Somehow everyone manages to give me room to reach my seat. 

Once I’ve settled back on my cushy chair, Mina approaches. “Loyal subjects. The breakfast feast has ended and now it is time for the royal festivities.” She glances at her watch. “In half-hours' time, we shall all reconvene at the appointed place. Be gone.” She waves her hand and everyone bows as I watch them filter down the hall to the stairs and leave. 

“Mina, what’s coming up next?” I ask excitedly. 

She shakes her head. “Just wait. I think you will be most surprised.” Max nods in agreement, breaking character for just a minute to smile broadly. Mina gives him a look and he heads to the door. Mina smiles at me. “How was breakfast? I made sure they had everything I know you like and then some.” 

“It was amazing! All my favorites. I’m so full though I don’t think I’ll eat for a week!” I exclaim. I hear the soft sound of fabric and Max shuffling his feet around on the landing. 

“I highly doubt that, Alyx. I know you. You’ll definitely be hungry later.” She grins at me. 

“You’re probably right.” I laugh. 

Max pops his head in from the landing. “Ready.” He signals. 

She gives him a sharp nod and turns to me offering her hand. “Ready?” I grab her hand and she helps me to my feet. Leading me to the landing, I see a large red carpet trimmed with rainbow laid out before me. It flows down the staircase and out the door into the bracing late winter morning. I can’t help but smile. Mina leads me carefully down the stairs to the first floor where Max is waiting, holding something. We stop and he opens his arms. I realize it’s a beautiful rainbow floral cape trimmed with faux fur of course. “We can’t have our Queen being cold now can we?” Mina points out as Max drapes it around me. Mina fastens it in front, seven buttons, one in each of the colors of the rainbow, with slits for my arms. She hands me a pair of blue gloves, the same shade as my dress to keep my arms warm. Max offers his arm again as does Mina and they lead me outside down the icy steps. 

Once on the sidewalk, I notice the white limo waiting. My eyes widen in surprise. The chauffeur is even wearing medieval garb! As we reach the limo, he opens the door, a whoosh of warm lavender, rose, and bergamot air hits me. He takes my arm from Max and whispers, “It was a tad too cold for the horses your Grace, I hope this will suffice?” I smile, nod and lean down to get inside. It smells wonderful. The interior has dark leather seats but everything else is carpeted in a rich navy blue. As my eyes adjust to the dimness, I notice thousands of tiny white LED lights on the blue background. It looks like a sky full of stars. Mina crawls in to sit beside me while Max goes to sit up front with the chauffeur. 

I roll down the window on the far side. “Max! What are you doing?! Get in here!” I holler at him. He leans down to look in the window. He looks happy but confused as his eyes flit to Mina’s. I see her nod and he runs around to get in the back. The doors close and the world is silent. Mina hands me a remote. I push the play button and Can’t Stop the Feeling by Justin Timberlake comes blaring from the speakers. The tiny lights begin to pulse with color and in time with the music. I giggle excitedly. Max reaches into the mini-fridge and pulls out some sparkling cranberry-grape cider and frosted champagne flutes. He pops the top and pours two for Mina and I, handing them to us. I nod for him to partake as well. He hesitates then pours one for himself. We listen to the music and drink as the limo pulls out of the parking lot. We drive through town, a normal Thursday around lunchtime and I see the faces of everyone in their cars as they wonder who could be inside. I must admit, I’ve never felt so posh before. I have no idea where we are going and eagerly glance out the windows trying to guess. We don’t talk as the music thrums around us, all seamlessly flowing from one poppy dance hit to another. Mina is watching me enjoy myself and Max is staying in character. Doesn’t speak unless spoken to. We pull into the fairgrounds and drive towards a large building at the far end. Haynes Pavillion it reads, I wonder what Mina has cooked up. I vaguely remember coming to a hockey game here once. 

The limo stops in front of the double doors and the chauffeur comes around. Another red carpet leads inside. Max hops out first, then he helps Mina. She rushes inside. Max stays to help me out and escorts me to the door. With a soft rap, two footmen open them and follow us down a hallway where a doorway is covered with a thick curtain. Max stops me and peers inside without letting me have a look. I hear a lot of rustling, some scraping and the twang of something metal. Wait, horses? Yes, I smell horses. Before I can wonder what is going on, the curtains peel slowly backward to reveal an arena. As Max leads me through the entrance, trumpeters announce my arrival. After the ditty, Max stops me to herald. “Here ye Here ye! Khaleesi has arrived.” I glance around the packed arena as the crowd goes wild with cheering. Everyone is on their feet, stomping, and shouting. Max returns to my side and leads me to a large throne as the trumpeters play another round. It looks similar to the Iron Throne but instead of swords is made of tree branches. There is another smaller chair nearby for Mina, which she is languidly draped upon. Max directs me to sit and Mina springs up to quiet the crowd. 

I see Max slip away as Mina waves her arms for the audience to hush. After they have, she turns to me and kneels. “My dear friend and Khaleesi, Alyx. We have assembled here today for your very own tournament of roses.” She winks and takes my hand. “Six valiant knights have come to compete and show off their talents for you. Are you ready for a show?” My eyes widen in excitement and I nod. Mina stands, forcing me to my feet. “Then bring on the knights!” Six men on horseback burst from the curtain on the far side of the arena. The crowd hoots and hollers as the horses run back and forth over the sand and dirt floor in an intricate dance. I watch transfixed as each man does their own little trick in the center before lining up before me for introductions. They slide off their horses to kneel as their squires arrive. 

The crowds quiet again as Mina grabs their attention. “Starting from the far right we have Sir Allen of Pennsville.” As his name is called, he rises. “Wearing gold and crimson, his symbol is the mustang.” His squire unfurls his flag as Mina declares his colors and emblem. The knight came to my throne extending a red tulip. I can see it’s Jean’s boyfriend, Allen. I smile and accept the flower. He returned to his steed, flashing his cape, smiling at the audience charismatically. 

“Next is Sir Everett of Copper City. Sporting the colors copper and emerald, whose symbol is the trout.” He rises and extends a copper iris toward me. I notice a fish swimming down each arm of his shirt. I squint and both fish begin to ripple. Oh, wait it’s not his shirt, I realize as he flexes his enormous muscles again. I can’t help but be impressed. I hide my mouth as it drops into an O and I blush. I don’t know this Everett personally, he is a friend of Amanda’s, but he gives me a big grin and a wink before returning to his animal. 

“Now we have Sir Paul of Cobalt. Displaying cobalt and silver, with an eagle as his symbol.” He presents me with a white mum that is so pale it looks silver. He’s a friend from my biology class and I giggle behind my burgeoning bouquet so he can’t see how excited I am with all of this. He smiles warmly. An eagle is perched over his left breast, and as he turns to walk back to his horse, I see one displayed on the back of his garb. 

“Next up, and I think he needs no introduction. But for those who don’t know him, is Quentin of Rosebud.” A unicorn is splashed across his chest. His colors are pink and teal. An odd combination but one I approve of. He stands out among the earthier tones of the other players. He dances toward me and presents me with a stone, which he quickly transforms into a tiny pink rosebud. A magician, it would seem. I smile and nod and he prances back to his horse. 

"Now I introduce Sir Trevor of Moorcroft. Garnishing the colors hunter green and black with a symbol of a bear. He growls deep and ferociously before stomping toward me. He looks dangerous but is gentle as he pulls a yellow daffodil from inside his cape to present to me. He has a scar crossing over one eye and reminds me of the Hound from Game of Thrones. Scary yet tender. I wonder if Mina set this up as a sort of tribute to my love of the series. He stomps back to his steed which is by far the biggest of them all. 

“Our final contestant, coming in at the far left, is one you may all know and an unexpected addition to today’s tournament. Sir Maximillion of Greycliff! Wearing plum and periwinkle with a wolf as his symbol.” He still wears his outfit from earlier but added a cape and a vest with the wolf etched onto the back. He looks quite distinguished as a knight. When he reaches my throne, he takes my hand and places a tender delicate kiss on it then turns it over. He places a Dendrobium orchid in my palm. One of those flowers that looks tie-dyed from deep purple to lightest blue before becoming white at the tips. It’s my favorite flower of the bunch and matches my dress, but I keep that thought to myself. I shouldn't show favorites. Not yet anyway.

When he returns to his horse all the knights saddle up, their squires bearing the flags and they walk slowly towards the far curtain. Mina explains the rules. There will be several events. Archery, the rings, swordplay into hand to hand combat, and even a joust!” The audience sounds quite excited about that one. “Each knight will compete in each event and the audience will judge the winner unless of course, Khaleesi wants that honor?” Mina turns to me questioning. I shake my head no, I could never choose who should win, all the knights look determined. I want to enjoy the show. “The knight who wins the tournament of roses will have one evening with her Grace of her choosing. So, without further ado let the games begin.” She roars accentuating with her hands. 

I return to my seat and settle in. The knights enter the arena without their steeds. There are six bales of hay painted with a bullseye that have been set up on the opposite end. The squires are by each knights' side holding a quiver of arrows and the bows. Each feather is painted with the most prominent color of each knight. Crimson, copper, cobalt, teal, hunter green and plum. They stop about fifty meters from the targets. Then squires set up the bows and hand them to the knights. Each gets three shots to hit the target and they all hit it on the first try, all in the center ring or bullseye. The squires go retrieve the arrows while they back up another twenty-five meters and shoot again. Once again, the knights hit the target but not all are in the center ring. Sir Everett and Sir Trevor are two rings out. Then they back up to one hundred meters. Sir Trevor misses the target and his arrow bounces harmlessly on the plexiglass that's protecting the bystanders. Sir Everett skims the top of the bale and his arrow falls behind it. The other four all hit the target but only Max hits the bullseye. Quentin is so very close in the first ring. Sir Paul and Sir Allen are a little high and low. 

The knights all retreat to the backroom to collect their horses while the squires collect the arrows and set up new targets in the ring. They must hit the targets while riding. I notice several that are rigged on a moving platform. One by one, each knight goes through the circle trying to hit the targets. Some stationary, some moving. Trevor manages to miss every target. He is definitely not an archer. He probably has other skills. Everett manages to hit the stationary targets but not the moving ones. Coming in fourth is Sir Paul then Sir Quentin. It's a tie between Sir Allen and Sir Max. Upon closer inspection, Allen wins because his targets are all in the bullseye while Max only made it in the first circle. The crowd cheers for them both equally though. Both knights present to me more of their signature flowers. Red tulips and Dendrobium Orchids, I'm starting to get too big of a handful to hold. One of the footmen presents me with a vase to put them in.

As the horses are ready to go, we transition to the ring catch. Multihued rings were hung from the plexiglass and are now lowered. The squires bring lances for each knight. They have to collect the rings from largest to smallest on their lances. The tiniest of rings carries a ribbon on it with something glittering at the end of it. I wonder what it could be. The same order applies. Allen catches most of the larger rings but as they get smaller, he keeps missing them and they go flying off into the sand. Sir Everett does better than he did at archery but not enough to beat Allen. Sir Paul gets about half of them and almost gets the tiny ring, but at the last second drops his lance too much and the lance bounces off. Quentin does a spectacular job. Not only does he get all the large and medium rings he even snags the tiniest of them. He drops his lance to his squire who untangles the ribbon. The other squires work to re-setup the arena for the last two knights. Once the ribbon is removed, the squire hands it back to Quentin. He slides off his horse and approaches me. "My Queen, it would give me great honor to give you this favor." He bows and hands me a sparkling metallic box. I open it to find a gorgeous necklace residing inside. A glittering flower in sapphire, amethyst, and aquamarine with a moonstone at its center. I can't accept this! I look towards Mina and she nods. 

"Your agility on the horse is a wonder to behold, Sir Quentin. Thank you for this gift. I accept it and will wear it proudly." Mina takes the necklace and puts it on me. It nestles itself perfectly below my collarbone, gleaming and glittering. He nods and returns to the rest of the knights, a skip in his step. Next up is Sir Trevor and he clumsily stabs at the rings, only catching a few by mistake it seems. I hope he will make up for the poor showings in the later events. When Max is up, he does a really good job, only missing about four. But it seems the winner has already been declared when he seized the tiniest of rings with the necklace. 

The squires, pageboys and horse wranglers now set up the jousting fence. I must make the decision on who will joust who. I'm not sure so I decide to pit the first two knights against each other. Its Allen vs Everett, Paul vs Quentin and Trevor vs Max. The jousts begin. The crowds scream and cheer. Everett creams Allen on the first joust. He goes flying off the back of his steed when Everett hits him. Luckily, he is quick and catches himself from getting hurt, or did Mina have a hand in that? I smile. Paul and Quentin are evenly matched, getting several hits on each other before calling it a draw. Neither can knock the other off. When it's Max's turn, I can see he is visibly nervous. Max isn't a small guy, but Trevor is still twice his size, and his horse is intimidating as well. Max gives Trevor quite a fight. Two misses and a hit by Max before Trevor manages to knock Max off his horse. I suck in a breath as Max goes flying at an odd angle. He looks like he's going to get hurt when he lands. I hear Mina whisper a little something and everything slows down so he comes to rest softly on the ground. Then everything speeds back up, puffs of sand and dirt go flying, but somehow, he's unharmed. I give Mina a grateful smile. The crowd can't seem to decide a winner of the joust and neither can I, so we decide to use the sword fighting and hand to hand combat to choose a winner. 

The horses are a tad weary, so they are taken backstage to rest while the knights gear up for swordfights and combat. I get the honor of choosing the competitors. Lined up, I take a long look at my six knights. They have all competed bravely and must be tired, but we need to choose a winner, and this is the way to do it. I want the fights to be evenly matched after the jousting disaster. I pick Sir Everett against Sir Trevor. They are both big and burley so it should be a good fight. I pit Sir Paul against Sir Allen leaving Sir Quentin to fight against Max. They seem to like my decision and lean against the wall to wait for their turns. 

Sir Paul and Sir Allen are up first. With the clang of steel, the fight begins. Allen is nimble and quick but doesn't seem to know how to use his sword properly. Paul stalks him like a jungle cat, trying to get in a stab here or there as he herds Allen. Once in the corner, there is no way out for Allen, and he's forced to fight. Within a few seconds, it's over. Paul has won. The crowd really likes how efficient Paul was during the fight. 

Sir Everett and Trevor are next up. The swords look like tiny toothpicks in these large men's hands. With a crash, they smash their swords together. Sparks fly with every hit and I worry someone will get hurt from an errant flash. It is readily apparent that both guys don't have skill with the sword, so they toss them aside and go at each other like wrestlers. A kick here, a punch there. They are extremely violent with each other. Trevor gets Everett in a headlock and I'm ready to call it, but with a burst of strength, Everett manages to slip out. They roll around in the dirt for a little while and it's obvious there is not going to be a clear winner, so I call it a match. Both these guys are winners in hand to hand combat. 

Quentin and Max head out to the center of the ring with their swords. Quentin doesn’t look very happy about swordplay. Something tells me he's rather be using the swords to stab someone in a box during a magic show. He is a good sport about it and tries to attack Max. Max seems to not be trying hard to defend himself as Quentin gets more and more intense. Quentin almost gets a poke in and Max becomes suddenly serious. With a swish, a few parries and a thrust, the whole thing is done. 

The crowds are clamoring for more swordplay so I ask Max if he would like to fight Paul. He agrees and both take their places. It's obvious both men have been trained in fencing as this match is more of a dance. Their movements are graceful, refined and fluid as they lunge at each other trying to get in a hit. I can see Max sweating as Paul's movements become more intense, focused and intricate. He starts trying to herd Max, but Max is wise to this move and won't let him. Instead of focusing on the pointy end, he's focusing on getting away. Paul gets in a hit as Max is twisting and the match is over. The winner of the swords is Paul. 

Squires head to their knights with water and towels as they line up before me. Now is the time to officially declare the winners. For Archery, Allen and Max. In combat Trevor and Everett. Quentin won the rings and Paul won in sword fighting. I stand and a stillness ripples over the audience. "I cannot decide whom of these noble knights should win the tourney. They have all displayed great skill in one or more events. Each has their own strengths and weaknesses. But who shall win? There is no clear-cut answer here. My people help me choose." A roar goes up from the audience. 

When the crowd quiets Mina continues. "Looks like we have a fair and just queen that reigns. I have counted the flowers and that is not helpful either. It's up to you who should win. Let's take a vote." 

Sir Trevor steps forward. His black hair matted to his skull with sweat. "Your Grace," he begins in his grizzled voice, the audience quiets once more. "I would like to remove myself from winning the competition. I was sorely in it only to gaze upon your beautiful face and for the thrill of competition." He bows waiting for my reply. 

"Me too, my Queen." Announces Sir Everett stepping forward and falling to one knee. 

"Me also." Sir Allen conveys with a wink before bowing. 

"As have I." squeaks Sir Quentin as he gracefully glides to his knees. 

"And I, as well." States Sir Paul as he bows. 

Max stares at the other contestants in surprise. That only leaves him. He hesitates, trying to decide if he should join the rest. I know and Mina knows he really doesn't want to decline so she steps in to save him from the agony. "That only leaves one winner then. Sir Maximillion of Greycliff wins the tourney and a night of fun with the Queen, whenever she so chooses." The crowd goes wild with excitement. They love him. I am so happy for the kudos he's receiving. He fought well and displayed great skill. I was even impressed. I had no idea he was a fellow archer or that he could fence.

The trumpeters start trumpeting and a band picks up the tune as people begin to gather themselves. "Knights!" I call as they pick themselves up to leave. "Wait, your Queen demands it!" They stop and turn. I rush or better yet try to rush down the stairs out to the arena. 

Max appears at the bottom of the row. "Khaleesi, do you need assistance?" He looks up at me. I shake my head no and make my way down to the opening. I reach it and step through. I glance back at Mina who seems to be preoccupied with the footmen and a few lords. 

"Before you go, I want to thank all of you for a splendid tournament. I had no idea you were all so talented." The knights gather around me in a close circle. Getting down the stairs made me quite out of breath. I feel as though I might swoon. 

"Alyx, are you alright?" Max asks, concern etched on his face. I grab him for support and am able to catch my breath. 

"Yes. Quite. Thank you." I squeeze Max's arm and turn to the others. 

"Sir Everett." I reach for his hand and pull him toward me. "Most impressive in the fighting ring." I give his cheek a kiss and his hand a squeeze. He nods and backs out of the rings, slowly heading toward the curtains. 

"Sir Quentin, I can't believe you managed to get all the rings with hardly an effort. Thank you again for the beautiful necklace." I pull him in for a cheek kiss. 

"It looks splendid on you my Queen as if it was made for you." He replies with another bow and dances backward out of the ring. He skips along, catching up with Everett and throwing his arm around the large man. 

I smile and turn. "Sir Paul, what a magical sword you have. You looked as light as a feather on your feet out there. Absolutely breathtaking." 

He chuckles, "Bet you never would have guessed a guy on the fast track to being a doctor could have such awesome medieval skills?!" 

"Nope never!" I pull him in for a kiss. "Thanks for the amazing show." He blushes, nods and heads to the curtain. 

"Sir Allen!" I say turning toward him. "Quite impressive. How come I never knew about you being an archer?" 

He shrugs, "Never really came up in conversation I guess." 

I laugh, shrug and pull him in for a hug. "Congratulations on finally making things official with Jean. I'm glad to see she's come around. You're a wonderful man, she's lucky to have you." I whisper in his ear. When we pull away he's grinning from ear to ear. He walks away with a little spring to his step and catches up with Paul. They start a conversation. 

"Sir Trevor." I look up into dark soulful eyes. The scar doesn't mar the kindness I see there. I also see why people could be frightened by him; he looks like a bear. I'm not. I squish his cheeks together. "I bet you don't like advertising that you're just a big teddy bear, do you?" He nods. "I knew it!" I say with an air of triumph. "You've got some fight in you though. I really thought you were going to beat Everett." 

"So, did I Khaleesi. He was a little quicker than me is all." He replies. 

"You were still amazing. Thank you for competing for me." I pull him down to kiss his cheek, before sending him off. 

Then I turn to Max. We are alone, him and I. "Impressive array of skills I never knew you had." I smirk at him trying to keep it light. "The audience loved you!" I gush. "That may have something to do with the fact you look amazing in those colors." I can't stop myself from saying. He does though. They complement his tan skin, coal hair and moonlight eyes so well. He bows his head, but I catch a glimpse of his dimple he so often likes to hide. 

"You think so?!" He asks shyly. 

"I know so," I respond. "You should never question what your queen says Max, you know this." I tease, punching him lightly on the arm.

"Thanks, Alyx." I hear someone clear their throat behind me and Max stiffens a little. "Um, well I've got to go change. I'll see you in a bit." He hurriedly scurries off.


	30. Yummy Time!

"Alyx." I hear Mina say and I turn to face her. "What is a Queen doing down here in the muck?" 

"I had to congratulate my knights and see that they were properly sent off," I reply. "What was that all about with Max? He seems to be genuinely scared of you." 

"He may have seen me do some magic. Something I probably shouldn't have been doing. I don't know how to explain it to him and he's not really sure if what he saw was real, but it made him nervous around me none-the-less. Which is also why I'm keeping a close eye on him today. I don't want him blabbing around to people. The Leviathans might not be after me anymore, but that doesn't mean that others aren't." 

"He's not going to go blabbing about it, Mina. I can promise you that. If you want, I'll talk to him later, just to make sure you feel safe, okay? I'll allay his fears... maybe with some Khaleesi magic." I finish off, some sort of plan taking shape in my mind. 

"Alright. If that's what you want to do." Mina states. I've noticed that the music has stopped and that the stands are clear. It's quiet in the arena. "Let's head home and get ready for the next part of your celebration. Are you hungry?" She asks. 

"I hadn't thought about it." Suddenly my stomach gives a rumble. "But I guess you could say I was." 

"I knew it!" She shouts triumphantly. She hooks her arm with mine and takes me back up the stairs to where we came in. Outside the limo is waiting for us. We climb inside and head back to my apartment to change. 

Upstairs in my room, I open my closet to survey my options. From my left, I hear Mina sigh. "I don't think you can go to through the rest of the day wearing that big poufy dress. However, if you really like it, I might be persuaded to change it into something more modern." She smirks at me. "That is if you can't find anything else to wear. I'll give you some time." She leaves me. 

I rustle through the clothes trying to pick something out. Damn her! I don't know what we are doing for the rest of the day and evening. I should probably let her pick my outfit out. I give a big yawn. I haven't done much all day; I shouldn't be so tired. Then it clicks, of course, I was only recently re-humanized. I was trying to avoid those thoughts and Mina made it so easy. I sit on my bed trying to think as my brain becomes foggier and foggier. I'll just close my eyes for a minute. Mina said she'd leave me alone for a bit. I whisper Dracarys under my breath to slip into something more comfortable and lie back, not even the crown bothers me as I drop off to sleep quickly. 

What feels like minutes, but as I'm to find out hours later, Mina nudges me awake. "Did you have a nice nap?" 

"Huh? What?" I mumble coming to. 

Mina laughs and nudges me again. "Come on sleepy-head! It's time for the rest of your special day!" 

I wake up at the sound of that. "Oh crap! How long was I out? Did I miss anything?" 

"Slow your roll. It's fine. I rearranged some things because I know you would need some downtime after everything. It's all good." Mina smiles. "Did you pick out anything to wear? 

"I can't pick something out, I don't know what we are doing." I see her smirk. "You planned it that way, didn't you?" I smack her arm. 

"I may have..." She says mysteriously and with a wave of her hand, a present appears on the bed beside me. "Open it. 

You don't have to ask me twice as I tear into the wrapping. Inside is the most gorgeous dress. It's silk with a lovely Asian floral brocade. Tiny paper cranes, fans and pagodas pop out from between green bamboo shoots and flowers in goldenrod, magenta, and plum on a turquoise background. I pick it up by the two spaghetti straps and find it's the perfect length, skimming my kneecaps with a border of creamy lace. I suck in my breath. "Mina." Then I notice there's more. I pull out a light blue chiffon coat, with half sleeves. I slip it on and see it goes to mid-calf with a mandarin collar and button fly closures down the front. It complements my dress perfectly while still staying in the color scheme of my previous poufy dress. I do love that color combo. It's then that I notice the shoes at the bottom of the box. I little bit of a platform with a tall heel back that ended in straps to wrap around my ankle. Sakura blossoms in my favorite colors grew from the heel and wrapped around the sides and over the toe on a cream background. "Thank you!" I gush hugging the gifts to my chest. "I love them!" 

"I hoped you would," Mina says. "Now try the whole outfit! I want to see." She hurries out to give me space. 

I put on the shoes first. They fit perfectly. Then on goes the dress. It slides on like butter and feels so good against my skin. "Mina!" I call looking at myself in the full-length mirror. Sometimes I still can't believe that the young woman staring back is me. She's so different from what I remember looking like, yet in subtle ways, she's there. How my lips curl when I'm pleased, the twinkle in my eye, those few strands of hair that never seem to stay put. How easy it is for me to blush. I catch Mina's eye in the mirror and do just that, my cheeks becoming the familiar shade of pink. 

She has a surprised look, "I knew you would look good in that; I had no idea how good!" For a second, she slips, and I see a look of longing like after the party last September. I briefly wonder what could have been if I hadn't messed things up the way I did. Course that was all before Dean. It doesn't matter now. I look down at my feet and Mina gets the message. "Have you put the coat on yet?" I shake my head no and she retrieves it for me. 

I slide into it and have a few glances before buttoning it up. She was right. It's breathtaking. I smile into the mirror. "This is perfect! I've always wanted an outfit like this. But will it do for the rest of this evening's festivities?" 

"It sure will." She answers. "You look amazing. Are you ready?" There's a knock at the door and I give her a curious stare. She grabs my hand and pulls me. 

"What about my purse?" I cry. 

"You won't be needing it. Don't you trust me?" She has that familiar mischievous glint in her eye and I can't help but laugh. 

"Of course, I trust you, Mina. Lead the way." I say happily as she tugs me out the door. 

The chauffeur from earlier smiles and bows then leads us back out to the limo. It warmed up while I slept, enough to melt the ice from the sidewalks. Spring is on its way for sure and that made me happy. I loved my city, but the brutal winters were tough on even the most snow-loving person. The limo door opens, and I see that it’s mostly full. Many of the people from earlier are there. Amanda, Stacey, Jean, Allen, Everett, Quentin, Terra, Scott, Penelope and of course Max. “Hi, everyone!” I say as I get in. They echo back a greeting. “Does anyone know where we’re going?” They look at each other knowingly but don’t respond. 

“Don’t pester anyone with questions. They have all been sworn to secrecy by me!” Her eyes flash violet, but only for a second and I brush it off. She does tend to get a wee bit obsessive over her projects. I shrug at her as she locks her seatbelt in, and hits play on the stereo system. Now, even if I wanted to talk I couldn’t. Everett opens the minifridge, as he’s the closest and hands around flutes of something... I didn’t catch a label. Mina pauses the music to offer a toast. “This is but a prequel to what is in store for you tonight. You’re the belle of the ball, a tamale as hot as wasabi and siracha combined, a ripe little kumquat, our Khaleesi. Happy birthday, Alyx!” Everyone clinks glasses and I sniff it before taking a sip. It’s sake. 

My eyes widen. Sake?! I only drink sake when I eat sushi. Mina knows that. I know where we’re going... well not exactly, but I know we are going for sushi. I smile. Max pats my leg and mouths, “Are you happy?” A normal person wouldn’t be able to hear him over the pounding of the music, but I hear his whispered words and smile wider. 

“Yes.” I nod and pull his head to his ear. “Thank you for all your help today in making my birthday special. I know Mina appreciates it, even if she doesn’t seem like she does. You know she’s good people, right?” He leans over me to glance at her, slightly confused. Thank goodness she’s oblivious, tapping along to the music and chatting or should I say yelling at Amanda in conversation. 

“Are you sure Alyx?” He whispers back in my ear. “I’ve seen her do things... Things that can’t be possible or explained... Things that I would say are magic things.” His eyes flash a little with fear when he pulls back to stare at me. 

“You believe in magic?” I ask a little surprised, sipping my sake. 

He nods quickly. “I’ve experienced it before.” He blurts out softly, almost as if he’s ashamed to admit it. Or thinks I will think he’s crazy. 

“As have I,” I say to alleviate his fears. He pulls back again, his eyes get wider, the smoke in them intensifies. I could get lost in those eyes, lost in a sea of silver mist. 

I shoot the rest of my sake down before leaning into him. “Do you believe me?” He nods. “Do you trust me?” He nods again. “Then know this. I trust Mina with my life, even with all her magic. Yes, she’s powerful, but she would NEVER hurt me or anybody else.” I pull his chin up to lock eyes with him. “I swear it.” He peers at me so intensely, studying me. I get a little uncomfortable, but keep his gaze, afraid to break it and lose the trust. 

“Okay,” He says and I see him visibly relax. The tension goes out of his shoulders and he leans back into his seat, closes his eyes to listen to the music and drinks the rest of his sake down. 

I tap his knee. “Okay?” I mouth, confused at this fast change of heart. 

He leans back to my ear again. “If you trust her, I trust her. Because I trust you.” He kisses me softly on the cheek and reaches for my flute. “Want some more?” I nod for a lack of words. While Max gets the attention of Everett, I sit back and close my eyes. 

“Wow! That could have been a real problem.” I take a deep breath and send Mina a psychic thought. “Max is cool. I talked to him.” She stops mid-sentence to turn to me giving me the biggest smile I’ve seen all day from her then continues talking with Amanda. I survey the scene before me. All my closest friends chilling in a limo on the way to my birthday dinner. Twenty-five is a big deal, a quarter of a century old. How did I get so lucky? There’s a slight twinge in my heart as I think that two of the most important people aren’t here, Dean and Tyrion. I let a tear escape before putting a stop to that. I feel a hand on my thigh from Mina. She knows. I feel Max catch the tear off my cheek. 

“Everything ok?” Max questions, slipping a strand of hair behind my ear. “You were fine a minute ago.” 

I force myself to laugh. “Just missing Tyrion a little bit. It’s my first birthday without him and I can feel a tiny piece missing.” 

“We’ll just have to make the rest of the night so fantastic you won’t have time to miss him, even for a second,” Max says beaming at me and handing me another full flute of sake. “Drink.” 

I laugh again as shoot it down fast. Mina lowers the music. “We are almost there people! Let’s make tonight one we will never forget!” 

I feel the car slow and lean over Mina to see the sign. Wasabi Japanese steakhouse. A favorite of mine, they do hibachi here as well as steak and sushi. Delicious! My stomach rumbles in happy agreement. The chauffeur opens the door and I see another red carpet laid out before me. Mina gets out and helps me. Max grabs my arm and leads me inside. The place doesn’t look busy, thank goodness, but we don’t even stop at the hostess station as he leads me to the far back, to a set of sliding doors. I stare at him curiously as we wait for Mina and the others to reach us. 

Mina wraps on the door and it slides open to reveal a banquet room with several hibachis hot a ready to go as well as a lot more people. “SURPRISE!” They all shout as I enter. I blush enthusiastically at the attention. Max and Mina lead me to my place of honor at the farthest left hibachi. There are glasses of sake and plates already set out ready to go. Max helps me with my coat. I hear a tiny gasp of appreciation from Max as he sees me in my dress.

Once everyone takes their seats Mina stands. “Before we all get involved eating, let’s have a toast!” I hear murmurs of agreement all around. Mina clears her throat. “There are good ships, and there are wood ships, and there are ships that sail the sea. But the best ships, are friendships, and may they always be. Happy birthday!” She leans down and kisses my cheek before clinking her glass against mine. “Let the eating commence!” The hibachi chefs begin their dance with oil and flame, cooking up chicken, steak, and shrimp. Waitresses bring out some sushi rolls, edamame and gyoza to get us started. We all dig in, watching the chef cook up a storm. He makes a volcano and sets it on fire. I can see flashes from other tables as things are dropped on to the hibachi’s, everyone seems to be happy to be there. I scarf down a whole sushi roll before my chef even gets a steak cooked. 

He teases me and frowns, “You won’t even be hungry for this special treat your friend had shipped all the way from Japan.” 

“Of course, I will!” I cry. “I have quite the appetite.” I wink at him. 

He laughs and takes two small pieces of steak from the back of the grill and pushes them toward me. “Compliments of your friend, Mina.” He indicates the empty spot next to me. Where did that girl go?! I see her at the far end of the room talking with the waiters and shake my head. Always checking to make sure things go smoothly. I love her for that. 

“What are they? Nope, don’t tell me.” I say as I slice off a piece of each. Putting the first piece in my mouth it melts, it’s so smooth and delicious. I close my eyes in food ecstasy. Then I try a piece from the other steak. If it's even possible it’s smoother with a slightly sweet taste. I groan with the yumminess of it! I can’t decide which I like better, so I just keep eating. Max goes to steal a piece and I pretend to stab his hand. “I wouldn’t do such a thing if I were you,” I say menacingly and plop another piece in my mouth. He puts his hands up in defeat, laughing. 

I’m finishing the last of it up when Mina returns to her seat. “Ah, I see you got your little gift. What do you think?” 

“It was so amazing! What was it?” I ask with delight. 

“Matsusaka and Kobe beef, the best stuff on earth according to most epicureans. You really liked it?” she asks. 

“Normal steak will never be the same. You’ve ruined me!” I say with a giggle. Mina just rolls her eyes and sits down to have some food. I have another sushi roll, some fried rice and gyoza but then I’m full. I decide to float to all the other tables and say hello to everyone. Most of the people from my classes and labs are there and a few I know from the martial arts school and various other athletic activities I’ve been doing. Everyone seems so happy to be there, enjoying their food and the company. 

When I reach the end of the room, Mina is there beside me. “Are you ready for dessert?” I look at her strangely as she turns me to face a cart coming out with cupcakes. People start singing Happy Birthday as I stare at the mountains and mountains of cupcakes, in several different flavors, shaped like a giant cupcake. There are candles spelling out twenty-five and all aflame. As they burn lower I see the frosting starting to melt so I lean in to make a wish. People grab cupcakes and start to wander out of the banquet room. 

“Is it over already?” I sigh. “I don’t want this night to end.” 

“Oh, it’s not over by a long shot.” Mina grins. “Finish your cupcake, Sweetheart and you’ll see.” 

I sneak a peek at Max and he nods. I stuff the rest of my cupcake in my mouth. “Ready!” I say my mouth full of dessert. As we walk by the mound of cupcakes, I notice several I didn’t try but want to. 

I reach for one and Max shakes his head. “They’ll be time for more later.” He ushers me out of the restaurant, chuckling. We stop at the door and Max helps me put on my coat. Twilight has appeared and it is cooling off again. I step outside to a bright array of lights. Everyone from the restaurant has lined up against the red carpet holding... what are those sparklers? They raise them forming an arc for me to walk through and I do. It’s a magical moment. Everyone smiling and laughing, one hand raised the other swirling the sparklers around. Max and I tumble into the limo and suddenly we are alone and plunged into darkness. The LED lights slowly turn on giving me that starry night sky again and I laugh. 

“Wow! Can this night seriously get any better?” I ask the universe. 

“Maybe,” Max says softly his hand outstretched. I straighten up into my seat and put on my seatbelt. “I...” He falters. I got this for you last week. I was downtown and... Well, here.” He hands me a silver-wrapped box. 

“Should I save it for later? Aren’t more people getting in this limo?” I ask him, placing it beside me. 

He shakes his head. “No. Mina thought you should have a few moments to yourself before the rest of the night. In case you were tired from being sick and all. How are you feeling? Alright?” 

“Yes. Feeling pretty good.” I feel the slight movement of the limo starting up and pick up the present from Max. “Well, if it’s just you and me, of course, I will open it!” I start tugging on the paper trying to get it off. Once I do, I notice it’s a jewelry box. I suck in my breath, what on earth has he gotten me? I pop open the top and see the set of teal and moonstone chandelier earrings I had been admiring at a fancy boutique for the past few weeks. How did Max know I wanted them? And wow! I knew they were pricey! How could he afford them? 

“Oh, Max!” I exclaim. “They are so beautiful! How did you know?” 

“How did I know what?” he asks bewildered. 

“That I wanted these earrings so bad! I’ve been saving for weeks trying to get enough money to buy them!” I tell him in awe. 

“Really? I only picked them up because they seemed like something you would like. I had no idea you actually had your eye on them.” He chuckles. “Looks like I picked the perfect present then.” 

“You did. Thank you!” I give him a kiss on his cheek and he blushes. 

“I know you didn’t bring your purse with you so I’ll keep hold of them and make sure they make it back to your place. Okay?” He says. 

“Alright. Where are we headed to now?” I ask and he just shrugs. A few moments later, we pull into the fairgrounds again and head towards the same building we were in earlier. I see bright flashes of color from the door as people enter and wonder what Mina has cooked up now. We stop at the red carpet and Max gets out. “Hey, I’m going to stay here for a little bit. I need a moment to myself if that’s alright?” 

“Of course, it's alright. Take whatever time you need. I’ll send Mina out to check on you in about half an hour?” Max replies. I nod and he closes the door to my own private Idaho.


	31. Out With a Bang

I unbuckle my belt and lie on the seat staring at the stars. Mina must have been planning this day for weeks. I can’t believe what she’s done. She probably wanted to go out with a bang for when she finally leaves in search of Rowena. Not that I’d ever forget her. She’s my best friend. She’s a part of my family. I’ll always need her. I think of Dean and wonder what he would have thought of my special day. I don’t think he’s into fairies, unicorns, and rainbows. I know he would have liked the tourney, but what about sushi?! I don’t even know if the man likes sushi for goodness sake! There's so much of him yet to uncover and I can’t wait to do it. Lastly, I think about Tyrion. I know he doesn’t...... didn’t like fairies, unicorns, rainbows or sushi but he would have endured it all to make me happy. That’s the kind of friend he was. I do miss him and I send off a little prayer to the universe. I hope he can hear me. I caress my finger over the ring Castiel gave me. Sending him, Sam and Dean a little love. I hope they can figure out what is going on with this big case. Then I make my mind go blank and stare at the stars, just relaxing. 

Someone bumps into the limo making it jostle and I get up from the seat. A couple is making out against it and trying to open the door. Great. I roll the window down. “Um, hey, someone’s in here, ya know,” I say hotly. 

“Sorry!” The girl says startled. “We didn’t know.” 

“Hey, you think we could borrow this?” The guy butts in. 

“Ugg! NO!” I say disgusted and roll up the window. Shaking my head, I buzz up front hoping the driver is still there. 

He rolls the partition down and says, “Yes, Khaleesi.” 

“How long are you supposed to stay here?” I ask him nicely. 

“Just until you go into the party, Miss. Then I get to call it a night,” he responds. 

“Oh my! What time is it? I should let you go.” I say awkwardly. 

He chuckles to himself. “It’s only about nine. Take as long as you need. It’s your special day, so don’t worry about it.” 

“Well thank you for driving me around today. It was really awesome having a limo. I’ve never had one before.” I tell him. “I think I’ll head inside now.” 

“Look your friend Mina is coming out here,” He comments. “Do you need any help?” 

“No. Mina’s got me. Thanks again.” I say and open the door to a smiling Mina; the couple had wandered off to their own little corner of the world. 

“I was starting to get a little worried when I hadn’t seen you yet, but Max found me and said you needed a little me time. You okay?” She asks me. 

“Never better,” I say getting out of the vehicle and stringing my arm through hers. “Take me inside so I can see what you prepared for me. I’m sure it’s amazing!” I add with a goofy grin on my face. 

She takes a walkie from her hip and speaks into it. “Okay, people it's go-time in fifteen seconds.” I hear her say. The familiar rumble of bass I’ve been hearing since we arrived stops and the flashing lights cease. We reach the door and Mina opens it. All the lights are off but I can see its full of people. She takes me in a few feet then stops. “Wait here,” She whispers and disappears into the crowd. I stand listening to people’s hearts beating fast and their breath coming out ragged. There's a flash of light than a thousand balloons fall from a net as everyone shouts, Happy Birthday! There’s a sea of faces surrounding me as they gently push me further into the room. And it is a room now. They plexiglass rink has been disassembled. A dance floor, complete with disco light up floor is in the center. A giant disco ball hangs over the center as lasers pass over it making the colors bounce around the room. The house lights are slowly brought up and I see a corner with a silk trapeze artist. The other corner holds a DJ. The biggest one in town. DJ Shockwave, who often has underground shows and I’ve been wanting to see for ages! My mouth drops open in surprise. Then I notice along the back wall are cages. Men, women, all scantily clad, painted with intricate designs and black light. 

Shockwave takes the mike and speaks, a garbled tone. “The guest of honor has arrived and this first song is for her, it’s one of her favorites.” Britney Spears, I Wanna Go comes blaring out of the speakers and I get swept up in a rush for the dance floor. Mina and Max magically appear at my side with glow sticks and we dance. And dance and dance some more. Everyone is getting into it; DJ Shockwave is on fire remixing old favorites with new beats. New favorites with old beats, a plethora of music really, from all decades. The disco ball is brightly lit, the glow sticks and black light react with the lasers and smoke that appears. It’s amazing! I’m having the time of my life dancing the night away. Max periodically appears with water making sure I stay hydrated and Mina makes sure I sit out a song or two every so often. 

When I can’t dance anymore Mina takes me up to meet the DJ. As Mina starts to introduce us we hear a crash over by the refreshments and a table of cupcakes collapses. “Son of a Bitch!” Mina hollers and stomps off in that direction. 

“Hey, Alyx, it’s nice to meet you,” Shockwave says, taking off her hoodie and letting her long golden hair cascade down. She takes it and ties it up in a tousled pony with hot pink nails. “It’s getting a bit hot in here, eh?” 

I stare for a bit and then blurt out. “I had no idea you were a girl! I mean no offense. Of course, women can be DJ’s. It’s just that when you think of them you generally think of guys. Calvin Harris, Zedd, Deadmau5, Marshmellow, Avicii and David Guetta to name a few.” 

“All great DJ’s, it’s true.” She laughs as I stumble trying to find a way out of putting my foot in my mouth. “I’m not trying to be at their level. I just like remixing the shit outta things and people seem to like it so yeah. As long as they keep liking it, I’ll keep spinning.” 

I give a big sigh, glad that she let me off the hook. “Hey, did I hear some Beatles and Bread in that last track? I thought I heard a snippet of Fleetwood Mac and Joni Mitchell smooshed into some Pat Benatar and Cyndi Lauper hits earlier as well.” 

“Wow, you caught that?” She says a little impressed. “Most people don’t have any idea I use music from that far back, let alone who it is. How do you know so much about music?” 

I blush, “Well, my parents were really into music and so was I by extension of them. I thought about being a music major but wanted to help people more.” I stop. “Sorry I blather on when I get nervous. I’m thrilled to meet you. I’ve been trying to go to one of your gigs for years... But I was never cool enough to warrant an invitation. Thanks for playing for me tonight.” I shake her hand enthusiastically. 

She laughs and squeezes my hand. “You seem like a really cool chick. You are officially invited to the next gig, whenever that may be. And I think we should hang out sometime. You could come with me to Cactus records and help me find some good vinyl!” 

“Really? That would be awesome! I love that place. Those guys really know their stuff. They’ve found me some cool new bands based on things I already like.” I mention.

“Right?! They have helped me so much with my mashups!” She smiles. “The name’s Karah BTW.” She flips her hand and a card mysteriously appears. She pulls a pen out from her back pocket and writes her number on the back. “Here’s my cell. Call me anytime, we could have a pretty healthy debate about music, to be sure.” She smiles as she pulls the synthesizer toward her and the song ends. “Let’s give it up for that last hit!” She shouts into the mike her voice scrambler forgotten. “I’ve had a request for a throwback from the birthday girl here. And this is throwing it way way back!” Patsy Cline’s Crazy starts in and then she mixes in Crazy on You by Heart with Crazy by Britney Spears, Gnarls Barkley’s Crazy, and even some Beyoncé, Crazy in Love all rolled together in one amazing mashup that shouldn't work but somehow does. 

I point at her and mouth ‘You’re crazy!’ she just laughs and winks at me and mouths back ‘You better call me.” I nod and go out to the dance floor and boogie down to my mashup. I don’t know how she does it but all those songs melt together seamlessly in Karah’s hands. Max comes over to dance with me and when it’s over he leans on me. “That DJ sure makes a mean mix! Amazing how she fit five songs into one like that. No wonder she’s so hard to book.” 

I smile then remember Mina and the cupcakes. I head over to the refreshments with Max close behind. “Mina, do you need anything?” I call before the next song takes over. 

I see her arm shoot in the air and wave from the mess of cupcakes on the floor. “Nope. I got it!” She appears with frosting in her hair and on her cheek. 

I stifle a laugh. “Are you sure? You know you’ve got frosting in your hair right.” 

She starts laughing and I can’t help but join in. Max goes and helps her up. “Thanks, Max.” She takes the nearest cupcake and smashes it on his head. 

“Hey!” Then he starts laughing as well. He picks one up and hurls it at me but I duck out of the way and it hits an unsuspecting guy behind me. Before I know it there’s an all-out cupcake war. Everyone is tossing them at anyone in their vicinity! Karah switches the song to some epic fighting music, a little Bond, a little Celtic, a little Jason Bourne, some Rains of Castamere and Mission Impossible. That girl is sharp. 

Soon almost everyone is covered in frosting, licking it off themselves and wiping it on friends. We all laugh as Karah’s voice booms through the speakers, “Now that we’ve had some fun, let’s call it a night, shall we? This is the last song of the evening, folks. This DJ has a test tomorrow.” I glance at the clock marred by frosting and can’t make out the time. Max gives me the finger method. One fifteen in the morning. I nod thanks and start trying to clean things up. A bunch of people come over to give me a hug of thanks and I let out a big yawn. 

Mina sees and rushes over. “Oh, sweetie I’m sorry you must be exhausted! I’ve kept you out too late.” 

“No, it’s fine.” I insist with another huge yawn. 

Max appears at my side with some towels. I grab one and try to wipe the frosting out of my own hair. “I’ll make sure she gets home, Mina. Then I’ll come back and help you clean things up.” 

She surveys the scene before her and sighs. “Thanks, Max. But I think I can get things cleaned up in a jiff, you don’t have to come back. Just make sure Alyx gets home and into bed pronto! I can already see the little baggies appearing under your eyes!” she teases me. 

“Oh, poof!” I try to hit her but Mina prances away laughing. 

“Off to home now, Khaleesi!” Mina calls sweetly. “I’ll check on you tomorrow.” She smiles and I smile back as Max gently pulls me toward the door. 

He gets me to his car that I didn’t even know was here and buckles me into the front seat. I’m so tired it doesn’t even dawn on me that my new outfit is ruined. I lean my head back against the seat and am asleep instantly. Max nudges me awake when we get to my place. “Alyx, I can’t find the keys to your place. What'll we do?” 

“Don’t worry. Just get me up there. I’ve got the biometrics to let me in.” He looks confused but wraps me in a blanket from the backseat. I burrow into the blankets and his shoulder as he carries me up to the door and deposits me on the landing. I lean against the wall and yawn. “Thank you for everything today Max. It was wonderful.” I smile sleepily. "I got it from here.” 

“Are you sure?” He asks, hesitant to leave me alone, worried for my safety like always. 

“Yes.” I take a few wobbly steps to the door. “I’ll be alright. Promise.” I pull him in for a hug. “Thanks for always watching out for me. It’s nice to know I have someone like you I can count on.” I give him another cheek kiss. “Now go. I need sleep.” I smile lopsided at him. 

He leans down to kiss my forehead, “Happy Birthday, Alyx.” He whispers into my hair and heads down the stairs. 

I smile and lean against the door trying to get it open. It has some added features for if you have no key. “Thanks, Mina for protecting me too,” I say out loud as the last of the wards falls allowing me to slip inside to the comfort of my place. I take the quickest of showers to rid myself of all the frosting and crawl into my bed to dream of the grand but exhausting day I just had.


	32. Cleanup and Haikus

Now I know why I never go to bed with wet hair! I sigh unhappily as I stare at the tangled mess atop my head in the bathroom mirror the next morning. My phone chirps beside me. It’s Mina. “Heard you grumbling around over there. Remember there’s so much food leftover in the fridge, you probably won’t have to cook for a week. I’ll let you rest today. Glad you slept in late. Call if you need anything.” Always the mother, that Mina. I stretch and realize how stiff I am. Looks like a good morning, make that afternoon for some yoga. I take my disarrayed hair and wrangle it into submission so it’s outta my way and change into my yoga gear. I grab my mat from the guest room and set it up in the living room. It’s still a mess from the day before, but there’s enough room for me to do my thing. I find a playlist and get into a routine. About ninety minutes later I end up in corpse pose, relaxing in a pool of sweat. 

I finally get up when I start to feel clammy. I clean up my mat before jumping in the shower to cool off and rewash my hair, so I can cut it again. After that’s all taken care of, I give myself two pigtail braids and head to my room to see what needs to be done there. I find a small parcel on my bed with a note. I open it to reveal a birthday card from Cas. “I heard you needed something to hold your shuriken, I hope this will suffice.” I unwrap the box to find an awesome ninja belt? A harness? I’m not really sure what it is as there are straps and buckles. It comes with a set of twelve kunai nestled in between spots for my shuriken. They have their own holders that come free with the lightest touch of my finger, once I figure out how to unbuckle the clasp. It is an awesome gift. 

“Thanks, Cas!” I say out loud then put it back into the box. My fingers are itching to practice with the kunai, but I know I can’t fully concentrate until my house is clean. I sigh and push the box under my bed. I wash the sheets and blanket I accidentally stole from Max. I clean off my floor of clothing, looking for my dress from last night. I bet it's dry clean only and hope if I get it there today, I can salvage it. I’m just about to text Mina when I find it in my closet. It still looks brand, new so I have a feeling Mina had a hand in that. I text her a thank you. She pretends not to know what I’m talking about. Then I head to the guest room to clean up from when Max used it. The rest of my house needs a lot of work too. I know I’ll never be able to relax if it’s not cleaned up. I sigh.

The kitchen, dining room and living room are the worst. I start in the dining room, clearing out decoration and the extra plates, silverware, and napkins. All the food was put away, or should I say the stuff that should have been put away was. There’s still a lot of baked goods, boxes and condiments out. I hear a knock at the door and wonder who it could be. I look through the peephole and find a scruffy looking Max outside. I open the door. “What are you doing here?” I chuckle. “Checking up on me?” 

“But of course!” He kneels and kisses my hand. Standing up he runs his hand through his hair trying to get that lock that always falls to stay put. “I thought you might want some help cleaning up your place.” He pauses. “I probably should have called first.” He says checking me out. 

“Nonsense!” I say and pull him inside. “I appreciate the help. Mina could prob...” I stop myself before saying more. 

“Mina could what?” Max asks curiously. 

I laugh, “Come and help me out, but she’s off at classes today. Wait. Don’t you have classes today?” 

He smiles. “I played hooky this afternoon.” 

“Max!” I swat his arm. “You shouldn’t do that!” 

“Just kidding.” He snickers. “My afternoon class was canceled which is why I came over. And I wanted to bring you your present. I still should have called though.” 

“Nope. You have earned the right to pop over whenever you feel like it.” I grin at him. 

“Even if I pop over and your cleaning your house in your underwear and pigtails?” He says a little awkwardly, looking at my feet. 

I follow his gaze and realize I have no pants on. Just some boy short underwear with a cupcake covering my who-haw and sweet cheeks on the butt. My face flushes, giving away my embarrassment before I can think of a witty comeback, so I stumble out. “Well yeah! Obviously!” and giggle nervously. 

“Alright, then Heidi!” He says not skipping a beat and tugs on my braid. “Where do you want me to start?” 

“The dining room,” I answer quickly. “Bring in the piles of food and food-related stuff to the kitchen. I will get a box for the decorations... and probably find some pants.” 

I see him smirk as he heads that way, but he knows me well enough not to say more. Good one, Alyx! I run to my room, grab some pants and find a box for the decorations in the spare room. I drop it off to Max and head to the kitchen to organize the food. I open all the cupboards and see that I am a little lacking in the food department so the birthday brunch things will fill me right up. Mina knew after all. Max comes in and sets things on the counter or the sideboard as I put things away. 

“Hey, this decoration box is all full and I still have more that needs to be stored. Any more boxes?” Max asks setting the full one on the counter. 

“Yeah, in the guest room. I’ll go get it.” I say turning. 

He stops me with his hand on my shoulder. “No, you’re busy. I’ll get it. Are they in the closet?” 

“Yeah, if there is something written on it with a sharpie, its full, otherwise its free. There are some flat ones in the back to make up if there aren’t any that are available.” I tell him. 

“Okie Dokie.” He says taking the full one and going down the hall. 

Okie Dokie! Tyrion used to say that and it makes me remember him. Why does Max remind me of Tyrion so much?! They look nothing alike, don’t even really have the same personality. Is it me just putting him in that box? I ponder it for a moment before deciding it’s definitely me and I need to stop. Max is not Tyrion. Tyrion is gone and I have to accept that. Chuck himself said he’s not coming back so I have to find a way to get past it. Give Max a chance to be Max. As he passes back through the kitchen, he gives me a curious look as I’m standing at the counter staring off into space, a cereal box in my hand. 

I get back to organizing my shelves with food. Then I tackle the fridge, everything is stuffed in there all wonky. Max comes back in with the full box. “Dining room is cleaned up. Table looks great but it needs a vacuum. Want me to do it?” I nod and before I can tell him where the vacuum is, he’s off. He grabs it from the front coat closet and sets about doing it. He really has been here a lot, looks like more than I know of. After vacuuming the dining room, he starts cleaning the living room. He grabs another box for decorations, throwing out the garbage of empty plates, lost cups and silverware, making the place look livable again. He even grabs the stuff off my patio and sweeps it too. Then he wipes down every surface that he found something on. Takes out all the rugs to shake them and vacuums all that too. By that time, I’ve gone through the fridge and combined things threw out some stuff and got it ready to repack. 

“Help me get this stuff in and then we can have a snack or two.” I laugh at my own joke. “Anything you want to eat though keep out.” Max hands me bowls, Tupperware containers, plastic boxes and bags of things. Once everything is in there’s still plenty left on the table. “You want any of this? Otherwise, I’m just gonna throw it away.” 

“Don’t do that. I’ll take it. I know some people who could use it.” He says and goes to grab another box. “I’ll just pack up here and leave you be. I know you need your rest after yesterday, but I also knew you wouldn’t be able to relax with a dirty house.” He winks at me. 

“You were right. Thanks again for the help.” I say truthfully. 

“I put your earrings on your dresser, is that cool?” he asks. 

“Oh yeah! Thanks!” I exclaim having forgotten all about them due to the no pants thing. 

“Okay. Well, if you’ll open the door for me, I'll leave you for some peace and quiet.” He smiles that megawatt smile of his, the famous dimple making an appearance. I sort of live for that smile. I know it’s hard to get him to. I’ve never seen him do it with anyone else either. I open the door for him. “Call if you need anything.” He hefts the box higher before heading down the stairs into a snowstorm that has started. I hope he makes it home safe. Then I go back to my kitchen, make a huge plate of food and settle myself into the couch. Mingho and Midnight decide to make an appearance now that all the work is done, and there’s food present. I chuckle connecting to my Netflix and pick up where I left off on Stranger Things. 

A few hours and a few episodes later, I turn off the TV. I see the pile of mail on the coffee table and figure I better go through it now. I take it and head to my office for my letter opener. This much mail requires a hand. Mostly bills, some credit card offers and several cards from family members. I even get one from my good for nothing brother. Maybe Johnathan really is trying to be a better person? I haven’t gotten one in years; this could be a good sign. I try not to get my hopes up though. I also spy Dean’s card in the pile and pull it out. If Johnathan’s card makes me sad, Dean’s will cheer me up. I open Johnathan’s card. There’s an actual little blurb written in it. “Sis. I know I haven’t been the greatest brother in the world and I’m sorry about that. I’m also sorry for, well you know what for. I don’t need to dredge up those painful memories. I know you’re still hurt and mad and I respect you enough to give you your space. I just wanted you to know I’m working on being better. I want to be the kind of brother you would be proud to have and am getting help so I can be, someday. Hope you have an awesome birthday. Twenty-five, wow! Where did the time go? I do love you and am so very proud of what you’ve accomplished. Happy birthday, Sis! Love, Johnathan.” I blink back tears. I feel like he is growing and maybe he is actually getting his life together. I don’t want to put too much stock in it because he’s let my family down before, but I let go of a little more of that hurt I’ve been keeping inside. I’ve forgiven him, but I haven’t forgotten what he did. That’s the part that I’m working on so I can grow to trust him again. I still have hope that it could happen. 

I take all the cards and put them in my living room to display, I like to look at them and see all the people who sent me love for my birthday. I sit on the couch to open Dean’s. He sent me a very beautiful, moving, wordy card. Inside is a smaller card. I open it. Inside are instructions: Solve these two riddles to take you to your present. Two haikus were present below the note. They read: 

Like teeth sharp and white  
Surrounded by softest down  
They stretch to the stars. 

Purple star reaching  
In twisty twilight I sense  
Scent floating on air. 

I was usually pretty good at riddles and I knew that these had to be the clues to where my present was. I thought about it but couldn’t think of what the answers might be. I was still a little off. Dean had said no rush on getting there, but I wanted to see what he had gotten for me. I had the weekend to figure it out before I headed back to classes on Monday or I would have to wait a whole week before I could try again. I thought about asking Mina but remembered she had texted earlier and said she was going out with some other witches to celebrate Matronalia, even though it was technically a day late, whatever that meant. I give a big yawn and decide to call it a night. It’s early, but I know I need my rest anyway. Maybe I can work out the clues while I dream. 

Saturday morning, I awake and instantly know the answers to my riddles. I knew that sleeping on them would do the trick. The first one was describing the mountains and the second one was describing a lilac bush. There’s only one place that I know and Dean knows of that has that. Tyrion’s cabin. I glance out the window hoping that yesterday's snow was a spring snow and had melted off. It wasn’t. Chunks of snow hang over my window waiting to fall to the ground below. Icicles sparkled as they caught the early sun’s rays. A thick layer of crunchy snow lay on the ground because it tried to melt but then was refrozen. I sigh and pull out my long winter underwear and warm wool socks. I don’t want to be cold out there. I put on a second layer of everything before finding some jeans and a sweater. I pull on my high-top winter hiking boots and my poufy coat before grabbing some pastries and my keys. 

My phone pings. It’s Ben. I haven’t heard from him in a while and it’s early for anyone to be up at this hour. Seven on a Saturday morning, what college kid is up now? Unless he hasn’t gone to bed yet. I glance at the message and see its some loooong sort of letter and know he’s drunk. Pft! I can read it later. 

I head out to my car that’s blessedly been cleared off by some good Samaritan and start her up. I sit inside waiting for the heat to thaw me out and munch on pastries. This is that one last push of winter that we always get. Spring looks like it’s here and we get one last snowstorm that wreaks havoc on everything. Usually, it’s close enough to spring break that it makes for good skiing, but not this year. Brrr! I think about texting Mina, but if she went out last night, she’s probably just getting to sleep now. I should be back before she even knows I’m gone anyway. I’m finally warm enough which means the car is finally warm enough so I put her into drive and head out on the lonely streets into the mountains. 

Even with the snow on the roads, my car gets me through the curvy roads to the turnoff. People live out here so the road to the cabin is mostly clear. That last little bit isn’t since no one is staying there now. I slip a little but make it to the garage before cutting the engine. I zip my coat up higher and get out. The snow is deep, but not so deep that it gets in my boots. I head around back and towards the lilac bush. It’s still blooming, the strong scent wafting towards me. A sliver of land around the plant is full of green grass, untouched by the snow. As if it’s in its own little bubble. I glance around looking for something that might indicate my present. A box, some wrapping paper. Nothing. I peer through the branches next and I find a white ribbon, tied to what looks like a scrap of yellowed paper folded in two. I entangle it from the branches and open it to find another Haiku. I roll my eyes chuckling to myself. So, it’s going to be one of those wild goose chase scavenger hunts then. I totally love it! The poem says: 

One page on another  
Dark stains in ordered patterns  
Knowledge bound together. 

I know immediately the answer to this is a book. But which book? One at my house? One at the library? The bookstore? I’m so busy pondering I almost miss the rest of it. At the bottom in Dean’s handwriting is a PS. To give you a little hint: it’s one of yours, a first edition, and one I know you love. I think I know which one he’s talking about but am not sure. We never had a conversation about books other than Game of Thrones. How would he know some of my favorites? Maybe he spent a little time in my library? Either way, I’ll have to go back home to find this book with another clue in it, I’m sure. I clip off some flowers to bring home with me and head back to my car. I catch a whiff of wolf and wonder if it’s one of the pack or a real one. “Hello!” I call out hoping it’s Beta or even Ahna. I haven’t heard from them since I left, and I’m worried about what they went back to. When no animal or person comes forward, I get in my car and start her up, eager to get back to my place and find the next clue. 

By the time I head back into the city the early morning crowd is alive and well. All the drive-up coffee stands are full and people are out shoveling snow off their driveways. The snowplows are at it too. Thankfully my parking lot is done when I get there. If you’re already parked when they come to plow, they just box your vehicle in with snow, they don’t care. I see several people that are not going to be happy when they leave later. I get to my assigned spot and upon exiting my vehicle run into my downstairs neighbor Lyle. “Hey, Alyx! I heard you were in the hospital. You are looking remarkably well for someone who just got out! Is... is it okay if I hug you?” He asks cautiously. 

“Of course, Lyle!” We embrace. “I was actually released three days ago. I’ve had some time to recover since then.” 

“With that party the other day? It was quite crowded,” He comments. 

I laugh. “Yes, even with the party. It was mostly food and talking. Everyone stopped by to wish me well and see how I was doing. How come you didn’t show up?” 

“I thought about it, but I figured you wouldn’t want some old fart like me cramping your style,” He admits. 

“Lyle!” I swat him. “You could never cramp my style. You’re pretty awesome for an old dude.” 

“Yeah?” He questions, his eyes searching mine. 

“Why do you think I stop by with baked goods all the time?!” I tease him. “I make those cookies and muffins special for you. I know you can’t have sugar.” His eyes light up at that comment. “I love to hear your stories and watch Jeopardy with you. I think we make a great team. I know all the newer stuff, you know the older stuff. Sorry I haven’t been around much lately.” 

“Ah well, you kids nowadays overwork yourselves. And that thing with your best friend dying, and then your boyfriend leaving you. I don’t blame you for not coming. I’m going to miss you when you graduate here in May though. Hopefully, the next batch of kids will be as great as you.” He gives me another squeeze. “Promise you’ll come see me at least one more time before you leave?” 

“I promise, Lyle.” He gives me a grandfatherly eye. “Scouts honor!” I laugh. “I will!” I have every intention of keeping that promise too. “I gotta get inside now though, it’s a bit cold.” I shiver and he nods understanding. “Have a great day!” I call and head to my place. 

I get inside and first thing put on a pot to boil. It really wasn’t that cold out, but I was feeling it. I knew I needed to take it easy for the rest of the weekend if I wanted to go back to classes next week. And I did, I already missed them. Yeah, I know I’m a nerd. I take off my wet things while the pot heats up and put on a sweater with a sweatshirt over it. More long winter underwear goes on under my sweatpants and I grab a blanket to wrap around me like a cape. I pour some water into my unicorn mug and drop in some hibiscus rose to steep, while thinking of what book I'm looking for. When the tea is ready and I add some honey, I take it with me to look at my immense shelves of books. I check if any are out of place or look as if they have been tampered with. Nope, all look right where they should be. I put my hand in my pocket to grab the paper forgetting that it's in the other clothes. I set the tea on my desk and head back to the kitchen, noticing the lilacs on the counter. 

I get them situated in a vase and find my jeans digging through the pockets. In the last one I find the paper and read his PS again; To give you a little hint: it’s one of yours, a first edition, and one I know you love. Ah, a first edition, that usually only pertains to older books. That narrows my search down quite a bit. I take a sip of tea and put it on the desk. I don’t have many books that old. Several I got from each set of grandparents when they passed away. I didn’t really get to know any of them, they lived too far away and all passed before I was ten. But my parents knew I loved books and this was their way of letting me get to know them. Huckleberry Finn, The Poems of Emily Dickinson, Riders of the Purple Sage and The Rainbow Trail by Zane Grey, A Tale of Two Cities, Gone with the Wind, The Daybreakers by Louis L’Amour, A Separate Peace, And Then There Were None, Wuthering Heights, Of Mice and Men, The Old Man and the Sea, Anna Karenina, and Jane Eyre. I still couldn’t believe how lucky I was to have all those in first editions. 

I pulled out my favorite ones; Huckleberry Finn, Emily Dickinson, Gone with the Wind, And Then there were None, Jane Eyre, Anna Karenina and A Separate Peace. But which one was it? I caressed each book, thinking about which one I loved the most. That was easy. Jane Eyre. It was also the one that was the most tattered. I opened the cover. Nothing. I turned a few pages and tucked inside on the first page was another note, just like the last. How did he know? I wonder if the ratty-ness of the book gave it away. I smile, not even Mina knew my favorite of these old books. I put the note on my desk and carefully close the book, lovingly placing them all back on the shelves. I take the tea and the note and head to my couch to read it. This one reads: 

Loud crack of thunder  
Burrowing through the still air  
Flash of red appears.

That sounds a bit violent. I mull it over and for some reason, I keep coming back to guns. They are loud, the bullet burrows through the air and when it hits something, blood is red. I turn the paper over and find an address. 88 Black Hawk Lane. I take it I’m supposed to go there next. I google it and see it’s not far into the country about twenty minutes north of me. It looks to be a gun store. Did Dean buy me a gun? How does that work? I decided to chill for a little bit as Google said it doesn’t open until the afternoon. I had been talking about how excited I was to almost be done with my class and feeling so much more comfortable with the weapons. I think he took it as a hint. 

I scroll through my social media sipping my tea, then I remember the text from Ben. I skim it. It basically says what all the others I’ve received have, just a bit wordier. He can’t stop thinking about me, he cares about me and can’t believe that jerk left me high and dry. Why don’t I call him, he can comfort me, no funny business I swear. When I get out of hospital, he’ll come take care of me, it will be his pleasure... blah, blah blah. Mina was right, this guy can’t take a freaking hint. I sigh and delete the whole thing without responding. I think I’ll have to talk to Mina about him. 

I have the rest of the morning to kill, so I check in with all my classes making sure that is all set. Then I start fiddling with my data. I still haven’t finished inputting it all into my spreadsheet and graph program. I finish that and start to theorize on some more things. Dang it! I need more data! My phone rings startling me back to reality. It’s Jean. She wants to know if I’m up for lunch. She needs to talk. I don’t really feel like going out for lunch, but I have to go to the shop anyway. “Meet me at La Parilla in ten minutes?” 

“Sounds great! See you soon,” She replies quickly. I wonder if this has something to do with her new status with Allen. I change into some jeans that are not wet over my cuddleduds, grabbing an extra sweater and fluffy scarf. What is with me today? Why am I so cold? I shiver as I finish buttoning my grandma sweater and wrap the scarf around me before putting on my coat and rushing down the stairs to my car. 

I send Mina a text, in case she wakes up and worries. “Out to lunch with Jean, then have an errand. Don’t worry.” I head to the restaurant. By now the streets are clear and covered with salt to melt the remaining snow. It is definitely keeping people inside I notice as I pull into the almost empty parking lot. I see Jean’s car and one other, so I know we’ll basically have the place to ourselves. 

Jean is waiting for me by the chalkboard menu. “I never know what to get here.” I hear her mutter to herself. 

“Everything is good. You really can’t go wrong.” I whisper in her ear. 

“I know! That’s the problem!” She giggles giving me a hug. “It’s so good to see you looking more like your old self. I didn’t want to say anything at the party, but underneath all of Mina’s glitz and glamor I could tell you had been sick. Is that a horrible thing to say?” She says aghast. “I mean your party was a spectacular success, and I know we took out several things so you could have some resting time, but I wonder if it was still too much for you? How are you feeling now?” 

“It was a lot, but that was why I plowed through. I could tell Mina had been planning things for a while and I didn’t want to let her down you know? She worked so hard on it.” I give her a smile. “But, yeah. When Max dropped me off after the dance/cupcake war I could barely get through my shower. I slept for almost fourteen hours the next day. Thankfully, I’ve had some time to recuperate. Today was my first day out since then actually.” 

“And you came to lunch with me?! Ah, that makes me feel special.” Jean says with a flourish. 

“I can’t say no to La Parilla and I need to run some errands,” I tell her. “Plus, I know you needed to talk and I’m always here for that. 

“I know I can always count on you. Thank you!” She strings her arm through mine or tries to but my coat is so puffy. “Why are you so bundled up? It’s not that cold out!” 

“I think my immune system is a little weak because I’m freezing! I need something spicy to heat me up!” I say. “I’m getting the Buffalo Gypsy instead of my alfurrito this time.” 

“That does look good, but I’m in the mood for some salmon so it’s the blackened salmon wrap for me.” We place our orders and find a cozy spot near the fireplace to talk. I take off my coat, but leave the rest on me, my back to the fireplace. Jean grabs some iced tea for us both and sits down. “I suppose you know what I called to talk about?” 

“I have an inkling,” I say with my mouth full. Finishing the bite, “Does it have something to do with the fact that you and Allen are officially dating now?” She nods, her own mouth full of food. “And it kind of freaks you out. You don’t know what people are going to say.” 

“How do you know what I’m feeling! It’s like magic!” She giggles nervously. 

“I didn’t know that’s what you were feeling. I was only guessing.” I put my burrito down and savor some iced tea. “It’s only an issue if you make it an issue, Jean. Nobody needs to know about Allen’s past unless he wants to share it. For all intents and purposes, you met at a party in September. Maybe he saw you last year but was just to chicken to ask you out. Why do you care so much anyway?” 

“I don’t. Not really. I could give two rat’s asses about what people here think, or people in the future think. I guess what I’m really worried about is when I take him home to meet my parents. I mean he already knows them! Isn’t that going to be awkward?!” Her eyes widen with apprehension. 

“That’s what you're worried about?!” I start laughing and she gives me a great bitchface. “I’m sorry. It’s not really funny to you I suppose.” I clear my throat becoming serious. “Allen may know your parents from when you were a kid, but that’s completely different from knowing them now. You guys will be fine. Don’t worry so much. You’re trying to make things harder when they don’t even have to be.” 

“You think?!” She asks coming to the same realization. 

“I know. Seriously. Don’t sweat it. It’s all going to work out fine.” I smile and take another bite of my burrito. We spend the rest of the lunch talking about classes and spring break coming up. “Are you two going somewhere fun for the break?” 

“Yeah. Allen is taking me on a cruise. I’m really really excited!” Her face lights up with joy at the thought of them. “I’ve been shopping since I found out, trying to find the perfect bathing suit and fun things to wear. It’s going to be a little strange going tropical since I usually go skiing, but I really want to go with Allen. I’m willing to give it up. The thing was my parents said I could only go with him if they met him. That’s why I’ve been stressing so much. What if they hate him and tell me I can’t go?!” She says horrified. 

“You’ve already paid for everything right?” She nods. “Then I highly doubt your parents will stop you from going. They just want to make sure you’re with someone who will keep you safe. That’s all. I mean think about it. Would you want your daughter to go somewhere with someone you hadn’t met before?” Jean thinks about it and we finish the last of or burritos. Then I ask, “So, when do you leave?” 

“We’re leaving Friday after classes and driving to my parents for the weekend. They are going to drive us to the airport Sunday night for a red-eye to Fort Lauderdale where we will pick up our cruise on Tuesday morning. It’s for five days and we’ll fly home Sunday and then drive back to school before crashing. I’m going to skip classes that Monday if I need to. Can I text you if I need notes?” 

I nod, “Of course! That sounds so very exciting! You better take lots and lots of pictures.” 

“You know me, I will!” She giggles. “Oh, look at the time. I’ve gabbed your ear off, I suppose you need to get to that errand.” 

I see it’s one forty-five now. “I guess. We have been loitering here long enough.” 

Stew from the kitchen hollers, “You ladies can loiter here all day by me. It’s nice to have some eye candy.” 

“Oh, stuff it, Stew!” I holler back. He just laughs. We gather our things. Me rewrapping myself in clothing. Passing by the kitchen, I chirp, “You know I love ya, Stew. See ya next time.” He nods and waves as we head out into the somewhat warmer day.


	33. Guns and Spells

Jean embraces me just outside the door. “I am glad you’re feeling better and I'll hopefully see you in lab on Monday.” I nod and rush to reach my car and get the heat going. The temp from my car reads thirty-five. It has warmed up, but I’m still cold. I plug in the address from the clue into my phone and head out on the road. Thirty minutes later I drive into an industrial part of town, U-hauls, truck equipment, warehouses, storage units, and camper/RV sales. I pull into a warehouse whose address matches and see Rogue Gunn Works on the side. I was right! I wonder how this was going to work. 

The neon sign said open so I park as close to the door as I can, there are no other cars in the parking lot. I go inside and don’t see a soul. I head to the counter and begin to look at the weapons. We’d tried several different pistols, rifles and the like in class so I had some kind of idea what I wanted, but now that it came down to it, I wasn’t so sure. I did tend to favor rifles like the Winchester or Browning, but I was still trying out pistols. I hear the creak of a door and an older gentleman appears. He stomps over as if in a bad mood but when he gets a look at me, he changes his tune. “Can I help you, Miss?” 

I know Dean has something arranged for me but I don’t want to cause any problems so instead, I ask. “Did someone leave something for me? An envelope perhaps?” He looks at me like he has no clue what I’m saying. I continue as a middle-aged woman emerges from the same door. “I think I was supposed to pick it up a few days ago. On the first... but I wasn’t able to.” 

She saunters over in that way some women have when they know they can take care of themselves. “Torres, right?” I stare at her drawing a blank. “A. Torres?” She asks again pulling a large manila envelope from under her desk and reading it to me. 

I get a glance of the calligraphed handwriting and instantly recognize it as Charlie’s. It clicks. “Oh yes! Sorry, that’s me. Been a little out of it today. These snowstorms always throw me. I don’t know why I live here, I don’t even like the snow!” 

She laughs and hands me the envelope. “Kinda odd someone leaving stuff here, but I figured she had a good reason. And she paid us handsomely for it. I figured I’d at least wait and see if the said person showed up.” She tugs on the older guys' flannel. “Let’s leave her alone to check on the contents, Ned.” He gives her a frown. “Come on! It’s none of our business.” As she drags him away, she yells back. “Name’s Tami, call if you have questions, Hon!” 

I wonder what could possibly be inside. Since there is no one else around I open it there on the counter. There’s a folded note from Charlie, a smaller manila envelope, a flip phone, and a purple envelope. The note from Charlie reads, “Don’t open them here, but I put in all the official cards you might need. Sorry, it took me so long. The phone has the number on all the RN cards I gave you. It’s your official Torres phone. I’ve been forwarding any calls to mine, but you can shut off this feature by...” It went on to explain how. I pick up the manila and could feel many laminated cards inside and knew that must be what she was talking about. 

The purple envelope had Dean’s handwriting on it. Well, technically a giant letter A was on it, but I could tell he had written it. I open that next. A credit card slides out with Astraea Torres for the name. The card says. “You said you wanted to learn to shoot. I know your class is almost over and then you’ll be one step closer to joining me. I’m so proud of you. Pick something out and customize it however you want. No mods are too extreme. No questions will be asked. Use this card, it’ll cover you. Charlie set up. I can’t wait to meet this Astraea Torres; she sounds super-hot! I love you so much my sun and stars. Dean.” I stifle a laugh. These guys are crazy, but also brilliant. 

I put everything back in the large envelope and call, “I’ll be right back.” In my vehicle, I sit in the back so I have some room to spread out. I open the smaller manila envelope and look through the cards. There’s an FBI, CIA, Parks and Rec, Forest Service, Fish and Wildlife and drivers' licenses for at least twelve different states inside. I slip my own driver's license out of my wallet and put in Astraea Torres as well as the credit card. I take out all my other cards from my wallet just to be safe, putting it all back in the envelope. I turn on the phone and take off the forwarding, stashing it in my purse alongside my real phone. I stuff the rest of the cards under the seat and head back inside. 

Tami and Ned are leaning against the glass cases watching some reality TV. I’m not even sure what show it is. “Get what you needed there, Hon?” Tami asks me as I stroll over to the counter. 

I take on a different persona, my Torres persona if you will. Someone who knows what the hell they are doing. “Yeah. Now, what can you tell me about handguns? I’ve been meaning to get a new one, but I need something more portable, lighter and easier to conceal than the ones I’ve got.” As Tami and I get in a discussion, women to women, she pulls out several pistols for me to look at. Ned eyes us impressed by my knowledge of firearms. 

He comes over to butt in, “I thought a pretty thing like you was going to come in here and ask for the brightest pinkest gun we got, but you really know your stuff, Missy.” Tami elbows him in the ribs, but he continues anyway. “How do you know so much about guns?” 

“Is that something you ask all your customers, Ned? Because it’s kind of rude to perpetuate stereotypes of women. Especially since I grew up in a hunting and fishing state. I was out with both my parents hunting deer before I was even ten. Hunting is like breathing to me.” It was only partly true. I did go fishing when I was a kid but not hunting. But I had to make it sound legit right? “My job now requires a bit more finesse than say hunting peasants, rabbits and buck. It’s not like I can carry a Winchester rifle around now, can I?” Ned stands there a little shocked, “And well actually I’ve already got me two of those and a bow in my vehicle out there so see, I need something that I can carry on me at all times. Small, light. What would you suggest?” I didn’t want to antagonize him further, so I added in that last part to get him included and smooth the waters. 

He clears his throat. “I apologize... Ms. Torres is it?” I nod. “Well, Tami knows her stuff bout as well as I do and what she’s got here looks like a fine selection to choose from. These Sig Sauers and Rugers are definitely more popular... but I have a feeling this CZ P-01 Omega convertible is more your style.” He picks up the last one in the row of five guns. 

I had been leaning toward that one, but I wanted to see why he thought I should pick it. “Any particular reason?” I asked him with interest. 

“Well, out of these five here it’s the lightest, comes with the coolest mods, because I just know you need a little extra flair for your weapon.” He winks at me. “It has a magazine count at fourteen and is the perfect size for a conceal and carry, especially if you have to have it on you at all times. That’s why I’d pick it.” Another customer comes in and Tami nods for Ned to get it. “Anyway. I’ll have Tami help you decide. Just voicing my opinion is all.” he smiles, seemingly satisfied with giving his two cents and leaves to help the man with some ammo. 

Those were all good points and was why I had been leaning toward it. “Show me what sort of mods you're talking about here, Tami. I think I’ve narrowed it down to the Sig and the CZ.” We spend a good fifteen minutes talking about the differences between the two and looking at the mods. After taking them both out back to their small range to try, I decided to go with the CZ P-01. I like how it feels more natural in my hand then the Sig and that it can hold more bullets. They both have the same sort of mods and fancy grips so that didn’t deter me one way or the other. I order one CZ P-01 convertible with engraved filigree along the barrel with plum and silver swirl grips. Nothing too flashy. Well, some would say it has definite flair and that’s all I wanted. You could pick it out that the gun was mine in a pile of weapons, that’s for sure. I pull out the credit card to pay for it. My heart skips a beat when she asks for identification, even though I know I have the proper ID. “Thanks for asking. So many people don’t nowadays.” I say nonchalantly hoping I’m pulling off a cool vibe. 

She rings me up. “I think you’re going to really like that weapon. It’ll be here in a couple of weeks, three at the most. We’ll give you a call you when it’s in.” 

“Great Tami. Thank you so much for all your help and expertise. Ned’s too.” I smile and wave at him as I head towards the door. “See you next time!” I call as I open the door and leave. It’s warmed up some more and I’m not totally chilled by the time I hop in my car. 

I hear a beep from my bag and see the burner phone is blinking. There’s a text from Charlie. “I see you picked up the package. Happy Birthday!” I give a quick reply then head back into town towards my place. About fifteen minutes later and I remember Dean’s gun is also engraved. I guess we both have good taste. I giggle. I stop at a drive-thru to pick up a green tea latte and then head back to my house. I am in need of some more R and R. Maybe a phone call to Dean to thank him. 

I’m heading up the stairs when Mina comes rushing out her door. “Thank goodness you’re home, I was getting a little worried. Sorry I haven’t been to see you since your party.” She rushes to give me a hug. “Why do you have so many layers on? Are you cold?” 

“Not so much now, but I have been today,” I tell her. 

“Oh no, Rosemarue mentioned this might happen. Come on, get inside.” She ushers me into my apartment. 

“What do you mean Rosemarue mentioned this might happen?” I splutter out as Mina pushes me down on the couch covering me with blankets, thankfully not spilling one drop of my latte. 

“It’s part of your transition. The wolf runs a little hotter than a human so you have been cold as your body incorporates the magic into your body. She said I need to make sure you're warm.” She explains as she pulls the tiny fireplace closer. “You should even back out in a few days and will now run a few degrees higher than most people. More like one hundred then the ninety-eight. It’s perfectly normal though, no need to fret.” 

I laugh at her. “I was not fretting, you’re fretting!” 

“Well, yes, I suppose I am. You comfy?” I nod. “I’ll be right back,” She says and glides out the door. I put my tea down and take my coat off throwing it at the hall closet. I hear a faint meow and Midnight and Mingho jump in my lap and under the covers to snuggle. Mina returns a few minutes later with her backpack. She closes the door, whispering an incantation under her breath. 

“Why the extra security today Mina?” I question and she scoots over to me plopping herself on the other side of the couch. 

“Um, I might have pissed off a warlock last night and I’m just taking precautions. He was not happy that I rejected him,” She tells me a little anxious. 

“Really?! From one of the covens here?” I ask. 

She nods “The leader of one of the covens here. I mean I’ve met him loads of times and he’s never given me a second thought. Last night at the festival, he did. He was all over me like white on rice. Because now I’ve come into my power, he can sense it and I think he wants it. It just pissed me off ya know. Who gives him the right?!” She puffs angrily. 

I reach over and pat her arm. “Wow, I’ve never seen you get so worked up about someone before. I guess you are human.” I tease her. 

“Yeah well, I have my moments!” She scoffs back. “So, what have you been up to? The place looks great BTW. Sorry about that, I should have helped.” 

“YES!” I holler and proceed to tell her my embarrassing story about Max and the underwear. “Luckily, we got it all cleaned up and I had some time to myself. I opened Dean’s card and he sent me on a mini scavenger hunt. Did you know about this? Did you help?” I asked her. 

“No! I had no idea! How fun!” I told her about the Haiku’s that were clues and told her how I figured it out and that I was just getting back from picking out my present. “Charlie left some stuff for me too. I dumped the cards out on the table to show Mina. Did Sam make you any of these?” 

“No, I don’t need them with my magic. I can glamor them or make them forget.” She picks up one of the FBI ones, “But looking at how great these are is making me suddenly jealous. I want some!” She cries. “I’m going to text Charlie!” 

I examine them further while she does. Charlie did a really good job on them. When Mina sets her phone down, I gather them all. “Hey, Mina?” I bite my lip. I wasn’t even sure I should bring it up but decide now's a good a time as any. “I know you had said something about helping me out with Max and the whole Mormont thing, but I was also wondering if you could maybe help me out with Ben?” 

“I knew something was bothering you the moment you got back.” She pulls her backpack towards her, “That was why I went and grabbed this.” She pulls out her grimoire and several other leather-bound books. “What exactly do you have in mind, for either of them?” She asks me. 

“I don’t know! That’s why I’m asking you!” I whine. 

“Okay! Okay! Don't stress. Explain what your problem is exactly with each guy and we’ll find a solution. I know we will.” She says confidently. “Let’s start with Max, as he was the one I originally intended to help you out with. 

“Well, I just want him to be my friend. I don’t want to have to worry about him hitting on me all the time or that something will happen one night when we get drunk. I already keep trying to make him out to be Tyrion. I know he’s not, they don’t look anything or act anything alike, but this Mormont thing is too much for me to deal with. It keeps taking me back there. I need to not be reminded all the time or I’ll never be able to move on with Tyrion’s death...” I finish with a sad sigh. 

“I get that. Continue.” she indicates. 

“And then there’s Ben. He’s annoying, almost bordering on stalkerish. I’ve already explained to him several times that I’m not interested in him, that I have a boyfriend. Or I did anyway. That was before I went into the ‘hospital’. Now I’m pretending I’m too heartbroken to even think about having another relationship. And won’t before I graduate. He says he doesn’t care that he just wants to be in my life. I know he means well but come on. I started deleting his texts, ignoring his calls. But he still can’t take a hint. Get a clue. I’m not into you. Hey! I made a rhyme!” I laugh at that. 

I start again. “But maybe it’s me you need to do the spell on, not the guys. Something to make me repel everyone but Dean? I don’t know, is that too extreme? What if I never make another friend again? No that won’t work either. All I know is I need some help with this since traditional tactics aren’t working. I sort of feel bad about using magic, but I don’t know what else to do.” I finish absentmindedly stroking Midnight a little too roughly as she squirms to get away. 

“Alyx.” Mina leans over and removes the kitten from my grip. “I know this is stressing you out and there is a simple fix. At least for Max. A spell so simple a drunk 6-year-old could execute it. It’s barely even a spell, more of a suggestion really. For Ben, I might have to do a bit of research.” 

“You already know what to do about Max?” I ask, “That was a little quick.” 

She nods, “I’ve been thinking about it ever since I told you I could help. I’ve seen the way he looks at you and acts around you. Fawning over you all the time, mooning about you at school.” 

“Mooning over me at school?! How do you know that? Do you hear him?” I question. 

She nods. “I’ve seen him around campus and boy is that guy loud.” she points to her head. “It’s one reason I don’t like to spend time around him. He’s so deafening. I always get a headache and can’t concentrate on much else when he’s around. Hopefully, this spell will help with that. Maybe if he stops thinking about you so much, he’ll be quieter. I’ve got all you need to do it here in my bag.” 

“Really?! Were you planning this all along?” I tease her. 

“Sort of. I’ve actually gotten used to carrying some basic spellcasting things around with me and some hard to find ingredients. I figure it’ll come in handy when I’m out on the road. Ready?” Mina explains pulling out some pillar candles. 

“Oh wow! Um. I don’t think I can do this Mina.” I tell her truthfully. “It’s all so sudden. I mean we were just talking about it and now we’re going to do it!” 

“Alyx, you got this! I promise. Nothing is going to go wrong. Max isn’t going to know a thing and you will have peace of mind, knowing he will never push for your relationship to go further.” Mina tries to reassure me. 

“Are you sure that I have to do it?” I whine at her. 

“Yes. It’s you that wants it to go away, so you have to say the spell,” She tells me and I pout. “Look, I’ll call the corners for you and make a sacred circle. Then you'll light these four tea lights in a clockwise fashion as you say the first four words of the spell. Finish saying the spell facing North. After they’ve burned out, voila! You’re done. Easy as pie.” I look at her again. “I promise, you can do it.” She encourages me. 

“Ok then,” I say trying to sound confident. 

Mina grabs some more pillars from my guest room and creates a circle with them. She lights the first one in the East.  
“Welcome East, power of Air!  
Intuition, knowledge, and wisdom,  
Come and send forth your inspiration,  
And be here now.”  
She gives a little bow then walks slowly toward the South lighting a few more candles along the way.  
“Welcome South, power of Fire!  
Energy, heat, and flame,  
Come and send forth your passion,  
And be here now!”  
I watch her as she leans down. I notice a slight purple glow in her eye, but it’s not scary this time, it’s actually kind of comforting.  
“Welcome West, power of Water!  
Emotions, love, and courage,  
Come and send forth your tranquility,  
And be here now!”  
The four corner candles are fatter and taller than any of the other candles being used in the circle, I notice. That Mina thinks of everything.  
“Welcome North, power of Earth!  
Stability, structure, and growth  
Come and send forth your strength,  
And be here now!”  
As she lights the last one the circle is complete and I can feel the magic in the air. Mina murmurs a little something more under her breath then nods for me to proceed. 

I get off the couch and take a deep breath before stepping into the circle. I unfold the paper she gave me. She hands me the lighter. As I say the first four words, I light the tea lights, clockwise. “Thoughts, ideas, truths and images.” I stand in the center, facing North to say the rest. My voice wavers but as I feel the magic swirling around me, I feel more certain that this is the right path.  
“These things you hold make a beautiful visage.  
But what I mentioned you will release.  
You do not live to make me pleased.  
Max, the bond you wish is not to be done.  
My heart is not something to be won.  
Max, your romance for me shall be no more.  
Make your feelings only light and pure.  
Max, all I want is to be friendly,  
Not to be your complementary.  
I invoke the four elements you see  
to hear my call and so mote it be.” 

I watch the tiny flames slowly burn themselves out, concentrating on what I just said. In all, the whole spell took only about five minutes. I want to call Max immediately to see if it worked but Mina said to wait until Monday. Spells need time to take root. 

I carefully step outside the circle and Mina steps back inside. Thanking the elements and watchers of each direction she releases the magic from the circle, moving in the opposite direction she did calling them, starting with the North. Each candle goes out one by one, seemingly with no help from Mina. When all the lights are out, she gathers the candles so the kittens don’t knock them over and spill the wax. I was actually surprised they didn’t interfere with the whole process. Now that I think about it, makes sense. They are familiars so I’m sure they are familiar with witches practicing. I chuckle at that little nugget. “What about Ben? When do you think we can take care of him? Tomorrow?” 

Mina chuckles. “Yeah. That should give me enough time to get a spell together. But we’re doing it at my place. I don’t want the energy of Ben’s spell interfering with Max’s spell here.” I look at her confused. “Don’t try to understand it. I’ll call you when I’m ready for you.” 

“Alright then. I trust you know what you’re doing.” I say. 

“Great!” she grins. “My job here is done.” She starts packing up the books and putting away the candles. “Now no texting Max! Get some more relaxing in. Take a bath. Maybe call Dean?” She waggles her eyebrows at me. “In all seriousness though, if you start to get cold again, I need to know about it. Promise?” 

“I promise,” I reply. “Thanks, Mom!” 

She crinkles her nose at me. “Yeah! Yeah! I’ll see ya, toots.” She kisses my cheek and heads toward the door. She quickly deactivates the ward and pops her head out. “Good.” Then she prances over to her place. I giggle and head back to the couch. It is time to call Dean to thank him properly for my present.


	34. Dean and Dealing With Ben

“Hey there!” His deep voice booms when he answers the phone, sending my insides a fluttering. “I heard you figured out your present. Hope it was okay I did that? I thought you might like something a little unconventional... but after hearing what Mina did, I feel mine pales in comparison.” I can hear a little frown in his voice. 

“Dean. I loved it.” I say in a serious tone. “Mina’s was fabulous, but what you did was different. It was intimate, thoughtful and showed that you took some time to be creative. It was wonderful. How did you know which book was my favorite anyway?” 

He laughed. “Sam helped me out with that one. We were in the spare room/office and I couldn’t believe a college girl would have such an extensive book collection of non-school books. Sam looked through the books and picked out your favorites. Jane Eyre, the Harry Potters, A Separate Peace, The Alchemist, A Prayer for Owen Meany, A Walk to Remember. Just a few that I remember. Those books all have a little extra wear and tear as if they have been read several times. An idea just formed in my head right then. Now I’m not a writer by any means so I found some Haiku’s online and the rest is history.” 

I chuckle. “Well, it was a great idea. Thank you. And you will be happy to know I picked out a gun and it should arrive in a couple of weeks.” 

“Oh yeah? What did you decide on?” He pauses as I inhale to tell him. “No wait, don’t tell me. I want to see it when I see you again. It’ll give me one more reason to heal faster.” 

“Oh geesh!” I tease him. “How are you feeling?” 

“Ah, you know. Same ole, same ole.” Dean replies. 

“Still no word from Cas to come in and fix you right up? Don’t you know another angel who might help?” I ask. 

“We know a lot of other angels. The problem is we don’t trust any other angels.” Dean snaps. “Cas will show up soon enough. He always does.” 

“I hope so, Mr. Grumpy Gills. But until then, we both need our rest.” I explain. 

“What do you mean both of us? Are you okay?” Dean asks, concerned now. 

“Too much birthday celebrating I’m afraid,” I answer back, giggling. “Plus, it was a tough week for classes. Didn’t mean to cause you concern.” 

I hear an audible sigh of relief. “Ah yes. The birthday! So, did you have fun with all your festivities? Is that why you're calling me on a Saturday night?” He asks suspiciously, but in a teasing way. 

“Yes. I couldn’t have one more night of fun. I was too exhausted.” I give him a big yawn to boot. “I’m going to heat up some leftovers and finish off Stranger Things. I only have three episodes left.” 

“How is that? I have heard good things, but you know I’m not usually into that kind of stuff. My life is strange enough.” He chuckles at his joke. 

“I like it, but then I’m not as familiar with the supernatural as you are,” I tell him. 

“Ah, but soon you will be my dear.” I hear the happiness in his voice. “Oh Ugh! Bobby just came in with some medicine for me so I better get off the phone. He says hi.” Dean replies. 

“HI, BOBBY!” I yell into the phone. 

“Good lord women! You’ve got some pipes! That may come in handy...” Dean says mysteriously. I can hear Bobby chuckling softly in the background. 

“Alright. I’ll talk to you soon Moon of my life. I miss you and I love you.” I say softly. 

“I know my Sun and Stars. I know,” He responds and we hang up. 

It seems like that is how all our conversations go. ‘How are feeling? How’s school? Are you being safe? I love you, I miss you.’ I wish we could talk more. About life things, getting to know about what’s deep inside. I needed to tell him about being a Valkyrie, my wolf. I was hiding so much from him, not wanting to cause him to worry. Everything is so superficial and I hated it. I wished the last couple of months of school would hurry by so I could be done with the waiting and start my life with Dean. “NO!” I tell myself. Sam’s voice in my ear. “College life is an experience you’ll never have again, savor it. There will be plenty of time with Dean later.” But I wondered if that was going to be true. His life was so fraught with danger. As my irrational side tried to take over and freak me out, I made my way to the kitchen to find some food. Then I settled myself on the couch to let Netflix push those crazy thoughts away. 

A few hours later I shut off the smart TV. “Wow! I cannot wait for season three.” I say to the kittens who came to watch with me. 

“Meow!” Mingho says in agreement. Midnight yawns sleepily at me. 

“Alright, Midnight. I can take a hint. Let’s go to bed.” So I do. 

********************************************************************************************************************************** 

My phone chirps incessantly, waking me up from a really good dream. I check and they are all from Ben. I’m so angry I don’t even read them. Just delete the lot of them. Now that I’m fully awake, I text Mina. “Are you ready with that spell yet? I got another round of texts this morning from Ben and I’d like it to stop.” 

“Come over whenever you’re ready.” She replies quickly. 

“Oh good!” I change out of my PJ’s, grab a bagel and head on over. 

Mina answers the door looking like she has been up for hours. Though as I look more closely, I notice she’s wearing the same thing as yesterday. Maybe she hasn’t even been to sleep. “Mina?” I say in an accusing tone. “Please don’t tell me you stayed up all night researching this?” 

“I did not!” she answers shrilly. “Honest. I came home and went right to bed. Well, after I meditated anyway. I’ve found that if I meditate on a question before bed, the answer can be found in my dreams. And that’s just what happened!” She grabs my arms excitedly and leads me inside to her jungle of a living room. It really is a jungle now. I can’t see a discernable piece of home décor in here. Just various shades of earth, moss, and saffron with a few pops of rose, scarlet, amethyst, and sapphire from blooming flowers. 

I sit on the log couch, which is surprisingly comfortable. Maybe it really is a couch? “So, what exactly did you come up with?” I ask munching on my bagel. “Please say it’s as simple as last time. I don’t want anything too complicated for me to mess up.” 

She laughs at that. “I wouldn’t let you mess up, Alyx. It’s actually much simpler than last time.” She points to the Ziploc bag, piece of paper and eggplant on what I think is her coffee table. 

“Okay, now I’m thoroughly confused. What is all this?” I ask. 

“It’s for the spell. Here’s what we need to do. You will write out Ben’s name on this piece of paper. His full name. Do you have that?” I nod. “Good. Make it a little larger than normal because you are going to be burning the paper with this black candle.” I now notice a black tapered candle near the eggplant. “As you burn the paper, I have a spell for you to say. Burn it as close to the edge of his name as you can. Then you will tear it up into tiny pieces and place it in this Ziploc bag, putting the eggplant inside the bag too. Then you will fill the Ziploc with some consecrated water. We will put it inside your freezer to solidify for three days. We just missed the full moon which would have been great to do this under, but its power is still active until the waning gibbous. After three days we will drain the consecrated water onto some weeds and get the frozen bits of paper. Let them shrivel as they dry up, kept in an iron box so the negativity can’t escape. Then we’ll scatter the bits to the winds in the moonlight three days hence. We will toss the eggplant out as it has done its job. Does this sound do-able to you?” 

“Wow! It is simpler but takes longer. How is that?” I inquire. This spell has a darker undertone but I know it’s necessary to get Ben off my back. If it takes a little longer so be it. 

“Sometimes things just don’t make sense. I just follow what the spells say, and tweak it a teensy bit if necessary.” Mina answers. 

“One more question just because I’m curious.” Mina nods. How do you get consecrated water? Is it special?” 

“Only because it’s consecrated.” Mina laughs. “If we lived by the sea, I would just use seawater. Since we don’t, I have to make my own blessed saltwater. I add in some teaspoons of salt then pass it through the four elements on my altar over there to bless it with the powers of earth, air, fire, and pure water. If it wasn’t so cold out right now, I could use the moonlight, which I would prefer, but a witch has got to be flexible with the seasons. 

“I’m so glad you are gaining more knowledge and honing your craft every day. After that little scare over break, I think you are going to be one hell of a witch, if I do say so myself.” I beam at her. 

“I’m glad to hear you say that. I am still a little worried about learning to control myself. I applied for some teachings from some different covens and I got in. Over spring break, I will be heading to the Louisiana Bayous to gain knowledge from the witches there. I hope that’s OK. I mean I figured you would probably go and visit Dean…” she says as if realizing that might not be true. 

“Of course, that’s alright! I want you to learn as much as you can. Maybe you can even find some information about that Rowena? See if other covens have run across her and possibly give you a clue as how to reach out to her if she’s in hiding. I know you need this. It’s perfectly alright. And I haven’t actually decided what I’m doing for spring break this year.” I tell her truthfully. 

“Really? Hm. Well, we’ll talk more about that later. Let’s get this spell done.” I nod and Mina sets about calling the four corners, starting in the West and ending in the South. Once that’s done, she motions toward me. “Okay come here. You will start your spell by sprinkling salt around the circle in a clockwise rotation. Facing South light your black candle from the Southern point and say the spell as you burn the paper. Remember the rest?” 

“I think so,” I answer back. Mina indicates for me to begin then. I enter the circle and place everything I need in the circle at the southern point. I sprinkle pink salt in a circular motion. Upon returning to the South I open the Ziploc baggy and then pick up the candle. I light it and pick up the paper with Ben’s name written. I start the paper on fire. I begin,  
“To change his soul, from dark to light,  
activate Ben’s fight or flight.  
Turn back time to before it began,  
to before Ben ever felt the touch of my hand.  
Take him away don’t let him linger,  
don't let him become a stage five clinger.  
Remove him now, don't let him stay,  
I want to keep Benjamin Coalpepper at bay.  
I do not want him bothering me,  
because I’m already spoken for you see.  
As I will it so mote it be.”

I watch it burn, seeming to pick up as the spell is closed. I direct the ashes to fall into the baggie, in case we need them. I snuff the flicker of flames out as it closes in on his name and blow out the taper. The scorch marks lick at the curls and Q’s and I tear the remaining paper into tiny bits and place them into the bag. I put the squat eggplant and place it on top of the pieces. I fill it with the saltwater mixture and seal it. I mix it up watching the paper swirl around the vegetable. And I slowly blow out the candle circle, thanking the watchtowers for letting me cast, effectively closing the circle. 

“I didn’t know you knew how to close a circle.” Mina comments. 

“I’ve watched you do it enough, I figured I should be able to.” I smile. “I’m going to go put this in my freezer, be right back. "I head over and bury it in the back of my freezer where no one else can find it but me. Returning to Mina’s, I bring over some more food. “We need to eat. I have way too much food here Mina.” I say handing her a box of something. 

“Yeah. I’m surprised at how much was left over.” She laughs. “Did you really like your day? Now that it’s over, I’m thinking it was a little much.” 

“It was a lot, but only because of what had happened. If I had been feeling like my old self I would have wanted more. As it was, it was still grand, just tiring. I don’t regret any of it though. I can’t believe you got that all together! How long were you planning it?” I ask curiously. 

Since the semester started!” She confesses. “It took some finagling that’s for sure. I’m so glad you liked it and were able to make it. When the wolf thing happened I mini-panicked. What was I going to do if you couldn’t go? But after you started talking, I somehow knew that it was all going to work out.” She rushes over to hug me almost squashing the box. 

“Hey! Food! We don’t want a repeat of the cupcake incident now do we. I know you fixed my dress, didn’t you? Admit it.” I goad her. She nods and rolls her eyes. “Ah-ha! Thank you. Again. Let’s eat some of this stuff eh?” 

We eat a bunch but when I think about everything still in my fridge, I get an idea. “Hey, Mina. Why don’t we take the extra food to the shelter? I know they can use it and I haven’t been there in ages. It would be nice to see everyone again. You don’t have to come unless you want to, but I think you should. There are some really great people there, you’d be surprised. I’m going to give Valerie a call.” I get up, a bagel in my mouth and wander through the forest of Mina’s place. “This place is going to be a bitch to clean when Mina moves out!” I think listening to the phone ring. “Unless it’s all magical.” 

“You’ve got Valerie.” A voice on the other end says picking up. 

“Hey, Valerie. Long time. How’s it been?” I ask her. 

“Oh, Alyx! My goodness! I haven’t talked to you forever, Sugah!” she gushes excitedly. Valerie was always very enthusiastic. “I’ve been the same ole same ole but how have you been? I’ve heard some crazy rumors floating around this city… about some crazy happenings at the university. Ugly ducklings becoming swans, the death of an upperclassmen, some disappearances. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about all that, now would you?” 

“I might know a few things,” I answer back, intentionally vague. 

“Oooh I wanna hear all about what you know, but I reckon that’s not why you called me. What’s up?” She says knowing me too well. 

“First things first, I did want to come say hi to everyone. It’s been a long while and I miss you guys. How’s Arlene and Robert and Kate? They still coming in?” I ask. 

“Don’t you know it.” She laughs. “Robert and Kate have actually gotten together and kind of adopted Arlene. It’s a very weird trifecta, Kate not being much older than Arlene, but it works and keeps them out of trouble so I’m all for it. And what was your second reason Sugah?” 

“Well, my birthday was on Thursday,” I confess. 

“Yeah? That’s right! Well, Happy Birthday Darlin’. You’re what twenty-three now?” She guesses. 

“Twenty-five and thank you. So, it being my birthday my friend Mina, you remember Mina, right? I talked about her all the time, lives across from me, basically my sister.” I say as I described her. 

“Oh yeah. Yeah. I remember you talking about her.” Valerie offers. “Continue.” 

“Well, she planned an insane surprise party for me. She went a little overboard and I have so much food I don’t know what to do with it.” I finish. “I know, I know before you say anything, it’s all store-bought, most of it is still in the unopened packaging so it's perfectly legit. I know this time of year is tough and I figured what a great excuse for me to come by. So, is it okay?” 

“As long as everything you bring me is unopened, we can take it,” Valerie replies. “I’ll put out the word to Arlene. She’ll tell everybody, so we could probably have a packed house for lunch. Do you think you could get it here by say, eleven-thirty?” 

I check the clock on my phone. It was nine-thirty now. “That’s totally do-able Val.” 

“I hate when you call me that. Its Valerie!” She says with a smirk in her voice. “I’ll unlock the back so whenever you get here just come on in and find me. We’ll help you bring it all inside. Alright?” 

“Sure thing Val-er-rie!” I emphasize her name for good measure. “I’m trying to convince Mina to come, but I don’t know if she will. It’ll probably be about an hour. I’ll help you set up and stay for lunch and a bit more if I can. I’m so excited to see you all! I’ve got tons of juicy news for you!” I say to tease her some more. 

“Oh, you’re killing me, Smalls!” She wails. “I can’t wait to see your smiling face!” 

Perfect! I head into the kitchen to let Mina know. She’s nowhere to be found. She’s always in the kitchen, where could she be? I check her whole place and can’t find her. I shrug and head to my place. I find Mina in my kitchen packaging up everything. That bit about it being unopened was a little white lie and I guess Mina heard it because she is fixing all the things that were opened and making them not. Transferring other bits and pieces so that everything looks brand new. “You heard that bit huh? Thanks, Mina. Does that mean you’re coming?” I ask hopefully. 

“Nope. It means that I hoped if I helped you prepare it and get it all in your car you wouldn’t make me go. It brings back too many memories of when I was on the run, Alyx. That’s why I never went with you. I could never tell you before because… well, I hope you understand.” Mina confesses. 

“Oh, how insensitive of me!” I say embarrassed. “I never even thought of that! Of course, you don’t have to go. I always wanted you to because you’re my best friend and I wanted to spend time with you. Now it makes so much more sense. I’m sorry I pressured you so hard.” 

“You didn’t know.” She smiles back at me. “There it’s all ready to be packed into your car. You go get dressed. I’ll grab your vehicle and back it up for loading okay? We’ll get you there in a snap!”


	35. A Surprise at the Shelter

True to her word, by the time I had gotten dressed Mina had at least half my car stuffed with the leftovers. I grabbed a bunch of rolls and took them outside. Winter had finally started to give up and the snow was melting away, making for mushy spots on the sidewalk. I was ecstatic! Spring was coming, no more of this cold wet stuff. I put the rolls in on top of some muffins and realized it was my last winter here, in the city I had come to love so well. I wouldn’t miss the winter, but I’d miss the city. I had discovered many of her secrets and was loathed to give them up. Mina comes out of the apartments and sees me, wistful look in my eye. “Feeling nostalgic for winter? You?” She guffaws. “You hate snow! I always thought you were crazy to go to school in the North when you really don’t like the white stuff. Course I am grateful because if you hadn’t then we would never have met, and that would have been a crime. Huh?” 

“You’re right, Mina!” I say giving her a big hug. “I’d be sad if I never met you. Or Sam. Or Charlie and of course Dean. I feel there was a reason why I chose here out of all the places I could have gone. Is that everything?” I inquire, tearing myself away from my memories. 

“Nope. One more load for you. I saw you left your purse and stuff, so I left you the last load. Oh, and I also left that small iron box, in case I’m not around when you thaw your spell. Have fun today okay? You know to call if you need anything or feel like you are in danger. I’m only one call away.” She laughs pointing at her head and goes inside. 

I go back upstairs and grab my purse, noticing the beautiful iron box. It has symbols carved into it with a couple of rubies on the lid. No discernable pattern in the symbols but pretty. ‘Nice.’ I think to myself and move it to the sideboard near the lilacs from Tyrion that are still as vibrant as ever. I take a whiff of their sweet scent, before grabbing the last bunch of cupcakes and locking up. I start to whistle as I skip down the stairs. Putting the cupcakes in, I make sure everything is fixed so it won’t tip over. I give Lyle a wave as I head out of the parking lot. He’s returning from his morning walk. Another sign of Spring for me. ‘Yay!’ Lyle takes a walk every morning if it’s warm enough. I head down my road to the main street. I see more and more people outside cleaning off their yards of snow and I turn up the radio to get in the spirit. I head toward Sacks thrift shop downtown. The shelter is nearby. 

I pull around to the alley behind the shelter, remembering how many times I’ve done this before. It really has been a while since I’ve been here, and a lot has happened. I’m suddenly nervous. I hope Valerie and everyone else will welcome me back with open arms. I maneuver my vehicle, so the back will open toward the door and grab some bags of chips and rolls. I try the shelter door and it opens into the kitchen. There’s no one around. “Hello!” I call into the void. My voice reverberates on the tiles. “Val, you back here?” 

“How many times do I have to tell you it’s Valerie!” I hear her grumble as she comes through the revolving door. She stops short when she sees me. “Who are you? What are you doing in here?” 

“Val!” I yammer, “It... it’s me, Alyx.” I explain, showing her the bags I’ve brought in. “You told me to come in remember? Can I get some help?” 

“Alyx?! Sugah?” She stares at me like I have four heads and three arms. 

“Yes, Valerie. It’s me. Where’s the help? I seriously have a ton of stuff out there that needs to go in the fridge.” I scold her. 

She shakes her head. “Of, of course.” She turns around and hollers through the swinging doors. “Hey! You three come and help me with this stuff if ya want to eat today!” Three young strong gentlemen, they look about high school age, enter and immediately stop to stare at me too. “Do whatever she says,” Val tells them and steps back through the doors while the guys awkwardly shuffle toward me. 

I don’t know what to feel about the exchange with Val, but I have help now so I lead them out to my car. “Okay guys, all the food in here needs to go in on the counter, if it’s cold, stuff it in the fridges to keep it so. Val will organize things from there.” They all nod, making sure to keep their eyes down. I grab a box of cupcakes and head in to find Val, see what her deal is. I find her in the storeroom. “Valerie. Is everything okay?” 

“Oh Sugah, I’m sorry.” she pulls me into a hug. “You look so different from when I saw you last. I honestly didn’t recognize you. I just know you must have been through something fierce!” 

“I haven’t changed that much Val. It’s still the same old me in here.” I say muffled against her chest. 

“What?! I can’t hear you.” She looks down and sees I’m squished against her. “Oh, sorry.” She releases me from her hug. “Say that again, Sugah.” 

“I said I haven’t changed that much have I? I’m the same old me in here. Though that bit about being through something fierce is entirely accurate.” I tell her. 

“You have changed a lot, Sugah. Have you seen yourself?” She stops herself horrified. “Not that you look bad. I mean you look amazing! Musta been one of those swans I was talking about, even though you never were an ugly duckling. Oh geesh! I’m rambling here. Help me out before I make more of a fool of myself.” She pouts and fake cry laughs, her shoulders bobbing comically. 

“Oh Val. I know what you mean. It’s okay.” I pat her on the arm. “I know I’m different on the outside, I guess I didn’t realize how much. I really am the same me inside.” I chuckle. 

She hugs me again. “Well, I’m glad you’re still you inside, behind that beautiful exterior. No wonder you haven’t been to see us. I’m sure your social calendar has filled right up with so many dates.” 

“Actually, not so much. I decided to finally double major in Pre-med like I’ve been talking about forever. I had most of the credits anyway. I just needed a few extra classes. Which I added because I’m going to be graduating in May.” I smile shyly at her. 

“What?! You did it?! I’m so proud!” I see shiny tears pooled in her hazel eyes as she pulls me in for another hug. “Beautiful and smart! You’re gonna knock ‘em dead out there in the real world! I know it!” She sighs. 

“Thank you. So, you see I’m twice as busy as I usually am, and with everything else going on, I almost don’t have time to sleep.” I finish with an air of mystery, pulling away. 

“Everything else going on?” She asks totally curious now. 

“A few of the many reasons I haven’t been to see everyone here.” I chuckle again crossing my arms. “Remember how you told me you’ve heard about rumors, disappearances and even a death on campus. Yep. I’m one-hundred percent involved.” 

“YOU!” She gasps. “But how! You’re such a nice girl, how’d you get all wrapped up in something like that?” 

“Purely by chance, Valerie. Purely by chance. See it all started when Tyrion and I got in a huge fight last spring, right before school let out. Remember?” I urged her to. 

“Yes, I remember. You were so devastated. He wasn’t talking to you or even returning your texts and you were beside yourself. He’s your best friend.” She comments. 

“Yep. He stayed mad at me all that summer. Got a job at that big pharmaceutical outside of town. He was working really hard on something, but he still wouldn’t talk to me so I kind of did my own thing.” I start by telling her. “Mina and I got really close; I took some classes on what I’d always wanted. It worked out alright in the end, I guess. Anyway, some bad people got ahold of what Tyrion was working on and made it into a designer drug. Started selling it around campus as soon as the fall semester started. One of the side effects, if you could call it that, was to make people attractive.” 

Valerie interrupts me, her eyes wide, “So you were doing drugs?!” 

I give her a stern look. “Of course not! Let me finish my story. Okay?” She nods, a little miffed and I continue. “Someone began randomly dumping this drug into people’s drinks from the coffee carts. No rhyme or reason. I was one of the lucky ones. Or unlucky as it would have it. The drug also made you lose intelligence. Tyrion started to notice when I became affected and came clean to me, but not before the FBI got involved. It was a whole big mess of a thing. Honestly, if I could wipe it all from my mind, I would. Especially because of what happened to Tyrion. The bad guys who stole the drug from Tyrion came after him and he was killed. He was the death you heard about on campus. Most people now know he died, but not any details, the FBI tried to keep it all hush-hush, you know.” Val nods her head, her eyes as big as saucers. I’m glad she was swallowing the lies I spun. I was surprised at how good I was getting at lying since I’d never been before. “So here I am trying to recover from the effects of the drug, the one person who knows how it works and could potentially fix everybody dies and he’s my best friend. Tyrion was working on a potential cure when he discovered that someone stole his work. He hadn’t tested it but left it to me before he died. I think he somehow knew he wouldn’t survive.” I sniff before continuing. “Well, it worked. The cure reversed the mental changes and a lot of my physical ones as well. Not all of them, as I’m figuring out due to your reaction, but a lot of them. And the good news is one of the FBI guys and I became close. As in really close. He made it his mission to protect me. This is all very quiet too, but I now have an FBI agent as a boyfriend. Sure, it’s long-distance and I never know when I’m going to see him, but it doesn’t matter. Oh, and damn is he sexy!” I finish with a flourish. 

“Are. You. Serious?!” Val grunts out in shock. 

“Unfortunately, or maybe, fortunately. But the answer is yes.” I reply with a sly smile. 

“That sounds like something out of one of my telenovelas, Alyx. I can hardly believe it,” She comments in disbelief. 

“Oh yeah, and since all that happened, I started taking martial arts, weaponry, and defensive lessons. You know I already had a decent handle on taking care of myself, but after everything; I felt the need to be able to really handle myself. With a gun, hand to hand, as an archer and using knives. Pretty much anything that I could think of, so that is taking up my free time when I’m not studying. I kind of let it go to my head. I’ve neglected you, the old folks' home and the animal shelter and now I’m sort of regretting it a little.” I confess to her. 

“Oh my!” Valerie exclaims. “You have been busy. I get it now. As you said, you will be graduating soon. You need to follow those pursuits and focus on that. I mean it will help you after you leave here.” 

“But this will help me too. I love volunteering and giving back.” I clamor. “I guess I didn’t realize how much until I was away from it for so long.” As I said it, I realized how true it was. I wonder if it was something that I could continue to do when I joined up with the boys. I guess what they do is kind of like giving back. I don’t know, it was something that I would have to add to my so very long list of things to discuss with Dean. 

“Yeah? Well, we sure have missed you here. Let’s get in that kitchen and get organized for our lunch here okay?” Valerie says pulling me out of the storage room like everything I said hadn’t fazed her and would stay a secret. “Do you have a picture of your man?” She questions. “I’d like to see the dashingly handsome fellow who stole your heart before you leave.” I nod and head to my car to help haul in the last of the stuff. The guys had done a very thorough job. I grabbed a couple of liters of pop and heading back in, to Val directing the guys. “Now off with ya. Go find some more people in need of a good meal. It’ll be ready at twelve-thirty, tell ‘em.” 

“What do you need me to do?” I ask her standing off to the side. 

She surveys the scene. “Nothing, Sugah. You got this all inside, I’ma take care of it from here on out. Go talk to people out there. I‘m sure they’d love to see ya. I know Arlene, Robert and Kate are especially keen on it.” She winks at me and busies herself with organizing the massive piles of food on the counter. 

I head out to the cafeteria/dining room/lounge area where everyone hangs out around the fireplace. Robert and Kate are nowhere to be found but Arlene is there, gazing longingly at some guy playing the guitar. I can’t see his face, but there is something familiar about him. His voice is clear and ripples with warmth and confidence. I take a few more steps toward the small crowd. I catch a glimpse of the guys' reflection in the window. It’s Max!!! I had no idea he came here or that he played the guitar either! I dash into the hallway hoping he didn’t see me emerge from the back. “Shit! Shit! Shit! He can’t see me here! The spell! What am I going to do?!?!” I peer around the corner watching him as he crescendos into the chorus of Rufus Wainwrights’, Halleluiah. I almost can’t stop myself from walking out and joining the small crowd. Whom I kidding, he has a great voice. Everyone is swaying slightly as Max weaves a spell with his song. It seems a little magical to me. He finishes Halleluiah and clears his throat. 

“All right ladies and gents. It’s about time for me to leave. I have a study group coming up, but I want to thank you for letting me play for you again today. I’ve got a new song. I’ve been practicing this one for a bit. I had hoped to play it for someone special but it looks like that’s not happening.” He gives a little frown. “But enough about her. All I need is love from you.” He clears his throat and strums a few chords. Then he starts singing, “If I had wings like Noah's dove, I'd fly up the river to the one I love. Fare thee well, my honey, fare thee well.” 

Was that? Fare the Well? I loved that song. I slip quietly back into the kitchen and linger just inside the swinging door to hear Max sing the song that my father often sang to me as a child and his father to him. He sounded amazing, his voice and the thrums of the guitar interweaved together so seamlessly. “So show us a bird flying high above, Life ain't worth living without the one you love. Fare thee well, my honey, fare thee well. Fare thee well, my honey, fare thee well.” As the last chord faded out the entire audience started clapping profusely and I stepped back further into the kitchen, breathing a little hard. “Did he learn that song for me?” 

“So, Valerie. Do we have enough for a good meal here?” I ask trying to distract myself from going out there to talk with Max. 

“We have more than enough for several meals. How come you’re not out there mingling with the crowd. That boy, Max is pretty talented, eh?” She comments. 

“Yes. He is. I had no idea. How long has he been coming in here if I might ask?” Trying to sound uninterested, even though I was very much interested. 

“Let me think.” She rummages around in the fridge. “Oh, I remember, he showed up last year. Sometime in November... asking about you actually.” She pops her head out. “How could I forget? Yes, he came specifically asking about you. Said he knew you sometimes volunteered there, when would you be back, could he have your number? I didn’t know him so of course, I told him nothing. Then he just started appearing here more. Volunteering. Round Christmas, he brought in his guitar to play Christmas carols and has been coming round once a week or more since them. Do you know him?” 

I give a little laugh. ‘Really? I never even knew.’ then to Val, “Yes. I do know him. He’s my friend. A new friend but a friend none-the-less. I didn’t know he played the guitar or that he volunteered here.” 

I hear the swinging doors open and I instinctually duck down and hide. “Hey, Val!” Max says entering. Val tries not to look at me hiding on the floor and knows not to say anything. 

“It’s Valerie, boy!” She scolds him. “You and Alyx! You both insist on calling me Val. Drives me bonkers!” She teases him. 

“She does?” His voice rises higher and louder as he nears. “You never told me that. I’m sorry it drives you nuts; I’ll try to remember. It’s just that I automatically make up nicknames for people with long names. I mean I wouldn’t want you to be calling me Maximillian all the time. It’s such a mouthful.” He laughs coming closer still. "You haven't mentioned Alyx in a while. Why now?"

“Yeah well. I know you do it out of love.” She walks closer to him so he doesn’t come behind the counter and see me, putting her arm around his shoulder and leading him back toward the doors. "You calling me Val reminded me I haven't heard from her. That's all. You headed out?” She abruptly changes the subject.

“Yep. You know I couldn’t leave without saying goodbye to you!” He teases her. “So, what did you think of that last tune? I’ve been working on it.” Max asks, sort of desperate for her approval, I can hear the inflection in his voice. 

“I’ve heard that tune before. It’s hauntingly beautiful.” Val says connecting the dots. 

“Yeah?! You have? My friend hums it when she gets nervous. I think her father sang it to her when she was younger? I’m not sure, I haven’t gotten the chance to ask her yet. Do you think she’d be impressed that I learned it for her?” Max questions. 

Val glances over her shoulder and catches my eye as I’m peering over the counter, the top of my head barely visible. “I think she will be very pleased.” She pulls him through the swinging doors. “When will you be back to see us?” I hear her ask through the doors. 

“Not sure. This week is busy, then it’s Spring Break. Probably sometime after that. I’ll call you?” He declares. 

“Of course, Sugah! Of course! That sounds great. I know the folks here like it when you come to play for them.” Val coos after him. I get up off the floor and sneak over to peek through the double doors. I watch Max walk away, pick up his guitar case and wave as he leaves. 

Val turns on her heels and comes rushing through the doors almost knocking me over. “Alyxandria Harte! What the hell was that? You obviously know more about that boy then you let on. Don’t you?!” She accuses me. “How did you even meet? You both haven’t been here at the same time before? Was it at school?” 

I shrug. “Where else? There was an incident at school with my favorite pair of heels. His uncle’s a cobbler. I met him when I was under the influence of the drugs. I don’t blame him for being interested. That drug was, shall we say, quite powerful. But when we met, I only had eyes for Dean. Still do in fact. We have gotten considerably close this semester...” I tell her. “As friends, just as friends! but I know he wants something more...” 

“Considerably closer?! It's obvious Max has got a thing for you. You put him in the friend zone. No wonder he sings those mopey love songs so much!” She stares at the ceiling and throws up her hand. “Ay caramba! Why you gotta treat him like that?!” She scolds me. 

“I know! I know! I don’t mean to.” putting my hands up in self-defense. “I don’t want to! He’s such a sweet guy! But I’m in love with Dean...” I sigh, dropping my hands heavily. “The big problem is everyone thinks we broke up when he left. It’s our cover story, to keep him safe. Max thinks he has a chance now because of it.” I face plant my hand into my palm shaking my head, sighing loudly and feeling crappy about it all. 

“Well, now I have to see this Dean. He must be one hell of a man if you’re not even interested in Max. Max is such a cutie patootie. Show me the picture, Sugah.” I grab my purse and fumble through it to find my wallet. I pull out the picture of us together on the mountain. 

“Here. This is us.” I hand her the picture. “I took him on a hike to the M.” 

She looks at us together, scrutinizing it. “This is Dean?!” She manages to squeak out finally. I nod. She starts fanning herself with her free hand. “Good lord is that man attractive! WOW!” 

I blush and out tumbles, “I know right?! I have no idea how I got so lucky!” Then I blush harder because well yeah, how did I get so lucky? 

“You say he treats you good, right?” I nod again. She hugs the picture to her breast. “If only you could find me a man like that Alyx. Wow!” She gives it another glance before handing it back to me, still fanning herself. “You look so happy with him. I’m glad. But what are you going to do about poor Max? And why were you hiding from him?” 

“It’s not a good time right now Val, I didn’t want him to know I was here. There was something that happened at my party, it was a little awkward. I’m hoping with some time it’ll be, less so...” I explain. 

“I got you, girl. I totally get it. Distance makes the awkwardness fizzle out.” she laughs and pulls me in for a hug. “You better get out there though, I think Arlene saw you and is looking for you now. That girl adores you. She was upset when you stopped coming.” Val points out. 

“Yeah, I saw her too. I guess I should go apologize. You sure you don’t need any help back here?” I say stalling for time. 

“Nope. I got it covered. Go talk to Arlene.” She smiles and gives me a little push.


	36. Catching Up With Friends

I take a deep breath and push open the doors almost colliding with Arlene. “I knew I saw you!” She cries and throws her arms around my legs. She was very short for a fourteen-year-old, if you didn’t know any better, you’d think she was about nine. “I was going to come over right away, but I couldn’t miss any of Max’s songs. He doesn’t come around as much anymore, not since he started hanging out with his new friend...” She gives a little frown. Then she squints up at me and cocks her head. “You’ve changed, Alyx.” 

“Have I?” I tease her a little as I skip away to a small cluster of chairs and plop down. 

She studies me as I flit away from her. Then rushes over and kneels beside my chair, her chin on the armrest, gazing at me with large peridot eyes. “Yes. A lot actually,” She says matter-of-factly. “I can see the inner you reflected on the outside now.” 

“What?!” I retort, slightly confused. 

She gets up and crawls in my lap. Arlene was always saying things that were a little too insightful for someone so young. I guess growing up on the streets ages you, yet she somehow seemed to keep her youthful innocence as well. She was an enigma and made my brain hurt if I thought about it too long. “Nothing. I’m just glad to see you. I missed you.” She says snuggling a little closer. 

“You did?” She nods her little head and I lean down to kiss the top of it. “I missed you too, Peanut,” I tell her. 

She giggles and looks up at me. “Did you hear about Robert and Kate? They adopted me!” 

“They did?” I ask with mock excitement as if I hadn’t already heard it from Valerie. 

“Yes, we did.” A deep voice says coming up behind me. I turn to see Robert and Kate. They are still wearing their coats, having just come in. “I mean not officially, but since she has no one, we made her part of our family,” Robert explains. 

“Oh, Alyx! It's so good to see you!” Kate rushes forward to envelop us both in a hug. “I’ve missed you. We both have.” She pulls up a chair next to me and takes off her coat. Robert moves toward us, placing a hand on Kate’s shoulder. 

Kate had been emancipated from her family at fifteen which is when I’d first met her. A scared lonely kid that stumbled into the shelter one night, looking for some food and a place to sleep. She was so mistrustful, mean even. I didn’t blame her and gave her space, but we slowly became friends. That was three years ago. Now at eighteen, she looked more self-assured, confident and open to the world. I knew that had to do with Robert. He'd been a vet living on the streets. PTSD had made him lose everything, so he found his way to the shelter where he met Kate. She was too young then, so he kept his distance, but I knew it was love at first sight for him. Then little Arlene appeared a few months later. When Kate and Arlene met, they were like two peas in a pod. Inseparable. Which worked out well for Arlene, being so small. They looked out for each other. There was only a four-year difference between them, but that difference was night and day. Kate was Arlene’s big sister to anyone who asked, but it was a little more than that. Kate was also kind of a mother to her making sure she was fed and took care of. Robert wanted so badly to connect with these two vibrant young girls, the first time he felt a connection with anyone since returning home but was afraid to try. I helped both parties get to know each other. Last I had heard, Kate didn’t think of Robert as anything other than a nice older gentleman. It was amazing how fast things happened. I could tell Kate was in love with Robert. She had the same dreamy look in her eyes that I had when I thought about Dean. Robert was twenty years her senior, but if he treated her well, who was I to judge. People seemed to find each other at the shelter, I had noticed. 

Kate’s shrill voice pulls me out of my memories. “Where on earth have you been, Alyx? You stopped coming and we were worried something had happened to you. I mean Valerie assured us you were fine, but still, we were worried. It wasn’t like you to bail.” 

I give Kate a warm smile and grab her hand squeezing. “I know, I’m really sorry I did that. I kind of got into some trouble.” 

Now Robert pulls up a chair, making a tight circle of us four. “Is everything okay? He asks concerned. “I mean now. Is that why you were finally able to come back.” 

I give him a smile as well. “Yes and no.” I chuckle at that and take a deep breath before I say. “I lost my best friend, Tyrion. Remember me talking about him?” They both nod. “He was killed. It's been pretty hard on me, which is why I’ve been away so long.” 

Robert takes my other hand and gives it a warm squeeze. “I’m sorry for your loss. It’s hard to lose people we love, especially if it’s unexpected. Does he have anything to do with...” He clears his throat, “With this um... new look of yours?” He asks, trying to be respectful.

Kate releases my hand to smack Robert. “Geesh! Rude much?! You never say anything to a woman about her appearance unless it’s a glowing review.” Kate then proceeds to try and apologize for him. Robert tries to defend himself. It's adorable how they fake a fight over me. 

“Guys! Guys!” I raise my hand. “Hey, it’s totally fine Kate. Don’t give Robert a hard time. Arlene has already pointed it out. It’s a whole big long story that I’d rather not get into. It deals with Tyrion and I just can’t yet.” I give a sniffle. “I just want to hang out and hear how things are going for you guys. I’m yesterday’s news.” 

She frowns at me but does as I ask. I hear all about how Robert and Kate found an apartment to rent. Robert got a job at a grocery store and Kate is getting her GED. They are trying to get their lives together to possibly adopt Arlene for real. It warms my heart to hear the good that has come of this place. So often it ends in tragedy. 

Soon, Valerie calls me to the back to help her bring out lunch. After everyone has helped themselves, I go back to the little family for more news. “What do you think of this guy Max coming and playing his guitar for you?” I ask them. Arlene starts chatting away about how great he is. 

We ignore her politely while Kate answers. “He’s been really good for people’s morale here. He’s easy on the eyes that’s for sure. The ladies like that and the guys think he’s talented, so they tolerate him. I think they missed you plinking the keys over there, so we accepted him.” 

Robert pipes in. “Some of his song choices are a little iffy, but yeah. We like the kid. I wish he’d ask out this girl he’s been mooning over though. I am a little sick of all the love songs.” 

Kate elbows Robert in the ribs. “Mr. Romantic over here! He really does like the love songs, but only if I’m here when Max sings them.” She pulls his face toward hers to kiss him on his fuzzy cheek. 

Arlene butts in, her mouth full of sandwich, “I like all his songs! That last one today sounded very familiar. I’m sure I’ve heard it before. Hey, isn’t that the one you always hum?” She manages to recall where she’s heard it. 

I giggle. “Yes, it is my little Peanut. Max and I are actually friends. I’m still getting to know him though. I didn’t know he played guitar and I think he learned that song for me... I am definitely going to ask him about it the next time I see him.” I can see a tantrum coming from Arlene, so I try to toss in some teasing. “Though perhaps, I’ll just put in a good word for you!” I bop her on the nose and her ears turn red. 

She gets up from her chair as the red climbs her face, deepening. Sucking in a huge mouthful of air she declares, “I’m going to get dessert!” and stomps off. 

We laugh. “She has a bit of a schoolgirl crush on Max. It’s actually kind of adorable.” Kate mentions. “I’d give her some time to cool off though. She seems a little bit too upset.” 

I see Arlene’s red face as she angrily paces in front of the cupcakes, her arms crossed. “I think I’ll just slip back into the kitchen for a bit then.” I smile at them both and head there, to keep away from her wrath. “Hey, Valerie! What’s going on back here? Need me for anything?” 

“Oh, Alyx. Thanks again for bringing all the food. Word got around and we have double the amount of people today. I’m glad we could feed them all. Looks like we’ll be able to feed them all for a couple more days too. I bet that was one insane fiesta!” She comments. 

“It was great. A little unexpected, but great.” I tell her. “I caught up with Kate and Robert. I’m so glad they got together. It seems they motivate each other.” 

“Yeah, they do. I was a little worried about the age difference, but Kate knows whom to trust and when to follow her gut. I wish Arlene would get her little head out of the clouds and get some of Kate’s smarts.” Valerie confesses. 

“Oh, Val. Don’t be so hard on the little Peanut. She knows a lot more than she tells. I think it’s all an act to get the pity vote from people.” I explain. 

“You’re probably right, it just frustrates me a little, I wish I could help her out more. She’s so young and the world is not kind.” Val sighs. “I’ve been meaning to ask. Can you check on the piano? I think it’s still in tune, but if it’s not I need to get someone in here. Max has been asking about bringing someone to tickle the ivory with him. I’m thinking now he means you.” 

“I don’t think so. He doesn’t even know I play the piano...At least I think he doesn’t know. Maybe he does.” I shake my head and laugh. “Of course, I’ll check it out. I will warn you, I am a little rusty.” I mention. 

“You know people won’t care. As long as they can recognize the tune, they’re happy. Get out there.” Val smirks. 

I wave her off and pop my head out of the doors. I can see Arlene is still sulking about my confession, but she is back sitting with Kate. Robert has disappeared. I watch them. Kate has turned into mother-mode now. She’s trying to get Arlene to talk, but that kid sure is stubborn. I wander over to the tables to grab a bottle of tea before heading over to the old piano. It’s similar to the one I have at home. An early 1900’s upright, a little shabby but still functional, I hope. I open the cover and slowly plink each key from bass to treble. Some of the ivory has worn off but all the black keys are intact. It sounds alright to me. I pull out the bench and sit down. I take a sip of tea then crack my knuckles trying to decide what to play. I have a repertoire of things, or had one, but what would use the most keys to see if this baby is in tune? Do I want to classical or something more recognizable? I close my eyes and place my hands on the keys hoping it’ll come to me. It does. Chopin’s Nocturne in E flat major. I’m surprised at how easily it comes back to me. Then I chuckle to myself. I did practice this every chance I got till it was perfect for my recital in seventh grade. I continued playing it later as it’s a good and recognizable piece to play. Once that’s finished, I slide into Misty then into Rhapsody in Blue. All a bit serious on the music scale but songs people know. I’m lost in the notes and don’t notice the crowd of people that’s formed around me until I take a break for a drink after finishing the Gershwin number. Everyone claps and Arlene slides onto the piano bench beside me, hugging my waist. “I knew you remembered how to play this thing. Sorry I got mad. Will you play that song? The one I love?” She looks at me with puppy dog eyes. “Please!” 

“I don’t know. I think all these people want me to stop playing.” I say. 

“No! No, they don’t! They just want you to play something from this century! Something more modern! Right?” She looks to the crowd for support and they all nod. I know they like the instrumental stuff, but everyone likes a tune they can sing along with. 

“Which song are you referring to, Peanut?” I tease her. I know perfectly well which song it is but want to drag it out a little longer. I have missed teasing her. 

“Come on! You know what song I mean! Please play it!” She whines. I play a few notes that don’t belong to any particular song. She pouts. “Alyx!” 

I laugh and launch into A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton. Everyone recognizes it immediately and starts singing. Val even comes out of the kitchen to join in. When it’s over everyone claps enthusiastically then disperses. One patron comes over. “If you and that Max kid got together to play, oh-wee would that be sweet.” 

“I’ll talk to him about it next time I see him. We’re friends. I think it would be nice too.” I tell him as I get off the bench. 

“Val, looks like the old piano is in good working order.” I check my watch. It’s mid-afternoon but I’m feeling tired and know I should go home. “You need anything else before I leave?” She frowns. “I know. You’d like me to stay a bit longer, but I’m tired. I’ve been a bit rundown since the party and if I’m going to make it through this next week of classes I need some rest.” 

She smiles and gives me a hug. “I’ll let you off the hook if you promise to come back and see everyone. And you promise to talk to Max about having a duet here. I overheard that guy and that is something I would love to see.” 

“I promise Val. I will.” I say pulling her in for a final hug. I find Kate and Robert in a corner with Arlene at their feet. “I came to say goodbye this time,” I say approaching them. 

“You better not disappear on us again!” Kate cries rushing in for a hug. 

“YEAH!” Shouts Arlene hugging my legs. 

“Yes.” Says Robert softly in my ear as he hugs us all. 

I lean back from the hug feeling a little overwhelmed at their kindness, even after what I did. “I promise guys. I’ll be back. I’m going to talk to Max about coming and doing a duet or two for you if it’s okay by Arlene that is.” I lean down to look on her eyes. “Is it okay with you Arlene?” 

“Yep. I realized that I’m probably too young for him anyway. You are a more suited match.” She says without batting an eye. Almost as if she’s over Max already. 

“You’re probably right, Arlene. But I don’t think my boyfriend would like me dating someone else.” I wink at her to show her I’m teasing. 

Her eyes widen, “I want to hear all about him next time okay?!” 

“As would I!” Kate says excitement in her voice. 

“Next time guys, next time.” I smile and head toward the kitchen to grab my coat and purse out of Val’s office. 

“I’ll hold you to that!” Kate calls after me. I snigger silently. Those girls are persistent if nothing else. I head home to snuggle up with my kittens, who are looking more and more like cats every day. I make a nice warm cup of tea and vow to finish Ready Player One.


	37. License to Kill

The next few days passed pleasantly, everyone was a little timid around me, probably worried because I’d been in the hospital, but I assured them all I was fine. I spend my free time studying for the tests at the end of the week and re-finding my routine. Wednesday after lab was finished, I decided to go for a swim. I’d been spending a lot of time at the pool; it was a good way to ease back into training. I spent a little longer than I should have floating at the end of my workout. The lifeguard had to ask me to give up my lane. I remembered I had to complete the spell for Ben tonight as well as the gun safety class, I hurry up. Washing my hair in the locker room I realize I hadn’t received a text from Ben today. That was a good sign. After I get dressed, I check my phone to make sure. Sunday was a typical twenty or so texts, Monday was about half that, Tuesday was one or two and none for today. Did it actually work? This spell business had me a little on edge. I was getting used to magic, but that doesn’t mean I fully trust it. 

As I drive home, I realize I still hadn’t spoken to Max since Friday and wondered how the spell had affected him. I hadn’t seen Mina since Sunday and knew she was getting ready for her week in the bayou. I had to finish the spell for Ben tonight on my own. I had texted Mina about how I was afraid I’d screw it up and the next day a paper explaining the whole thing, walking me through the process, appeared on my kitchen table. I knew she wouldn’t let me down. She really was a great friend. 

I hit up my favorite Chinese place, I don’t feel like cooking and head home. Taking the Ziploc bag out of the back of the freezer, I put it in a metal bowl to thaw while I eat and watch an episode of RuPaul’s Drag Race. I only had two more classes before we graduated. Tonight and Saturday. There was a mini graduation and everything. I was kind of excited, it was one more step leading me closer to the life I wanted to live. I wasn’t going to graduate with everyone since I missed a couple of classes due to my wolfy-ness, but thankfully Officer Streck offered to let me stay late on Saturday to catch up. He even said once we were finished then I’d be officially gun-carrying ready. 

I checked the thawing ice and saw it was almost ready. I fished out the bits of paper and put them in the iron box to dry out. I’d take care of the rest of the spell when I returned. Even though the classes were scheduled for three hours, it usually only took an hour and a half on Wednesdays because it was mostly lecture. I threw on a university hoodie under my coat and headed there. I take a seat in the back and watch everyone trickle in. It seemed everyone was ready for the class to be over. Most had a harried look to them as they rushed in, trying not to be late. Officer Streck did not tolerate lateness. He’d close and lock the door right before he began speaking, he didn’t like being interrupted. I secretly thought he was a bad-ass for doing that, Bentley never would have. Most people thought he was a teensy bit boring. He only took over the class because there was no one else. As his lecture progressed everyone got glazed looks in their eyes. I heard a soft snore from a gentleman in the next row. I found the older policeman refreshing after dealing with Bentley and had no problems paying attention. Finally, the class broke and I waved to a few as we all filtered out to our cars. 

When I got home, it was almost ten and the moon was looking nice and bright. I grabbed the bloated eggplant I’d wrapped in a Walmart bag, the metal bowl and iron box taking it all outside to the courtyard. As I passed the dumpster, I chucked the puffy veggie inside. I reached the BBQ pits and remembered where some gnarly weeds grew from our little party last fall. Their remnants still showed through the winter, hardy vines with bits of leaf attached. I poured the saltwater on them. Placing the iron box in the pit, I lit a match and tossed it inside. I watched as each bit of paper flared a tiny flick of flame before burning itself out. I felt the need to add this step as an extra layer to the spell. I really wanted Ben to stop bothering me. I didn’t think it through until nothing but ash remained inside the box. How was I going to pick up the hot box to scatter the ashes? A cold wind picks up and does the job for me. I shivered as I watched the ashes disperse into the air in an Eastern fashion, away from my apartment. Hm. That worked out nicely. After the ashes disappear into the night, I gingerly touch the box. It’s just as cool as when I brought it out. I close the lid, tuck it under my arm and head back inside, the spell is done to completion. I feel a wave of relief wash over me and the strain of dealing with Ben I’d felt for weeks was gone. 

Soon it’s Saturday morning and I wake up eager to finish my gun class. Tests went fine. For once I didn’t stress over them and last night I drove Mina to the airport to see her off to Louisiana. Her face glowed with excitement as she described, what she thinks is going to happen there. If it’s at all possible she beamed more widely when I told her that the spell seems to have worked on Ben. He still hasn’t contacted me. When she asked about Max, I didn’t have an answer. He hadn’t texted me yet, and I was starting to worry a bit. I sent Mina off after reassuring her I would be fine. She seemed to believe me. I was getting good at covering up my feelings. I didn’t know how I felt about that. 

Friday evening after returning home, I saw Max had texted. We made plans for Saturday night. He wanted to come by before he left on his Spring Break. I hoped it wouldn’t be awkward. I had decided for my own Spring Break to hang around campus. I know, not exciting, but I’m still not feeling so great from my time as a wolf and have begun my ‘pre-period I need to eat everything’ phase. Since I’m still not sure how my wolf will react to that time of the month, I’m going to take the week to relax. Get a Mani/pedi, massage, get my hair done... well maybe not that since it changes so fast. But you get the idea. Also, that way, if anything does happen concerning my newly awoken magic, I will be safe at my own place to deal with it, not terrorizing people on a beach or mountaintop somewhere. 

I had half a mind to go visit Dean in Sioux Falls but it’s about twelve and a half hours' drive there. I knew I couldn’t do that in one day. I could barely do that in one day even at my peak. Plus, Dean mentioned moving back to the bunker and if that was the case, that added on another six hours to the twelve. Ugh! If I went directly there without stopping in Sioux Falls it was fourteen and a half hours. We'd be in good company, both of us being unwell, but I couldn’t stomach the thought of all that driving right now. I know he’d understand, once I tell him. That was a conversation I was waiting on having until gun safety was over. I thought over all of this again for the umpteenth time as I was getting ready for the day. Time gets away from me and if I don’t hurry, I’ll be late. I pour my warm Nilgiri tea into a thermos and grab a muffin before heading out. 

It’s a little early on a Saturday for people to be out, even with Spring encroaching, but the parking lot at the range where we have our class is full. Everyone must be ready for it to be over. In order to graduate, we are given a test. There are three different scenarios that require you to put together three different styles of guns, load them and shoot targets at three different ranges. I have the luxury of watching everyone take their test. I get a peek at what’s laid out and am grateful because one is a gun I’m not familiar with. There are seven other police officers that have come to help with the testing. They will “grade” everyone on their performance and determine if they are capable enough to graduate. If so, they will help with the mini ceremony, fill out and file paperwork to carry or any other thing that may be required. 

After everyone goes through the test, Officer Streck talks with the other officers while we browse the shop. Everyone is thinking about what they want to buy. About ten minutes go by and the officers all come out of the range. “Looks like everybody has passed with flying colors!” Streck says beaming. “Congratulations! Let’s hand out the certificates. You will need this to file the paperwork to carry if you don’t do it today.” He proceeds to call up each person from the class, one by one. People clap and pose for a picture. Everyone but me has their paper, but no one seems to care. They are just happy it’s over. “There is cake and punch in conference room A. Help yourselves and you are free to go. These officers can help you fill out paperwork and take it in to file if you wish. Thanks for being responsible and coming to this class. And, a big thanks for putting up with me after that dashing young man left.” He winks and waves at everyone as they begin dispersing. He motions me near asking me. “Are you ready to finish up the classes you missed?” I nod. “I never did ask you why you missed them. Normally if someone does, we make them retake the class. Evidently, you have some friends in high places because I was told by my superiors to make an exception for you...” He gives me an odd look and mumbles the rest, but I catch it. “Something about the state of the union and you were important to solving some pressing problem.” 

I wondered what cockamamie tale the guys have spun to make sure I could pass my gun safety class. And why it was so important I did? But I didn’t have time to think about that as Streck was already leading me to the range. “I’m going to have you do the test for the guns you already know. Then we will go over the one you don’t then you’ll take the test with that model. Okay?” 

“Sounds like a plan,” I tell him as he leans back against the wall to watch me use the handgun and the rifle. Streck can tell I am comfortable with them and waves me off with a high passing. The new one was a military-grade automatic rifle. Most people would never come across a weapon like that, but I think Streck wanted us to be familiar with them, just in case. I was grateful as those were the guns that made me the most uncomfortable. By the end of our three-hour session with it, I felt confident that if I were to come across any firearm in the future, I would at least know the basics of how to use it. That was the whole point of the class for me. I was no longer afraid of them. 

After everything is finished, he hands me my certificate. “I hate to admit it, but I’m going to miss ya, kid.” He states. “I think it was a good idea for you to take this class. I can’t put my finger on it, but I think you’re going to get into trouble and this may come in handy. There’s something about you...” He trails off. 

“So, I have been told,” I say with a laugh and I grab my jacket to leave. “I’ll try to keep out of trouble, but I can’t guarantee it.” I give him a warm smile and head out. He chuckles after me. It’s mid-afternoon and I know I need to call Dean and check in with him about Spring Break. I dial him on Bluetooth as I get in my car. “Hey!” I say when he answers. 

He seems distracted. “Hello. What can I?” The phone clatters to the floor and I hear Dean in the background, “Son of a Bitch! I just got this damn thing! Sammy!” He is breathing heavily and grunting, probably trying to pick up the phone. 

I hear Sam come in and pick it up, he realizes it’s me. “Hey, Alyx!” Sam says brightly. “Good to hear from you! How’s it going? Ready for Spring Break? What are you doing for Spring Break? Oh!” 

Dean is yelling in the background and I keep hearing loud thuds. “Sammy! Gimmie the phone! You can talk to her later!” I can just imagine the scene. Dean on his crutches or trying to use his crutches and dropping them as he reaches for the phone on the floor. His other arm bandaged making it even more difficult. Sam being slightly taller and more mobile than him grabbing it and holding it at arm’s reach. 

Sam laughs heartily, I can hear the rumbly bass as he moved the phone to his chest. “All right Dean! Calm the heck down! Let me say goodbye.” Then to me. “His whiny highness requests the phone, but I wanted to say Hi. I haven’t talked to you since you called about the thing a few weeks ago. I’m sorry I haven’t gotten back to you... Things here have been...” 

“Tense?” I fill in for him. “Hectic? Or something to that effect?” 

“Those would be good descriptors. I’ll email you what I found out. Maybe a little about what’s going on. Okay?” Sam answers quickly before handing over the phone to an irate Dean. 

“Sam! You can’t tell her yet! I said I would!” He growls at Sam, whose laughter is fading as he leaves. “Bitch!” Dean yells after Sam in that angry teasing tone of his. He clears his throat before talking to me. “Hello, my sweetness! It’s so good to hear from you. Things have been crazy here. Not so fun as of late. I got a new phone and... Thank you for calling and cheering me right up. What’s shaking?” 

“I just wanted to talk to you about Spring Break. I know we thought I might come see you.” I can hear him inhale to stop me from talking so in a rush to stop him I blurt out, “But I think I am going to have a stay-cation this year. It sounds like a lot is going on with you right now and it might be better if I don’t come. Not that I don’t want to, of course. But what is going on?” 

He’s silent for a minute as he processes my words. “Well, we finally heard from Cas, about something he’s been working on. He just showed up after weeks of no contact. Explaining he couldn’t for fear of blowing his cover. He has some,” Dean pauses looking for the right word. “Unsettling information about this case. It’s bad, Alyx. Really bad. Even Bobby doesn’t know what to make of it and he’s usually the guy with all the answers. We’re scared.” H admits. I can hear the fear in his voice and it frightens me. 

“Dean...” I breathe his name. “I... I don’t know how to respond to that!” I say in a panic. “What should I do?” I shout the last part into my windshield and smash my hand into the wheel. Good thing I’m at a traffic light. The driver in the next car looks at me funny. “Dean don’t say anything else. I need to pull over.” I say as my heart starts racing. I try to remain calm but begin trembling a little, my breath coming faster. The light changes and I go through it but as soon as I’m able, I pull off the road. I put on my flashers and take a few calming breaths before speaking. My voice comes out all squeaky. “If Sam and Dean Winchester are fearful of something, I’m terrified. What is it?” 

“Oh, Alyx! I’m sorry. We’re not even sure so I don’t know what to tell you. There's so much to sift through. I... We... The only thing I can say is that this might be the worst thing Sammy and I have ever come up against. Ever.” He says with finality. 

I start breathing rapidly again as the blood pounds louder in my ears. “I’m freaking out here, Dean! What should I do? What can I do?” 

“It’s alright, Alyx. You’re alright.” He tries to soothe me, and the sound of his voice helps a little but what I said was true. If Sam and Dean are scared and Dean admits this is the worst thing they have ever come across, what could it be? “You can’t do anything.” He continues. “We can’t do anything,” He says more firmly. “Not until we have more information. You know me. I’m usually a shoot first, ask questions later type of guy. But in this case, I'm taking Sam’s route. Research. Research. Research.” He sighs. “We are safe. Whatever this is has a plan and it must be played out just so. We DO know that. It gives us some time. Nothing will happen until it/they are ready for it to happen. That means you can finish up school and get your cute little ass here before anything serious starts. Maybe Mina will have found Rowena, cuz I still think that scarlet witch isn’t dead. She’s too smart for that. And if she’s not dead, she could be a huge asset to us. If she is dead, well, Mina will be one bad-ass witch at that point, at least as powerful as Rowena and I know Mina will help us out.” 

“Dean. Dean” I angrily interrupt him. “Seriously, is that all you have to say? You dump this huge thing on me?!” Then under my breath, “On top of what has been happening to me.” Suddenly my vision blurs then everything is in vivid technicolor. It quickly switches back. I close my eyes and shake my head. What was that? I start to get more panicky. I can hear Dean calling my name. I shake it off to focus. But it seems this panic attack is bound to happen. Interrupting Dean, I shout, “I’m going to have to call you back. Give me fifteen minutes and if you haven’t heard from me, call Mina and tell her to get to my place asap!” 

“What?” He says confused. “I thought Mina was in Louisiana? I don’t under...” 

“SHIT! DEAN!” I snarl at him, but he is right, Mina is in Louisiana. I’m on my own here. I feel a tightness in my chest and know something bad is happening. “Then tell Cas to get here!” I take off the caution lights, jam my car into drive and slam on the gas as I press the button to end the call. Even though I'm ten minutes away from my place I get home in three. 

Now my vision is tunneling. Black tendrils tinged with crimson creeping in at the edges. I race to my apartment trying to get in as fast as possible as my vision narrows still. The blood pumps in my ears but I can hear everything, the wider range of a wolf coming back strong. I’m fiddling with the door and it won’t open! I growl frustrated. I finally get the door open and rush inside, throwing my coat and purse on the floor. I barely manage to swing the door shut as I fall into the kitchen. My nails grow and sharpen gouging the tile, my breathing quicker but heavier. I try to shout but only a low groan comes out. Am I changing? What is happening? I tear at my clothes as I fumble through the kitchen but can’t grip with my claw-like fingers and give up. They feel so tight! I bump into things, knocking pictures off the wall as I stumble to the bathroom. I somehow manage to turn the knob and tumble into the bathtub and turn on the cold water’s spray. I try to remember my mantra but I can’t concentrate to focus on finding the words. I can hear the neighbor's downstairs, both of them and even the neighbors next door, the animals outside. Why is everything so loud? I cover my ears, curl up into a ball and let the water rain down on me, trying to drown out the sounds. The haiku comes to me then: Moonbeams and starlight, cast a soft luminous glow, warming up my soul. I repeat it over and over and over and over. 

What seems like millions of years later, I open my eyes, my vision cleared. I find myself staring into the deep ocean of Cas’s eyes. He has an intense look of worry. He’s saying my name, but I can’t hear a thing. Hesitantly, he reaches out and touches my knee. With a whoosh, the world snaps back into focus. “Alyx? Alyx! Are you okay?” He asks his head tilted. I stare at him my teeth start to chatter and I try to speak. He turns off the water and helps me up and out of the tub. Without saying anything, he wraps me in a towel, I’m trembling. He helps get me out of my shredded wet clothes. His phone starts pinging incessantly. He replies something quickly and puts it in his pocket to focus on me. I notice he is not wearing his trench coat. It feels wrong somehow. He turns the hot water on and lets the bathroom steam up. He puts me back into the heated stream. “Stay there!” He says firmly. I warm up quickly now that I’m feeling calmer. Cas slips out and finds me the fuzziest things he can find, placing them on the toilet. “I'll be in the living room!” He yells over the sound of the shower. 

Thoughts start rushing back into my brain. Stupid panic attack. Why?! That was the weirdest panic attack I've ever had. It must have something to do with my activated magic. It has to! I need to talk to Rosemarue. She’d probably have some insight. But first Cas. Oh crap! Cas is here! I never wanted him to find out, especially like this. But now that he knows something is up, I’m going to have to explain it to him. This is not going to go well. I frown. 

I stay in the warmth a little longer gaining some courage and dreading the conversation to come. I get out, put on the fuzzies and head towards the living room noticing the ruined wreck of my apartment. Broken glass from picture frames, the hall table overturned, books and knick-knacks scattered over the floor. In the kitchen, I see the gouge marks. The small table is broken, one of the legs hewn off. My coat and purse still on the floor where I left them. Wow! I made a huge mess. How would I ever explain the kitchen to the landlord? Crap! Crap! Crap! Cas is on the couch playing with the kittens. “Hi!” I squeak out. He looks up at me waiting for an explanation. “Sorry, you had to find me like that.” I apologize crawling into the opposite corner of the couch and pulling my cashmere blanket toward me, sort of as a barrier. 

“What the hell was that, Alyx? You had claws for hands! There was a ripple and you had fur but then you didn’t, then you did! I mean I’ve seen some things but...” He stares at me confused and anxiously waiting for more. 

“Yeah, well... I... I don’t know, Cas. I had a panic attack.” Realization hits me. “OMG Dean! What time is it?” I ask horrified. How long ago had I spoken to him? Forty-five minutes had passed. He was probably freaking out! I had to call him, but Cas needed to know my situation. “Where’s my phone? I need to text Dean!” 

“It’s fine,” He reassures me. “I called him and told him I found you, that you are alright and that you needed to work through something. You'd call as soon as you could.” 

I sigh relieved and lean back into the couch. “Thank you, Cas. We need to find out what the heck happened here. I have an idea what but I’m not sure. There’s someone I can call, she might help explain things, for both of us.” He nods. “Her name is Rosemarue.” 

“Good idea,” Cas says a little miffed now. I pull out my phone. The kittens crawl over to me and wriggle under the covers to snuggle. “I’ll put it on speaker,” I say as it starts to ring. He nods. 

“Hello, Alyx! It’s good to hear from you! How are you feeling, dear?” She says in her grandmotherly voice. 

“Hi, Rosemarue.” I squeak out uncomfortably. “I feel okay now... There. There was an incident. I’m not sure what happened. My friend Castiel found me. He works with Dean, so he knows about supernatural things. He’s here with me on speakerphone.” 

“Hello,” Cas says in his friendliest tone. 

“Hello, Castiel! Oh, this sounds serious. Let me sit down.” There’s some rustling in the background, some soft knocks then Rosemarue continues, “OK. What’s happened?” I tell her about the situation, what I could remember, and Cas fills in the gaps from what I don’t. When we finish, she is quick to answer, “I’m sorry that happened to you but it’s perfectly normal.” 

“It is?!” I exclaim. “Are you sure?” Cas stares at me stunned, then at the phone I’ve put on the table. 

“Yep. Perfectly normal. Let me clear things up. When one becomes a wolf, its shall we say, difficult. Any emotion too strong can trigger a change, so one must master their emotions. All of this happens when you are, what you call a teen. What we call becoming an adult. Those in our tribe that are gifted are taken off to camp to learn how to control themselves. It is at that camp where they decide if they want to be a shift walker or an animal. They meet the tribe and learn the signs for when they are needed if they decide to become a shift walker. You are a combination of wolf and Valkyrie and I know for a fact that most supernatural creatures have some sort of instruction for new supes to master their abilities. You never knew you had this so were never taught. You’re going to have to learn how to do it yourself, my dear.” 

“Wait. Wait. Wait, Rosemarue. Let me interrupt. How come this hasn’t happened before? When I was younger? Is it because of the whole thing with Ahna and her tapping into the magic inside me?” I question. 

“I can’t say for sure, Alyx.” She begins. “As I’ve said before, magic presents itself in mysterious ways. Even if you think you understand it you don’t. The only way to practice magic is to have a healthy fear and appreciation of what it can do, even if it’s a gift. You have to understand that you don’t understand magic and never will.” I catch Cas nodding out of the corner of my eye. “I have someone I can call that might be able to help you master your emotions. Would you like that?” 

“Yes, Rosemarue. Thank you! Anything would help! I don’t want this to happen again.” I sigh. 

“Of course, dear.” I hear some rummaging in the background, Rosemarue hums to herself. “Oh gee, I can’t seem to find it. But if I recall he is out of the country right now. I’ll call him, but it might be a while before he can get back here to help you. But it is him you want to help you. He is the best.” 

“If you say he’s the best, I want the best. What’s his name?” I ask.

“His name is Ataian, but everyone calls him Steve. I’ll text you with his number. Pick up the phone, dear.” She asks. Once I have, she continues. “Looks like you have some explaining to do with your friend. Give him my number or Hamish’s if he has any questions, alright?” 

“Okay. Thank you for the information... and for everything. I was really scared.” I admit to her. 

“I know dear, but Steve will help you out soon enough and these things won’t happen. You are a strong warrior, Alyx. Once you are comfortable with the magic inside you and have become its friend it will never steer you wrong. I’ll talk to you later.” I can hear the smile in her voice and can’t help but smile myself. 

“Whew!” I say relieved at what she told me until I glance at Cas and see his face. “I guess I have some explaining to do now, don’t I?” I whimper cowering under the blanket. 

“Yes, you do!” Cas replies sternly.


	38. You Got Some Splaining To Do

“Ok Cas, so here’s the thing,” I start out. “I was going to tell you. All of you... Eventually.” 

“I’m sure you were. But you could have told me. You know I’d never betray your...” Cas says dispirited, his head hung low. “Don’t you trust me?” He asks his eyes glistening. 

“Of course, I trust you Cas. I was trying to figure out the best way to inform you. I mean this happened barely a month ago and I’m still figuring things out. I wanted to have a better handle of, ‘my condition’ as I’m calling it. Plus, I didn’t want to do it over the phone. It seems like an in-person sort of thing, right?” 

He thinks this over, rubbing his nose his eyes squinty. “Yes. Definitely an in-person type of thing. You said barely a month ago?” I nod. “I noticed feathers in the tub but then I saw you covered in fur, so I’m confused. What exactly are you? Start from the beginning, please.” 

“I owe you that. But you must promise, no telling anyone in the family. Especially Dean. I need more time for that. To figure out how to tell him and how to deal.” 

“Of course. Of course.” He brushes me off. “Please tell me what happened and maybe I can help,” Cas says feeling a bit better. 

“Mina is the only one who knows and that’s only because she was there when it all started.” I begin to recount everything that has happened. “So yeah, that’s how I found I was this guardian Valkyrie wolf of the Eelalapito people. It’s all so strange, especially finding out that my parents passed it on to me and never even knew about it!” I finish. 

“This is all very interesting, Alyx. If you’re their warrior are you supposed to lead them?” Cas asks for clarification. 

“Oh no! I was just the sign they needed. I am going to have them join up with us against the rising threat. I’m assuming we are going to need them. Those that don’t want to fight help in other ways, right? People of Letters? Making weapons? Research? All the other behind the scene stuff?” He nods. “Hamish has Sam’s number, but I told him not to call until it’s been revealed how I know them. I know how suspicious of new people y'all are.” 

“You have a valid point. Although I know if you vouched for them, it would allay their fears.” Cas responds. 

“Since I have you here, what can you tell me about this new threat?” I press him hoping he’ll respond. 

He changes the subject, just as I suspected he would. “Tell me more about this scientific data you have found. It is very appealing to me.” 

I sigh but rise to get my computer. If Cas could tell me, I know he would. “Follow me.” I lead him into the dining room where my computer is sitting on the table. I boot it up and expound on my data. “So that’s my theory anyway. Do you know anything about this? Am I even on the right track?” 

“I was not privy to the making of Chuck’s creations, only that we are supposed to watch over them. To love them. It could very well be true. Would it help if I bring you the blood of other creatures and beings so you could test them as well?” 

I get excited. Finally, someone I can talk to about this, someone who is excited about it! “That would be wonderful, Cas! Thank you!” I exclaim! 

He begins unbuttoning the sleeves of his shirt and rolls them up. “Would you like some of mine as well. I am a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent, but something should show up in my blood since I know there is something inherent that made him a vessel. I never could explain that part, maybe you can?” He offers his arm. 

“Wow! Thanks Cas! Let me get my kit!” I hop out of the room ecstatically to go find it. 

Upon returning, he is back in the trench coat again, all ready to go. “I got an urgent call from Sam. Give me the vial.” I open my kit and hand Cas two different red tubes. He grips them tightly in his hand and magically they are filled. “Here you go. If you give me more of them, I will procure blood from Sam and Dean as well as any other creatures I can. While you were gone, I thought of our friend Garth. He’s a werewolf.” I nod in recognition. “I know it’s not the same as what you are, but he knows what it’s like to suddenly have magic be a part of you. You might give him a call. He could give you some pointers.” I nod. “I’ll text you his number. He lives in Wisconsin.” 

I give Cas a big hug and hand over the extra vials. “You heal up my boyfriend when you get back there!” I wince at what I’ve just said. “Is it okay for me to call him that in front of you? I don’t want to be insensitive.” 

Cas laughs. “It’s perfectly fine. He is your boyfriend now. Does it sting a little? Yes. But not like it did. Time away has helped. I’ll fix him right up. I was about to do just that when he sent me here to you. You were more important than his broken bones apparently.” He chuckles at that. 

I hug him again. “You’re the best!” I stand on my tippy toes to kiss him softly on the cheek. He smiles and with a whoosh and a rush of air through my hair, he’s gone. 

I glance at the clock and see it’s nearly six. Max will be over soon! That snaps me into motion and in a whirlwind, I clean up my apartment the best I can. He’s going to notice the kitchen floor and the table. Nothing I can do about that. Maybe I can blame the kittens. Yes. That’s what I’ll do. I scoop them both up and give them a squeeze. I lift them so I can look them in the eye. “Hey guys, I have to have some sort of explanation. I’m sorry but it's going to be you two. I hope you can forgive me.” Mingho licks me so I put him down. Midnight stares at me, an evil glint in her eye. I put her down and she doesn’t break eye contact. “What else would you have me do?” The doorbell rings and I know it’s Max. I steal a glance down the hall, Mingho scampers off to the kitchen. Another glance at Midnight and the evil look is gone. She gives a low growl and prances off to her favorite spot behind the TV. 

I survey the living room; it looks fine so I quick jaunt to the kitchen. I throw my coat over the marks and hope that I can keep him out of here. The doorbell rings again and I hear Max’s familiar voice. “Alyx?! You in there?” Then some pounding on the door. 

I glance to make sure I’m fully clothed. We wouldn’t want a repeat to happen and clear my throat. “Coming!” I call. I take a deep breath, march to the door and swing it open to invite him in. “Hey, Max! Come in!” 

“Hey, Alyx! Sorry I haven’t called. Those dang mid-terms were majorly stressing me out!” He pulls me in for a big hug. “I missed not talking to you all week!” He whispers in my ear and gives me one last squeeze before stepping back. He heads toward the kitchen with a bag. 

“No Max! Don’t go...” I call after him but it’s too late. 

“What the hell happened in here?” He asks and turns to face me. “Are you okay? It looks like there was a fight here. Was there a fight in here?” His eyes search my face. 

“Kinda, yeah. A squirrel got in here somehow and the kittens…” I start to explain. 

He moves my coat off the floor and sees the gouge marks. His eyes bore into me. I can tell he’s not buying the story, but he leans down to get a closer look. “You know I can fix this right?” 

“What?” I say confused as hell. He is totally ignoring the fact I lied to his face. 

“Yeah. No biggie. My dad’s best friend has a flooring shop. I know they have this type of design. I’ll bring it back after the break and fix you right up.” He pulls his phone from his back pocket and takes a picture of the floor. “To make sure I get it right.” Slipping the phone back where it belongs, he looks at me, his grey eyes swirling with emotion. “It’s ok, Alyx. You don’t have to tell me what really happened. I have a feeling I probably don’t want to know.” Then he sees the broken table. “I also have this table. I’ll bring it back too.” 

“Max. I… Why are you being so nice to me when I just lied to you?” I ask him, somehow not being able to keep it together, feeling so ashamed. 

“Because you’re my friend. Friends don’t have to know everything about each other and don’t have to tell each other everything. Secrets are good. Unless they are bad.” He frowns and laughs at himself, shaking his head and making his shiny black curls bounce. “You know what I’m getting at right?” 

I can’t stop myself and I smile. “Yeah. I know what you mean. Like the fact that you play the guitar?” 

Now it’s his turn to look a little guilty. “How do you know that? I never told you!” He asks suspiciously. 

“Val told me. Well, technically I found out when I heard you playing Fare Thee Well last weekend at the shelter.” I smirk at him. 

He bites his lip and stumbles over some words. “Yeah, well, that was supposed to be a surprise for your birthday, but then Mina got ahold of it and the medieval thing happened.” He clears his throat suddenly. “Yeah, I play the guitar. I heard you humming that tune all the time and I didn’t know what it was, so I recorded you, found out the name, found some sheet music and learned the thing. As I said it was going to be a surprise for your birthday. Surprise!” He shouts the last part wiggling his fingers in mock jazz hands. 

“You did all that for me?” I stare at him incredulously. 

“Yeah.” He says a little sheepishly. “The more I played it I realize why you love it. It’s a beautiful tune.” 

“My dad sings it to me. Ever since I was a kid. It calms me down. You can’t find it anywhere though!” 

“I found it.” He turns to the bag on the counter. He pulls some music from it. “Here is a piano arrangement. I picked up one that complements the guitar. I thought you might want to learn it and we could play it together at the shelter?” 

“MAX?! Really?” I look slightly up at him. “I can’t believe you found it. I’ve been looking for a copy for years!” 

“Yeah well, I don’t know whatever possessed me. I think I was highly motivated.” He gives me that megawatt smile of his that shows off his dimple. 

It makes me grin harder. “Thanks, Max!” I take the music and hug it to my chest. “Really. Thank you.” 

“Ah, don’t mention it. I’ll fix your floor; you learn to play it. We’ll call it even, okay?” I nod. He turns back to the bag and pulls out one of those Tupperware containers. “From my Dad. He’s the cook in our family. These are his get-well muffins. Packed with wholesome ingredients. I swear they work! Eat some you’ll see. I know you’ve been a little off your game and so asked my Dad to make these for you. I have no idea what’s in them. He of course obliged. We’re headed off to Colorado for some skiing. But I wanted to make sure you got these before we left.” 

“Is he here? Downstairs?” I ask intrigued at meeting the parents who created this wonderful human being. But also, a little nervous as I was wearing fuzzy everything and had horrible messy hair. I start to try and tame it. 

“You don’t have to worry.” He reaches out to grab my hand in a squeeze. “He and Ma are back at my place. Mom has a hard time getting around. I told them I needed to make a stop to drop these off before we left so they sent me ahead. I must pick up some groceries too. I hope you have a relaxing spring break. You know I hate to say it, but it looks like you need it.” 

I feign anger and toss his hand away. “Thanks!” 

He just grins and shrugs. “Well, gotta go. I’ll see you next week.” He pulls me in for another hug, grabs his bag and I escort him to the door. “See ya, Alyx.” 

“Bye!” I wave to him when he turns at the bottom of the stairs right before he opens the door. I close my door and wander back to the kitchen. Opening the tub, I smell the muffins! Wow! They do smell amazing. I pull one out and put the rest into the refrigerator. I munch on one as I sit on the couch ruminating about things. That was a normal interaction. I didn’t feel weirded out like he was going to kiss me at any moment. I didn’t get that mooning thing he usually presents with. I am confident the spell worked and that makes me a happy camper. 

I go into the living room to talk to Midnight. I hate it when the cats are mad at me. Mingho brushes by my legs on his way to the kitty toilet, but Midnight isn’t in her usual spot anymore. I sit on the couch and pull my blanket over me again. I think through everything that has happened today. Gun safety class. Dean and Cas’s conversation about the big bad. Cas and my conversation. Max and my conversation. I feel a little tug on my hair and turn to gaze into feline eyes. Midnight licks my nose and then pounces on my lap. She’s not mad anymore and I snuggle into her fur. She starts purring and Mingho joins us. “I’m glad I have you two to spend a Saturday night with. What shall we do?” I gaze into their eyes looking for an answer. Midnight is dozing and doesn’t seem to care. Mingho merows at me. “You want some action tonight, bud?” He blinks those large green eyes at me as if replying. I tickle his chin and laugh. “OK. Action it is. How about some violence!” I grab Kill Bill Volume 1 and pop it in the player.


	39. You've Been Garthed On a Wing

The next morning, I wake up early, feeling restless, my muscles tight. So even though it’s cold outside I decided to go for a run. That usually loosens me up. I pop in my favorite playlist. It’s two hours long which is a good amount of time for a run. I listen to it three times before tiring out and heading home. I’m not even hungry, which is odd, even for me. As I stand in the kitchen looking through the fridge, I realize I don’t really have anything interesting to eat. I need to go to the store. Plus, I want some goodies for later. My back still feels tight. I decide some yoga or tai chi would be wise to loosen up first. 

I move around my apartment gathering things. The kittens are acting oddly as I get near them, but they seem to want to get close to me as well. They are curious but cautious. As if they want to protect me but are afraid of me at the same time. I have a feeling that could be a bad sign. I go through an entire tai chi routine and a cycle of yoga poses before I feel even a little relaxed. I take a quick shower and change for the store. I snack on a get-well muffin and make a little list, realizing I still haven’t talked to Dean since yesterday. He is probably wondering what the hell happened. 

I make a quick grocery run and after I put things away, I give him a call. He doesn’t answer. “Just realized I hadn’t called you back. Sorry about yesterday. I had a panic attack. It was super intense. It really scared me. Cas came and looked after me. I’m sure he told you as much. I needed some time to ruminate on it. My therapist said it was a good idea when I had these attacks to explore them.” I knew I sounded like I was full of crap, but it wasn’t a lie. My therapist had said that. Last time I saw her anyway. Which was about a year ago. Before any of this happened. But Dean didn’t need to know that. She texted me every now and then to check-in. Ask if I needed to talk through anything. She was a very good therapist. I realized then I wanted to talk to her about all the insane things in my life, but she would never understand. About Dean, Tyrion, the wolves, monsters. It would sound crazy and she might try to have me committed. I promised my sixteen-year-old self I would never allow that to happen again. Not if I could help it. “Anywho” I continue into the phone, “Wanted to let you know I’m okay now. Dean. I love you. Yer jalan atthirari anni. You are my everything. I want you to know if there were stronger words I could use to tell you, I would. I’ll talk to you soon.” 

I decided now was a good a time as any to eat. It was almost four in the afternoon and all I’d had so far today was 2 muffins. I heated up some tomato basil soup and made the cheesiest grilled cheese I could. There were seven kinds of cheese on it. Mozzarella, Colby jack, pepper jack, cheddar, provolone, Havarti and Parmesan. I set up my TV tray and popped in Kill Bill Volume 2. The cats came in to watch but wouldn’t get on the couch with me. Even when I coaxed them with cheese. They loved cheese. What was wrong with those guys? I sighed and ate my sandwich, watching Uma Thurman kick some butt. 

I don’t know when I dozed off, but I awoke with a stabbing pain in my gut. I cried out in the darkened room but remembered I was on my own. I thought about calling Cas, but I’d already troubled him enough. I knew he was needed at the bunker. I painfully straighten up and get to my feet as everything intensifies. I bite my lip and take a step. My knees almost buckle but I manage to stay upright, just barely. I make it to the bathroom and saw Aunt flow had decided to visit. I knew it was about that time, but these cramps were insane. I never had symptoms before. I just wanted to eat a lot of food, which was also why I had gone to the store earlier. I knew she was bound to appear soon. I hobbled back into the kitchen to heat up my hot water bottle. I got it as hot as I could stand it then slipped it into the purple platypus cover my fake Grandmother had knitted me when I was eleven. Since my real grandparents had all died before I was ten, I had a couple of fake ones that looked after me from my time at the nursing homes. I crawled into bed with it, waiting for the heat to lull me to sleep. 

Let me just say you don’t want to hear about the next few days. My platypus was my constant companion and I hardly ate anything. It was not pleasant. I stretched my tasks over those days trying not to tax myself because I felt like crap. Dean called me back. Cas had kept his word and healed him. We talked about my panic attack. He felt guilty of course, but I explained that it wasn’t his fault, I’d had them since I was sixteen. They happened sometimes when I got stressed. I’m sure he thought there might be more to the story but didn’t push it. He always knew when to back off and when to push. I was grateful for that. He talked about getting in some training since he felt weak after having broken bones and being laid up. As we chatted, we skirted around the issue of this big scary bad. I know he didn’t want to upset me again or cause another attack. I assured him I was fine, but I think I had scared him. I filed that under another thing to deal with when I was finally with him. 

I got to talk to Charlie a little bit, she didn’t know anything about this big bad either and that made me feel better. Charlie was Dean’s sister for all intents and purposes, she should know something. Charlie was doing her own research, not knowing how it could be related but also keeping an eye out for other cases. Sam and Bobby were out so I didn’t get to talk to them. Cas was upbeat but still concerned about me. Asked if I’d heard from Steve yet. As it had only been a few days the answer was no. I think we all cleared the air. I felt better when I got off the phone anyway. 

I did a little more research on my “creature feature” as I doubly named it but couldn’t do much more until I had more samples to work with. I finally got that email from Sam about the differences between shapeshifters, werewolves, and skinwalkers. There was also some information about a few Native American tribes that had employed skinwalkers to be protectors. I laughed at that. Maybe Stephanie Meyer writing Twilight wasn’t such a load of crap after all. And wouldn’t you know, in the next paragraph Sam tells me that Stephanie Meyer is an honorary member of the Men of Letters. The Phoenix chapter sought her out to find out what she knew about the legends she’d written about in her book. She doesn’t actually know about monsters and hunting and all that. They thought it might be safer if they didn’t tell her it was all real. 

Sam had gotten me as much information as possible about each species; describing the differences, how to spot them, track them, hunt them and kill them if necessary. Along with any other tidbits he had uncovered and of course what Stephanie had to say about the Quileute’s shape-shifting wolves. He had never heard of such a thing until Twilight and didn’t even know if it was true or not. He had been waiting to hear back from the Seattle branch on whether Meyer’s books were true before emailing me. Turns out Stephanie was about twenty-five percent accurate. They had launched a full investigation when the books came out, but because it was so popular, fact and fiction became difficult to discern. The tribe wouldn’t talk either. Now that it’s been out a while MOL were finally able to talk to the Quileute and get the facts straight. One of them being, that they knew of at least eight other tribes that also had shapeshifters in the United States. They didn’t know where they were located, only that they existed. Turns out, monsters like to keep a pretty low profile if they can. It was pretty fascinating stuff and helped me understand what was going on with the Eelalapito‘s a little better. Max texted me and so did Mina. She was surprised where she had ended up in the bayous of Louisiana but was excited and learning a lot. 

I decide to give Garth a call since I know it will be a bit before I hear from the Steve guy and I can’t really do anything else at this point. It went a little like this. He answers, “You’ve got Garth. What can I do ya for?” 

“Hey, Garth. My name’s Alyx. I got your number from Cas…” Nothing but silence. So I continue, “Castiel? He said you might be able to help a gal out with some answers… Does this ring a bell?” 

More silence before he replies. “I know Cas but he hasn’t mentioned… Hold on let me check my messages.” There’s some rustling and shuffling around. I hear him shout BALLS a few times. Just like Bobby does. I hear him talking to someone in the background. He comes back on the phone. “Ah. It seems he called here and spoke to my wife about an Alyx calling this line because Cas wasn’t sure what number to use. He didn’t tell her anything else, but I found a text from him on my old hunting phone. It says you are involved with the Winchesters?” 

“Yes,” I reply. 

“Ah so you know I’m a werewolf and have retired cuz I’ve got a family now… so I don’t know how much help I’ll be, but I’ll do what I can.” He answers by way of explanation. 

“Yes. That’s why I called. Because you’re a werewolf. I kind of have a shifting problem and would like some guidance, I guess you could say.” I blurt out before I lose my nerve. It feels weird talking about it. 

“Oh. Really? So, you’re a friend of the Winchesters? You must be a new hunter because I haven’t heard of you.” Garth asks. 

“You could say that,” I respond cheerfully. 

“Well, don’t tell my wife, but even though I’m retired I still have my toe in the community in case someone needs some information.” He says quietly into the phone probably hoping his wife doesn’t hear. “A shifter problem you say. Can I get a little bit more information? Then I might know how better to help you. But first, hold on a sec.” He holds the phone to his chest. And I hear him talking to a wife. “Bess. Honey? I gotta take this phone call somewhere private. Hunting business.” I hear her respond a little angrily. “I know darling. I’m retired. Not going anywhere but let me take this okay? This Alyx needs some help and if giving it keeps me out here in retirement land with your sweetness then you know I’m gonna do it.” Then there is some more growling, wait that is some actual growling?! “Okay! Fine! Double date night this week then!” He shouts back at her. Then back to me, “Sorry about that. Can you call me back at a different number in say five minutes? Then I’m all yours.” 

I smile into the phone. “Sure, Garth.” I write down the number, reheat up my water bottle and call him back. “So Garth. Bess is your wife?” 

“Sure is. We have a beautiful daughter and another little on the way. I hope it’s a boy! She gets a little testy when she’s pregnant so I had to sweet-talk her.” He chuckles. “What can I help you with?” 

I tell him as best I can about what happened to me. Being licked by Ahna and everything to follow. I left out a lot that wasn’t pertinent to what I was asking about. “It happened about a month ago. I’m not sure how it works. When it will happen, why it is happening.” I tell him a little exasperated. “Really anything you can tell me would be valuable. Oh, and I remember the wolves talking about werewolves being their cousins when I got my first enhancement, healing if that helps.” 

“Oh, that is such a cool one, isn’t it? My favorite.” He comments. “Then, of course, the hearing and the vision. Everything is so much richer and vibrant now.” 

“It’s a little frightening for me,” I admit to him. “But I am getting used to it. I don’t even know if I can control it. That is what freaks me out about the whole thing. And then there’s telling the Winchesters.” 

I hear Garth laugh. A deep guffaw. “You don’t have to worry about the Winchesters. Since I turned and have proven myself capable of not being a murderer, they are more lenient when it comes to not killing their friends.” 

“That’s a comforting thought!” I laugh hesitantly. “Are you being serious, Garth?!” 

“Don’t you worry.” He tells me. “If you are already their friend, they won’t kill you just because you’re now technically a monster. They will keep an eye on you for a little bit, make sure you’re a good monster. Don’t go murdering folks. Everything is shades of grey now. Ever since Sam and Lucifer. That thing with Cas. I’m sure it will all be fine." He reassures me. "Well, I was bitten by a pureblood werewolf. Purebloods are not at the mercy of the moon. I can transform at any time I want. Even do a half transformation too. That took a lot of work to master though. All of it did come to think about it. Do you have someone to work with?” He asks. 

“No. I’m kind of on my own here. Since I’m not exactly like the other shifters, they want nothing to do with me. They fear me you could say. I mean. They have offered to help, get me in contact with a guru to help me with the emotional side of things, but he’s not a master in whatever I am. They don’t really know what I am.” I tell Garth. 

He goes on for a while telling me what he did to control himself. Exercises, regimen, eating, the support of Bess. All kinds of things. I take notes knowing I would look through it later. I’d try some things out to see if any of it would help me until I was able to talk with Steve. “Of course, when it comes to those three nights around a full moon no one has any control. I wonder if it will be like that for you? Since you're not entirely sure what you are.” He ponders out loud. 

“I don’t know either. I have a plan to stay away from people until I know for sure what will happen.” I reply. “Wouldn’t want to hurt someone on accident.” 

“Nope. The Winchesters would definitely have a problem with that. Was anything I said helpful?” He finishes. 

I look at my six pages of notes. “I hope so, Garth. I took some notes and am going to go through them all. Hopefully, I can find something that works for me. Hey, can I ask you one more favor?” I spit out almost without thinking. 

“Sure, Alyx? What do you need?” He queries. 

“This may sound a little odd, but can I get a blood sample from you, your wife and daughter? I’m a science researcher and I think it might help me make some sense of all this. I can send you some tubes snail mail or see if Cas wants to swoop on in for a visit.” I pause. “If it’s too weird, I understand.” I pause again then say, “You know, forget I even said anything.” I finish. 

“Now, now. It is an odd request, but I’ve seen a lot of weird stuff in my day. Ever since the tooth fairy! I’ll give Cas a call to come stop by. He knows what you need?” Garth responds. 

“Yeah. Thank you so much for all your advice today and for being so cool about the blood. I really appreciate it. You don’t even know how much.” I gush. 

“Any friend of the Winchesters and Cas’s is a friend of mine. They don’t let a lot of people into their inner circle so if they let you in, I know your good people, Alyx.” He laughs lightly. “Give me a call anytime on this phone if you have more questions or need anything else. OK?” 

“OK. Will do, Garth. Thanks again.” I save his number into my phone with a silly grin on my face. He was a cool guy; I could just tell. I go to my computer to start a new file on werewolves inputting bits of information that Garth gave me that look appealing. Then I do a little research on the internet seeing if anything matches what he’s said or I can find anything else useful. 

There is a lot of information on the internet about werewolves. Most of it has to do with pop culture. Which I expected. What I didn’t expect was how much. Those next few days are low-key but busy as I alternate my time watching a lot of TV, doing internet research, going over my notes and dozing without my snuggle kittens. They still wouldn’t come near me no matter what I tempted them with. 

When I awoke on Thursday, I was starving and that sharp stabbing pain I’d had for days was finally gone. I was pumped! My shoulders felt a little achy, but I’d take that over the internal pain any day. I made a huge breakfast and ate the whole thing. Then I took a long luxurious bath. After my soak, my shoulder ache was deeper? Is that a good word for it? But I was still feeling loads better than I had been, so I didn’t think too much of it. 

I thoroughly cleaned my apartment now as I hadn’t the strength before. I hoped Cas would show up with Garth’s family’s blood today just so I could get out of the house. I was getting sick of my apartment. After cleaning, I was feeling that restlessness again and decided to go for a walk hoping the fresh air would ease it. I knew Cas could find me wherever I went so I wasn’t worried. 

It was a lovely evening. Crisp late winter. Not much snow on the ground with a whiff of spring in the air. I could smell it. I sniffed again. I mean really smell it. My wolf senses tingly as they heighten. I hurried home through the waning light in case I was going to change. It would not do for anyone to see that. I felt something wet on my back and that worried me still. I got home and upon removing my sweatshirt, I saw the t-shirt underneath had blood on it. Not enough to have soaked through but enough to know something was going on. The ache in my shoulders intensified. As I stared at the back of my t-shirt, I realized the placement of blood. It had come from my shoulder blades. What the…? 

Suddenly a white fire tore at my back and I fall to one knee. It felt like… No, that couldn’t be, could it? Was I growing wings? How the… Another hot slice and I’m down on all fours. I feel my skin opening. With a grunt, I glance to see long thin shards emerging through the bloody mess on my shoulders. With a severe thrust, the shards begin to grow, becoming thicker as they leave my body to become wings. My kitchen floor is splattered with drops of ruby blood. It looks like someone was murdered in here. “Great! I just cleaned that!” I mumbled through gritted teeth. I’m so focused on what’s happening to me I don’t hear the whoosh of Cas’s arrival in my entryway. Even with my wolfy senses activated, I don’t notice him there. I’m too focused on the sensations as the wings grow to their full span. Beads of blood rolling off them to the floor as if they are waterproof. After a few minutes, it’s all over, I can sense it. I have more control of them that I thought possible, having had them for what I’ve experienced as the first time. I fluff them a couple of times, letting the last of the blood plummet to the already marred tiles, and a few soft golden laced feathers join them on the floor. 

“Alyx!” Cas breathes out my name in awe. I whip my head around to face him, blushing profusely as I don’t have on a top anymore. The wings had destroyed it. I mean he is behind me, so he technically can’t see anything… but he’s an angel and I feel very self-conscious! 

“Cas!” I screech and cover myself, trying to regain some composure here. “When did you get here?” 

“Just in time to see your wings come in,” He says stepping forward. “May I?” 

“May you what?” I ask confused and embarrassed. 

“Touch them?” He says curiously. I shrug my shoulders. He steps closer and draws out his hand, so delicately and touches the tips. “Oh!” he cries in delight. “They are softer than I imagined. Almost like my own.” I don’t say anything as he makes his way toward me with the lightest of touches, his face close as he scrutinizes them. He stops before he reaches the wing joint. Straightening up he clears his throat. “So sorry that was awfully bold of me. I shouldn’t have gotten so close.” He hands me my sweatshirt I’d left on the floor to wrap around my front. 

“I don’t understand Cas. What are you talking about?” I query at him. 

“Remember when I told you if a human sees us with our wings it is like we are naked?” He is having a hard time looking me in the eye. So, I reply yes. “Well, the wing joint is like the human crotch. That’s where the goods are.” Cas blushes. He actually blushes. Then I blush and it’s a whole lot of blushing going on between us. 

“Oh... well.” I clear my own throat and laugh. I turn to face him and choose to ignore that whole fiasco. “How are they?” I ask as I slowly open and close them. “They feel surprisingly natural. Like I’ve always had them. Is that weird?” 

He chuckles and finally looks at me. “I don’t know if that is weird or not but they are quite beautiful. The golden stalks make such a nice contrast to the… Oh my!” His eyes go wide. “Alyx your hair.” 

My own eyes go wider. “My hair?! Cas! What’s wrong with my hair?!” ‘You never say that to a girl!’ I think as I grab some and pull it forward to see what’s wrong. The hair nearest my head is white. As in no color to it at all. As I follow it down, it brightens to that perfect sunset gold I’m used to near my hands. I bring it up towards me. WTH? As I watch, my hair grows longer before my eyes, spilling from my hands, the color fading right out of it as it gets longer. I stand transfixed watching and wondering when it will stop. It finally ceases when it just about hits the floor. I stare up at Cas blinking in confusion. “What. The. Hell. Cas?” I breathe each word out. 

“It seems that you have taken on the visuals of a Valkyrie.” Cas comments. “What the legends say they look like anyway.” 

“This?! I fluff my hair and kind of try to throw it at him. “It's white! As in has no color to it! I hate it!” I whine. 

“Alyx.” He consoles me. “It’s very striking and ethereal on you. Especially with your cerulean eyes. You’ll see.” 

I sigh heavily. “You’re probably right Cas. I’m just tired of all these surprises. If things could calm the frack down, that would be great!” I give a big huff as I resign myself to accept another new normal this year. “I guess I better take a gander at them, eh? Can you help a gal get to her bedroom without knocking anything over?” I ask timidly. He nods and steps forward, trying not to step in the congealing blood. I pick my way over to him trying not to stain my hair with it. When I reach him, we start to make our way down. I ask him. “How big do you think they are Cas?” 

“Stretch them out again, here in the hallway.” He tells me. I stop and do so. He does that squinty thing, studying them. He finally answers. “I think they’re about seven feet. Maybe.” He does this odd thing with his hand like he’s measuring and replies with more confidence. “Yeah, seven feet.” 

“Seven feet huh? How does that size compare to angels?” I ask him curiously. 

“Cherubs wingspan is usually eight feet, but they have two wings, not one like you. And that makes sense. Valkyries could be considered a type of angel, like reapers who are in the same class as Cherubs. It really depends on who you are talking to. Anyway, the higher up our ranks you go, the bigger the wingspan and more wings you find. I don’t remember when I first became an angel. I only remember what happened after the war in hell, when I became a seraph. Mine are twelve feet but I know other seraphim that have fifteen, eighteen even twenty-foot wingspans and upwards of ten wings. And don't even get me started on the archangels.” He trails off then. 

“The archangels? What are their wings like?” I ask. 

“They are the biggest and baddest, of course. Each having twelve or more sets of wings spanning more than twenty-five feet. They are an awe to behold.” Cas tells me. 

“Wow! That many?” I say in awe myself. 

“Chuck needed them to be powerful to defeat Amara. More wings equals more power. Faster speeds. You get the idea.” Cas explains. 

By that time, we had reached my bedroom. Castiel, true to his word made sure I did not knock anything over as I made my way through the door and arranged myself in front of the mirror. I took a deep breath and raised my eyes to see my new form. Cas was right of course, I was striking. Although I would never say that to him. I think he probably knew it anyway. The white hair and pale skin contrasted nicely with the golden tones of my wings and the brilliant blue of my eyes. It gave me an otherworldly look. I wondered what Dean would think of it. Would it remind him too much of a certain angel? Then again, he’d been with Cas for a long time so maybe he wouldn't mind after all. Or would I remind him of other angels he didn’t like as well? I don't know. I knew we weren't in the same place right now anyway. All the lies going on between us. I hoped to remedy that as soon as possible but first I’d need to know how to control myself in these new circumstances. I turned to Cas, “Well, you are right. It's not as bad as I imagined it would be.” I chuckle. 

“You humans always doubt kind words from others. Why is that?” He cocks his head questioning. 

“It’s human nature, Cas. Human nature. That would be something I'd ask Chuck about the next time you see him.” I commented. 

“If I ever see him again.” Cas laments. “I just wish he’d come home and fix things. We could really use his help. Well, I mean he did help us with the leviathans. But as Dean would say, Amara needs to stow her crap and deal with the problems they have created. There is too much touchy, feely stuff going on and not enough working the job. I say you’re the creator of everything. You deserve a vacation, but maybe not such an isolated one?” 

I chuckled at that. “Yeah, I think you deserve a vacation after creating literally everything! How long has he been gone again?” I asked for clarification. 

“Only about three years,” Cas informs me. 

“Three years? After several millennia of taking care of and creating things?” I frown at Cas. “He can take a little bit longer vacation, Cas.” I chided him gently. “Imagine how tired you’d be!” He pondered that as I continue to look at myself, wondering for the umpteenth time how I’d gotten into this mess. I stretch my wings out looking at them. I still can't believe I freaking have wings. Another thought pops in my head. “Cas?” 

“Yes, Alyx?” He asked, me pulling him back from his senses. 

“How the heck do you wear clothes with these things? I mean hello!” I throw up my hands in frustration. 

Cas chuckles, “Well you do have to get you some clothes first. I would suggest things you don't care about very much because you're basically gonna have to cut holes in the back of them all.” I stare at him a little frustrated. “Or start wearing a coat all the time. Trenches are perfectly acceptable.” 

“Really Cas? Really? There’s not something a little easier?” I say annoyed. 

He laughs again. “Sorry Alyx, that's just how it is. You get used to it.” 

I roll my eyes at him and smirk. “Thanks there. You’ve been super helpful.” 

“Anytime.” He laughs back. 

“How is it I never noticed stuff like that with you?” I grumble. 

“Well, I’m a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent and I don’t actually have a body so even though I have wings I don’t have wings. Do you understand?” Cas explains. 

“Not really Cas. But it’s ok.” I pat his shoulder. “Any advice would be useful though.” 

“Um, do you want some help finding stuff to wear?” He asks instead. 

“Actually Cas, that would be really nice. But don't you have somewhere you have to be?” I question. 

He looks at his watch. “Nah, I'm good. I want to spend some time with you, help you figure things out. This stuff is weird enough. Having some support is invaluable.” I smile at that. Cas goes to my closet and starts looking through it trying to find things he thinks will be good for me to use. I continue staring at myself, shaking my head in disbelief. After about fifteen minutes he only has a handful of items. “Sorry to have to bring it up to you, but I think you're going to have to go shopping.” 

“Oh, the travesty! More shopping!” I say dramatically and laugh. “I'll just add that to my list of the endless things I have to get done but can't because I freaking have wings!” I roll my eyes again. “Hey, do you think I'm gonna see my wolf again, Cas?” I suddenly think. 

He does the squinty eye thing again before speaking. “Well, I would feel safe in saying yes to that. But as I've never come across a being like you before I can't say anything with any certainty.” He replies diplomatically. 

“Cas!” I whine. “Don't get all weird on me now. What is your honest opinion? Please.” 

He sighs before answering. “Yes, I'm pretty sure you're going to see your wolf again. I'm not sure in what capacity though. You have two sides of magic you have been given. We don’t know which is stronger or even if one is stronger. We are just going to have to be patient. And I know that’s not what you want to hear, but that’s what I think.” 

“Thanks, Cas. I wanted some honesty. I feel awful lying to Dean about all this. But like you said I must know what I'm dealing with before I can tell him. He's gonna wanna know if I'm dangerous or not. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't go all psycho and kill me, right?” I say this with a little laugh but I'm kind of thinking it a little bit deep down. 

Cas walks over from the bed, grabs my face in his hands, staring deep into my eyes “Alyx, never think that. Ever! You know as well as I do how much Dean cares about you. He’d sooner kill himself than ever hurt you. I think even if he still had the Mark of Cain, he wouldn’t be able to hurt you. But you know about all that, right?” He stares me down. 

I nod. “I do recall him mentioning some of those things before. I mean I don't know the whole story, but I know enough.” I shift my eyes down ending the conversation and he lets go of my face. Trying to dispel the awkwardness I ask, “Cas, can you get me some more clothes? I’d feel a lot better knowing I had at least something to wear.” 

He clears his throat. “Of course. I understand. I'll just put these vials of blood on the counter, I mean the dining room table and then I'll be off. I think I have seen enough of your wardrobe to know what you like.” He smiles back at me. 

I smile back at him. “Can you put them in the refrigerator instead? They'll keep better in there. On the top shelf in the door, there is a special rack I have marked.” 

He nods. “I'll be back in about an hour. Try not to break anything while I'm gone.” He gives me a look. 

“Ha! Ha! Real funny, Cas.” I stick my tongue out at him. “I won't.” Although I thought I might. And with a whoosh, he was gone, just like that. I still couldn’t get over how cool that was. 

Now that I was alone, I really took some time to take in my Valkyrie form. I wondered if I could fly as Cas did with these things. How cool would that be? But I was too nervous to try. “Mental note, next time. This time, familiarize myself. I played with my hair, surprised at how strong and thick it was. I knew it would never do to hang like this so I quickly made a braid. I remember looking at pictures in Norse mythology class of the Valkyries. Braids seem to be a common thing. Even with the wings, it wasn't hard to do my hair. As I had mentioned to Cas, it really felt like I had had them my whole life. Which was super weird and kinda freaking me out, but I tried to go with it. My wings were super soft just as Cas had said. It got me thinking about angels, which got me thinking; Hope there not all as awful as Cas and the boys say they are. I knew I'd find out soon enough. This also got me thinking about whether my gun had come in, so I gave the shop a call to find out. 

Tami picked up after the second ring. “Rogue Gunn Works. How can I help you?” 

“Hi Tami, it's me, Torres. I’m calling about my CZP 01. Is it in yet? I'm kinda itching to get practicing with it.” 

“Oh, hi Hun! I was wondering when you would call. They didn't have one of the special parts you requested so it took them a lot longer than anticipated. It just was finished being built yesterday and they are doing some external checks on it today. It should be shipping out tomorrow, which means it'll be here in less than a week. Is that OK? I tried calling you, but it just went to voicemail and I didn't know if you got the message or not.” 

“Oh yeah!” I fibbed. “I remember I got a couple of calls. My phones been acting up. I was wondering if it had been you guys, which is why it decided to call. That's totally fine. Thanks for letting me know. If you could call me back at this number when it comes in that would be great.” 

After the phone call, I found an old tube top and managed to get that on so at least I was wearing something resembling a shirt. I went to the living room to find my two cats chilling on the sofa. “Well hello, guys.” I coo-ed, waking them from kitty slumber. As soon as they got a glimpse of me their eyes shot open and they sprang from the couch to hide. “Geez guys make a girl feel welcome!” I chuckled. “Man, oh man, I can't seem to win with those two,” I muttered and shrugged. I stretched my wings feeling the capacity available to them. How high they could go; low they could go. I stretch them every which way I can think of testing the limits. I started to feel a little bold and consider trying to fly. I heard the familiar whooshing noise and turn to find Cas in the entryway, holding a few bags from the vintage store he knew I like to shop at. 

“They were having a sale and I think I've got too much.” He said handing over three bags worth of clothes. 

“A girl can never have too many clothes, Cas. I promise.” I tell him, teasing as I grab them and dump them out on the sofa. He did a pretty decent job. 

He laughed at that. “Did I see you attempting to fly, Alyx?” 

I blush profusely giving away everything. “No! I was thinking about trying, but I didn’t. Don't be mad.” 

He laughs. “I’m not mad. I just remember that look in your eye. If you really want to know I can teach you.” Cas says with a little bit of pride in his voice. “I think you will be able to.” 

“Really? You’d teach me?” I asked excited at the prospect. 

“Of course! Whatever you need. You’re family, right? We do whatever we can for each other.” He checks his watch again and furrows his brow. “Just not right now. I didn’t realize how late it was and I do need to get back. I could come by on Saturday and teach you then?” 

“It's OK Cas. Let’s not worry about it just yet. I'm not sure how long this is gonna last so I’m not going to try anything that extreme. How about we wait till next time?” He nods looking relieved. 

“Thanks, Alyx. You're so understanding, loving, kind, and genuinely nice. I couldn't hate you even if I wanted too. And oh, did I want to when you took Dean away from me. But I couldn't! Even though technically, you didn't take him away…” He stops for a moment. “I just felt that way. I'm getting too in touch with my human emotions. And according to several beings, who have told me repeatedly, becoming too attached to you humans.” 

“There is nothing wrong with that Cas. Chuck did tell you to love us. You’re just obeying your Father’s orders.” I say somehow putting a rational spin on it for him. 

“You always have the right thing to say, Alyx. I can’t wait to have you around all the time to help me with my awkwardness.” Cas states. 

“Oh, stop it now. You’re not that awkward.” I reply. 

He gives me a very good Winchester bitchface before bursting into a laugh. I can’t help but join in too. After we calm down, he comes in for a hug. “Take good care of yourself. I’ll be in touch.” He smiles and before I can say another word he is gone.


	40. Angsty Cats

Angsty. That is how I’m feeling. Like an angsty teenager who is grounded. Afraid to go outside for fear of what could happen. Trying to do normal things with my wings, bumping into everything, knocking stuff over. I feel so awkward. Like a kid who has just had a growth spurt and isn’t used to their body anymore. Two days! Two days I’ve been stuck in this apartment. I flop onto the couch feeling sorry for myself, scaring the kitties in the process. Midnight glares at me with her gold eyes. Mingho growls in protest. “I’m sorry guys! I’m frustrated and feeling cooped up. I’d like some help and just… ARG! Is this what you feel like all the time?” 

A small girlish voice whispers back. “No. This is our home. We like it here. It’s out there that scares me, even with all the crazy things that have happened in this apartment since we joined you.” 

I stare at Midnight. That is the direction the voice came from. A little low, but definitely from her. “Did. Did you just talk?” I ask waiting for a response. She starts to give herself a bath. “Yep. I’m losing it. Thinking my cat can talk to me.” I throw my hands up, cross them over my chest and sink lower into the couch. 

Another voice sounds from the other side of the couch. A bit manlier, but youthful all the same. “Midnight, you are so mean. Don’t tease the human like that. Either talk or don’t. But don’t make her feel any crazier than she already does. She’s having a hard enough time as it is.” I turn to face Mingho who has hopped onto the couch and sprawled out as cats do. “Yeah, Alyx. You heard me alright. We can talk.” 

My eyes widen as I stare at my cat. He can talk?! How did I not know this? What is going on here? 

I hear a giggle and Midnight responds. “I suppose you’re right. The cat’s out of the bag now, Mingho.” She glares at Mingho then laughs and hops off the arm of the couch to nudge my hand with her head. 

“What in holy hell is going on here?!” My eyes rapidly shifting from cat to cat. “How the…” 

Midnight continues to make a seat on my lap. “You did suspect there was something a little different about us didn’t you dear?” Now that she is comfortable, she peers up at me with wide innocent eyes. 

Mingho chimes in. “Yeah, you had to… Right?” 

“Um. NO! You guys are cats. And cats don’t talk.” I explain more for my own sake than theirs. 

Midnight sighs, “That’s right. Cats don’t talk.” She glares at Mingho again. “But please pet me, dear.” 

“Mingho grumbles, “Yeah. At least in this reality, they don’t.” He gives a little kitty snarl. 

I reach over and begin absentmindedly stroking Midnight’s back. “That’s it!” She purrs. “That’s the spot.” 

I look at Mingho. “So, are you going to explain things to the clueless human… well, whatever I am right now? She would like to know.” 

He laughs, “You are still a human. Valkyries are part angel, part human. Even shifters are part human. They start out as human so that classifies you as a human in my book. Wouldn’t you agree, Midnight?” 

She seems to be asleep, so I nudge her and she answers. “I wasn’t sleeping, darling. Just thinking. I would agree with my brother’s assessment. Please continue.” 

“Remember that rift that everyone was talking about? The one that was opened, and Lucifer and his son were sent away?” I nod. “Well, when that opened several other rifts opened onto this plane. It’s kind of confusing so bear with me. It could have been a giant disaster if the Winchesters hadn’t known how to seal them. That main rift was kind of a gateway to other worlds so when it was sealed so were all the other rifts. Anyway, the four of us slipped through a few while they were opened. We felt the pull of something on this plane and came here. Only later when the rifts had closed, we realized it was Samina. Her power is so strong she called to us from another reality! We made our way here. It was a grueling journey as our magic doesn’t work here.” 

“Wait, if your magic doesn’t work here how can you talk?!” I interrupt him. 

“I’m getting to that part. Let me finish.” He narrows his green eyes at me threateningly. 

Midnight yawns, “You better let him. He can get a little testy when he doesn’t get his way. We both can actually.” She chuckles. 

“Sorry, Mingho. Continue.” I apologize. 

“Thank you.” He huffs and continues. “Talking isn’t magic where we are from. Everything can talk. Make that every living thing can talk. It’s a part of us. It didn’t change when we came here. Only the magic parts did. We weren’t powerful by any means in our realm. But we served a grand witch. The grandest in all the land. She had died but before she did, she had warned us that one day we would hear her call again. And we were to answer it. We knew about other realms. We had done a bit of traveling through the lower ones. But never could make it here. When that rift opened, we knew it was our chance to slip through. We took it. The four of us. We were kind of like the four hobbits of Middle earth.” I opened my mouth to ask another question, but a bat from Midnight stopped me. “On a quest. Different from the books of course, but a quest nonetheless. We had to find our queen. We somehow ended here. One of our friends had managed to smuggle some magic through the rift unbeknownst to me. I should have known. I'm the leader but we all know how Pip likes to hide things from me.” 

Midnight rolls her eyes and I hear her whisper “Drama king!” 

Mingho doesn’t hear and continues with his tale. “We had reached Chamberlain on I-90 and had stopped to rest, get some food and regroup. We were getting closer, but not fast enough. We needed to be there. She would need our help and if we weren’t there to stop her, she’d go dark side. We knew how bad it would be for this world if that happened, but I didn’t know what to do. Pip cast a traveling spell and we ended up about thirty miles from our target. He was always shit at aiming.” 

Midnight butts in. “Stop-it Mingho! You were just jealous Pip had the magic and not you! Stop blaming him, we made it here in time, didn’t we?” 

“You’re right. I guess I should apologize to the guy. Finally. Anyway, during the traveling, Midnight was hurt and so was Petra. We couldn’t continue for at least three months. Turns out it was probably a good idea because we discovered how this world differed from our own. Especially that animals didn’t talk. Those first few times, woah can you say disaster? The ladies healed up and I felt Mina come into her power and I knew we had a matter of weeks to reach her. I didn’t know if four kittens could travel the thirty miles to our target city, but we managed. We didn’t know how to reach her once here though. That’s when Pip had his idea with just enough magic left to make sure that she found us. Our queen. So yeah. That’s how we ended up here. Questions?” 

“Um, yeah! First off, if Mina is your queen what are you two doing here with me? And why didn’t Pip heal the girls with his magic instead of saving it? How do you know about Lord of the Rings? Aren’t you all siblings? Why are you kittens because you seem so wise? How did you know it was Mina that was calling you? And what about…” 

“Let me cut you off there, Alyx. So many questions, this one. I’d expect nothing less from you though.” He says with a hint of pride in his voice. “Samina had no idea she was calling us, it just happened. We are not from the same world as that horrid Crowley fellow. But we knew of him in our world. He was Samina’s brother but a muggle… no squib would be a better word for him there. A non-magic human in an entirely magical family. He served Samina and she was always kind to him. When that horrid Crowley entered this world, he now had power and that was what called us here. As we got closer to our destination, I felt Samina’s power too, but it was not as strong. A mere echo of what it should have been so I knew we had to get here to help her stop him if necessary. I knew If dark Mina and this new Crowley were to conspire, they would no doubt destroy this world. And with it, all hope of us ever getting our queen back. 

Next. We know about hobbits and Middle earth because we have been there. It’s real and close to our realm. How do you think all fantasy books are written? Most of them are true places that dream walkers visit. We are old. Older than you think. Time works differently in different worlds. Here we are kittens. I don’t really know why. But in our world, we’re two hundred and five? That sound right, Midnight?” 

She seems to be calculating in her head. “Yeah, that seems right.” 

He nods and continues. We are born in pairs in our world. Always with the same initial for names and always a boy and a girl so no parent ever has to choose. Midnight and I are indeed siblings, as are Pippin and Petra. That’s why we stick together. Even though I hate to admit it, Pippin was right to save the magic for when we got here. There wasn’t enough to have fixed both Petra and Midnight and he didn’t want to have to choose. Oh, and as to why we are here looking after you, because Samina demanded it. She loves you terribly you know. She wanted to keep you safe when she couldn’t. Yes, she knows we can talk, but she thought it was a magic thing caused by her and we didn’t bother correcting her. Please don’t tell her either. It’s so much easier this way.” 

I nod. “OK, then. Cool! Feel free to talk whenever you want then. Please. This is your home.” 

“You’re going to regret you said that. Midnight has an opinion on everything!” Mingho teases his sister. 

“Like you don’t?!” She shoots back. “He would not shut up on the whole Max situation. I was ready to kill him!” 

“Oh really? Mingho. What are your opinions? I’m all ears.” I ask him sweetly. 

“I felt sorry for the poor sap. Anyone with eyes could tell he was totally gaga for you, and you wouldn’t even give him a chance. Then you went and did that spell?! What is wrong with you?!” He moans. 

Midnight decides to voice her opinion now. “Don’t get me wrong, that boy is cute! But Alyx loves Dean. Dean is her everything, her true love, her heart and soul. I know you can understand that. You dream about Petra loudly enough!” 

“Wait, Mingho is in love with Petra?” I jump in. 

“Yep. And I’m in love with Pippin. That’s why we are all together here.” Midnight answers. “I suggested that when Samina wanted to send two of us here that we stayed with our siblings. I had already seen what happens to unwanted animals here and didn’t want to chance that happening. Although, I think we are technically too young to procreate yet with these kitten bodies.” 

“Nope. Cats can get pregnant at just four months old and have their first litter at six months. You are definitely old enough.” 

“Oh,” says Midnight in a hushed tone. “Thank you for telling me that. I had no idea.” 

Do I need to be worried here, Midnight?” I ask. She shakes her head. “Promise?” She shakes it more forcefully. “OK. Is there anything else that you guys have a pressing need to say to me? Inquiring minds want to know.” 

Both cats shake their heads. “But we are kind of glad that we can talk freely now,” Mingho says. “What are you going to do about picking up Mina from the airport tonight?” 

“Um. That is a very good question. Wing it?” I shrug. Both cats burst out laughing and it takes them several minutes to calm down. 

“Very astute, Alyx.” Mingho manages to splutter out. “You are still going to go pick her up then?” 

“Yes, but I’m not getting out of the car. I texted her and told her that. I said exactly where to meet me, and she said that was fine. I didn’t very well want to tell her what was going on. She doesn’t need that worry and she seemed eager to finish up whatever she was working on.” I tell them. 

“That sounds like Mina. Always the eager beaver. Before you came and checked on her, she was getting awfully close to going dark. I know she had dipped her toes into it at least. I think she has some better sense now that you, Sam and Castiel have all talked to her about being careful. But until we are one hundred percent sure she has control of herself, we won’t leave. Sorry kid. You’re stuck with us.” Said Mingho. 

I picked him up, gave him a little squeeze. “You know I think I’m pretty okay with that.” And he licked my nose with his raspy tongue.


	41. Mina Returns from Louisiana

I decide to take a nap before going to the airport. It usually helps me think and I have enough time to make it worth my while. If I could take a bath I would. That’s my other go-to for thinking. As I crawl into my bed, I must admit to myself I love sleeping with wings. They envelop me in a soft, warm cocoon of twilight. The perfect amount of light for sleeping. Now that the cats and I have had a talk, they come into the room to join me. 

When I wake, an idea has formed. Mina is an artist. If anyone at the apartment stops me, I can explain it’s a thing for Mina. Some sort of art installation. No one would think twice about that. I smile to myself. A nap always works! I feel a little sore at my shoulders and they feel a little hot to the touch. Midnight checks me out. “They do look a little red, dear, but nothing looks out of the ordinary. I mean the past few days of ordinary that is.” She takes a long yawn and nudges Mingho awake to look at them as well. He seconds it. 

“Well, I guess I slept a little funny then, bent it at an odd angle.” I flap it a few times but don’t feel a kink and sigh. I open my closet to pull out the bags of things Cas got for me. Inside the first one is a note from Cas pinned to something magenta. I unpin the note and open it. 

“Since you’re an honorary member of the angels now, I thought you should have one of these. It’s kind of our thing. Well, technically it's kind of my thing and since your part of my family I want you to have one.” He signed it with a C and a smiley face. An actual smiley face. I chuckle at that. I pull out a beautiful magenta twill double-breasted trench coat. There are slits carefully concealed in the back for me to put my wings through. I slowly put it on and find they slide right through, perfectly placed. I button it up, it goes about to my knees and flares slightly when I tie the sash. I giggle and give it a twirl just like a little girl. I send Cas a silent prayer of thanks. I know he hears them. 

What a perfect gift. I rummage through the bags and find a t-shirt and sweater that will go together. Midnight voicing her opinion the whole time. Turns out she’s somewhat of a fashionista. Once I have her approval, I grab a pair of my jeans, my warm Uggs with the pom-poms and get dressed. “Don’t forget some make-up dear. You are awfully pale.” Midnight calls over my shoulder. She is right. With the white hair, I am more pale than usual so I splash on some blush and dark eyeliner to give me some life. I gave myself a Celtic knot braid this morning so my hair isn’t a problem. It held through my nap. 

“Do I have your approval Midnight?” I ask when I’m all ready to go. “Am I to your satisfaction?” She nods and they both follow me to the door. 

“Say hello to Samina for us and casually mention we’d like to come over for a visit sometime soon.” Midnight tells me as she hops on the kitchen windowsill so she can watch me leave as she has every day since I got her, even though I have told her not to. 

“Alright. I’ll see you two later. Ok? Be good.” I warn them. 

“We always are, dear.” Midnight answers. 

“You are looking mighty fine there, Alyx. For a human.” Mingho calls, throwing in his two cents. “Remember to be safe out there.” 

“I will.” I pick up each cat and give them a little squeeze. “I really love that you guys can talk. You know that?” I chuckle and head out the door. 

Thankfully I don’t run into anyone on the way out to my car. Even though it’s not quite dark and the weather has been good, most of the apartments are empty. Most people who live here go to the university and took advantage of spring break. I know tomorrow everyone will be returning. I somehow manage to get into my Toyota without slamming my wings in the door, but it's hella awkward. It takes some adjustments before I am able to sit comfortably, see out of all windows clearly and get my seat-belt on. I just hope I don’t get pulled over and have to explain myself. I check my phone again. Mina sent me a text that says they will be landing in twenty minutes which gives me just enough time to get there. I turn on my tunes and head out to the airport. 

I am surprised at how little traffic there is. I get that near my place, but out on the main roads, there should be more. I don’t even meet anyone out by Target. And who doesn’t love Target? I wonder if someone has a hand in that and thank my lucky stars. Soon after I’m on the interstate and I start to feel a dull throb in my shoulders. “Great, just what I need now! I can’t pull over and take a look, it’s too dangerous.” I sigh. I guess I’ll have to wait.” 

Another ten minutes and I’m taking the exit for the airport. I pull over on one of those pullouts to see if Mina has landed. My phone chirps as I reach for it. “I’m here! Taking a pit stop then going to our meeting place. Can’t wait to see you!” 

“Oh yes, you can!” I think out loud. I massage my neck and shoulders a little, hoping it will help with the throbbing. It doesn’t and I search my bag for some Aleve. I find a huge bottle and of course, it’s all gone. “Shit!” I curse loudly and chuck the bottle at the windshield. It ricochets off and goes flying into the back seat somewhere. I close my eyes and embrace the pain. It’s not like I haven’t dealt with it in the past. I open my eyes and shoot Mina a quick text. “Almost there. Can’t wait to see you either!” I sure hope she isn’t too preoccupied to give me some help. I rotate my shoulders trying to get my mind off them and prepare myself to see Mina. 

As I pull up to the curb, I see Mina’s jacket and something bright orange on her head. As I get closer, I realize it’s a hat. A fancy hat like what British people wear to fancy things. I know she picked it up down there. As I watch her scan for my vehicle, I realize how much I missed her. It is going to be rough when she finally leaves me in search of Rowena as I’m reminded yet again. I don’t like to think about that. I give a little honk and wave as I get closer. She grins back. I roll down the window part-way, “Hey there pretty lady! You need a ride?” I call out to her. 

She skips to the door cooing, “That’d be mighty fine of you!” I unlock the back doors and she opens it to put in her carry-on. She finds one of my feathers on the seat. “What is this…” she stops in mid-sentence as she takes me in. “Oh my!” her eyes widen and she quickly shuts the door. I see her take a deep breath before she climbs in the passenger seat. She gets a face full of feathers. Spluttering she laughs. “A bit of a situation here, huh?” 

“Yeah. Well…” I can see security heading our way to scold me for taking up too much time in the pick-up zone. “I’ll explain on the way home.” I ram my wheels into gear and shoot out in front of an angry-looking shuttle bus. 

No one says a word as I make my way back to the interstate. Mina adjusts herself to buckle the seatbelt, removes her fancy hat and tosses it the backseat. She ruffles my feathers around so she can look at me. “Well, what the hell happened Alyx?!” She finally breaks the silence with soft concern in her voice. “Last time I checked you were a wolf with wings. Now you look like one of those Nordic paintings come to life!” She grabs my braid, pulling it to her lap. It keeps going and going and going. “Your hair is so white and wow! Start from the beginning.” I tell her everything. “Hang on. This started after you…?” I nod. She sits in silence a little more until we get off the interstate and start to pass the bright lights of Target. “Why are there so many freaking feathers in here!” She stares at me her eyes going all squinty. “Pull over!” 

“What? Now? Are you crazy?! It’s Target!” I point out. 

“Pull over the damn car, Alyx!” Mina yells. “Now!” Mina is not a yeller so I do ask she asks. “Over there under that far light.” She directs me. 

I put the car in park and she turns on the interior lights. Taking in a quick breath, she breathes, “I thought so. Your hair color is returning.” 

“What?!” I pull the visor down and see she is right. My sudden movement causes a spasm in my shoulders. I groan a little. I watch as the color slowly weaves down my hair, subtly changing the white into pink then a rose gold, returning it to its proper shade. 

“Are you OK?” Mina asks a little worried. “What was the groan for?” 

“My shoulders are pretty achy right now,” I tell her. “I thought it was because I’m not used to having wings but now...” 

Mina cuts me off. “How big are your wings?” 

“About seven feet. Cas measured them… Why?” I ask her suddenly curious. 

“Um, they are definitely a lot smaller than that.” Mina states. 

“Hm? Scuse me?” I question her. I flap them a little sending up a flurry of gilded alabaster feathers and pinpricks of pain. “They really don’t feel as heavy as they used to. Mina. Will you trace my wings?” Now it's her turn to look at me weird. “Trace them from tip to my shoulder.” I count one, one thousand, two, one thousand, three, one thousand. It took Cas seven of them when he was admiring my wings. It takes Mina half that now. Are they shrinking? I facepalm my head; of course!!! That would make sense. I was only a wolf for a few days why wouldn’t I be a Valkyrie for a few days. But then that brings up a whole new set of questions. How will I know which way I’m turning in the future? Wolf? Wings? This is absurd.

“Earth to Alyx!” Mina shatters my thought process. “What is going on here? Are they shrinking?” 

I explain my thoughts to her. “It would make sense. The circumstances are a little different but both magics lie inside of me, why wouldn’t they be tethered to the same rules?” She nods. I reach for the steering wheel but can’t quite seem to grasp it. 

“Why don’t you crawl in the back and rest while I drive the rest of the way home? Then your feathers won’t be falling in my lap.” She suggests. “I’m totally keeping them btw. I know they are potent spell making ingredients.” Now its Mina’s turn to ramble. “I kept a few from when we did that whole thing with the Eelalapito’s and I brought some with me to Louisiana. Boy were the Cajuns impressed. They’d never seen such…” 

Now I get to cut her off. “Mina!” 

“Oh. I’ll get out so you can crawl back there.” She gets out of the passenger seat to take over driving. I crawl back into the back and slip on the stupid Aleve bottle, smacking my face into the leather seats. I can hear Mina laughing from outside. Once I’m situated, she gets in. “I know that probably hurt but damn you looked hilarious!” She laughs a little more. “How ya feeling?” I shrug wincing a bit. “Oh, how cute! They look like those wings that come with fairy Halloween costumes. And where did you get that amazing coat?!” She says noticing it for the first time. “It’s divine!” 

“A gift from Cas,” I tell her. “I’ll show it off properly when we get home. Can we go now?” I whine from pain. 

Mina laughs again and her voice tinkles “Of course. I have so much to tell you!” She spends the next fifteen minutes homeward bound telling me about her adventures in the bayou. 

Pulling into our parking lot she finishes up her last story. “And so you see why alligators like marshmallows.” She glances back at me. “I don’t see your wings at all now. Just dark splotches on your coat. Oh no! Is that blood?” She gasps. 

“Probably. I am feeling a lot better now though so they have probably disappeared.” I comment. “What on earth possessed you to get this hat?” I ask Mina, turning it over for the umpteenth time. 

“What? It's eccentric and eclectic. I like it!” She answers. I shake my head. She gets out of the car and comes to help me out of the back seat. “Yep. It’s blood. I hope it’ll come out.” 

“It will. Cas told me how he gets blood out of his coat.” I tell her. 

She smiles. “Look at you, already a part of their family and you don’t even live with them. I wonder if… Wait. How does Cas even know about all this.” Her eyes get wide. “Does that mean that Dean knows too?” 

“I’d rather not discuss this out here Mina. I feel like the world has prying eyes.” I get a weird sinking feeling as the wind picks up, tugging at my hair. 

“Do you need help? I can come back for my stuff.” She asks quietly sensing the heavy intrusiveness of the breeze. 

“I’m good. Let’s get inside.” I slowly start to the building while Mina grabs her hat and bag. She scurries to catch up as the currents become increasingly abrasive. I shiver. 

Once inside the safety of my apartment, Mina comments, “That was super creepy outside. What the hell?” 

“I don’t know. I have noticed the past few weeks that the wind appears to be alive. It seems to be pressing me for information.” I pause. “It is very disturbing. I wasn’t going to say anything but then you felt it too.” She nods. “Out there,” I gesture to the outside world. “I never speak of Sam, Dean, Cas, or anything about this world of supernatural chaos I have slowly been sliding into.” We both shiver this time. 

Mina chooses to ignore what we said about the wind and jumps right into wanting more info. “Tell me about how Cas knows and let me look at that coat!” She takes in my trench coat with appreciation. “Wow! These slits are perfectly hidden within the paneling. I would never have known they were there if they weren’t stained with blood.” 

I chuckle at that. “Right? Cas is the best. I still can’t believe he’s an angel. It's so very cool. Hey, I’m going to take a shower, something I have missed for a few days. Clean up. Do you want to heat up some of your famous lasagna? If I recall, there is some in your freezer. We can eat and talk more about what happened for both of us over break?” Mina nods approval. “Great. Gimme half an hour. Go talk to Midnight and Mingho. They miss you. Maybe you could sneak over Petra and Pippin so everyone is all together?” I hear her giggling as I head to the bathroom. I am so looking forward to this shower. 

After unplaiting my hair, I get in the shower and give myself an exfoliating sugar scrub. Feels like I’m rubbing off the awkwardness of the past week. I am glad Mina is back and now we can talk about how to deal with my condition. Maybe she has some ideas. I want to hear more about her time in the bayou too. Getting out of the shower I give myself another haircut, this time much shorter than usual. After that long Valkyrie hair, I’m ready for a change. The smell of lasagna hits me and my mouth waters. I have noticed my sense of smell and hearing are much better than a normal human, but not quite up to wolf standards. More like in between. I wonder if it will always be like that from now on. I have so many questions about what the rest of my life will be like and no one to answer them. That’s why I’m glad I at least have Mina to discuss things with. Even if she doesn’t know the answers or understand exactly what I'm going through, she can help me cope and that is just as valuable. 

Following my nose, I find that Mina has set up the dining room table for us. Lasagna and garlic bread but no wine. All four kittens are present as well. “We aren’t having wine?” I question as I slide into a seat. 

“I don’t think you should be having wine after changing. We still don’t know exactly what is going on with you and I don’t want to risk it.” Mina tells me plunking down some lemonade instead. “This will have to suffice.” 

“Hey, guys!” I smile at the kittens and tickle Petra and Pippin under their chins. 

“Hello there, love!” I hear Pippin say. He sounds just like Spike from Buffy! 

I glance at Mina wondering if I should answer him or not. I mean Midnight and Mingho told me not to say anything. Mina gives a knowing smile so I answer back. “Well hello! Wow! I didn’t know you were British!” 

“I’m not but well, I think it's pretty sexy, don’t you? Not to mention Midnight fancies it,” He says giving her a gentle head butt. 

“Midnight?! What do you have to say for yourself?” I gently scold her. 

“Oh alright! I might as well give up the ruse. Mina obviously knows. Sorry, dear.” She apologizes. 

“It's quite alright,” Mina says. “As soon as Pip here started talking, I knew the rest of you must also. Even if he wouldn’t tell me so. There was no way the other three of you wouldn’t talk. I just figured there was a reason and knew you would speak up in your own time.” Midnight nods. “Does Alyx know how you got here?” 

Mingho speaks up. “I told her the whole bloody story. She knows. The thing we are still trying to figure out is what exactly are we here for? You obviously are going to these retreats to hone your craft. You want to be a white witch, not a dark one. You’re not getting all the love and support you need from the community. Are you?” 

Mina sits at the table and looks at her plate of food. I see a single tear escape before the whole story comes spilling out. 

“It was awful guys! Everyone was terrified of me at the retreat. Hardly any of the other witches would talk to me except the instructors. I wasn’t lying when I said I’d learned a lot because I did. Just not from the other participants. It was all from the teachers. Several of them said I was intimidating people with my power. But it’s not like I can turn it off or even down. It’s who I am, that’s why I was there! To learn how to harness it and not freak everyone the fuck out. Too bad no one else thought that way too.” 

I come over and sit in her lap, giving her a hug. “I know it’s hard right now Mina. But you did accomplish your goal when you went there. That’s all that matters.” 

“Yeah, but there was so much more I could have learned if they had let me participate in cooperative magics.” She sniffles and whines. 

“Remember when I was afraid of you? I didn’t even know what you were capable of and those people do. You have to be willing to take the high road to get the education you were supposed to get as a child. You may be late to the game but you are still a very powerful player in it. They need to help you, not fear you. You have to act dumb because in a sense you are. They probably didn’t want you to participate because they are scared. You have to show you are willing to try things but want everyone to be safe first. Word of mouth is a powerful player and it will get around that you want to do good but need guidance. The right people will find you. I truly believe that.” I say comforting her. 

“You do, Alyx?” she asks. I nod and Mina looks to the kittens. 

“We do too,” Mingho says. “I think that’s why we are here. We can’t teach you magic. No, but we can be there to help guide you to your greater destiny. Starting out is always hard Mina. But you have us.” The cats all crawl over to her side and hug her legs, while I hug her torso. 

“Ok guys get off me! This is too much touchy-feely stuff and I’m hungry.” We all laugh at that but go back to our spots. 

We eat in silence for a while. Mina keeps looking at me like she knows I’m going to say something but I don’t. “Out with it, Alyx! I can tell there is something on your mind. Your aura is all laced with worry and confusion and it is making it very distracting to eat. 

“Then you don’t know what I’m going to say?" I ask a little thrown off. 

“No. Ever since the wolf thing I can’t read your mind at all. No matter how hard I try. And I have tried.” I give her a hard look. “I will admit that. Whatever the Eelalapito did to you solidified your magic. Allowed it to blend back into your being. Don’t get me wrong your still human, I just can’t read your mind.” 

“How do you know I’m still human. Doesn’t being a telepath mean you can read everybody’s mind?” 

“Every human mind yes. But only those that are 100% human. Which you are not 100% human now. I hate to break it to you but you aren’t. You’re human enough that you still have an aura and I can get a read off that, but actually knowing what you’re thinking? Nope. But I’m not 100% human either. Part of being a witch. It was nice and quiet at the retreat without everyone’s chatter around.” 

I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out. I’m trying to absorb what Mina said. I am no longer human. I think about that. Ten percent pops into my head. I vaguely remember Hamish and Rosemarue using that number when referring to me. Then I think about the data I have collected even from myself. I know it's true. “Wow! I never even thought about that.” I say quietly. 

“It’s kind of strange? Isn’t it?” Mina replies. 

“Yes. And you are right. I don’t understand what this means for me and wondered if you might have some clues is all. I’d like to be able to manage things. To know what I’m going to change into; be it wolf or Valkyrie, or even something in between. Maybe I can learn to slow the process while it happens if it’s an importune time. Eventually be able to control it. Do you think it’s possible Mina?” 

“Ooh. This was your first full Valkyrie change right?” I nod. “Then I’m sure we don’t have enough data to discern any of that. Yet. There is so much we don’t know about your process, how your emotions play into it. There are a number of factors.” 

“Oh, I know emotions play a part.” I proceed to tell her about my panic attack forcing a change. How Cas found me, looked after me, offered his help. How Steve was supposed to call me. How I talked to Garth. Basically, my entire spring break in a nutshell. 

“For being laid up inside all week, you sure did a lot of stuff!” Mina laughs at me. 

“I guess you’re right!” I laugh back. “I hadn’t really thought about it that way. I was too upset about not getting to do real spring break stuff. Kinda wish I had.” 

“You are not missing much. Trust me, girl.” Mina answers back. 

We finish our meal and Mina decides she wants to do some research. She takes all the cats back to her place to give me some time alone. Although I know it's really because she feels guilty for separating them for so long.


	42. A Hint of Destiny

I don’t sleep very much that night. My head to full of unanswered questions. I decide I’m going to go on a hike in the morning to clear it. I restock up my hiking bag with fresh water, snacks, and medical supplies. You never know when any of that stuff will come in handy. The sun is just starting to come up as I slip silently outside. I hate getting up early but always end up enjoying it when I do. Although technically I never went to bed but you get the point. The world is quiet. It reminds me of simpler times, what I imagine it used to be like before us pesky humans arrived. I get in my car and look up at Mina’s window. All four of the cats are sitting on the windowsill staring down at me. I wave at them before putting the car into drive. They know better. I shake my head. Keeping the music off, I move through town in the pre-dawn. Looks like today is a day for sleeping in as I don’t see another soul. It’s nice that in a town of about 50,000 you can still have mornings like this, without running into another person. I head into the mountains and see there are quite a few cars at the M. That where everyone is. I don’t feel like interacting with others so I continue on toward Tyrion’s cabin. There’s a trail out behind it I discovered awhile back that I wanted to take. As I take the last bend in the road that reveals the cabin, I notice an open house sign with hours for tomorrow. It is not the same agency that was in charge when I was able to rent the place. I pull into the driveway and cut the engine. When I open the door, the familiar scent of lilacs invades my nostrils and I breathe them in deep. “Hello, Tyrion!” I say as I get out of the car. 

I walk over to take a moment by the bush to talk with him, tell him about everything that’s happened. I am pretty sure he’d be thrilled about it and want to do a million tests because he’d find it fascinating. If it wasn’t me that this had happened to, I’d probably feel the same way. No, that’s a lie. I do feel the same way. I am fascinated that latent magic can cause someone to change so fundamentally that they are no longer human after twenty-five years of being so. I pull a notebook out of my bag and write down some experiments I’d want to try. I am going to find a safe space to conduct them all. Somewhere at the university perhaps? In the dungeons or classrooms. Cas could teach me that locking spell so that no one could enter or leave until a set time. I could set up a video to record everything. It’s quite brilliant and I wonder why I hadn’t thought of it before. “Cuz you were being a drama queen, Alyx! Oh, poor me! Why does all this weird shit happen to me! Boo freaking hoo! Sam and Dean would have dealt with it tout-suite! So that’s what I need to do. A warm wind blows through the lilacs and my hair tousling it. I take it as a sign. “Thanks for the support, Tyrion. I knew you would approve.” I giggle, jot down the last few notes and head to the trail on the far side of the clearing. I hadn’t noticed it in the winter, but as I start down it, I recall this is the path we took for Tyrion’s funeral. I pause another moment when I reach the field, recalling the heat of the pyre as the sun's rays cleared the mountains and lightened up the day like it did that morning six months ago. Wow. Six months is all? It seems like a lifetime ago. And is some capacity it was. I was still human then. Even though I was a science experiment, I was still human. I skirt around the edge of the space, not wanting to consecrate the last spot of his existence and take the small path there. It starts to head uphill, towards the top of the mountain. 

I head into the trees listening to the sounds of the animals moving about, hoping I’ll hear some wolves. After all, the first time I ever met Ahna and Beta was at Tyrion’s. I want to see them. They are part of my family because without them I would not be where I am now. As the trail climbs higher and higher up the mountainside, recognizable scents of wolves appear. I must be close to the caves, but nothing looks familiar. I reach the summit of the mountain and gaze down at the valley. I’m amazed I made it all the way to the top in mid-March. True there wasn’t much snow on the ground but usually, there was. I could feel how cold it was this high, but it didn’t bother me much now that I maintained a higher temperature. Now I realized why I couldn’t find the caves, they were on this side of the mountain, opposite where I had hiked. I thought about heading there now, I was close enough. But then I’d have to hike all the way back to my car and I knew I didn’t have the strength for that. It was already late morning and I had some things to do before I went back to classes tomorrow. I sat on a rock and ate some jerky and granola while I rested, enjoying the view. I hear some rustling in the bushes beside me. The chili lime jerky makes it hard to smell, but I know it’s a wolf. I take a slug of water to clear my senses and try to place the smell. It’s not familiar, yet it is. Who could it be? 

“I know you’re there. I can smell you.” I call. “Why don’t you come out and face me like someone or something with manners does. It’s awfully rude to skulk in the bushes.” A giant beast emerges. A grizzled grey wolf, the alpha. The one who took down the old bear. I recognize him. I stand in a rush startled, nearly dropping the jerky. He is much larger than any of the other wolves I have come across. I give a bow before speaking again. “Well, hello. I know we haven’t formally met yet, but I take it you are Beta and Ahna’s Alpha if I am correct?” 

He growls and snaps his teeth at me. From what Ahna said I don’t want to mess with him, but he is the one who showed up. I bow again before sinking to the cold ground showing submission. “I am sorry about what happened. I don’t know how it happened or why, but I was able to get Ahna back to you. I hope you can see that.” I pause for a glance his way before resuming my staring at the ground. “I’d like it if we could be civil.” Two enormous paws appear on the ground before me and I feel a warm breath upon my head. “I care a lot about Beta and Ahna. And for the twins. I wish you no ill will.” There are a few growls and them some moans as I watch the paws become dirty hands. 

A man clears his throat. “Yes, well. That remains to be seen.” He coughs a little then continues. “Do you know this is the third time this year I have become a man? That is a record for me.” 

I raise my eyes to meet his. They are still completely wolf-like, not an ounce of human emotion in them. The man before me is so dirty it is hard to tell how old he is. “When was the last time you changed?” I ask, genuinely curious before realizing I shouldn’t have said something so bold. 

“You are a pistol aren’t you. Beta warned me.” He laughs, or what is supposed to be a laugh, all barking and hacking. “It’s been awhile. Not for years.” He says and sits beside me. 

“Well.” I shrug. “Thank you for taking the time to speak with me today. I know you don’t like being human. Do I just call you Alpha or do you have a name?” 

He laughs again before answering. “Cheveyo. My name is Cheveyo. Although no one has called me that since...since... I honestly can’t recall. I’m surprised I even remember my human name. Alpha is fine if you don’t mind.” 

“Not at all. I want you to feel comfortable. This whole situation is awkward.” I mutter turning towards him trying to get a better read on him. Thankfully he is covered, I don’t know how but he is. 

“That it is. One reason I have come to speak with you. Because of Ahna and Beta, you are part of my pack whether you like it or not.” He says a little gruffly. “They made you so. Yet you are Onida. The expected one. So technically, if you choose, you can become Alpha and rule us. I had to seek you out to explain the rules to you. Either way, we need you.” 

I stare at Cheveyo in shock. “Me? Rule the wolf pack?! He has got to be kidding right?” I tell him so. 

“No Onida. It is so. Our stories and prophecies are very clear. What do you wish?” He asks bowing his own head. 

“I can’t possibly be the Alpha. I have no idea what being a wolf entails and wouldn’t that mean I would never be human again?” He sort of nods. “I... I have a soulmate. I can’t live without him.” 

“You do?” He says curiously. “No one informed me of this. It does complicate matters." He sighs. "The duty is yours though. It is part of your destiny.” 

“I don’t know anything about the destiny of the Valkyrie wolf. All I want to do is graduate college, join Dean and then fight whatever this apocalyptic evil is and stop it from destroying the world. I want to be able to enjoy some of my life with my soulmate. Is that too much to ask?” I groan. 

“No. That actually sounds nice. But the prophecy is clear, Onida. You must lead us.” He tells me. 

“Why do you keep calling me that! My name is Alyx, you know!” I growl at him. 

“Sorry Oni... excuse me, Alyx. That is what they called you in all foretellings. Onida Tala Orenda. The expected warrior wolf with magic powers.” 

“I did not know. It is quite beautiful.” I state ashamed of my flash of anger. 

“Our people will call you that whenever they see you. I hope you do not mind,” He explains. 

“I don’t, now that I know what it means. Onida huh?” He nods. “I’m sorry for getting testy. I don’t want to rule you. I doubt I could even lead you. I think I can do so much better as a human... I know what being human means.” I mutter. An idea forms. “Hey, can I appoint someone?” I ask. 

Alpha looks at me. “Yes. You can do whatever you wish. Our people will follow you wherever you go and do whatever you ask of them. Both human and wolf alike. You were promised to us. Expected and now that you’re here...” He has to stop; he is actually getting emotional. I place a hand on his knee, trying to show him some compassion. 

“I’ll take that as a yes. Why don’t you stay the Alpha? You have been doing it for years and they seem to be thriving under your care...” I answer but bite my lip. “Only...” 

“Only what Onida? What is it?” He sniffs at me. 

“How you treated Ahna before. When she couldn’t change. That was unacceptable. Hurting her like that. How could you?” I implore him. 

“I know. I am ashamed of myself. It was the first time I had changed in so long; I couldn’t remember how to be human at first. I have since apologized to her. And Beta. They both have accepted my apology and we are running a smoother team than ever before.” He explains. 

“Good. There is another thing I would like to bring up... It’s a somewhat odd request.” I mention. 

“For you Onida, there is nothing we wouldn’t do if it is in our power. What do you request?” He queries. 

“Beta. He needs someone his own age. When we spent time together, I could see how much he longed to have a family of his own. I know he wanted me to stay and if it weren’t for Dean, he would have pressed me harder.” I tell him. 

“Ah yes. I am already at work on that.” He replies. 

“You are?” I say confused. I thought this would be something out of left field. 

“Yes. I have talked with Hamish’s grandfather about meeting other shift walkers in the country. Now that you are here, Onida, we must all unite so that we can fight the rising threat. That means sharing our knowledge and people, coming together to do so. They have all agreed and we are planning a pow-wow during June’s full moon. There used to be more of these, back when there weren't so many white men around and we were free to hunt. I have been trying to get in touch with many of them for years. Or I should say Hamish has. But when you appeared it was a sign for them as well as us.” He tells me. 

The way he breathed my prophesied name. Onida. It made me feel powerful. “Will I ever be able to control it Alpha? The wolf side of me?” I blurted out. 

“You will be able to control everything. Your wolf. Your Valkyrie. They will meet and work together seamlessly. Give it time. Has Ataian called you yet?” He asks. 

“Ataian?” I couldn’t recall that name even though I knew I should. It was a different one. 

“What does he go by in the white man’s world? Steve? I think?” Cheveyo guesses. 

“Oh Steve?! No, he hasn’t contacted me yet. Rosemarue said he was out of the country.” I reply. 

“Ah yes. That is right, he is. He always takes a three-week sabbatical in the spring. I will make sure he calls you first when he returns. He is a great man. He trained me in the ways of the wolf when I was young. He is the best. Is there anything else you need to discuss with me?” Alpha asks. 

“Two things. I’d like to know what Beta’s name is. Do you know it? And well, the last time I was at the cave the rest of the pack did not receive me so well. I would like to remedy that.” I confess. 

“I do know his name,” Alpha answered. “He would not like it if I told you, but you have a right to know. However, I must caution you that knowing our names gives you more power over us so use it wisely.” 

“Of course, I will,” I promise him. “What is it?” 

“Beta’s real name is Ahuna. It means he who laughs. I do miss that part of him. Wolves don’t show emotion the way humans do. Ahuna had the best laugh which is why he got his name. Have you ever heard it?” He asks me. 

“Not really. I’ve heard a snicker or two but never a full out laugh from him.” I reply. 

“Ah yes. He has probably forgotten how. On the other matter. The pack did not know who you were when they first saw you. They thought you were an outsider. Not our Onida Tala Orenda. They will respect you when you return. I guarantee it.” He vouches for the rest of his pack. 

“Are you sure, Cheveyo?” I press him. 

He smiles back as I use his name. I think he liked it. “Positive. You can come back whenever you wish. I think wolf form would be easier on them the first time, but if that is not possible, come as you are. I know you need to get back to the city, but I am glad we had this talk. I am not as afraid of shifting as I was before. After talking with Ahna, I see the importance of it. We will see each other again as humans and as wolves.” He stands and helps me up. He’s not much taller than me and leans over to give me a kiss on the head. “You are so important and you don’t even know. What you are. What’s to come. You have no idea.” He shifts back into a grey wolf and licks my hand before padding softly off into the underbrush. 

I stare off in the direction he went, absorbing that last comment. I am important but I have no idea what’s coming. WTH? With that crazy thought, I head back down the mountainside to my vehicle and civilization. 

When I return to the city, I stop at the grocery store to pick up some things. I text Mina if she needs anything and she is doesn’t. Then I get a text from Max too. He has arrived back on campus and wants to take me out tonight. He missed me while on break. I’m still not completely sure that the spell worked so I accept it in order to test it out. I tell him to pick me up at five-thirty, after seeing it is about one. He has my flooring though and wants to bring it by so I say sure. Any time after four would work. That gives me time to make sure my place is cleaned up from my week of craziness and that I have all my homework done and to give Cas a call and ask him about the locking spell.


	43. All About Max

On the way home I call Cas. “Heya, Castiel! Can I ask you about the locking spell you used when we were fighting the Leviathan?” 

“Why on earth would you ever want to know about that, Alyx? It’s not something that one should know about in everyday life.” He scolds. 

“I can tell you Cas, but you have to hear me out. I don’t think you are going to like what I’m going to tell you.” I answer. 

“If I wasn’t worried before I definitely am now. Tell me.” He pushes. 

I proceed to tell him about my experiments. “Of course, I’ll have Mina help me because she can use magic to protect herself, but I need the locking spell so no one interrupts us while this is all going on. You know how difficult it is to explain things to normal people.” 

“Are you sure you want to use yourself as a guinea pig? What if it backfires? You could get hurt!” Cas points out. 

“I know that Cas! But I will never know what I am capable of if I don’t push myself. That and it puts off me telling Dean about what happened and you know I hate lying to him.” I argue. 

“Alright. Alright. I will get you the spell.” He sighs knowing full well how stubborn I am. “I’ll make sure Mina knows about it too. Especially the failsafe, in case something goes wrong and she needs to get out. I’ll drop the ingredients and the spell off in a few days. I also will have some more creature samples for you to study. I have Sam and Dean’s blood, plus a ghoul, djinn, and a vetala’s as well. The guys have been busy since I returned. Dean said he needed to get back onto fighting shape. I’ll put them in the fridge with Garth’s blood if you are not home.” 

“Thank you, Cas! You know you’re really helping Dean out, not just me.” I say with a twinkle in my voice. 

I can hear his eyes rolling through the phone. “You are a persistent woman. I will give you that. I’ll see if I can slip out tomorrow. I still haven’t mentioned anything per your request. Till next time, Alyx.” 

“Bye, Cas!” I say cheerfully my goal of the day done. By the time I get in all my groceries and put things away it’s already three! I check that my apartment is clean, but Mina snuck in here this morning while I was gone and fixed almost everything. The broken table and scratched floor were all that remained. I started some laundry, tossing in my hiking gear and checking on my homework. I was pretty sure it was all ready to go but couldn’t remember with all that had happened. 

Soon I hear the familiar dulcet tones of the doorbell, and glance at the clock. Four. Max always was quite prompt. I skip to answer it and am squished in a giant hug from him. “I didn’t realize I would miss you so much! A week without talking was too long for me. Let’s never do that again. Okay?” His grey eyes sparkle with the excitement of seeing me. 

“Okay?!” It is a little strange of him to say but I go with it. 

He picks up the bag on the floor and enters, heading for the kitchen. “Let me take a look at this bad boy and see what I need to replace it.” He gets out the sheet of linoleum he brought with him and measures my floor and the sheet. I sit at the sideboard and watch him. He sticks the pencil behind one ear and sticks his tongue out as he measures. He looks like an adorable toddler playing Bob the Builder. 

“Do you want anything to drink?” I ask when I see a trickle of sweat drip down the side of his face. 

“Sure, if you have some of that amazing tea from the last time I was here,” he answers. 

“Of course, I do. Mina keeps me in constant supply.” I open the fridge and pull out the iced tea while he uses an Exacto blade to slice through my floor removing the torn-up linoleum. He grabs some sticky glue from his bag and places it near the hole he has made. 

“I think I need to sand this wood underneath first. You should probably stay out of the kitchen while I do it.” I nod and hand him the tea. He takes a big swing and hands it back. “Can you keep it in the fridge so I don’t get sawdust in it?” 

I nod and pour myself a glass. I head to the dining room to look at my data again while he finishes up. The whirring of the sander is nice white noise for me as I stare at my graphs and plot points. They all start to blur together. Nothing has changed since I looked at it last time. I need to analyze the new samples from Cas and input those in before I can move any further. I sigh. Max enters my dining room a mask hanging around his neck and goggles atop his head. “You want to come take a look at it before I put the sealer over top?” 

“You’re done already?” I asked glancing at the clock. It only took about twenty minutes. 

“I told you it wouldn’t take long.” He spies my computer. “What are you working on here? Looks complicated.” 

“It might be. I’m not sure yet.” I say closing the computer and taking his arm. “Show me what you did.” 

“You tell me if you can tell,” He states pointing at the floor. 

The only reason I can tell there is new linoleum is because it is matte while the rest is shiny. But he did a great job adjusting the pattern. The new blends seamlessly with the old. “Wow, Max. You are a jack of all trades, aren’t you? Shoes, light construction, a musician, media nerd. What else can you do?” 

“So many many things my dear!” He gives me a grin and then picks me up to twirl me around the room a few times. 

I giggle uncontrollably. “And I would like to know what those things are. Hey, didn’t you say we’re going to eat? I’m hungry!” I pout. 

“Are you really going in those fuzzy sweatpants?” He asks giving me a look as he puts me down. 

“Touche! Of course not. I will go change, but then I need sustenance!” I holler. 

“Alright, alright! I’ll put on the sealer then we can go. By the time we get back, it should be dry and no one will even know about the gouges.” He smiles. 

“Well get it done, son!” I order him and go change. 

He puts the shiny sealer on it and builds a little fence around it so we don’t step on it. “Do we need to watch out for the cats? They might try and step on it,” He asks suddenly concerned when I return in normal people clothes. 

“They are spending some time with their friends at Mina’s. No worries there. Thanks for thinking of them though.” I smile, surprised by his thoughtfulness. 

“Ok then. Off to dinner.” He turns and looks at me. “You look amazing BTW. Have I told you that?” I shake my head. I just put on some jeans and a button-up shirt, I really wasn’t trying at all. I shake my head and smile. “You haven’t had Mexican for a while, have you? I know a great little place. Well technically...” and I miss the last part he says as he walks out the door. 

I grab my purse and follow him out. “I love food! Anything you pick you know I’ll eat. Where did you have in mind?” 

He takes me to a place I haven’t been to. It's an actual house. A giant yellow, very cheery house. I see a line of people hanging out on the porch, but Max grabs my hand and pulls me through the throng to the hostess. “Rosita!” He calls to the woman, “Long time no see!” He smiles a big wide grin showing off his dimple and pearly whites. 

“Maximillion, you tease! Where you been?” She smiles back at him. I stand awkwardly there while the two converse in another language. It doesn’t sound like Spanish, but it kind of does. I’m not sure what it is. He points to me and recognition floods her face. She switches to English. “Why don’t you follow me this way.” She leads us through the manor to a small alcove near the back. It overlooks a garden and is nestled by a fireplace. I’m sure when the plants are in bloom, the view is breathtaking. It is a little more private and cozier than I would have liked, but as I noticed that seems to be the whole restaurant's theme. “I’ll bring out some of Sangria and tapas.” She trills and heads toward the kitchen. 

“Tapas and Sangria don’t sound like Mexican to me Max!” I tease him. 

“I said Mediterranean, as in Spain and Portugal.” He laughs. “Though sometimes they throw in some Mexican for fun. They make really good arroz con pollo and mole.” 

How did I miss that? My hearing is better than it's ever been due to the wolf changes. I must not have been paying attention. I switch the conversation after feeling like a fool. “You seem pretty friendly with our hostess. How do you know her?” I ask him nonchalantly or what I hope is nonchalant. “Why do I sound like a jealous girlfriend?” I ask myself as I feel my face getting hot. 

Before he can answer Rosita is back, this time with more people. A girl and two guys our age. They all start talking in that other language and I feel awkward. “That’s it. You are excluded that’s why you sound like a jealous girlfriend.” I tell myself as I pour a glass of Sangria from the pitcher. 

Rosita comes over while the other three talk. “I had to bring the other three to say hi. Sorry. We hardly ever see Max anymore since he’s so busy trying to become a lawyer.” She pokes him in the ribs and he smiles. She continues. “It’s nice to talk Portuguese with someone who knows it too. Us five go way back. Max’s mom and my mom were best friends so naturally, they expected us all to be. And we are. I mean second and third cousins are your first friends as kids, right?” I shrug. I have no idea because I haven’t met many of my cousins. My family is on the small side and we all live far from each other. 

And wow! I had no idea about Max’s family. I knew his name was Egyptian, but I didn’t know anything else about his heritage. He was born here and it's not like it came up before. “But we don’t care,” Rosita tells me. “Whomever Beatriz likes; we like. And our Mom approved so that was all that mattered. I wish she was still around to see what a great guy Max turned out to be. But enough of that! Why I came over, was to tell you that I’m glad he finally brought you here. He’s been talking about you for months. This totally cool chick he met randomly one day in the SUB. ‘She has a serious boyfriend, but she’s just so damn cool!’” Direct quote from him. She says out of the corner of her mouth but Max still hears and blushes profusely. It makes me giggle. I have a sip of the fruity concoction. Wow, is it good! “Hey, Alyx here is feeling a little left out with all the Portuguese guys! How bout we speak in English or leave these two alone to eat some damn fine food!” Rosita warbles at the group. I silently thank her. 

Then a booming voice rings out startling me. “Here are the tapas, Maximus! Eat them, we must introduce this beauteous creature to our culture!” 

Rosita rolls her eyes! “Daaad! Don't be so weird! You’re liable to scare her away!” 

“Mr. Arlo!” Max beams as he stands to hug the man. “So glad to see you!” Rosita grabs the large plate before he drops it and sets it on the table. It does look delicious. I snag something that looks like a crostino, taking a bite. I did say I was hungry. 

“So, you must be the Alyx we keep hearing about when Max graces us with his presence!” Arlo roars at me. Of course, my mouth is full of food so I can only nod. “Do you like it?” He asks, leaning down to put his chin on his hands and watch me as I finish my bite. 

I finish chewing before answering. “Deliciouso?!” I cry, not sure of the vernacular I’m supposed to be using. I know Spanish and Italian, but Portuguese is just different enough that I’m not sure of the word. 

He laughs. “Ah good!” He pulls me to my feet to give me a hug and whisper in my ear. “Thank you for being Max’s friend. A lot of people don’t get the kid so I’m glad you do.” 

“I’m glad he was there that day to fix my heel. Without that, I don’t think we would ever have met. I spent all my time in the library, at my lab, volunteering at the shelters or the old folk's home and training. After meeting him, I have a little more reason to get out and enjoy life some more.” I murmured back. 

Arlo gives me another wide smile before releasing me. “Well, I hope you enjoy the meal. It’s on the house. Whatever you want.” 

“Arlo! You don’t have to do that!” Max mentions. “Really, I’ll pay.” 

“No Maximus! You are family and family doesn’t pay!” He pours everyone else a glass of the Sangria. “Para a familia! To family! No matter how big or small, close or far, still breathing or those on the heavenly plane. To us!” We clink glasses, everyone making a point to clink mine and drink deeply. Everyone scatters and I sit back down to have a bite of something else that's just as delicious. 

“Yeah. That’s Arlo. He’s like my second Dad. Rosita and Maria are the sisters I never wanted. Bento and Davi, the brothers I never wanted. They lived with us for a while after their Mom died. Arlo kind of lost it. My dad took care of all five of us even with my mom in the hospital. After the news with my mom, I went and stayed with Arlo for a bit. He’s a good man. Treats me like his own sons.” This was the most information I’d gotten about his family before and I hoped he’d tell me more. “Do you like the sangria and tapas?” He asked me. 

“Of course, I do Max. But I want to hear more about your family. No brothers and sisters? How did your parents meet? How do you know Portuguese? What about...” I start on a roll. 

“Woah there, Alyx!” He interrupts me. “So curious all of a sudden!” 

“No not all of a sudden. I don’t know that much about you, other than school stuff and I’ve been wanting to know a long time. Please indulge me a little.” I give him my Rapunzel eyes hoping to charm it out of him. 

“Alright. It is only fair. I do know way more about you then you do about me.” He sighs. “I... I used to have a brother.” I immediately feel bad for pressing him for more information. “He was killed in the same car crash that took Rosita’s mom. He would have been starting college in September this year if he had lived.” He is quiet and sips his Sangria while I guiltily eat some more. I don’t know what to say so I say nothing. He continues, “It’s still hard for me to talk about. My mom almost died then as well. That’s what I was talking about before. My mother, Beatriz was driving. Omri and Izabella were on the passenger side when they were sideswiped by the semi. I think that’s why they didn’t make it. If he had been on the driver’s side, he might have survived. Who knows? I don’t know how my father kept it together, especially with mom in the hospital in a coma for so long. But he did and took care of the five of us kids.” 

Rosita stops by to pick up the tapas plate which I realize I demolished solely on my own. She also drops off another pitcher of sangria and kisses Max on the cheek. “It is time she knew Max. It’s ok, Sweetie. You can do it.” 

He looks to her, his eyes tearful. “Thanks, Rosita.” 

He swallows the lump forming in his throat. I reach across the table and take his hand. “If you don’t want to tell me more, you don’t have to. I’m sorry I pressed.” 

“No. I want to tell you. You’re the first person I feel like I can tell. It’s just hard to say the words, even after seven years. Omri is dead and he is not coming back.” He licks his lips trying to keep it together. I noticed a glass of water that wasn’t there before and push it towards him. He sips that and continues. “This is kind of embarrassing,” He says. I shake my head its not and squeeze his hand again. He takes a deep breath and continues. “Remember our conversation in the limo on the way to your sushi dinner party?” 

“Where was this coming from?” I wondered but nodded. 

“This is what I was talking about. Magic. Arlo was devastated when Izabella died. He couldn’t accept it. He called on some bruxa. Witches. He thought the whole thing was his fault. They had had a fight. My mom came to pick Izabella up on the way to taking Omri to dance class in another town. Then the accident happened and he wouldn’t accept it. I stopped at their house to pick some things up for Bento and Davi. No one was supposed to be home, but Arlo was having a meeting with them. I ran into one of the younger bruxa that had arrived late. She thought I was Arlo’s son and told me everything. I, of course, thought she was nuts but when I walked in with her, the look on Arlo’s face, I knew it was true. We got in a fight about it. I told him he was crazy to even think he could undo what happened and he slapped me. I never breathed a word to my own father. I wouldn’t know what to say. But about a week later I went to the hospital to see my mom and they were there. In her room. I saw... I’m not sure what I saw.” His hands are trembling a little as he reaches for his water and I help him steady them. 

“It’s OK Max,” I tell him. “You are safe. You can tell me.” 

“That’s what I keep telling myself. I was getting over what I thought was an irrational fear but then I saw Mina move something with a swish of her hand and it all came rushing back. It was like someone had erased my memory. I remembered going to the room to see my mom. She was floating. In the air. And surrounded by people, chanting low. I shouted what are you doing? There was a flash of red and I woke up sitting in a chair by her bed not having remembered how I got there. She came out of her coma a few days later. That last part is the part that came back to me... Can they do that? Witches? Can they erase your memory?” He asks me. 

I don’t want to scare him more, but was never good at lying to him. He usually saw right through me. “Yes. But only the bad ones. Mina would never do that to you. She likes you.” Which was true. “That’s why she asked me to talk to you in the first place. She didn’t know what to say and didn’t want to frighten you more. I think she sensed your hesitation with her.” 

His misty silver fog searches my turquoise waters looking for lies. “Really?” I nod. “Thanks, Alyx. Thank you for not lying to me about these things. Do you think the bruxa did that?” 

“They could have. There is no way for me to know. Mina could do a spell that would tell you if you have had magic performed on you. If you want to know that is... Do you want to know?” He thought about that and Rosita returned with several plates of food. 

I sat feeling awful that I ever performed that spell on him. I should never have done that. Now knowing how he feels about witches. I didn’t know then what I know now and I thought I was doing the right thing. I... Rosita’s voice cuts through my guilt. “This my dear is everyone’s favorite dish. Mine, Maria, Bento, Davi, Max and Arlo’s.” She points them all out. “I hope you like them.” 

“Thank you, Rosita. You guys are so kind. I can’t believe I’ve never been here before because so far everything has been amazing!” I say enthusiastically. 

“Well, you just tell all your friends now!” She says with a wink and she’s off again. I stuff some food in my mouth so I don’t say something I’ll regret as Max sits quietly. 

“I’ll be right back Alyx,” He says and gets up. I watch him as he heads to the kitchen. I’m hoping he just needs a moment with his extended family. When he returns he’s in a much better mood. “So that’s my big secret. Let’s move on to better things, shall we?” I nod. “My mom spoke Portuguese to me so I learned it. My Dad knows it as well, that’s how they met. He was abroad in Portugal and my mom was there visiting relatives. The rest is history. I know a little bit of Arabic, but not much. Dad doesn’t speak it much. As you know I’m quite musical. I play the guitar and was even in a band in high school when I wasn’t playing the trumpet. I always loved music and knew it would be a part of my life but I wanted to be a lawyer more. It may sound cheesy, but that is true. I devoured Law and Order and knew that was what I wanted to do with my life. I... I used to play for my brother's recitals until, well until. He got all the dance moves. Coulda been the next Derek Hough, I’m telling ya. What about you? How did you start?” 

“You mean you don’t know?” I mock surprise, glad at the change of mood.

He gives me a great bitchface. “I don’t know everything about you. I know what you are into, what I don’t know is why? Like why volunteer? You were smart enough to get in here without having those on your resume. I’m curious is all.” He smiles that mega-watt smile and I can feel myself caving. 

“My parents were always into music so I got involved in it too. My dad was in a band for a long time and I vaguely remember going to some shows when I was young. I’m pretty sure he instilled that in me. I also did dancing, singing and piano. I shifted to other instruments as I got older but singing and the piano were always my favorites. 

“You sing too?” He questions, an almost shocked expression on his face. “I’ve never heard you sing. Hum yes, but sing no.” 

“I always get nervous when I perform, anything of any kind in front of people. Kind of why I stuck with the academic side. You can do that in the privacy of your own home. But yeah, I sing. I started volunteering because my grandmother was sick. I don’t remember her, she died when I was six. What I do remember is going to see her at the nursing home and seeing how sad and lonely the other residents were. I vowed I would try and bring a little sunshine to their lives when I got older. And I, of course, love animals so that’s how I got started there. The shelter gig kind of fell in my lap. I met Valerie at the nursing home. She was visiting her own mother one day when I was there and she saw how tender I was and asked if I’d like to come to the shelter. Turns out I liked that just as much.” 

“Well, I’ll be damned!” Max says and whistles a little. “Color me surprised. What about your family. You have a brother, right?” 

“I do, but things are strained between us. I’d rather not discuss it if that’s alright. It’s a sore spot for me.” I tell him. 

“I figured. I kind of saw the birthday card he left you. When we were getting your place ready for the party. I didn’t mean to read it, but...” He lowers his head in shame. “It was just out there for anyone to see! I couldn’t help myself, there was a lot of print and I wondered what it said since you never have mentioned having a brother.” 

“And?” I say, not the least bit angry. He was correct. 

“I’m sorry that things are that way for you. I don’t know what he did but I hope you reconcile. I know I’d give anything to have my brother back.” He replies. 

“I have hope that things will get better. I have forgiven Johnathan for all the hurt, but I don’t trust him and that is the part that is holding me back. I’m working on it.” I tell him with a weak smile. 

He nods, satisfied with my answer. “Just so you know, you now have to sing Fare Thee Well with me at the shelter! It will be epic!!!” 

“Oh, come on Max. Do I really?” I whine. 

“You never should have told me your secret, Alyx,” He says with a smirk. “It is so happening. Have you started learning it yet?” 

I laugh and shake my head. “Yes. I looked at it over break. I haven’t actually had a chance to play it yet, but I think I’ve got it.” 

He looks at me strangely. “You haven’t even played it on the piano yet and you say you have it?” I nod. “I am calling your bluff.” 

I shrug. “Alright, but I am telling you, not to brag but I’m really good. Meet me in the SUB tomorrow, by the theatre department. Room 3C, say four? It's a little out of the way study room, no one ever goes to the second floor in the theatre wing. There is a piano in there I use sometimes when I can’t get a practice room in the music building. I have some theatre friends and they let me use it if I help them practice for musicals.” 

“You are on!” He smirks back and we spend the rest of the evening enjoying our food and conversation. The place really is great and I know I will be stopping by in the future. When he drops me back at my apartment, I know for sure that the spell has worked. He doesn’t try to kiss me and things don’t feel awkward. It may be because he told me the big secret about his brother, but I think it goes deeper than that. I am relieved but still feel a teensy bit guilty that I did it in the first place.


	44. Dulcet Tones and Dischord

“Monday. Ugh! How do I hate thee let me count the ways...? Never mind that takes too much effort at seven in the morning.” I say as I make up my caffeine for the day. I hardly slept last night for some reason. I had every opportunity to. Nothing was on my mind of any consequence, for once, but sleep just alluded me. I hoped this day wouldn’t feel long. The kittens, huh come to think of it I guess I should upgrade it to cats, they weren’t tiny anymore. They were still hanging out with Mina so I felt a little lonely as I got ready for the day. We had gotten into a little routine in the mornings and I missed talking with them. 

Everyone was tired and sunburned from their spring break excursions except me. Most had gone skiing but a few went to Cancun or Puerta Vallarta. It was nice hearing everyone’s stories of their break and how they ended up sunburned. I had always been pretty pale, but I was bordering ghostly now. I stood out against the sea of red and brown faces. I was dying to hear all about Jean’s cruise with Allen and couldn’t wait till lab. Mina caught up with me at lunch. We sat in the observatory and she told me about all the places she hoped to study the next few months. If everything went as planned, after her last one in Devon, England, she would come back to see me graduate then start off on her hunt for Rowena. It was really coming together and made me remember that I to had my own things to accomplish before I graduated. I told Mina about my ideas for the experiments and she was totally on board to help. That is if she was here when it happened but she made no guarantees. 

On the way to lab, Tami from Rogue Gunn works called about my gun finally coming in. They were open till five tonight and seven the rest of the week. I wanted to pick it up today but knew I wouldn’t make it, so tomorrow it was. Charlie also called me and was heading through town on her way back from a case and wanted to stay the night. “Of course Charlie, you don’t even have to ask. I'll set up the guest room.” 

“I plan on being there about eight. Is that cool?” She asked. 

“Totally. I’ll see you then.” I was excited to see her. She had become a great friend. I could talk about all the weird stuff with her and it didn’t faze her. She had seen even weirder shit. 

Jean was waiting for me in the lab and launched into her vacation before I even sat down. “So, you had a good time then I take it?” I teased her when I could get a word in. 

“Oh Alyx, I really can’t put into words how wonderful it was. And you were so right about the parent thing. It was like meeting them for the first time. I mean, of course, it was awkward but the normal kind of awkward it's supposed to be. He charmed my parents by promising to take good care of their daughter. They were eating out of his hands before we left. I was so relieved. He even brought back some coconut rum from the distillery tour we went on and is sending it to them.” She couldn’t stop grinning from ear to ear. I was so happy for her, but it did make the hole in my own chest throb. I missed Dean so much. I tried not to be that sappy girl who mourns when her boyfriend isn’t there, but it really felt like a piece of me was missing. I wondered if Chuck had made the right decision about us. After everything that had happened, were we still soul mates? Would I feel this ache if we weren’t? I had so many questions to ask Chuck, but he was incommunicado. 

Later, as I was heading to the SUB to meet up with Max, I got a text from Cas. “I can feel your sadness Alyx. I’m not sure why. Are you okay?” I realized I had been absentmindedly rubbing the ring he had given me, like a worry stone. I told him as much. His reply was “Have you always done that?” I told him I had. “That is very curious that I never felt your emotions before. Maybe with your magic boost, I'm able to sense you more clearly, as I can for other creatures not of this world.” 

That hit me hard. I thought, “Thanks for the pep-talk Cas. Like I’m not already worried I’m not human enough for Dean. Now you plunk that truth nugget on me.” But it also reminded me that he said he’d stop by. I asked him when I’d get to see him. 

“About that. I can’t,” He answers. “I sent the package with Charlie. She doesn’t know what’s inside. I would also get a sample of her blood while she is there. She has been to Oz and was affected by its magic. She might have some residual left inside her that could establish what being affected by magic looks like versus having magic be a part of you. Just a suggestion. I almost guarantee that is something Sam would ask.” Once again, he had made a valid point. I was starting to feel better about letting Cas in on this secret. It was a little easier knowing his impartial mind could help me see things I might be missing and to not take everything so personally. I mean I still would, I couldn’t help it, but having Cas confirm what I was thinking or not thinking; That helped a lot. I knew I’d have to ask Max for some of his blood today too. The more samples the better for this endeavor. 

Arriving in my little practice room I see that the theatre friends have cleaned the room and left it open for me. I was glad that I was able to float between groups so well. Having friends from all different walks of life helped when favors were needed. Max is nowhere to be found and it is already past four. It’s not like him to be late so I text him. 

“Coming, my last lecture ran over. Be there soon.” He quickly answers back. It has been a while since I’ve sat at the piano so I do some stretches and finger exercises to loosen up. I also do some vocal scales as well. Max said he wanted to hear me sing and as I looked over the piece, I put together a harmony that should complement his voice well. By that time, he has arrived, quite out of breath, his hair a mess and carrying his guitar. “I ran over here as fast as I could,” He says gasping for breath. “It was a mock trial!” I give him some water and watch him guzzle it down. As he cools off, I see the twinkle in his eye. “I’m so excited to hear you play though. I wasn’t going to miss this.” 

“Alright, you asked for it. I thought I’d run through it once so you could hear me play. I could show you I really do know it. Then we could do it together to see how it sounded and go from there?” 

“Yeah. Go for it.” He smiles saucily. So I do. I don’t even look at him as I watch the notes on the page. It's me and the piano. The way it always is whenever I play. Once I finish, I take a breath before looking at him. Max is standing there in awe. His eyes are wide and wondering. “You were definitely not lying when you said you were good. How can you be? You have never even played it?” 

I just shrug and smile mysteriously, blushing a little bit. “It’s my superpower. I just know how music is supposed to sound. Do you want to try it together? You haven’t even tuned your guitar yet.” 

“Oh yeah! I forgot all about it watching you play. You are alluring. I couldn’t take my eyes off you!” He quips. I wonder if that is a Valkyrie thing and stash the thought to ask Charlie later. He quickly tunes his strings and then he’s ready. “Let’s just start at the top and see how far we get, alright?” I nod and he counts us down. The arrangement is gorgeous. Guitar trills and piano swells. I can feel the passion. I always forget how alive it makes me feel when I am creating music. We make it through the whole piece with minimal mistakes. We could probably perform it together tomorrow if we had to. “Wow, Alyx. I had no idea!” That was actually good! I mean I know I messed up a little, but I don’t think you did!” 

“Oh, I know I messed up but your right, it did sound great. Let’s try it again but I want to hear you sing it too as you play it.” I say. 

“Aren’t you going to sing with me?” He asks, a little perplexed. 

“Not yet. I want to hear from you first.” I say a little shyly. “Please.” 

“Since I don’t have the stage fright you do, I guess I can,” He answers back giving me a nice teasing bitchface. 

“Thanks, Maximillian!” I trill at him using the nickname from last night. 

He rolls his eyes at me and starts the countdown. “One, two, three... He begins with a guitar solo before launching into the tune, “If I had wings, like Noah’s dove...” I accompany him as his strums the guitar and sings. I hear my harmonies in my head and how they will fit in with Max’s smoky and smooth vocals. He doesn’t mess up this time. Almost as if he has more confidence doing both at once, which is impressive. After he finishes, “Well? Do you think you’re ready to join in on this next one?” 

I nod. “I want to try out some different harmonies than what are on the page. If that’s OK with you?” 

“Sure. I’ll keep the melody consistent and you join in with whatever you’ve got. Ready?” I nod and he starts the guitar chords again. I then add in the piano. In harmony, we begin. “If I had wings...” He gives me a piano solo, I give him a little guitar solo. At the end I give him a solo ‘fare thee well, my honey, fare the well.’ and he proceeds to do the same. When we finish there is resounding applause from the hallway. I hadn’t realized the door was open and the theatre department begins crowding into the small room. 

Echoes of ‘That was amazing! Good job! And when will be hearing you in concert!’ float around the room as both Max and I blush a little. More people start to push inside. My friend Tully, the one who set up the room comes over to help me out. “Now! Now! People this is one night and one night only! They have to practice for their setlist they are doing for the homeless shelter downtown. The only way you can listen in is if you volunteer your time, money or food. Isn’t that right guys?” He looks at us and I give him a silent thank you. 

“That’s right people. You were not supposed to hear that. This is our first session together. We haven’t even made a setlist! The only way you get to hear more out of us is to do what Tully says. Donate your time, hard-earned money or some food. I’ll make some flyers for when we’re performing though. Okay? Now if you could kindly back up people, I’m getting a little claustrophobic.” And it was true. I could feel the panic rising in my chest. I was starting to smell individuals and was trying to stave off an attack. I started breathing heavily. 

Max sees my face and goes into protective mode. “Alright people out! Now! She needs some air! OUT!” He puts his guitar in its case and starts physically pushing people out the door. “Move it!!!” 

Tully has started fanning me with the sheet music. “Are you ok?” My breath is ragged as he continues fanning me. He grabs my hand and I squeeze it hard, but it’s not helping. I need something stronger. “MAX!” he yells toward the hallway, pleading for some help. 

Tully drops my hand. I get a flash of technicolor vision but then it begins to fade into black. I reach for something. I don’t even know what. “Oh, this is not good! Not good! NOT GOOD! I told him I get nervous. All those people! STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!!!!!” 

Suddenly Max is in my ear, soothing me. He grabs my hand and uses the other one to rub my back. “Alyx. Hey Alyx. It’s ok. You’re ok. Everyone is gone. It’s just you and me, the piano and the guitar.” He manages to pull me over to the piano bench and sit me down. “Breathe in. Breathe out. Touch those ivory keys. Feel how cool they are. Come on Alyx, you’ve got this. You’re going to be fine.” He places my hands on the keyboard and I can feel the chill in my fingertips. I try to focus on that while breathing deeply, all the while Max is speaking softly, calm, collected and focused. I squeeze my eyes shut as flashes of red dance across my eyelids in the inky blackness. I can’t even focus on whether or not I’m changing though I hope to Chuck I’m not. Soon the red fades and all that is left is darkness. The tips of my fingers feel like ice, and I can feel that my body is cool. I slowly open my eyes. My forehead is on the keys and I’m staring at the floor, at my red converse shoes and Max’s blue loafers with gold buckles. They look normal. I can smell Max’s fear though, hear his heart fluttering. He’s scared for me. 

“Dammit!” I hate when I cause someone else to be uncomfortable. “Max.” I croak out. “I’m ok. I’m fine.” I sit up slowly, keeping my eyes mostly closed till I return to a normal sitting position. I open them again, not looking at Max, making sure everyone is really gone. They are. It is just him and me, the piano and the guitar, just as he said. The door is closed and locked. I can see that from the other side of the room. I turn to look at him now, the thump of my heart fading slowly. “Thank you, Max. For acting so quickly. I was headed toward full-blown panic mode there.” 

I hear his sharp intake of breath. “Alyx. Your eyes are... so gold. Where’d all the blue go?” He gets closer to me, closer than he should, our breath intermingles. “There it is. At the edges. I see it now, barely.” He backs up when he realizes he’s way to close. “Are you sure you’re alright now? You kind of scared me there.” 

“Yeah. I probably should have mentioned this last night when we were airing our dirty laundry to each other.” I look slightly guilty. “I get panic attacks. Usually, it’s because my emotions are too strong for me to handle. Sometimes it's for no reason at all. I’ve had them since I was sixteen and usually do quite well managing them, but this year has been trying for me. I hope you understand.” I say feeling ashamed. I know their nothing to be ashamed of but it all comes back to how I hate making others uncomfortable. 

“I thought that’s what was happening. I’ve never actually seen someone have a panic attack before, but I knew I had to do something! Did I do alright?” He asks concerned and hands me a bottle of water from the depths of his green backpack. 

I take a sip before responding. “You did great. Really. I need an anchor. You found that with the piano. You talked in soft calming tones and you kept constant firm yet gentle pressure as you rubbed my back. Those are all important things.” And I was calming down. I could feel my heart beating normally again. Max’s, on the other hand, was still fluttering a bit from adrenaline. “How are you feeling? A little nervous still? Because I swear, I’m fine now.” I take his hand and place it on my chest. “See. Heart normal there.” 

“Yeah. I guess I was. That adrenaline has me going.” He takes some deep breaths. I could feel him start to relax. “Erm. Well, that was interesting,” He says taking his hand back. “I am taking that performance anxiety to heart!” 

“I mean yeah, I have that but it was all the people in too little a room. I felt suffocated. It will be fine at the shelter. The common room is open, there’s plenty of space. And if it’s warm enough we can even open those windows. I’ll be fine. I promise you that! Don’t you trust me?” I stare intently at him. 

He stares at me silently. “The gold is leaching out of your eyes, the blue returning. Does that always happen when you have a panic attack? It’s quite interesting.” 

“I don’t know. I’m usually alone when they happen. I normally can keep it together long enough to get to a bathroom or my car, someplace I'm alone before it gets really bad and I freak people out. I’m sorry I scared you.” I reach for his hand to give is a squeeze. “As I said, I haven’t had one in years. But ever since Tyrion...” I take my hand back to place it in my lap and stare at it in shame. “I’ve had three this semester Max.” 

“I’m sorry, Alyx. I had no idea. Are you really sure you want to do this performance thing?!” He asks. “I don’t want to exacerbate you.” 

“It won’t and yes I do. I’ve done a couple shows there before. Let me just get in to see my therapist and talk to her, see if she has some better suggestions for dealing with them. Maybe some medication if I need it.” I explain. “I really want to do the show with you. I think we sounded amazing together. Don’t you?” 

He laughs and his eyes crinkle with happiness. I give a silent sigh of relief. “We did sound amazing! Your harmonies were... I can’t even describe them! Marvelous?! Fantabulous?! Awesome?! Yeah, awesome. Valerie and everyone are going to be so stoked!” 

“Well, I had some ideas for a couple of other songs that we might do if this went well. What do you think? Maybe six songs together and two solo ones each, for a total of ten? That’s a nice chunk of time.” I say now that we have both calmed down a bit. 

“What did you have in mind?” He asks a bit curious, cocking his head so his curls bounce emphatically.


	45. An Evening With Charlie

I hear the familiar buzz of my phone and see that it is almost seven. It’s a text from Charlie. “I’ll be there in about thirty minutes and this girl will need some pizza. That cool?” 

“Crap! Max it’s almost seven and my cousin Charlie is stopping by tonight. Did you meet her? I can’t remember?” He looks confused so I describe her. “Red hair, total nerd, basically full of sparkles, but could kick your ass if you piss her off?” I tell him. “She was here in January.” 

“Nope never met her. If she’s anything like you I bet she’s awesome. I didn’t realize it was so late either. I have a study group. Let’s meet up this weekend maybe. We could practice some more?” He asks.

“Yeah. I’ll reserve one of the rooms in the music building. So much nicer than this one and will for sure keep people out.” I say with a little laugh. 

“How can you get one? Don’t you need to be a music major?” He questions. 

“Technically yes, but I have a friend who owes me. We’ll get one.” I reply with a smirk. 

“How you know so many people astounds me, Alyx. Truly.” He shakes his head in disbelief as he repacks his guitar, making sure it's in there correctly. 

“Yeah well, I’m an enigma.” I stick my tongue out at him as I gather up our garbage, snacks, and music. 

“I’d say that is fairly accurate. I’ll see you later. Have a good time with your cousin.” He calls as he heads out the door. 

“Oh, hey! One more thing before you go!” I grab his arm stopping him. 

“Sure.” He turns, sets his case down and leans on the top of it. 

I don’t see anyone around, but I pull him back into the room and close the door. “It’s kind of weird, but can I draw your blood?” 

He looks at me. “That is weird. Why?” 

“I’m doing a sort of experiment. It’s kind of an extra credit thing and I need people’s blood to compare. Hopefully, you aren’t afraid of needles?” I ask hoping he’ll say he'll do it. 

He chuckles. “No. Not afraid of them. I haven’t even shown you my tattoo yet.” He winks and sets the guitar down to roll up his sleeve. “Just no cloning me. okay?” He jokes. 

“I haven’t cracked that code yet Max so I can promise you it won’t happen.” I giggle back and pull out my kit from my bag. I was sure glad I decided to carry a med kit around now. It was proving useful. I have him sit at the piano and draw my standard red, gold and purple tubes. “I really appreciate this,” I tell him as I finish up and put them in my unbreakable holding box. 

“You know I’d do anything for you.” He gives me a little cuff on the chin and rolls his sleeve back down. 

“Are you going to be showing off that tattoo of yours now? You have me curious.” I say. 

He just smiles at me. “I’ll see you Saturday then?” He chuckles. 

I shake my head and roll my eyes. “You know it!” I smile back and he dances outside and down the stairs to his study group. 

I do wonder at his tattoo. What could it be? He’s such a complex guy I have no clue what it could be and I want to know. I finish packing up and call my favorite pizza place on the way down, ordering an extra-large supreme pizza. I remembered Charlie liked that. I also get cheesy garlic bread and some hot wings. I’m feeling a little peckish myself. 

By the time I get out to my car and over to the pizza place my order is ready and I head on home. As I pull in, I look for Charlie’s yellow Gremlin. It’s not hard to miss. It’s not there and I park in my spot. As I’m gathering my stuff, I hear a familiar rumble and a “What’s up Bee-otch?!” I turn to find Charlie parked in the available spot next to mine. 

“Hey, Charlie!” I say enthusiastically. “Nice to see you!” 

“Hey, Alyx!” She rushes over for a hug. “I brought some beer!” She almost makes me drop the food she squeezes me so tight. 

“Of course, you did.” I smile. “Do you have everything? Or do you need to come back?” 

“Nope. Got it!” She follows me up the stairs and into my apartment. She drops her backpack and duffle off in the guest room. I take the food out to the living room and she plops on the couch next to me! “Whew! What a long day on the road. But now I’m here, you have pizza and my case is over!” She sighs happily. 

I crack open a beer and hand her one. “I’m always glad to see you. I didn’t know you were on a case. What was it? Can I ask?” 

She takes a sip and sits up, grabbing a slice of garlic bread. With her mouth full she answers, “It was another one like Bentley. Different seductive demon. Bentley is truly dead, but the same scenario applies. All these women appearing in a psych ward, pregnant. This time it was a barista.” 

“Wow!” I say in shock. “Does he work for the same person? Thing? We never did find out what it was.” 

“Since we don’t actually know what it is, I would say yes. It looks like this being is going to continue to try and fulfill his mating ritual since we thwarted the last two.” She responds. “Until we know what we are dealing with, I’m sure they're going to try again in a couple of months.” She pauses to take another bite. “I’m going to keep my eyes out. I think I may know where he’ll be headed next, if I’m right.” 

“You came over on I-90?” She nods as she chews. “That would mean the last job was in Coeur d’Alene, right?” She nods again. I eat a hot wing and think about that. “Are you thinking this thing is following I-90 West?” She nods. “His next attempt in a few months will be in Washington then.” I muse. 

“You got it. I’m not sure exactly where but I have a feeling it will be on that interstate.” Charlie says swallowing. 

“I spent a lot of time in Washington as a kid, maybe I could help you narrow it down some more. Hold on.” I go grab my computer, pulling up a map of Washington. “OK. Both cities that were hit had a population of at least 50,000 so...” I cross-referenced populations of major cities on that interstate. Spokane is close to Coeur d’Alene so he won’t stop there. All the others were too small to pull off a job with thirteen missing women. The only other city that comes close population-wise is Issaquah, but that is close to Seattle so I don’t think he’ll hit there either. “I think he will hit Yakima,” I tell Charlie and showed her why. "I mean technically it is not on I-90 but it’s close enough it just might work. Keep an eye out there.” 

“Wow! You just figured that out in five minutes?! I spent all afternoon in the car mulling the question over. Looks like I didn’t have enough knowledge of the area when all I had to do was ask you.” She grins broadly and tackles me in a hug. 

“Charlie!” I giggle my hands sticky with BBQ and hot wing sauce. “Now you’re all messy too!” 

“Eh, their clothes, it’ll wash.” She gets back up to snag a slice of pizza. “So we gonna watch some Harry Potter or what?” 

“Actually, I found this thing on YouTube. A Harry Potter musical. I thought you might appreciate it.” I had saved it after watching it the first time, knowing I would show Charlie when she came by again. I pull it up on my smart TV and hit play. We watch and eat. 

“I can’t believe I’ve never seen that with how much time I spend online!” Charlie cackles when it’s over. “That was magnificent!” 

“There’s a sequel too you know,” I add. 

“Must see it now!” Charlie squeals with pleasure. 

“Ok! Ok! I’ll let you watch it while I clean up the food.” She nods and reaches for the last beer. I just shake my head. 

I take my computer to the dining room table to work on another essay for class while she finishes watching it. When that is over, she comes and bothers me. “Let’s do something else. It’s still early.” I check the clock and see she’s right. It’s barely nine. Even for a Monday it's too early to call it a night. 

“I was going to wait until I saw Cas but since you’re here...” Her eyes sparkle with excitement as she wonders what I’m going to say. “How are you with the angel blade? I know last time I wasn’t ready, but I think I am. Can you teach me?” Her eyes widen in surprise. “I mean nothing to crazy; I am full of pizza. But say the basics?” 

“Alyx, are you sure?” She eyes me up and down, not believing me. 

“Yes. I need to know. The more weapons knowledge at my disposal the better.” I say firmly. “I'm ready. Show me.” 

“You got it, girl. Go get it.” She trails after me to her room and I go into mine and pull a large wooden trunk out of the closet. I bought it for myself for Christmas. I needed somewhere to keep my weapons and lore hidden from the people who couldn’t handle it. Charlie enters my room and sees me rummaging in my chest. “You got a weapons chest? Cool! That was probably smart. It’s not like most college kids are out fighting monsters on the weekend.” 

“Not unless your name is Buffy, you’re a hunter or part of the Scooby gang.” I laugh. I finally spy the silver blade underneath some tomes of Mina’s I had borrowed. “There you are!” 

“Oh, I have a package for you from Castiel and some notes. I think they are spells. I almost forgot about it. What do you want me to do with it?” Charlie asks. 

“Put it in the fridge would you? Top shelf in the back.” She nods and heads out there. I grab my kit and follow her with the angel blade. 

“Before we start, I have two questions for you. First, what do you know about Valkyrie’s and second, can I have some of your blood?” 

“Wow. Um. Yes. You can have my blood, IDK what you want it for, but sure. And second Valkyrie’s? As in Norse mythology or are we talking Valkyrie as from Marvel Comics and movies?” Charlie questions. 

I elucidate, “I love that I have to clarify that with you.” I giggle. “The first one. Norse mythology Valkyrie’s. Do they have any kind of special powers that makes them appealing and alluring? Or do they use music in any way? I can’t remember my mythology very well.” 

“Yes. I remember it because I always thought they were really cool.” I sit her down at the dining room table to collect her blood sample and she tells me what she remembers. “They were helpers of the god Odin, who would manipulate battles so that the best warriors would die and then Valkyrie's would take those souls to Valhalla. They rode wolves or Pegasus's or horses. They could become ravens, crows or wolves to help the souls along if they didn’t have wings of their own. They were very fierce and deadly in battle as they spent their time in Valhalla training for Ragnarök. They had enhanced abilities related to battle, such as healing, weapons proficiency, could sense when a person was to die and save them or claim them for Odin. As I recall they were also known for their love affairs with mortal men for they were incredibly beautiful. Does that help?” 

“Yes and no,” I reply. Are you sure there is nothing about music? I know Valkyries played as the fates deciding people’s deaths but couldn’t they also inspire music?” 

“You’re thinking of the muses in Greek mythology for that. Norse is a bit rougher than those counterparts. They don’t have time for music. It’s battles and bloodshed for the Viking culture, sweetie.” Charlie laughs. “It’s easy to mix up the mythology, every culture has some of it. That’s why we have the database to keep them all straight.” 

I nod realizing I should have checked it first, but knowing Charlie doesn’t judge me for forgetting. “All done,” I say wrapping her arm with that cool cloth sticky tape stuff. 

“Do you think they are real? Have you come across one?” Charlie asks. 

“I was only thinking about them is all. But why couldn’t they be real? As I have found out, so many things are. Don’t supernatural beings like to fly under the radar anyway? I mean they have people like you who hunt them and kill them. I’d think they would try to keep their noses clean just for that sake.” I say. 

“True. True. You crack me up girl. Where you get these thoughts and ideas from slays me!” Charlie giggles. “Now, are we gonna train some or talk all night?” 

“Sorry! I get distracted so easily these days. There is so much for me to learn. Let’s do it.” Charlie piles the spells on my homework while I move some furniture in the living room for a sparring space. 

She teaches me the basics of handling the blade. I get used to the weight of it, the balance, how easy it is to spin and stab behind you and even how easy it is to flip or toss. I can see why hunters are using it. It is a versatile weapon and you need that in a job like this. What feels like not very long, but in actuality is more like three hours Charlie gives me a big yawn. “I’m beat, Alyx. It’s about twelve-thirty and I know you have classes tomorrow. We should get to sleep.” 

“Yeah. You are right.” I say with my own answering yawn. We both giggle. I notice laughter is coming to me a lot easier these days. “I’m glad you stopped by,” I say and give her a big squeeze. “How do you think the boys are handling things? Do you think they have a clue about this big scary bad that is coming for us? And do you think that Bently’s creature has anything to do with it?” 

“I’ve been thinking about that. I don’t know if it does or not. I brought samples back for Sam. He’s going to compare them to Bentley’s and see if they match. Of course, Bobby, Sam, Dean, and Cas all know more than I do. I can see how anxious they all are and I know they will let me in on the secret when they think I can contribute. That’s kind of how they operate. Think it keeps me safer. Sometimes it does, sometimes it doesn’t. I’m just trying to stay busy so I’m out of their hair and I don’t get butt hurt about not being informed.” She says with a little frown. "Although if I'm honest, I am butt-hurt." Her frown deepens.

“Can I have a sample too? I’ve been working on a theory about monsters. Having some of this creature's goo might help with my research as well. It is goo, right?” I pipe in hoping to distract her from feeling left out. It works. 

“I have goo and I’ll give you one of the hamburger placentas I managed to swipe as well. Sam asked for the whole thing this time instead of just a piece. He’s working with Dr. James something to try and identify it according to the man’s theory.” 

“Dr. James Bronn?” I gasp in surprise and a little bit of awe and putting two and two together. He must be a man of Letters. 

“Yeah, that’s it. You know of him?” Charlie seems perplexed. 

“Yes. He’s a really interesting guy. Has some pretty out-there theories, but he has done so much research in everything that he writes about in his book. I met the man last year when he came to speak. I was going to call him about my own little experiment. I definitely will now.” Charlie nods and helped me put the furniture back into place and then we headed to bed, lost in our own thoughts.


	46. Stressful Evaluations

I awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon and cinnamon rolls. It was heavenly. But I was confused. Charlie only said she could make one thing. “Charlie is that you?!” I call down the hall toward the kitchen. 

She pops her head into the hallway. “Yeah! I’m making breakfast. Should be done in about twenty.” 

When I arrive in the kitchen, I can see her slaving over the stove and a skillet of bacon. Sausages are already cooling on the counter. “I thought you could only make omelets?!” 

“I gained some skills since you last saw me. There was this girl in Wichita Falls...” She spaces off a little remembering. 

“Charlie!” I shout bringing her back to the present. “The bacon!” 

“Oh yeah!” She flips it again and seeing it’s done puts it on some paper towels. “Anyway, she thought it was sexy cooking together so I picked up a few things.” Charlie leans down to glance at the oven. “These are ready too.” She pulls them out and places them on the cooling rack. “Now where did I put that icing...” 

“Right here.” I hand it to her snacking on some sausage. “Wow, this is good!” She smirks at me as she frosts the hot cinnamon rolls. “I thought you were supposed to wait till they were cool to frost them?” 

“Some people do it that way,” She says as she finishes it. Opening the freezer, I see a large space cleared out and she pops the rolls in there and sets a timer. “While I was in the fridge this morning, I noticed some other peoples’ blood so I got curious and opened up the package Cas sent. More blood. Then you asked for some of the goo from my case. That can’t be a coincidence, Alyx. What is going on? Do you want to share with the class here?” 

“Crap! I didn’t think she would get all snoopy like that! But it makes sense. She feels left out from the boys' case...” I stall for time and eat some bacon, even though it’s too hot and I burn my tongue. 

“You can’t stall forever by eating food. Come on, tell me.” Her eyes flash with a bit of anger, then hurt and she stands there staring fiercely, waiting for me. I snag another piece and she grabs the plate away. “You can’t have any more until you spill the beans Alyx!” 

“Alright. Alright!” I put my hands up in defeat. “I’m really not even sure what I’m doing here, Charlie. It’s all circumstantial and guesswork. What you told me last night about Sam and Dr. Bronn? I think I may have stumbled onto something like that.” She looks confused. I sit down and tell her everything. Well, not everything. Nothing about me of course, but about the shifters and how one of them was sick. “I accidentally found this protein I had never seen before when trying to treat them. It made me curious. I started checking everyone I knew. To see if they had this protein or a similar protein in their blood. I found out Mina was much more than a witch. Her friend from the party was a vampire. But I need more data, Charlie. People and things in the supernatural life. I need to compare them because I didn’t just want to go to Sam with a theory. I wanted to be able to prove my theory and get him excited about it as much as I am. Do you think I’m crazy?” I finish. 

“I knew Mina was a witch!” She exclaims then focuses on me. “You crazy? No way! That sounds awesome! I had no idea that something like this could even exist! If I understand correctly, you will be able to tell if someone is 100% human or not from the proteins in their blood?” I nod. “And if you get enough data, you could potentially tell what kind of creature it is from protein analysis?” 

“That’s the theory I am working on. If we know what we are dealing with, then we could potentially ‘cure’ them. Maybe? Wouldn’t that be amazing? I am thinking I really need to call Dr. Bronn, but I want to analyze the twelve samples I have before that.” I explain to Charlie. The timer dings and Charlie pulls out the cinnamon rolls as she ruminates on what I’ve told her. “Cas told me you went to Oz. As in Dorothy's Oz with the wizard, the lion, tinman, and scarecrow?” 

“Yes. I helped Dorothy defeat the Wicked witch, then went back to Oz with her to clean up the chaos that was created. We were losing and we couldn’t see a way to defeat the rebel forces, the Wizard and us. I got split in two. Dark Charlie single-handedly ended the war, by doing terrible, horrible things. She wanted the wizard and Dorothy in charge of Oz. She came back here and went after the people who covered up my parent's deaths. I had to stop her so I came back too. Man, it was confusing for Sam and Dean, there being two of me. But of course; despite everything going on at the time, with Dean and the mark, they found us both and put me back together again. Not without some emotional scars and breaking my other arm of course!” She sighs and shakes her head. Then she hands me a warm cinnamon roll. “So, it's fair to say I’ve been affected by magic. Do you think this theory of yours will be able to tell you that?” She asks with her mouth full of a gooey roll. 

“I sure hope so, Charlie. That would be great to know. But honestly, the people I have researched so far are either 100% human or a supernatural. I don’t know of anyone that has been affected by magic, but some of these new samples may help with clarification.” I smile and take a bit of roll. “Could you please not say anything though. I want to be the one to bring it up with Sam.” 

“Of course! This is totally your thing. I really hope that you figure this out though. It would be so helpful! We could put in on the database and then...” She lets her mind take off. 

“Now don’t get carried away there, Charlie. I don’t know what any of it means, and I’m just a student. Dr. Bronn will know what to do with it.” I tell her. “And you were right. These cinnamon rolls are divine! I thank Ms. Wichita Falls.” 

“Yeah. I always get something out of each relationship, even if I don’t know what it is at the time.” Charlie grins. “Speaking of, don’t you need to get to class?” 

I glance at the wall, it is 9:30. I have something at ten. I sigh and hurriedly eat the rest of my roll. “Thanks for breakfast, Charlie. You cool with letting yourself out?” 

“You know it. Off to fill that smart head of yours with even more information! I’ll save you some rolls and other stuff.” She gets up and starts fiddling with my teapot. “Thank you for telling me about your project. Ever since I found out about the Supernatural world and how scary it is, all I want to do is help. I don’t know that much about it, so if you can do something that will make things easier for all of us hunters. I applaud that. Go get dressed and I’ll make you a latte. I learned how to do that too!” She gives me a wink. 

I go get dressed and check my gym bag. I need to go see my sensei today after I pick up my gun. Those samples will have to wait another day. I sigh. I want to analyze them, but classes have me so busy this week. All these tests and essays due and right after the break! “Ugh!” I grunt in frustration. I stop myself from going down a crazy spiral. “Everything will get done at some point,” I tell myself. “Don’t stress yourself out. Take it one day at a time and prioritize.” I remember about last night’s panic attack and text my therapist. I would like to see her if possible and talk to her about my worsening attacks. I finish getting ready quickly. I am liking the short hair because it's so quick to style, but I do notice, I could trim it again. I throw a grooming kit in my gym bag as a reminder for later. 

When I get back to the kitchen Charlie has a matcha latte ready for me and is cleaning up the kitchen from the mess she made. “I’m going to take the longest shower ever, then I think I’ll head out. Have a good day.” She smiles and I sidle over to her and give her a big hug. 

“Thanks for being so awesome, Charlie. I’m glad you’re my friend. Is that a weird thing to say?” I ask thinking out loud. 

She looks surprised and do I detect a tear in her eye? She sniffles then answers. “No. I’m happy you’re my friend. I don’t have many of them. Not really. Being who I am, living how I live. I’m glad too. Now come on, you’re going to be late!” She swats me on the butt and gestures to the door. 

“Oh, Mina might stop by and drop off the cats. Yeah, they are officially cats now. I forgot to tell her you’re here.” I remind her as well as myself as I shoot Mina a text. “Drive safe and let me know when you stop tonight.” She nods and shoos me out the door. I skip down the stairs and out to my vehicle to head off to school. 

I actually find a decent spot near my class and make it there early. Max texts me about some options for songs. “I’m not sure what sort of vibe we should go for?” He says. 

“Whatever we damn well please, Max! It’s our thing.” I text him back. He seems to like that idea. 

The day passes quickly and finally, I’m able to go pick up my gun. I am excited to see how the mods turned out. I walk in the store and Tami is leaning on the counter watching some talk show. They sure seem to do a lot of that here. I clear my throat, “Hello Tami! How have you been?” 

“Well, if it isn’t Ms. Torres!” She beams. “So glad you could make it today. You excited to pick up your weapon?” I nod. “I haven’t seen it yet so I am too!” She confesses. 

I open it and pull it out of the packaging. Swirly filigree engraved on the barrel and plum and silver grips. “I love it!” I breathe out quietly and put it together. It smells of metal, oil and a little resin. 

“Wow! That is a beauty! Even I must admit.” Tami agrees. “I’m not one for mods at all and I wouldn’t hesitate to pick your weapon. It just works. You want to go try it out?” I nod and she rings me up some ammunition with lots to spare. 

I know where the firing range is so I take my new gun over there to try it out. It feels natural, comfortable in my hands. The kickback is minimal. As I practice another guy my age comes in with a weapon of his own. A desert eagle fifty caliber handgun. He probably thinks he’s the shit. I ignore him and nod at the guy manning my targets. One reason I like this range is they have a pulley system so you can have moving targets to practice with; from thirty yards all the way to two hundred. I concentrate as he tries to trip me up moving the target fast. I shoot all fourteen rounds, hitting critical spots on them all. 

I smile at that and pull my earphones off and eject the magazine. The other guy comes over. “Wow! That was some impressive shooting! I bet no one messes with you!” He says with a look of surprise on his face. “How’d you get so good?” 

“You don’t want to know mister,” I say mysteriously. He looks a little shocked. I check my phone and see it is already after five. I was having a good time and didn’t realize how fast time flew. I need to go do some training with sensei but need something to eat as well. I can tell he wants to talk a little more about weapons, flirt with me and try to impress me, but I have to go. I say with a little bit of a snicker, “I have somewhere I need to be. Enjoy your desert eagle.” I finish packing up and leave. I stop by the counter once more to say goodbye to Tami. “It was nice to meet you, Tami. Thanks again for all the help picking out my piece.” 

“You got it, girl! Ned always gives me the women because I don’t intimidate them like he does, so when I get one that knows a little something its always refreshing. So thank you!” She replies. 

I nod and head out to my car. I drive into town and stop at the smoothie place getting something to tide me over until after my training. Sensei did say he was planning on testing me. I arrive at the dojo and change into my gear. The shuriken in their respective pouches are padded so I can’t actually hurt anyone with them. I added a few amendments to my belt. Some loops for knives, a holster for my new gun and I plan on adding a sleeve to put the angel blade in later. I go out and warm up with some stretching and yoga. When sensei is ready, he calls me to one of the back rooms with doors. It has a two-way mirror so people can watch if they choose, but it still offers the illusion of privacy. Along the wall is a slew of weapons. Everything I have ever tried to learn is here. From the staff to daggers, all are carefully placed along the mirrored wall. We bow and sensei starts in without warning. He brings it. Not telling me what style or weapon he’s going to use, just like what would happen in a real fight. All the disciplines I have learned in the school since I signed up after that fight with Penny. He grabs a sword, then throws out some jiu-jitsu or krav maga. A dagger, the staff, karate, taekwondo, aikido, and he uses the sai, nunchucks, and my beloved shuriken. He throws it all out there over the course of our fight. I manage to keep him at bay. He does get a few hits in, I will give him that, but I feel I got in just as many myself. Finally, he calls it quits after an hour and a half. I’m pretty tired, my smoothie long gone, but am feeling that high of a good intense workout. We bow again and sensei sinks to the floor. “Get me some water child. Please.” I, of course, oblige. 

As we sit on the mat and compose ourselves, I ask him, “Sensei. That was something! I hadn’t realized how much I have learned at this school. Thank you for all your teachings. How would you say it went?” 

“Alyx. I don’t know how you did it. Don’t let anyone else hear that I said this but you are the best student I have ever had. It seems that no matter what I threw at you, you managed to block. You even got in some good hits.” He says as he winces. “I would be confident in you teaching a class to anyone beginning and, in some things, up to intermediate. Is that something that you would like to do moving forward?” 

“I am humbled and honored you would speak so highly of me. I only wanted to learn to defend myself and you have certainly taught me that. You helped me flourish in the things I was good at and I will forever be grateful. However, I will be graduating come May and moving on to... somewhere. I haven’t quite made it that far yet. I only know it will not be here. Remember my cousin, Charlie? The fiery redhead?” He nods. “She has asked me about helping her with bounty hunting for a while. I thought I would like to do that after all this school stuff. Help clear my brain while I study for the MCAT’s. I decided kind of last-minute that I wanted to do pre-med so I haven’t taken them yet, which means I can’t apply to any med schools.” I tell him, the lie slipping from my lips so easily. 

“I had no idea what your major was. Pre-med you say?” He reiterates. 

I nod. “And microbiology. A dual major. I would like to use micro and immunology to help people from a medical standpoint.” I tell him. 

“You impress me still,” Sensei says. I blush. “You will continue to come see us until the time that you leave. Everyone loves you so and it will help you keep your skills sharp.” 

“I don’t think I could lose my skills, but yes. I aim at coming at least once a week, more if I can.” I smile back at him shyly. 

“Very good. Help me up child.” I stand and help him up, noticing again he seems a bit sorer than he claims. 

“Are you alright? Did I hurt you accidentally?” I question. 

He shakes his head. “I am fine. Looks like you may have kicked me a little harder than I anticipated, but I will be alright.” There is a knock at the door. A student is standing there with a manila envelope. “Ah, your gift has arrived.” 

“Gift?” I say in surprise. 

“Yes. When one reaches your level of achievement and we do this session, it is recorded.” He points to the cameras throughout the room I had neglected to see. “Here is your personal copy of our session. You can study it and see exactly what happened. And there is this.” He pulls a slim object from the envelope as well. “A kabutan keychain in blue to match your car. If you look closely, we had it engraved. Arigatou gozaimasu.” He puts it back inside and then bows and hands the envelope to me. “I hope you go far in life, Alyx. It has been a pleasure teaching you.” 

I know it is wildly inappropriate but I am so touched, so I give him a hug. “Thank you. For everything.” He nods, his eyes a little misty as he escorts me to the locker room. I give him one last quick hug then go inside. 

After cleaning up and cutting my hair, I gather my things and leave. I stop at Panera bread on the way home for a panini and brace myself to work on my essay again. The cats are back and glad to see me. They ask how I’ve been and if I have any new information about my experiment. “We saw Charlie today.” Midnight tells me. “That girl is too much. I love her. I honestly think that she and our Rowena would have been great friends if given the chance.” 

Mingho seconds it. “Yes. I don’t like many humans but there is something about Charlie.” I give them both a good scratching but then have to send them away so I can concentrate on my essay. I work late into the night trying to finish it. It’s not technically due until Monday, but I always go through so many rewrites, it’s better for me if I get it done earlier.


	47. Kittehs and Doggos

Wednesday, I vow on stopping by the lab. If nothing more, I can drop off my samples and they will stop clogging up my own fridge. It’s kind of gross having them in there. I do that first thing before heading to class. Twelve samples is a lot, but it will help me out so much. I’ll have a pool. I received blood from Sam, Dean, Charlie, a ghoul, a djinn, a vetala, Max, Garth, Bess, Garth’s daughter, the demon creature from Charlie’s case and Castiel. I organize them. Sam, a ghoul, a djinn, Max, Garth and Castiel in one with Dean, Charlie, the vetala, Bess, Garth’s daughter and the demon creature in another. I hide them in the back of the fridge so that no one messes with them. I’ll fire up the electrophoresis later and get at least half of them done. The rest of the project will have to wait until tomorrow. I knew I had a free afternoon, for once. 

After lunch, I’m able to get everything ready and run the electrophoresis while I’m at lab. I pick up the results on my way to an evening study group for our test tomorrow. I get a text from the animal shelter asking why I haven’t been to volunteer. If you don’t show up after a certain number of weeks they find someone else since helping animals seems to be a priority for a lot of people. “Can I come in tomorrow afternoon?” I text back. 

Joshua, the guy in charge of the volunteers responds with a crisp, “Yes. You know the drill.” And he was right, I did. Even though I hadn’t been there in months. I believe he let it slide due to my illness and friend's death. I know I’d have to ask about it when I got there. But I didn’t need to he answered my own question. “This is your last chance. We haven’t kicked you out of rotation because we know you have had a bit of a rough patch in your life lately and that you truly enjoy coming and helping. You have a way with animals, so we have let it slide. But there are many others willing to help too. Please show up.” 

“I will Joshua. I promise.” There goes my free afternoon to play mad scientist. I did want to go see the animals again. They always showed you love, no matter what you have done, as long as you were kind to them. I liked that. 

I was dying to look at the results from this afternoon but my test came first, so I hid them in my backpack with a sigh. I’d have to look at them later. I had to focus on graduating. I was so close and if I didn’t pass all my classes, it would mean more time away from Dean. I didn’t want that. The studying went as well as it could and I felt as prepared as I ever would for that test tomorrow. 

Just as I slid into bed, I hear a familiar ping and it’s Charlie saying she has made it to Rapid City and was staying there for the night. She was going to stop at Jody’s the next day to check in with the girls and then maybe head back to the bunker. Depending on what everyone was doing. She was missing Alex, Patience, and Claire. I texted back that I thought she should spend some quality time with the girls. Donna and Jody did what they could but being sheriffs, they were busy a lot. Not that Patience, Claire or Alex couldn’t take care of themselves, but it's important to keep ties strong. Especially with those you considered family. She wished me luck on my exam tomorrow and that was that. 

As I get out of my car the next afternoon, the familiar smell of the animal shelter hits me; although now I can smell all the layers. Animals have as complex of scents as humans do. As I walk towards the back, I notice more cars than usual. There must have been a raid. Some of the beasts that wind up here are in such bad shape it makes me cry. How can people be so cruel to them? All they do is love you unconditionally and yet some people... I don’t even finish that sentence. All I want to do is get in there are work my magic. Give those poor creatures the love and attention they deserve. 

I come in the back door and run into Joshua himself. He’s a tall lanky fellow with a bald head and crisp blue eyes, like icicles. Which is quite funny considering he is the warmest man I ever met when it comes to animals that is. “Nice of you to return, Alyx. I trust you are doing better? I heard about some of the things that happened and for what it’s worth; I am sorry you had to go through it.” 

I give him a nod of understanding. “Do you want me to get some of the new recruits ready for inspection. There seems to be a lot.” 

“Yes. There was a house raid out on Maple drive. By all those nature trails. The place was sickening. I’m not going to even talk about it. Go get washed up and help out Allie and Leah.” 

I give another nod and go stash my things in a cubby. Leah and Allie were wrestling with a large stubborn dog, trying to get him into the bath. I couldn’t even tell what kind of dog he was; his fur was so matted and covered with dirt. “I’ll work on the new arrivals?” I yell over the cacophony of barks and whines. They both nod emphatically. I enter the next room where they are being held. “Hey, there little kitty.” I coo soothingly into the first cage I come across with a frightened animal. It immediately stops making noises and stares at me. I poke my fingers into the cage so it can smell me. “I’m just gonna take you out of here and give you a little bath. Alright, sweetie?” I slowly open the door, blocking the exit with my body. I lay my arm inside brushing against the shaking cat. “It’s ok. I’m not going to hurt you.” I move slowly, reaching for it. I let it sniff my fingertips and get used to me. When I feel enough time has passed, I reach in and grab it and that’s when all hell breaks loose. The cat goes berserk, hissing and scratching. Shredding my arm with its tiny claws. “OUCH!” I hiss as I wrench my arm back, the cat still attached. I’m somehow able to extract the now feral creature from my arm, but it comes at me still, trying to get through the bars. “WTH?” I say as I survey my raw red arm. Blood drips freely to the floor, a steady trickle. I don’t even register the pain; I am in disbelief. 

Animals have always loved me. It was my other gift. Like music, they responded to me and I could always get through to the ones everyone else couldn’t. As I ponder what happened, I notice the silence. An entire room of animals has gone quiet. I turn toward the stillness and survey them. The dogs who were cowering, now stand tall, hair bristling, a series of low growls growing in their throats as they creep towards me. The cats all have arched their backs, claws out, slinking toward the front of their cages. Then all at once, the animals begin again. This time their barks and hissing hide an undercurrent of terror that wasn’t there before. Yes, they were frightened, but of the situation. Now all their panic seems to be directed at me. I move to the door and the washing sink there to grab some paper towels and wrap my arm. I walk down the row of cages. Tiny razors slice at me, sharp teeth try to break the metal bars of their prisons and attack me. What on earth is going on? I reach the end of the row and check my arm. It has stopped bleeding. I can tell it has started healing thanks to my new powerful senses. I never really felt it; I was in such shock at the turn of events. Allie enters the room, startled to find me with my arm wrapped. 

“What’s going on? Why haven’t you?” She tries to speak over the racket not realizing I can hear her. She surveys the scene before her. She pulls me back to the dog washroom. After closing the door and dulling the din she asks again. “What happened in there? Are you OK?” She removes the towels and sees all the blood. “Did a cat attack you? I thought you had a special way with animals. Why would they...” She stops at looks at me curiously. 

“I thought I did, but after what happened in there... Maybe I don’t. I don’t even know what to say, Allie. Except do we have to tell Joshua? It’s my first day back and...” 

“It's not like we can hide this, Alyx. I’m going to have to bandage you up. It’s up to him if you can stay or not. I don’t make the rules.” She gives me sympathetic eyes and pulls me to the infirmary to fix me up. I know I’ll be fine and don’t need all the fuss, but I can’t very well tell her that. She bandages me and I sit in the room for a little while pondering this turn of events. I remember the cats didn’t like me too much after I had changed. Is this what’s happening now? They eventually came round, but I talked to them about it and they are more than mere animals. Maybe it was just a fluke too. I really had no idea but I didn’t want to leave either. I truly like helping. I went off in search of Joshua. 

He is in his office dealing with all the paperwork that comes from a raid. I knock on his door. “Joshua, can I talk to you for a minute?” 

He looks up over his reading glasses and sees my arm. “I guess I have to.” He bristles. “Come in and shut the door then.” I do as he asks. Before I get out a word, he buts in. “Allie popped in and said there was an incident. Care to illustrate the situation for me?” He says as he puts down his pen and folds his hands on the desk. 

“I don’t know what happened. Really. You know how I am with animals. They seem to get me. I can always gain their trust. But these... all of them, seem fearful of me. I don’t know if it because of where they were or what happened to them. I don’t want to make excuses. I can see how much you need the extra hands today. Maybe it would be better if I took care of the other animals. The ones that have been here a while and let everyone else deal with the new recruits.” 

He rubs his chin thinking. “You know the rules... and you are also right. We do need help today. If it were anyone else, they would be gone so fast they wouldn’t know what hit them. You have a great track record though. I’m going to have you let the dogs out into the playpen. You clean out all their stalls and when returning have two in each cage. We need to double up until we know the condition of the new guys. I hate to do that but try to put the ones who like each other together. When you're done with that come see me. Stay away from the cats and keep that arm tightly wrapped. You hear?” I nod. I didn’t like his plan, but he was the boss. I get up and leave his office. Cleaning out stalls was one of the least fun jobs, but I had earned that right. I guess. “If there is another incident...” He calls out after me. 

“There won’t be!” I chirp back brightly. At least I hoped there wouldn’t be. I thought things over as I made my way to the dog side of the shelter. Did they sense the change in me? Was that why they were afraid now? Was it like the thing with the cats? I know if there were any problems with the dogs, my days volunteering at the shelter were over for sure. 

The familiar racket of barks assaulted my ears as I got closer. I started whistling so they knew I was coming. I placed my hand on the door and heard it. The silence. The dogs knew something was up with me. I sighed and opened the door. The same heavy silence greeted me and I knew there would be no more helping here. I’d finish out the day and that would be it. “Hey, guys!” I said brightly. “Wanna go play?” This gave them pause as most sat down to stare at me. Their guts were saying fear me, but my cheeriness told them not. I decided to play it safe. I went and opened the door for the playpen and set out a multitude of treats. Then I opened their cages one at a time. They bolt for outside and the treats. When I get all the dogs out there, I shut the bottom half of the door and leave the top half open so I can watch them. Surprisingly everyone shares, making sure everyone gets a treat. Maybe they have learned a thing or two since I last was here. I didn’t recognize any of the dogs and that made me happy. We were a no-kill shelter so that means they all had been adopted. 

I check each enclosure for accidents and pick up the water and food tins, taking them to the industrial size sinks for washing. The hose is already set up and I move gently down the aisle hosing each pen down making sure to get all the gross dried bits of food and whatnot. Then I refilled each doggy bowl with food according to the tag on the cage, in case they had special needs. I moved several dogs to roo together so there were six cages for the new recruits. By the time I was done, I was hot and sweaty but no use delaying the inevitable. I went out to the yard to gather the dogs. They did not want to be gathered that was for sure. I had an easier time with the bigger dogs because they couldn’t move as fast. I was able to catch several that I knew were buddies from watching them in the yard. They fought me every step of the way. Snapping at me, growling, pawing, whatever they could think of not to be close to me and to let me know how much they disliked it. I had to put most in muzzles just to get them into their kennels. It was breaking my heart. 

After I got bitten by a corgi, a freaking corgi, I sat on a stump and pouted. This was not fun at all! I lay my head between my knees wallowing. I feel hot breath on my head and am afraid to look. I finally do and gaze into the eyes of a husky wolf mix. I know he’s a husky because no dog has eyes that brilliant blue except huskies. He’s particularly gruff-looking, so I knew he was also a wolf. He remained aloof toward me all afternoon, which was a nice change of pace from the growls and snaps of the others. Gazing into his eyes I talked to him like I normally would. “Hey, there big guy! It’s nice to finally meet you.” I don’t dare try to touch him. Just leaned back on the stump, keeping eye contact. He sits down and stares at me as if he is trying to understand. “You are pretty impressive for a dog. I wonder if you have a little wolf in you.” With that he barks, a nice friendly bark and starts panting, his long tongue lolling out of his mouth almost to the ground. I laugh, “You do don’t cha?” and smile. He barks again. “You think you could help me get the rest of your friends in line here?” I ask him. “I could really use the assist today.” He snorts and stands up to saunter over like he’s trying to be cool. Then he gently licks my face. “I’ll take that as a yes! Is it ok if I hug you? I sure could use one.” He sits back down waiting. I’m surprised to find his black fur is nice and soft. Softer than I would imagine. And he smells nice. Much nicer than a stray should smell. Now I’m suspicious. “Are you a friend of Ahna and Beta’s sent to keep an eye on me?” I ask as I lean away from him. I think perhaps I see a twinkle in his gaze, but it could have been the clouds shifting in the sunlight. 

I decide not to look a gift horse in the mouth and tell this dog what to do to help me out. He is a great herding dog, corralling the smaller ones so I am able to catch them. They are quite fast. They are still terrified of me, but I think more scared of Jet. That’s the name I give him because his fur is so dark. Darker even than Beta’s. “Jet Blue. That’s what I’m going to call ya. Is that cool?” I ask him after we get another set of dogs into their cage. He barks merrily his bushy tail wagging a mile a minute. I scratch his ears and lean down for another hug. He slobbers all over me, leaning into me. Toppling me over he jumps on me to keep licking my face. 

Of course, Leah takes that moment to appear and thinks Jet is attacking me. She rushes over to pull him off. She yanks him off of me and ushers him into the playpen. After helping me up I explain what was going on. “He was just playing. Jet and I seem to have hit it off.” 

“Jet?!” Leah looks at me curiously and frustrated. 

“Yeah. Jet Blue. That’s what I decided to call him.” She still stares at me oddly. “Cuz his fur is so black and his eyes so blue. Plus, he’s fast.” I explain. 

“Oh, I get it! Like the plane.” She snorts a little. “That’s cute.” I nod. “Are you sure he wasn’t attacking you? I heard about the cat incident earlier and saw you wrestling with some of the other dogs.” 

I roll my eyes annoyed that word gets around so fast. “Yes. Jet and I are friends. I’ll show you!” I walk to the door and holler at him. “Hey, Jet! Come here, boy! Sorry, Leah was mean to you!” He barks friendly but won’t come over. We enter the pen and I survey the area. There are only four other dogs left other than him. “Hey! You’re making me look bad. Please come here.” I motion with my arms. He does but glares icily at Leah as he wraps himself around my legs. 

“Sorry, Jet!” She goes to scratch his ears and he snaps at her. “Woah there! Okay! I’m sorry! Will it make things better if I give you a treat?” She asks him. He continues to scowl at her while she goes inside to get one. I scratch his ears absentmindedly and his tails thumps, but as soon as Leah returns it stops. She offers it to him and he will not accept it. Only when Leah hands it to me and I offer it does Jet take it, tail wagging again. I would even say with a smug look on his face saying. ‘This one is my hooman. No one else will do!’ I shrug and scratch his ears again. 

“Come on, boy. Let’s round up those last few dogs then I’ve got to put you back in your own stall.” He hangs his head and gives a little whine. I kneel to give him another hug and stare into his eyes. I really feel like he understands what I’m saying like he is another shifter I’m talking to not like a dog... Although I have no verifiable proof he is. “I know. I wouldn’t wanna be cooped up either. Those are the rules and you have to follow the rules while you are here.” He licks my face again so I scratch under his chin. “Yeah, I know.” He helps me get the last of the dogs while Leah watches. 

I’m really struggling with the last pair and Leah sighs and finally comes and helps. “I’m sorry, Alyx, but this has decided it. No more volunteering here. I don’t know what the deal is or why the animals all seem to despise you now. But that is it. I’d ask you to adopt Jet here as a consolation prize except you can’t have pets at your place. We have had nothing but trouble with this guy since he came into the shelter a few weeks ago. You are the only one he seems to respond to.” 

“Can I ask what kind of problems you have had with him?” I question, genuinely curious. She lists a myriad of things. Aggression, escape artist and food hoarder are the ones that stick out the most. The three most prominent he would display if he had lived for any length of time in the wild as an actual wolf. “Well, you know I may be moving to a new place that accepts animals. Can you hang on to him a little while longer while I sort it out?” 

“I know he’s not going anywhere. We will keep him as long as it takes for you to return. If he doesn’t leave first. He’s escaped twelve times already! But he always manages to come back. I know no one else will adopt him. One couple tried and he ran away from them back here. I think he was waiting for you.” Leah laughs at that. “Heaven knows why with your luck today.” 

“Yeah well. Me either.” I lean down to hug the black furry dog. “Were you waiting for me, ya goof?” He answers with a very wet doggy kiss. “I will take that as a yes.” I led him to his own pen at the end of the row. “Now you gotta stay here so I can come back and get you, ok? If you run off how will I find you again?” I tell him with one last hug before I close the door and leave with Leah. 

I stop at Joshua’s office to say my goodbyes. He doesn’t say much but I know he’s sad to see me go for good. Good help is hard to find. I promise to be back to get Jet and he seems happy about that. I only hope it really is the case. I head home to wallow again at my loss of connection with animals. I had relied on it a lot when I was younger and felt disconnected. A lot of people couldn’t handle my kind of weird. Sometimes I couldn’t handle my kind of weird, but animals didn’t care. As long as you loved them and were kind that was all that mattered to them.


	48. Jam Session

“Will my professors ever let up?” I ask myself as I head to work Friday at the lab. “Probably not. They want us to be prepared for the real world even though they have no idea what the real world actually contains.” I sigh at that thought and almost miss the ringing of my phone! “Hel...Hello!” I manage to sputter out as I catch it just before it goes to voicemail. 

A cool and calm voice answers, “Hello, is the famous Alyx I have heard so much about?” 

“Depends on who’s asking” I reply snarkily. Who do people think they are just calling all willy nilly like this? 

He clears his throat. “I was told to call this number when I got back to the states. A Rosemarue asked me kindly, said it was kind of urgent?” He seems a little taken aback at my attitude. 

I roll my eyes. How could I have forgotten?! “You must be the emotion master, Ata...” I couldn’t quite remember what it was. 

“Steve. Please just call me Steve. My true name is awful to pronounce. Even I have problems with it.” He gives a little chuckle. 

“Steve. Yes. I am sorry for being so rude. Sometimes I get messed up phone calls. I hope you understand that and in no way, shape or form does that mean that I don’t want to work with you.” I bite my lip hoping I’ve proven myself. 

“No worries. I get it. You’re a young college girl...” 

“Not so young college student. I’m about to graduate.” I interrupt him. Then sigh in frustration at myself. ‘Shut up you idiot! Let the man talk!’ I clear my own throat. “Let me start again. Why, hello. Yes, this is Alyx. Thank you so much for calling me, Steve. I was really hoping I’d be able to work with you when you got back from your trip. I trust you had a good time? When would we be able to meet? I think myself a hopeless case and could really use your guidance. Rosemarue said you’re the best for this type of situation.” 

There’s nothing but silence on the other end and I think I’ve dropped the call. Then I hear peals of laughter coming from my phone. After several minutes I hear him. “Wahoo! That was the most adorable attempt to change a first impression I have ever heard. Gee whiz!” He takes a little bit more to catch his breath. “You sound like a genuinely nice woman.” I saw that he had changed his vernacular. “I am actually still out of the country but will be back soon. Would it be too soon if we met up a week from today?” 

“Really?! That would be fantastic! I have to go to work in the afternoon but we could meet after?” I tell him. 

“Does your work allow other people there? It's kind of weird but I like to see someone in their natural environment before we have a session. Helps me get a feel for that person and what exactly their therapy, for lack of a better word, would entail.” He asks. 

I explain to him what my job is and he sounds excited. “That is a really cool job. I’d like to come see it, purely for the science aspect,” He says excitedly. 

“I mean I’m basically the janitor, but they let me use the equipment on my own time so it's worth it. I guess that would be alright if you came. You can watch me while I do what I gotta do, then we could go out for coffee or something?” 

“That would be lovely. I shall see you in a week then,” He says cheerily and hangs up. 

It was only after that I realized I never told him what time or where to meet me. I shrug. He seems to know what he’s doing, let’s hope he shows up. I was glad that he’d finally called because my therapist had gotten back to me with no recommendations except to take anti-anxiety meds. I had in the past and that was a slippery slope. I didn’t feel like myself on them. Plus, thinking about all the changes I’d gone through lately, who knows if they would even work. I felt it was a step in the right direction with Steve. 

There’s quite a heavy load of things that need to be done today at work. I still have some tests of my own to run, so I quickly prepare them before diving into the mountain of dishes, autoclaving, media making, feeding, and general maintenance there is to run this research lab. The grad students are in what I call beast mode as we only have about a month left in the semester and some of them have yet to prove their theories. Basically, their asses are on the line if they don’t come up with some concrete data to prove why their thesis is valid. They could get kicked out or have to come up with another thesis. Neither one is any fun. I put in my headphones to listen to an indie chill playlist on Spotify so I won’t be tempted to talk to them. Sometimes they explain what they are working on and show me what they are doing when the mood is better. Today is not one of those days. I keep my head down and out of their way as I go about my job. 

I usually work for about four hours on Fridays to get things ready for the coming week; from two to six. I’m still nowhere near being done at eight-thirty. The grads really amped up their games! My electrophoresis finished hours ago and I got the printouts. I’m eager to look at them all tonight and get them into my charts and graphs. My stomach growls and I know I need to head out. I will come back tomorrow after Max and my rehearsal and see what I need to do before I can call Dr. Bronn. I want to do it soon so we can compare notes. Hopefully, we have both been up to the same thing. 

I stop at La Parilla on the way home and pick up my favorite burrito, and something new to try in the morning. Max texts me and asks me what time to meet him at the music space. I have to check with my friend Trudie to make sure she got the room for me. 

“I almost forgot but remembered last thing today before I left. I got you the good one because for some reason no one wants to practice this weekend. Room number nine. The one with the piano, at the end. You have it from ten until two. I made sure to stash some gummi bears in the seat. I know you love them.” She texts me back. 

“Gummi bears AND the good booth. Wow! I am feeling lucky today! What do I owe you?” I chirp back. 

“Ah well, you owe me some science-y time. I have a test coming up and a big project. I just need a little guidance for them both and call your debt paid.” She responds. “Oh, and I left the key for the building and the room in your mailbox.” 

I feel a little guilty that I’m getting off so easily. I’ve known Trudie for years. One of the few people from my hometown that I actually got along with. She had a roundabout way of getting here to my university and she looked me up when she did. Sweet as a Georgia peach, she was, but we ran in different circles and didn’t see each other much. We put in the effort, but she was always away performing, so when we did see each other it was nice. “You are too kind but you got it Trudes!” 

I texted Max back. “Meet me in front of the music building at quarter to ten. They are so possessive about that place they will never let you through the door if you’re not with a music person or if they don’t know you.” 

“I’ve heard that. I’ll see you then!” He replies quickly. 

I spend the rest of the evening and on into the night inputting the new data from the samples I’ve run this week. Looks like I was right. All the creatures I tested have that cell line. Proteins differentiate species. If you have been affected by magic you have a mutation of the cell line and its only residual. Well, I’m guessing it’s only residual. I will have to test Charlie and Max again to be sure, but I believe it depends on how often you have been exposed to magic and the strength of that magic. Cas, Sam, and Dean have a cell line in common, something I didn’t expect. I wonder if it is an angelic signature. Sam and Dean never mentioned anything about them and angels. Why do they have some of the same proteins as Cas? Something to ask them about, I guess. I better check with Dr. Bronn about the residuals too. I wonder if he has come across anything like this. Finally, about two I decided I better get some sleep if I don’t want to be shit at our practice tomorrow. 

Of course, I oversleep, I knew I shouldn’t have stayed up so late, but my research is so fascinating. I throw on something, grab the cold burrito from the fridge, grab my backpack that I’d packed the night before and race to campus. As I drive by the music building, I see Max standing outside with his guitar strapped to his back, holding a plastic bag and what looks like two coffees. That man is a saint. I’m so glad I met him. I feel a twang I my heart as I realize he is starting to fill the void that Tyrion left. I will always miss Tyrion, for the rest of the life. He’s the one that got me into this crazy mess. If it weren’t for his wonder drug, I never would have met Dean. And that in itself would have been a crime, so I’ve forgiven him. 

I park my vehicle and rush over to the building. Coming around the corner, I open my mouth to apologize and Max shakes his head. “No need! I really have only been here about five minutes. You sounded a little distracted last night and I figured you probably stayed up too late. I brought you a vanilla chai, extra chai and...” He glances around, “Some snacks for later. I know we aren’t supposed to have them but...” 

I grab them from his hand. “Don’t advertise it! Give em’ here.” I swing off my backpack and stuff them inside without looking at what he brought. I look like I’m rummaging around for my keys and out of the corner of my mouth tell Max. “My friend left us some gummi bears in our rehearsal space.” I pull the keys out and smile broadly. “Well Max, let's get this jam session in gear!” I snag the chai and take a long swig as I walk inside and wave to the security guy Phil. “Heya Phil! Long time! How have you been?” 

Max and I spend a few minutes chatting with the guy as we tell him about our gig at the shelter. He knows Trudie and I go way back and when I first started going here was in the music rooms a lot. It was the only thing I had to help me get over starting college. I had a lot of panic attacks freshman year before I found a good therapist. The one I previously mentioned. Not even getting out of my crappy town could stop them. I had hoped being in a new environment would help ease them, as I was so ready to leave, but it didn’t. Music was the answer. Phil remembered that. “Well, I’ll let ya get to it. Just remember to clean up after yourselves, ya hear!” 

“We promise!” we call over our shoulders as we head down the hall. I knew I would too. He was the only guard that let me take food in the rooms and not make a fuss about it. I didn’t want to get him in trouble. Rounding the corner, I take in the wonderful smells of brass, oil, rubber and damp wood. I stop for a second to breathe it in. Max follows suite. 

“Don’t you love that smell?” He asks me. 

“I thought I was the only one!” I exclaim. “I mean it is an odd smell.” I point out. 

“Yeah but it sure takes me back to middle and high school. Late afternoons with my band practicing, on the guise we were practicing for class. We somehow got away with it too.” He smiles wickedly at the memories. “But enough about the past. I’m excited about this gig! It’s been a while since I played in public. Not many chances to when your studying to be a lawyer.” 

“Or doctor,” I add giggling. “I grab his free hand, almost making him drop his coffee and pull him to the best rehearsal studio in the place. In my opinion that is. I unlock the door and shove him gently inside before slipping in after him. He places his guitar on the piano bench. “Not there! That’s where the gummi’s are!” I hiss and he chuckles and moves his bag to the floor. I collect the gummies and put them in my bag with the rest of the goodies, pulling out all the sheet music I had stuffed in there last night. 

Max comes over and starts looking through the pile. “Wow! You really have a lot of stuff here. All kinds of genres; jazz, hard rock, contemporary, even some classical! I had no idea!” He gushes. 

I punch him lightly on the arm and shrug. “I told you I liked everything!” 

He chuckles. “You did, but I didn’t think you really meant it! Holy smokes!” He pulls a few pieces. Then a few more while I do some stretching. Soon he has a nice sized pile to go through. “MAX! We are only performing about ten songs! You have at least twenty-five here! We have to narrow it down some!” 

“That is going to be really hard. I love all this stuff!” He hands me the pile he has made. 

I go through it and remove several of the songs. “These are not appropriate for our audience. And these don’t have the kind of sound we are looking for. We want strong pieces that people know so they can hum along, but also showcase the guitar and piano, right? We want people to hear us play.” 

“You’re right, of course.” He looks over them again. “Well, these are the ones I really want to do.” He hands me a small pile. “But anything here would do.” He laughs and hands me another pile. 

We decided to do eight songs together and one each on our own. I pick Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton and he picks The Who’s, Behind Blue Eyes for his. We pick a fun duet, Don't Go Breaking My Heart by Elton John and Kiki Dee and of course a Beatles song. That one took some figuring out. There are so many. I’m hoping for Hey Jude because it reminds me of Dean but I finally let Max win and he picks Yesterday. The rest of the set includes; Clocks by Coldplay, Love Story by Sara Bareilles, What A Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong, Drops of Jupiter by Train, Counting Stars by One Republic, and ending the whole thing with Fare Thee Well. He knows most of the songs from the radio but needs to practice on what exactly he’s supposed to be playing. 

We are able to get through most of the songs together without much effort. It’s the Elton John duet and Counting Stars we need work on. Stars has a lot more guitar work than Max thought, but he still wants to do it. We run through them both what feels like a jillion times. When we get frustrated, we play one of the other songs. Or have a snack. Max brought apple and mango chips, pringles, and every nut you could possibly think of. With that and the gummy bears, we had a nice haul. I’m surprised at how well we work and sound together. 

About ten minutes till two, Phil comes by and hits the speaker startling us. The soundproof rooms really do their jobs. “I hate to kick ya out, but the building closes at two today guys. Could you please wrap things up?” We hadn’t realized how fast time flew. We nod and Phil waves as he finishes up his rounds. 

“How do you feel about things? Should we set a date for the concert?” I ask Max as I organize all the sheet music into my bag with the remainder of the gummi bears. 

“I think we could do with one more practice... and...” He pauses and looks at me a little concerned. “But what about your panic attacks? I hate to even bring it up but...” 

I clear my throat. “No, you have a right to bring it up. It can affect my day to day life. I’m supposed to see someone next week and I’ll know more. But we need to get the word out to if we actually want some people to be there. I was thinking April 15? Say two or three? It’s a Sunday afternoon. Super chill, nice time of day. What do you think?” 

“Yeah! Let’s plan for April 15 at two. If you had a timeframe that might help too right? I’ll get my graphic design friend, Rafe, to make flyers. He lives for it.” Max suggests. 

“Definitely. That sounds great. I would like to see the flyer before he prints it off though, is that cool?” I ask. 

“Of course! I’ll give him your email and he’ll probably send you a dozen different ideas by Monday. Seriously, the guy loves designing things.” Max chuckles. “Now let’s get out of here before Phil gets mad at us.” 

“Oh yeah, Phil!” I scramble to shove the last of the papers in my bag and look up to see the man himself waiting for us in the aisle. 

He hits the speaker again. “Alright, you two. Everywhere else is secure. I’m gonna escort you from the building.” 

I give Phil a sweet smile, “I need to reserve the room for next weekend, Phil! Can I please stop by the office?” 

“You know the rules. Only music majors can do that.” He says waiting for us to lock the studio and give him the key. “But I’ll tell you what, I’ll pencil you in for next weekend. Same time. Just have Trudie come and sign it off Monday morning, okay?” 

“Oh, Phil! You’re the best!” I give him a little hug. He really was a nice guy and I wanted him to know I appreciated how awesome he was. “I’ll even bring you in some of that Jack Daniels coffee you like as a thank you! You’re so sweet how could I not?” Max is giving me stern eyes over Phil’s shoulder but I just ignore him. I continue to gush about what a great guy Phil is as we make our way to the front. 

Once we reach the doors and are officially kicked out, Max blurts out. “Laying it on pretty thick there Alyx, weren’t you?” 

I roll my eyes. “Maybe, but I’ve always used the adage, you get more flies with honey than you do with vinegar.” Then I nudge him. “Maybe you should use it, Max!” 

He rolls his own eyes muses his hair. “Har. Har. That’s probably what got you so far in life. Brains, beauty, personality, and manners. You didn’t step on people as you made your way to the top.” 

“Not intentionally, no. I always tried to be kind. Try to be kind. A little kindness goes a long way.” I say softly, a little shy now. 

“Yet another reason why you’re such an amazing human being. Do you think it's weird if I tell you you’re the best friend I ever had and how much I love your stinking face?! Why didn’t we meet sooner?” He bemoans. 

“Just lucky I guess!” I boop him on the nose before taking off for my car. He chases after me like we’re five years old and tackles me on the grass in front of my car. Then we have a tickle-off until I can’t breathe. We lie on the grass, my head on his stomach, staring up at the blue sky, glad to be alive and in each other’s company. We squint at the fluffy clouds, trying to decipher their shapes, grateful for this not too cold and no snow on the ground day in March. After about fifteen minutes the briskness starts to get to me and I elbow Max in the ribs and sit up. “Hey, I got to go to my lab. I didn’t have time yesterday to finish everything that needs to be done for the grad students for next week. They’re all chomping at the bit trying to find some answers so they are using more things than ever before. I had so many dishes!” I sigh at the thought. Ten washes I’d done already with at least that many to go. Not to mention all the stuff I was going to use today so I could have something concrete when I gave Dr. Bronn a call. “So, I got to get going.” 

“Yeah, I have some more research to do for my next case I’m prosecuting in class. I still haven’t decided if I like defending or prosecuting more. I’ve still got some time before law school though.” He reaches down to help me up, his mercurial eyes animated as he smiles. “I’ll text you later about another music session?” I nod. Brushing the dried dead grass off my jeans, he gives me a big hug. “Don’t make what I said earlier a thing ok?” He whispers in my ear. “But I felt the urge to tell you. I'm trying to do that now, after Omri.” All I can do is nod again and not let him see the wetness filling my eyes. He turns in the opposite direction and heads off waving. “BYE!!!” 

I wipe my eyes with my sweatshirt. It is terribly sad about his brother. I’d have liked to meet him, I decided. With a snuffle and a toss of my head, I throw my backpack on and head to my car. I have a PB and J in there from yesterday and want to eat it. The burrito from earlier, gummi bears and snacks were not cutting it, as my stomach growls loudly. I rummage in the back until I find it and grab my briefcase with my computer and science notes in it before heading across the street and up the hill to my lab building. I was glad they were both on the same side of campus. 

By the time I get to the third floor, I have warmed up and organized my thoughts about what I need to do today. I tuck my backpack under the desk, grab a clip for my hair and turn on a motivating mix on Spotify. I’ve got work to do.


	49. Casino Night

Later that evening, I’m looking over the new data I collected. I double and triple checked all the results from the protein analysis and gas chromatography while I finished up my actual work. Re-running them to make sure it wasn’t a fluke. Max and Charlie’s levels were different each time I tested them, confirming the theory that the magic was residual. Sam and Dean’s had changed a little as well. Even outside of the body it was fading from them all gradually. I had enough concrete data I wouldn’t feel like a fool when I called Dr. Bronn. I’d plugged his number into my phone last night. Taking a deep breath, I hit call. It went to voicemail, as I suspected it would. 

“Hello, Dr. Bronn. This is Alyx. Alyx Harte. I met you last October when you came to my university to speak. You signed my book. I’m a friend of Sam Winchester’s, in case you can’t quite place me.” I knew I was rambling so I shake it off and continue. “Anywho, I wanted to ask you about some research I have been doing with protein analysis and gas chromatography. It may be your kind of thing if you know what I mean. There’s potential for the Men of Letters getting involved. Give me a call back if you want to know more as I’m eager to speak with you.” I left my number my heart still beating rapidly in my chest. It was scary calling him. I laughed at that. Of all the things out there to be scared of. My phone pings as I am repacking my backpack and scarfing down the last of today’s gummies. 

It’s Dr. Bronn, “Alyx! Of course, I remember you! I’m at a function this evening, hoping to score some funding but would love to see what you’ve found. Can we speak tomorrow afternoon? Say four Eastern time?” 

I quickly type back. “That would work perfectly. Thank you! Good luck on the funding and looking forward to speaking with you.” 

As I’m typing my reply to Dr. Bronn, Jean texts and asks me what I’m up to this evening. “Nothing much?! What’s up with you?” 

“Well, I was wondering if you would be my plus one to casino night tonight. It’s raising money for the VOICE center and the Queer Straight Alliance at the university. Allen was supposed to go with me. It was his idea in fact. However, he is violently ill today. Please say you’ll come! I know its last minute but, well we bought two tix and I don’t want them to go to waste. Plus, you’re so much fun to go to things with. Please?!” 

I laugh at her text. She always had a hard time going to things alone. That was how I ended up at kickboxing in the first place. The aerobics instructor left and she had wanted to try something else more challenging but was too insecure to go. The rest was history as they say. “What time and is there a dress code?” I texted back. I already knew if I could swing it, I’d go. I loved any excuse to dress up, but the fact that it was for charity just made it a plus. 

“The doors open at eight for dinner, but the games don’t start until nine. We could skip dinner if we needed to. And it's black-tie.” She answers. 

It was six forty-five already. I knew I might have a couple of dresses that would work, but would I have enough time was the question? I then remembered a couple of spells Mina had told me about that would help in this instance. I’d been opposed to using magic before but now with everything that had happened I wasn’t. I’d only use it occasionally for things. What’s the harm in it? It was already coursing through my veins, why not let some out? “Can you pick me up at my place at eight?” 

“Really? You’ll come?” She exclaims excitedly. 

“Yes. We can afford to be a little late, but we are not missing dinner, those guys go all out!” I tell her. 

“Yes, they do! YAY! Thank you so much. I owe you and I’ll see you soon.” She types back. 

I hurried down the stairs, out the door, and across the street to my car. Jumping in, I hit the gas and take all the shortcuts I know on my way home. Mina was in the parking lot on her way out as I arrived; off to some sort of meeting with the other local witches. I waved to her explaining where I was going. “I’ll make sure to check when you get home tonight. Those things can run quite late. The book you need for tonight is on your kitchen counter. I had a feeling you'd need it but didn’t know what for till now. Have fun!” She calls after me. 

I go inside saying hi to the cats. “Midnight! I need your expert fashion advice. Please come help.” I call as I race toward my closet. I pull out several things that might work and ask for her opinion. She must have had an extra dose of sass that morning because she veto’s everything I picked. After the twelfth thing, I think could possibly be appropriate that she nay’s, I ask. “Is there anything I own that you deem worthy then?” 

She harrumphs and then strolls lazily into my closet, the top of her tail twitching. I hear her muffled voice from the back. “Alyx, this, where?” 

“I can’t hear you Midnight. What did you say?” I search for her near the back of my closet. As in the very back, behind my chest of magic and supernatural stuff. She hops up on the chest purring, “What’s in that bag there on the floor? I think it may be the ticket.” 

I don’t have any clue so I pick it off the floor and take it out to place on the bed. I unzip it and see a 1920’s navy pinstripe blazer. My eyes well up with tears. It was the suit Tyrion had bought for our high school graduation. He was in a mood and wanted to do something cool being co-valedictorian, so he’d bought this. I forgot that he had left it here after a freshman dance we’d gone to together. I pull it reverently from the bag and get a waft of the cologne he was wearing that night. It went on to be his signature scent. Rosemary, tobacco, mint, lavender, and seawater all combined expertly in Davidoff’s Cool Water. I breathed it in deeply. Tears pricked at my eyes as I remembered how awkward we were as we tried to be grown up. “This was Tyrion’s.” I manage to get out as I hold back the tears. It’s been a while since I’ve cried for him. 

“I’m sorry, Alyx.” I hear Midnight say as she hops on the bed to butt her head against my hip and bringing me back to the here and now. “I didn’t know. But I’m telling you, it would be fabulous if you wore it. A little magical tailoring and voila! I mean look at the vest, those pearly buttons, and that paisley silk lining! Gold, turquoise, amber, and that blue! You will look so stunning!” 

I place the suit on the bed and open it to see the lining better. She is right. It’s a gorgeous suit. I have some amber penny loafers that would work perfectly. A golden chain with a tiny charm, Castiel’s ring, and some turquoise or pearl earrings would top the look. But what to do with my hair? “You really think I could pull it off?” I ask Midnight and in response, she purrs loudly. “I’m taking that as a yes!” I take another sniff of the suit and feel better about commandeering it. ‘Tyrion would want it to be used if he even remembered it was there.’ I thought. 

“OK. I’m going to do it.” I quickly change, say a little hocus pocus from the book on the table and voila! Even with the magical tailoring, it is a bit masculine. I decide I need to wear heels to help balance that. Midnight agrees. I find my favorite pointy-toed heels and morph them into the perfect amber shade of the penny loafers. Once I have on all the accouterments, I’m at a loss with what to do with my hair. And it’s getting closer to eight! I finally decide to pin my long flowy waves to the side with half a dozen tiny pearl pins since I went with turquoise earrings. I use a little bit more magic to ensure my hair will stay perfect. We can’t have messy hair at a black-tie event. Just as I’m finishing up, my phone pings. 

It’s Jean. “Come downstairs, Allen got us a surprise for the night.” It reads. 

I grab my gold sequin clutch, stash my phone, money, a card and some lipstick inside and glance in the mirror. I get another once over from Midnight, an approving nod from Mingho, and I’m on my way. I catch a glimpse of a white limo as I make my way carefully down the stairs. The back window rolls down and I hear a whistle of approval from inside as Jean’s smiling face appears in the frame. “Holy cow, Alyx! You are one hot tamale in that get-up!” She opens the door and carefully slides over to allow me inside. 

As I settle into the backseat, I question. “You don’t think it’s too much?” 

“Not at all my friend! Wow! I can’t believe how fantastic you look! All that training you have been doing.” She hesitates a little then continues. “Now this may be overstepping our friendship bounds, and if it is tell me, but you deserve to show off how hard you’ve worked. To better yourself like this. I know it must have been extremely difficult, I’ve seen you struggling since we met. I also know it has something to do with Tyrion. I am sad that it took the death of someone close to you for you to succeed, but gurl, I will be proud to show you off tonight, that’s for damn sure.” She taps me gently on the knee. I don’t quite know how to respond to that so I say nothing. It starts to feel a little awkward. She rolls the divider down. “Hey Frank, take it away please.” She pulls out some champagne from the mini freezer. “Peace offering?” She asks me shrugging. 

"There’s no need for a peace offering. It just never occurred to me that Tyrion dying might be the reason I could finally get my shit together!” and secretly to myself, ‘Or that meeting Dean and finding out there were monsters in the world, then kind of becoming one, would be a reason either.’ Jean was right. I had grown a lot since all of this happened to me. I wasn’t playing the victim by any means. I had worked through it, as well as I could and come out stronger on the other side, even though there were more questions now than I ever had before. But these were adult questions. I knew the difference between right and wrong, good and evil; that life was a whole damn lot of grey. There were important things that mattered of course; love, family. Recently a wise man told me family don't end in blood, but it doesn't start there either. Family cares about you, not what you can do for them. Family's there. Through the good, the bad, all of it. They’ve got your back even when it hurts. That’s family. And that is really what mattered in life. The family you choose to make. Those people that love you for all that you are. Your awesomeness, your flaws, and quirks. That choose to love you in spite of it all and would go to the ends of the earth for you, even if you're wrong. “So, here’s to Tyrion for the help. Bless his soul.” I smile at the sky through the window at the top of the limo. “And for you Jean, for sticking by me throughout this troubling time.” We clink glasses and have a sip. Then snuggle in closer together to take a million selfies before arriving at the fundraiser. And she is right. Damn if we don’t look hot! 

They have a red carpet and those huge swinging spotlights that they do at movie premiers! We walk the red carpet like celebrities and Jean and I make a striking couple. Her with a long champagne dress, side slits and bronze sequins that accent her dark brown skin and beautiful halo puff. Me with my sunset mane and navy suit. We try to go inside ad people just want more pictures. It makes us laugh and then they want more pictures still! Finally, one of the people in charge has to escort us inside for dinner. We are seated at a round table with six others who are also dressed in their best. So many sparkles and sequins, so much velvet, lace and silk in attendance I notice glancing around the room. These are my kind of people. We laugh and talk as we enjoy the faire flown in special for the event. There’re a few rounds of keno that go on while we eat. Everyone is excited to be here and you can feel it in the air. My supernatural side tingles at the extra energy present in the room and I get chills. 

Then the festivities begin. They have all the traditional favorites; blackjack, craps, twenty-one, bingo, poker, the roulette wheel, and even a few slot machines. I think how helpful it would be to have Mina here. She’d always win! But then again it technically would be cheating, wouldn’t it? Half of everything that is gambled tonight will be donated to the two organizations. The other half goes in the pot for the big jackpot that evening. Turns out they are even having a silent auction for activities and services gifted from the local community. I also notice a small dance floor in the back. I wander toward the auction and take a look while Jean talks with some of her friends. Who do I run into but Karah! The DJ from my party. She is looking exceptional in a deep V-cut burgundy dress with turquoise, coral, and peach lace overlay with a burgundy silk cape. Her golden hair is in a fancy updo with tendrils framing her face and floating perfectly behind her. “Hey there! I couldn’t help but notice that we are both sporting turquoise,” She says boldly as she saunters over. 

I can’t help but notice she doesn’t seem to recognize me. I’m finding that more often now thanks to magic and this new body. “It is a bold choice for a black-tie affair. Then again. I would expect nothing less from the mysterious clandestine DJ known as Shockwave.” I take a sip of champagne trying to hide my smile at her stunned face. She clears her throat as if to defend herself and I lower my glass. “It’s OK, Karah. You’re secrets safe with me.” I reach out and touch her hand. 

“How. Do. You. Know. That?” She splutters out quietly. 

I notice her nails are still the same shade of hot pink from my party. They somehow seem to match her outfit though. I laugh, “Do you always wear hot pink nail polish?” 

“Why yes, in fact, I do.” She realizes we must have met, but she still can’t place me. “It’s my signature shade.” 

I decided to cut her a break. “Thank you so much again for DJ’ing at my birthday party back in March... at the skating rink. You truly have a gift with music.” 

“Alyx? Is that you?!” She stammers remembering. 

I nod. “Guilty as charged.” and finish the rest of my champagne. “You really didn’t recognize me?” 

“Well, to be fair you are not covered in glow sticks or frosting, so there’s that.” We both laugh. “How come you never called me?! I was thinking I need to go visit Cactus and I wanted you to come with but then I realized I didn’t have your number and...” 

“About that. I’ve had some deep personal shit I’ve been working through. I haven’t really seen anyone other than Max and Mina. You remember them from the party?” Karah nods. “Just them and a little bit of my friend Jean. I’m here with her tonight.” I peer through the crowd looking for her, Karah following my gaze. When I spy Jean, I wave. She waves back. “Yeah, that’s Jean. She’s my workout buddy.” I explain. 

“You’re workout buddy? How often do you work out then?!” Karah asks eyeing Jean’s and then my physique. 

I blush. “I’m not sure about Jean. She has been busy with her boyfriend. But we always make a point to get in a work out together once a week. She’s also my lab partner in chemistry. We get to see each other quite a bit.” I clear my throat. “I, on the other hand, have been a bit obsessive about going to the gym. It has helped me deal with that personal shit I mentioned.” 

That seems to get her attention and Karah steps closer to lean on my shoulder and whisper in my ear. “I’m sorry about whatever it is your going through, but it does a body good.” I turn to look at her and since she’s so close, my lips accidentally brush against hers. 

“Oh um. I. Um.” I splutter out, turning an obscene shade of red. Stepping back, I almost collide with Jean who has arrived bearing more champagne. Somehow, I manage to not fall like a klutz and Jean saves the champagne. “JEAN! So nice you came over and brought more champagne. Thank you!” I say taking a glass. 

“Are you sure you want one there, tiger? That was a pretty close call.” She laughs and offers the other glass to Karah. 

I compose myself. “Um, yes. Thank you. Karah just said something that caught me off guard is all.” I say eyeing her warily. She mouths a silent sorry and I chuckle. “Yes. Well. I hope that answers your question, Karah?” 

She clears her throat. “It does in fact. But it brings up some others.” She gives me a wink. 

Jean stares at us a little uneasy. “Did I interrupt something here? I could go...” 

“No!” We both say in unison. That makes her laugh. 

“Have you checked out the silent auction, Alyx? Anything good I might want to go for?” Jean asks changing the subject and allowing us an easy out, which I am so grateful for. 

“Actually, yeah!” I proceed to take her to the couple I looked at before running into Karah. Karah takes the cue to leave and I let her. I am feeling weirded out about that almost kiss. We put in for a white-water rafting trip and a spa day, hoping that we might win something but doubting it. Jean introduces me to the friends she was talking to earlier. We play some poker together but something is bugging me about that almost kiss with Karah and I know I need to talk to her about it. 

It takes a couple of hours, but I finally find her again. She'd taken off her cape making it a little harder to find her in the sea of fancy clothes. We go out into the hallway. “Hey, Karah.” I start out. “About earlier.” 

“Hey. No sweat. I didn’t mean to overstep myself there. I know you have a long-distance boyfriend. I do to actually.” She actually looks a little shy about that. “I don’t know what came over me tonight. I’ve never had thoughts like that before. It had me a little freaked out. I don’t know what it is about you. There’s an air of mystery. I’ve been asking around; everyone has said the same thing. I couldn’t find Mina to get your phone number and I really wanted to see you again. I was beginning to think I never would, then you were here tonight. Looking absolutely fierce and magnificent and...” 

“Stop, Karah. You don’t have to explain yourself.” I tell her, fiddling with my collar, trying to make her seem less nervous, but making myself more nervous in the process. 

“But I feel I have to.” She continues. “Even if it's just to justify it to myself. I guess what I’m really trying to do is apologize here. It’s not coming out very well.” She says with a sigh. 

“Hey. It happened. Neither of us wants to pursue this thing, right?” She nods her head, seeming almost ashamed. “So, let’s move on.” Karah looks down at me her blue eyes expertly framed by gorgeous thick lashes and I see what she means. She is stunning. “Between you and me. I think everyone has a moment or two when they're a little gay. People are attractive.” I state. 

She laughs at that. “I guess we are. So, if it’s not weird now, do you want to go with me to Cactus Records tomorrow? They open at eleven so you can still get some sleep.” She checks the clock and to my surprise, it’s already past one. 

“I’d love to go, but I have a thing with someone on the East Coast at two. It would have to be a short trip.” I tell her. 

“You can’t rush these things!” She says exasperated. “I do know a guy and he’ll let me in early if that helps. We need at least four hours, I’m telling you. I could get him to let me in at ten... and we could meet for breakfast? Both the Cateye and Main Street Overeasy are nearby...” She tempts me with food. 

“You’re evil! Evil!” I tease back. “Those are my favorite places for breakfast in town! I haven’t been to the Cateye since... well since my friend died. I’d like to go back so that place has a happy connotation again. Is that cool? We could meet at eight-thirty? I mean who really needs sleep?” I finish. 

She laughs again. “I like your style. Let’s do it. I just have to text my guy at the store. He’s always up.” She fishes her phone out of her purse and starts texting. I start to walk away. “Hey! You’re not getting away that easy! I’m getting your number this time.” She yells after me. 

“Oh right!” I giggle and give it to her. “Good luck on the auction. I saw that you signed up for the electronics. You could buy a lot of speakers and stuff if you win.” She nods. “I’m going to check in with Jean. I actually am kind of tired and I do want a little bit of sleep before tomorrow.” I mention. 

“Oh yeah. You don’t have to be present to win the silent auction. I checked. I was thinking about leaving too, but my ride bailed on me. Do you think I could trouble you?” She asks. 

“Of course! We have a limo and there’s plenty of room.” I grab her hand and pull her back inside. “We just gotta find Jean.” I spy her by the coat rack looking for something. “Hey! Is it time to go?” 

“I was looking for my shawl then going to come and find you. You didn’t wear anything right? Cuz you had the suit?” Jean says her speech a little slurred. 

I’ve never seen Jean this drunk before. Maybe she missed Allen a little too much. I spy her shawl a few feet from her and grab it. “That’s right Jean. Let’s get going, shall we?” She nods a little sleepy too. “This is Karah. Remember from earlier. We’re giving her a ride home.” I see a few other boozy people lolling around and make a split decision. “Karah. Round up every drunk person who looks confused. We’re going to get them all home safely.” 

Just then the director of the even walks by. “Looks like there are far too many intoxicated people here. We are shutting it down for the night.” 

“Excuse me!” I call garnering his attention. “I have a limo so anyone who needs a ride can come with me. It’s a big one, can fit about twenty-five in it.” 

“Oh, thank you! Alyx it was?” He questions and I nod. “We’ll send them out front if you want to confer with the driver first.” 

“OK. Karah will get them in line.” I take Jean out and find Frank is taking a nap. I startle him awake and explain the situation. He is more than willing to help. Jean is about to fall asleep on my shoulder so I get her in the back and tuck her in with my jacket. She is a bit cold. Frank drives up to the front and turns off the engine to come help get all the drunk people in the back. All together there are eighteen people that need to be taken home. Luckily a lot of them live near each other or near me so it won’t keep us out too much later. 

Slowly we get each person their respectful places and make sure they get inside alright. Jean is still asleep when we get to her house so Frank carries her up to her room. What a nice guy! I leave Jean a note to contact me tomorrow when she’s feeling better. Soon it's me, Karah and another couple who have sobered up a bit. Turns out Karah lives in my complex and I never even knew it. She lives three buildings over and on the backside which is why I never saw her. “Since I live so close, how about I just come pick you up in the morning? If you need a ride home, I’ll have my guy at the store bring you back.” 

We all get out of the limo. The guys make their way to their place and Karah and I stand to talk for a bit. Frank waves and drives away. “That sounds like a good idea! Are you sure?” I ask. 

“Why not? It’d make things easier. And I owe you for the limo.” she laughs then shivers in the cold. 

I’d gotten my suit jacket back from Jean when we dropped it off so I offer it to Karah now. I begin unbuttoning it. “You look cold. Wear this home. You have a little further to walk than I and I’m warm as it is.” 

“It won’t fit me.” She eyes it and me warily. 

“Sure, it will!” I say as I take it off. What she doesn’t know is that when I’m not wearing the clothes they magically revert to their normal size. Tyrion wasn’t a big guy, but he was a guy and I knew it would work on her. 

She takes it and puts it on, it swims on her. She is definitely surprised. “How is that pos... You’re smaller than...” 

“Shhh!” I whisper cutting her off. “It’s late!” I glance at my phone and see I’m right. It’s almost two-thirty. We both need some sleep. Please remember to bring it back in the morning, ok?” 

She nods and pulls it closer to her, loving the warmth. “I will. Good night, Alyx.” 

I nod. “Good night, Karah.” and watch her fade into the night before heading up to my place. I go to the balcony hoping I can spot her and that she’s safe. Thanks to my wolfy vision I see her reaching her apartment building and go inside. 

I turn and see Mina next door on her balcony surrounded by her plants. They seem to be as alive as she is. They all wave and she mouths, “Glad you made it home. Did you have fun?” I nod back. “You’re tired though,” She says it as a statement rather than a question and I answer with a big yawn. “Love the suit! You look amazing. Get some sleep. We’ll catch up tomorrow eve after Game of Thrones?” I answer back with another yawn and go inside. I wave sleepily to the cats and head to my room. I return Tyrion’s suit to the bag and hang it on my door to await the jacket before getting into bed for a short night or a long nap. However, you want to look at it.


	50. Cactus Records

I wake up the next morning a little before eight, feeling surprisingly rested. I take a quick shower, throw on a Kinks vintage tee and jeans and am ready when Karah knocks on my door at eight twenty-three. I answer and she smiles, bright and cheery herself. “I come bearing gifts,” She says handing me back Tyrion’s jacket. “Thanks again for letting me wear it. Was it your friend’s? The one who died?” She asks. I nod. “I found a picture in the lining. I don’t think you noticed it before. I was curious so I dug it out.” She hands me a polaroid of that dance night. It’s a little fuzzy, but you can tell it's us. 

I get a little teary-eyed, hand it back to her and invite her in. “I have the perfect spot for that. Wait here a moment please.” I leave her in the living room and go to my bedroom to pull the photo album that Tyrion made from my chest. I keep it there so I’m reminded of him and I know it’s safe. When I return, Karah has made friends with the cats and is petting them. “I take it you’re a cat person?” I ask when I see them together. 

“Could you tell? How do you have cats? We’re not allowed!” She hisses. 

“I know that and you know that. The cats even know that that’s why they always stay hidden.” I give them both a glare. “Or are supposed to when meeting new people!” Both of them reply with a loud meow. I just shake my head and come sit down beside them all. “The polaroid?” Karah hands it to me. I open the book and browse a couple of pages before finding the right one. He had done it chronologically, so I knew where it should fit. A lot of the earlier ones were of us together. Tyrion always could get a picture out of me if he was in it too. 

“He loved you, didn’t he?” Karah says suddenly running her fingers over some pictures. 

“He did,” I answer back, a little surprised she picked up on it so quickly. 

“I can tell. The way he photographed you. Like you were the only thing in the world that mattered.” She smiled at me. “Did you know it?” 

“Not until it was too late,” I answered truthfully. “I’d already found my soulmate and it wasn’t him.” 

“It could have been him,” Karah says. “If you had seen it earlier.” 

“No. It couldn’t. We only have one true twin flame soulmate. One person that fits in the missing piece we don’t even know we are missing and fills in our cracks like water in stones.” I tell her. 

“You really believe that? We only have one?” Karah asks, a little confused at my answer. 

“I don’t believe it. I know it. With every fiber of my being.” I answer. 

“Wow! I’d never have guessed that about you. You love, love!” she gushes. 

“I do love, love. I want everyone to have it! But I know Dean is my soulmate. I was told...” I stop myself. I can’t tell Karah about how I know this to be true. I’ll just let her think what she wants to think. “I think it’s a little too early in the morning for me to be discussing matters of the heart. And didn’t you promise me breakfast, woman?!” 

She allows me my secrets and laughs. “That I did! Let’s get to it then. Although I’d love to see more of your apartment, we do have plans for today! Andiamo!” She heads down the stairs.

I close the photo album and give the cats a pat. “You guys know the rules. I’ll see you later for that conversation with Dr. Bronn.” The cats purr in response and give me a wink. I grab my purse and follow Karah out the door. 

I find Karah leaning against not a car in fact but a motorcycle. She hands me a helmet. “I hope it’s OK I brought my bike. I’ve been itching to get it back on the road. I hate putting her away for the winter.” 

I bite my lip. I’ve never ridden a motorcycle before. I’ve always wanted to but was scared. Should I do it? “I’ve never ridden a motorcycle,” I say truthfully. “I’m kind of scared to,” I admit to her. She sees the apprehension in my eyes. 

“I do have a truck... but I really wanna take my bike. Come on, Alyx. I’ll keep you safe.” Karah coaxes me. “I promise!” 

I take a deep breath and grab the helmet. “Why the hell not?” I jam the helmet on and tie it. “Let’s do this!” 

She grins wider and adjusts my helmet so it's on properly. “That’s the spirit!” She gets on the bike and I slide in behind her. “Just hold on tight. Don’t let go and follow my lead if you feel me move my body. When I lean you lean, got it?” I nod emphatically, but she can’t see me. “You have to use your words; I can’t see you!” She chuckles. 

“I got it, Karah. Let’s go!” I gulp before squealing in excitement. She turns the engine on and off we go. 

It's both terrifying and exhilarating, just as I suspected it would be. The wind whips at my hair and tries to get at Karah’s but she secured hers properly. She takes the long way so we have more time on the bike and it doesn’t have as many stops. I squeeze her tight, afraid of falling off. But by the time we arrive at the Cateye Café, I’m feeling more relaxed and comfortable with it. I can see why she likes driving it. She cuts the engine and I tell her so as I slide off. “Maybe we’ll have to get you your own Ducati café racer Scrambler then, huh?” She laughs as she takes off her helmet and shakes her hair out, just like Charlie’s Angel would when taking off a wig. Some boys walking nearby give a whistle. “Shove it, assholes!” She screams back at them and glares in their direction. I add my own heat to her gaze and we head inside the restaurant. Once inside however we collapse into a fit of giggles at the situation outside. “That happens all the time. Men are such pigs!” She scoffs as we get situated in our booth. 

“You can’t blame them though. That was pretty hot.” I point out. 

“I know.” She grins. “But they should keep it to themselves.” and we both start laughing again. 

I love the kitschy style in here, that’s a reason I came in the first place. I spot a sparkly set of cat-eye glasses perched on a cat statue and I rush over to grab them. You are encouraged to wear them, or a cowboy hat for a discount on your meal. But I do it because I love them. I spot another set with feathers and grab them for Karah. “I had to snag those rhinestone glasses, and I found these for you.” I hand the feathery ones over and she smiles. 

“These are perfect,” She says putting them on with a flourish before studying her menu. “I never know if I want to get a sammy here or French toast.” 

“Have you ever gotten a scramble? Those are amazing too!” I ask. “Hey, why don’t we get a little bit of everything and share? Since it’s so hard to decide.” I point out. 

“Excellent idea!” Karah responds. We ended up getting banana bread French toast covered in marionberry yogurt sauce, two fancy sammys and an egg scramble. Probably too much food, but we are up for the challenge. She looks ridiculous with her feather glasses, as I’m sure I do too with my rhinestones, but the food is delicious and we are having such great conversation it doesn’t matter. We get in a heated debate about hair bands of the eighties. “Ugh! Bon Jovi?! I’d take Cinderella, Poison, and Whitesnake over them!” She scoffs. 

“Hey! Bon Jovi rocks. On occasion.” I state. “I mean they are not my favorite by any means, but you can’t discount them. They made their mark and that’s what I’m talking about here. And since your poo-pooing them I’d also add Journey to that list.” Karah’s eyes go wide and she puts her head in her hands. “I know! I know! Totally overplayed, but damn if Don’t Stop Believing and Anyway You Want It ain’t catchy! You could even call them a guilty pleasure if you will.” I fire back defending my stance.

She laughs at that. “OK. OK. I’ll give it to you there! I won’t judge anyone on their guilty pleasures. I mean some of mine...” She trails off. 

“Oh, now you’ve done it! I must know what your guilty pleasures are!!!” I cry in excitement.

“Not here! Where everyone can hear me!” She whispers! “Oh, crud look at the time, we should head over to Cactus. It’s nine-thirty!” Her phone chirps and she looks at it. “Yep, that’s Dave. He just texted me asking where we were. Pack up the leftovers. I promised I’d bring him some food as part of payment for letting us in early.” She stuffs another mouthful of French toast into her mouth and starts combining plates as I call over the waitress for some to-go boxes. I see a line is starting to form outside and I know it’s time for us to skedaddle. We get everything packed up and use the restrooms. The café allows us to keep the bike there knowing we are showing patronage to local stores. 

We walk the block and a half to Cactus and Karah knocks on the glass doors. A cool musician looking dude answers the door. He’s shorter than both of us but exudes largeness. He has black painted nails, spiked bracelets, a Black Sabbath shirt, black jeans and black shoes on. There’s a spike through his chin, an eyebrow piercing and black thick hair slicked back with so much product it almost looks like an oil field. “I guess Dave likes black huh?” I whisper to Karah out of the corner of my mouth. 

“Dave? Yeah. He doesn’t own an ounce of color. It’s all silver, white, black or grey for him.” She mentions. “He’s a softie though. Nice guy.” Then to Dave, “Heya, buddy! Look we brought sustenance.” He nods politely and opens the door. “This is my friend, Alyx. She’s going to help me pick some new tunes. Thanks again for letting us in early.” She gives him a giant hug but he doesn’t react much. Just gives a gentle nod and motions to the back as he takes the bag of food. He follows us down the aisle and we put our jackets and bags in the office. He hands Karah some keys and then sits down at the desk to eat. “These are the keys to the record players. I’ll usually play them a bit before I decide if I want to buy them.” She tells me. 

“Are you looking for anything in particular?” I ask. “So, I know what to look for.” 

“Not really.” She shrugs. “Just find some stuff you think looks cool and we’ll check it out.” 

That is pretty vague. I have no clue where to start. Karah heads straight for the rock bands naturally, so I go to the other side of the room in the opposite direction. We can meet in the middle. I find myself in the jazz section. I know some jazz so I start browsing. Alphabetically, through jazz into R and B, then into punk. I find myself meeting up with Karah in the soft rock section. I have a hefty pile of things. They started getting to heavy so I stacked them in piles on the floor depending on what section I found them in. “You said whatever looks cool,” I mention when I show her my piles. 

“That’s a lot of music!” She chortles. “Look through my pile and I’ll look through yours. Anything you like, place in your own pile next to mine then I’ll go through them both seeing if there’s something I was dying to hear. Then we can start listening. That’s the best part!” I smile and chuckle myself. Looking through Karah’s pile I see she was way more selective than I was, but then again, she is the DJ and knows what she’s looking for. “You picked some great stuff here!” Karah hollers over the aisles. “Some things I wouldn’t have even thought of but now that I’m looking at seem really perfect.” 

“Thanks?” I reply questioning why she even wanted my help. 

“OK.” Karah pops up behind me scaring the crap outta me. “I’ve gone through your piles, taken my picks. Anything you insist I need, take over toward the office. The record players are under the stairs.” I nod and check my piles only adding a few more tracks. Hauling them over to the players I put them all on a small table together. I snag a glance at Dave still eating quietly in the office, but now with a set of headphones on. Karah goes through my piles again picking out a select few. “These I’m just getting because I know they are awesome. U could totally use these jazz riffs in that and...” I can see the creative wheels turning in her brain. I sit back watching her. I mean I had musical know-how. I could play darn near anything I had heard or any instrument I picked up but creating something new? I’d leave that to Karah. 

“Do you really need me here for anything? You seem like you got this thing covered.” I laugh breaking her concentration. 

“Of course, I need you. None of my friends understand my musical obsession or have even heard of half these bands. Billie Holiday, Dizzy Gillespie, Smokey Robinson, Sam Cooke, The Dead Kennedys, The Ink Spots. I love it! We can have a real discussion about music. And you can help me decide if things flow or not.” She sighs happily. 

“You must have an enormous collection. I bet it’s hard to say no to more records.” I say. 

“It really is. I love music so much. It’s in my soul.” She chooses a record at random and puts it on. Billie Holiday comes crooning through the speakers. I listen for a little bit and then throw on some Kinks hoping it’ll fit together. Somehow it does and Karah gets very excited, pulling a notebook out of her back pocket and jotting some things down. Things go on like that for a few hours. Even after the store has opened. Karah and I sit in the back at the records listening. We put on some headphones to not disturb the customers and discuss the ins and outs of each record. I can tell Karah is thrilled for someone to talk to about all this. Sometimes something will come on and she’ll pause it and wildly run off into the store to grab something else. I don’t know how but it always seems to work. 

I’m finding myself falling in love with music again. I never really lost it, but school and life just got in the way. “Nonsense. You have to make the time to enjoy the things that you love.” I tell myself and vow to do just that. I know joining the hunt there will be too few things to find joy in. I need something to hold on to. Maybe I can even convince Dean to move on from his classic rock, although I highly doubt it. He loves that stuff. Soon enough it’s one forty and I know I need to get home to set up for my call with Dr. Bronn. I pat Karah on the shoulder. “It’s time for me to go. I have that thing.” I remind her. 

“Is it that time already?” She whines and looks at her phone. Sighing, she acquiesces. “YO, DAVE!” She hollers upfront at the cash register where Dave is lounging with his headphones half on. He lazily looks our way. “You gotta take Alyx home. She’s got a thing!” He rolls his eyes. “DAVID TYLER MCMILLAN! DON’T YOU MAKE ME CALL YOUR MOTHER!” She screams back at him threateningly. I look at her in surprise. She chuckles. “Dave’s my cousin, twice removed or something like that. I’m not sure exactly,” She says by way of explanation. 

Dave gets up heavily with a sigh and saunters over to us. “Where’s she going, K?” I hear him speak for the first time, a low indistinct rumbling that is surprisingly pleasant. 

“Ask her your damn self, Dave, can’t you see I’m busy. I’ll cover if anyone needs anything alright?” Karah gripes back at him surveying the empty store. 

Dave nods and I follow him into the office to retrieve my things and he hands me a helmet. “You ridden before?” 

“Just with Karah this morning,” I answer a little terrified. I’m not sure I want to ride with him. He seems so gruff. “Please go easy on me,” I say squeezing the helmet a little tightly. 

He snorts and nods his head. “I’ll take good care of you. Don’t worry. If you’ve ridden with Karah, you can survive anything. She’s crazy.” He says with seriousness. I studied him; his eyes, a mixture of hazel and sprinkled honey. Looking for a punchline, a lie, any indication he was unscrupulous but Dave was one hundred percent truthful. 

“I believe you, Dave.” I put the helmet on my head. “Lead the way.” 

He takes me out back where he’s parked his Harley. It’s a big old thing. Probably not the right size for a guy of his stature, but I can tell he loves the thing by the way he brightens at the sight of it. “Lemme fix your straps.” He turns to adjust them because I can’t for the life of me seem to get them on right. This time though I tuck my hair inside. A few loose curls fall out, but for the most part, are held inside. He crawls on the bike and starts the engine, then leans over to let me on. This bike is much bigger than Karah’s and I don’t feel as squished. I snake my arms around Dave’s middle and am surprised at how muscled he is for being so compact. I lean against him and inhale his masculine musk. There’s a hint of cocoa, vanilla and ginger, a lot of fuel and a trace of metal and oak to round out his scent. Reminds me a little of Dean because of his work with engines. 

He drives me home, taking a few roads I’m not familiar with. It’s nice. I wonder if Dean would ever get a motorcycle. I think he loves Baby too much to trade her in. As Dave pulls up in front of my house, I’m finding I’m surprised that I’m sad it’s over. He cuts the engine and puts the kickstand up. I give him a little squeeze and slide off it. I undo the helmet and take it off. My hair is a disheveled nest on top of my head. “So much for being an angel!” I bemoan in my head and blow some curls out of my eyes. 

“How was that?” Dave asks his voice like a grumbly bear. I really like the sound of it and wish he spoke more. 

“Much better than the first time.” I shake my head trying to make some semblance of my hair and it just gets fluffier. 

“That’s a nice look for you,” He mutters under his breath, but I, of course, hear him. I choose to ignore it and thank him for the ride. “Don’t mention it. It really was my pleasure; I just don’t want Karah to know because she’s already such a witch about things. She gives me such a hard time.” He sighs. 

I put my hand on knee reassuringly. “I’m sure it's because she cares.” He looks up at me from his bike, the sun catching the drips of honey and making them glow. I even catch the hint of a smile. 

“Thank you, Alyx. You sure are a nice person. I hope to see you around again?” He says it more as a question than a statement. I mess with my hair again. 

“Maybe. You never know.” I hand him the helmet back and turn to leave, but then I remember. “Hey. You should come to my gig at the shelter. A friend of mine and I are doing a little showcase there. IDK if it's your kind of music, but I think you may like it. It’s April fifteenth at two. Is it OK if I bring a flyer to the store to hang up?” 

“Sure! And that sounds great. I may love to wear black, but I enjoy all kinds of music. That’s why I work at a record store.” He chuckles. “Good luck with your thing.” He reaches up and tucks a particularly annoying strand of curls behind my ear. Then he straps the extra helmet to the seat and roars off. I head inside to prep for my phone call. I need to sound at least somewhat prepared.


	51. Bronn and a Bad Hair Day

I see time got away from me again and I barely have two minutes to compose myself before Dr. Bronn’s name flashes on my screen. “Hello. Dr. Bronn?” I answer even though my computer has yet to boot up. 

“Why hello, Alyx. It’s James remember?” He says in that strong demanding way of his. 

“Yes. James. How did the fundraising go last night? Get any takers?” I ask genuinely curious what type of people would donate to this cause. 

“Why yes! There is a well-known family in Connecticut who seem to have a genetic propensity for shape-shifters. And another in the Boston area has had a few run-ins with some vamps. Although there aren’t supposed to be any vamps in America; not for a few years. This family is still running scared. I think there are vamps in Montreal and Quebec City and that’s too close for them. I ended up getting far more than I bargained for and that will be invaluable in my research. Science-ing is expensive.” He explains. 

“I had no idea rich people would care about these things. Looks like it doesn’t matter what your class is in life; supernatural creatures can still plague you.” I reply. “And I know for sure there are still vamps in America. My friend dated one recently.” 

“Really? I did not know vamps still frequented the states. I thought the British wiped them out completely.” He thinks on that. “Another riddle for another day. Speaking of research, I’m curious to know what you found?” Dr. Bronn asks me. 

I proceed to tell him everything about my research into the fifteen samples I had collected. “I know it’s not a large section of supes by any means, but that is all I could get my hands on here. I’m sure you have seen many more creatures than I have.” 

He laughs at that comment, like a pile of stones rolling down an incline, a low clackety rumble. “I have been traveling the country on a book tour the past year. I’ve seen some things I’ve only heard about. Sam and the other Men of Letters have been very forthright with their knowledge and I’ve made some strides. However, I’d love to see your data, do you think you could send me it in an encrypted file? I’ve been doing my own protein analysis, and it sounds like we have both come up with the same hypothesis. But gas chromatography?! I hadn’t thought of that! I’m wondering what would show up with my own samples?! I’ve been trying to see a commonality in each protein. There are subtle differences but I may have found it. With the addition of your data, it could help me determine if I’m on the right path.” He laughs suddenly. “I knew you were a smart one!” 

“Thanks, James. That means a lot coming from you.” I shy at his compliment. 

“When are you going to be done with school? I need someone like you in my lab!” He states. “You must come. Please say you will?” 

“Oh wow! Um...” I stall for time. “What a crazy thing to say. You don’t really mean that, do you?” 

“Of course I do! You’re one of the brightest minds I’ve met in my travels, in all my travels if I’m being honest.” He gushes. “I would love for you to come work with me on this.” 

“Well, I will be graduating in May,” I state. “But I kind of had plans to go hunting with Dean.” 

“Dean?” He startles. “Dean? I surely thought Sam was more your type.” 

“Everyone says that. I even thought that too, until I met Dean. We’re soulmates you see.” 

“Soulmates. That I understand.” He pauses as if remembering. “Me and my Eleanor were soulmates too. Complete opposites in almost every. I think that’s why we fit so well. Dean seems your opposite. I’m sure that’s why you work.” 

“That and Chuck told me so.” I gasp as I let that slip out. “Shit! I Um...” 

James chuckles again heartily. “Ah yes. Chuck. That capricious God of ours.” 

“You know about Chuck?!” I hear myself ask. 

“That I do. Haven’t met the guy in person, I heard he is doing some family bonding time with his crazy sister. But I got a letter from him once. He was pretty funny and not at all upset about my work. In fact, he encouraged me. He said sometimes he has no idea what he’s doing when he creates worlds so the more information he has about each of them, the better. In his letter, he apologized for taking my Ellie.” He takes a moment before continuing. “It was the motivation I needed to go down this path, and it was a path he wanted me to trod. I may not have liked how he got me here, but now that I’m here I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

“Wow! Who knew Chuck was clever like that? And I never even thought about what it would be like to work with you. It would be amazing though.” I dreamed out loud. “Honestly though, I’d want to see what’s going on with Dean. I’m sure you heard about the lurking big bad?” 

“Yes. And no. I know something is brewing. Something old. I can feel it. Can’t you? It’s like something is awakening after thousands and thousands of years asleep and it's very angry at being woken. It’s got to be hungry too.” He gives me a moment. “It has all the Men of Letters in a tizzy. We don’t have any concrete information to go on. It’s all whispers and snippets of information. I don’t even know if Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Cas know what it is. Although they’d be the closest to the truth.” 

“To be honest I haven’t been worried about anything but my own ass at the moment,” I confess. “I’ve had some crazy things happen since I got back from Christmas break. And trying to finish up school. It’s been hard to think about anything other than myself. I know that’s selfish, but sometimes a person has got to be selfish.” I finish off saying. 

“That is true. Well regardless, think about my offer. I’ll look over the data you send and then give you some insight if you want to keep pursuing this. However, if you are really as busy as you say you are, maybe taking a breather is wise.” James says. 

“I will definitely think about it. Thanks.” I tell him. “Let me know if I can help you out with something else. I like being busy.” I laugh. 

“Sounds like someone else I know.” He chuckles back. “Don’t you have some homework you need to be working on? Gotta pass all your classes to graduate, right?” 

“Actually, I do have some homework, but I wanted to talk with you first. I’ll send you those files if my computer will wake up!” I groan in frustration. “Oh yeah! It’s probably dead.” I plug it in and it magically turns on. “Yep. That was the problem. I forgot to charge it.” 

“Ah yes. Some of the greatest minds foiled by something so simple.” James laughs again. “It was great speaking with you today, Alyx. I’ll keep in touch.” 

“You better! I want to know if what I found out is any use at all.” I reply. 

“I’m pretty sure it already has been.” James answers. “Talk to you soon. Bye.” 

Now that my computer is finally working, I’m able to compress all my data and charts and send them to Dr. Bronn. I really hope we have some of the same findings. That would be awesome and I feel it would validate my decision to go into the sciences. Mina texts me. “When should I come over for the next Game of Thrones episode?” 

I check my planner to see what homework is due when and if there is anything pressing. How about seven-thirty? That should give me enough time to finalize my essay, finish both lab reports and go review my notes for my infectious diseases class because I think there will be a pop quiz tomorrow.” I type back. 

“I don’t know how you keep all that shit straight! Power to you!” She responds. “I’ll bring over some brownies. I have a new recipe I tried out and I want to know what you think.” 

“Alright. I’m making tater tot casserole. You bring the dessert; I bring the dinner. It’s only fair.” I reply, remembering at the last minute that I had intended to make it last night so all the ingredients were ready to go. 

“Sounds like heaven! See you then.” Mina texts. 

The rest of the afternoon passes in a blur as I concentrate on my schoolwork. I pop the casserole in the oven at six-fifteen so it will be ready on time. I shoot Charlie, Sam, and Dean emails. Charlie to say hi and let her know what I found in her sample. She decided to stay at Jody’s after all. Sam to let him know I was working on the project with Dr. Bronn and Dean to fill him in on what was happening with my life, including the bit about Dr. Bronn and what a fun time I had at Casino Night. I knew there would be a story in the university paper so I promised to send the link when it was done. I wanted to show him I was fully experiencing the college life, and wouldn’t regret my decision, no matter how much I missed him. I wanted to include some questions about angels in the email but thought it might be a better conversation in person. I had so many questions and not enough answers! I knew there would be plenty of time for that once I got a look at the archives in the bunker. I really was looking forward to finishing up school and joining the boys. 

Mina comes over when the casserole is ready. I dish it up and we head to the couch to make a pillow nest. The cats come over to beg for scraps. If you don’t give them something they talk through the whole damn episode! The brownies Mina made were scrumptious and I tell her so! “Did you add something special to them?” I wink at her. 

“If by special you mean a blend of herbs, then yes. However, it is not the herb you are envisioning.” She laughs back. We finish the episode, which reminds me I need to get caught up on my reading if we are ever going to finish the series. It’d like to do that before Mina leaves me for good. As I hand her a container of the casserole, and she hands me a container of brownies, she mentions that she is going away on another weekend retreat. “This time it’s in the Berkshires. I’m flying into Harford and then a bus is taking the lot of us to the camp in Massachusetts. I like the fact that it's more like an actual camp. We all go there together and come home together. It should be fun.” 

“Where on earth are you hearing about all these retreats? Is there a network?” I ask flabbergasted she’s leaving me again so soon. 

“Yeah actually. Covens are becoming more active and open with their existence. I think they sense the awakening of this thing. I’ve felt it too. Something primal and harsh. Haven’t you?” 

“That’s the second time today someone’s told me they have felt an awakening being. I feel a little foolish because I haven’t.” I confess to Mina. “Then again, I haven’t really been to in touch with things. School has hit me hard!” I whine at her and lay my head on her shoulder. 

“There. There.” She pats my head and smoothes my hair. “I know things have been rough, with school, your experiments, the upcoming concert, your new abilities, training and you started volunteering again. It’s a lot to absorb. Not to be critical but maybe you should take this weekend and decompress? I mean when was the last time you talked to your parents? Or Dean for that matter? I mean on the phone not via text.” She scolds and comes away with a clump of my hair. “Are you shedding now?” She asks showing me the handful of hair. 

“Oh no! AM I?!?!” I say mortified. 

“It sure looks like it.” She closes the door and comes back inside. “Go get your kit, I’ll do some damage control. Your hair is awful. I wasn’t going to say anything, but then this happened.” 

I rush to the bathroom and glance in the mirror. Mina was right. I thought it was only crazy because of the motorcycle rides, but it’s worse than that. I was concentrating so hard at my schoolwork I hadn’t even noticed it had grown several feet and was tickling the tops of my toes. It was a matted mess with snarls, knots and odd bits of goldenrod and splashes of ice throughout. Sort of like my hair didn’t know if it was supposed to be wolf or Valkyrie right now. I grab my grooming kit and head to the kitchen to find Mina has transformed it into a space to fix my hair. Tarp on the floor, chair in the center and the watchful eyes of the cats on the kitchen counter. “Thanks a lot for telling me about my hair guys!” I roll my eyes at them. 

“I didn’t think it was my place to say anything.” Mingho huffs. 

“I didn’t know how to tell you, dear,” replies Midnight. 

“And what did I say about sitting on the counter?!” I bark out angrily. 

“Don’t take it out on them, Alyx. It’s not their fault.” Mina gently scolds me and they run away. As I take a seat she asks, “Has this happened before?” 

“No! But then again, I’ve only had a full Valkyrie change once, so maybe my body doesn’t know what it’s supposed to be doing now. Do you think it could have anything to do with the awakening of this thing?” I speculate. 

“That would be pretty strange if it did wouldn’t you think? I mean this thing, whatever it is, is inherently evil. I can feel it. Why would you be affected by it? You are the goodest person I know!” Mina points out. 

I turn to look at her. “Goodest person? Goodest isn’t even a word!” I flail my arms about in frustration. 

“You know what I mean.” She pats me. “You are all that is good and pure in this world. How could you even think that something bad would be a part of you?” Mina clarifies and pulls me into a hug. 

“Technically a shapeshifter is bad. It’s not a part of the natural order. That by definition means it’s bad.” I say into her shoulder. 

“NO!” Mina says fiercely yanking me away so she can give me a stern look. “It’s not a part of the natural order that you are familiar with.” She tucks a strand of hair behind my ear and then it falls in my lap. “You are learning new things all the time. What if you really are part of the natural order, but humans forgot about monsters because they were unsavory. You know how humans don’t like dealing with unpleasantness. They brush it under the rug or hide it away.” She clears her throat as her eyes start to well up. “I refuse to believe that you are supposed to be evil.” She gives me another hug and before I can respond she wipes her eyes and says, “Sit down. Let me get a look at this mess and see if I can do something with it.” 

I snort and sit down tossing my hair and crossing my arms. She carefully brushes it out, being extra gentle on the knots and snarls; of which I am grateful. I do lose a ton of hair in the process, but it doesn’t matter much, you can’t tell. The cats return and wind themselves around my ankles. I apologize for snapping at them earlier. Mina cuts and cuts, trying to make some semblance of continuity in colors. She does it again and again and again. It continues to grow as fast as she removes it so I hadn’t even known she had cut it. “This is problematic!” Mina frowns as she watches it again go from shoulder length to the floor and then continues to pool there. She decides to cut it all at the nape of my neck. I feel the weight of it gone and stand up. 

“This is really short,” I say feeling my head. 

“Wait a minute. I have to take this all out. We’re running out of room.” She says. I stand up to survey the mountains of hair surrounding her. 

“What the hell happened?” I cry surveying the damage. 

“I don’t know what is going on with your hair Rapunzel,” She says gathering it up into a garbage bag. 

“You murdered my hair!” I cried as I felt a tickle on the back of my neck. “Wait, what did you... do.” I stop as I see a tendril fall off my shoulder onto my chest. Then another and another. “What? The? Hell? My hair is on steroids!” And it seemed to be. It was the curliest I had ever seen it before. I ran to the bathroom. Tight corkscrews exploded out of my head like a firework, fiery engine red, with tiny streaks of white that looked like sparks. “Well, at least it isn’t all patchy anymore,” I commented as I watched it continue to lengthen, like when you push play-do through a strainer. It enveloped me as I watched, finally stopping as it grazed the floor. 

“That’s a much better look for you, Alyx,” Mina says from the doorway. “At least it doesn’t look like a Jackson Pollock painting anymore.” 

“There is so much of it! My head weighs a ton!” I say coming to lean on her and stop the headache forming. “Do we even dare try to cut it again?” 

“I think we’d better not. Don’t want to jinx you and have it murder you in your sleep.” She laughs but I shudder at the thought. 

“Can you come over in the morning and try again. There’s no way I can tame this without help!” I say muffled by its thickness. 

“You got it. I’ll see if I can find something about it in my books. Let’s get you in bed. Is there anything else you need to do this evening?” Mina questions. 

“I was going to catch up a little in Game of Thrones. I want to finish the series while you’re here and I know you won’t watch the episodes until we have both read the chapters.” 

“Oh, that’s so sweet! I finished them just last night.” She smiles a little smugly then helps me to my bed and arranges my pillows so I don’t have to use my head. She magics in some nice relaxing tea and my kindle and sets me up. “I’ll be over at nine to fix you right up. Okay?!” 

I nod and take a sip. She even brings me a chamber pot so I don’t have to get up. I smile at that and snuggle in for some reading. I had finished A Feast for Crows over Christmas break even with all the activities at home. I had started the fifth and as of now final book, A Dance with Dragons and was only a quarter of the way through. I’d have to hurry up and finish it for two reasons. One, Mina was leaving and I wanted to finish watching the series with her and two finals were coming up. Of course, I stayed up way too late reading but I made it three-quarters of the way through and knew I would accomplish my goal.


	52. Breathing Lies

I awake with a start. I had envisioned I was Rapunzel but my hair continued to grow and grow and grow until it took over my little tower and squashed me to death! Just like Mina had said! I felt around in the faint light waiting for my eyes to adjust, it was only seven. I thought it a tad funny that sometimes my eyes needed to do that. After all, I was part wolf. 

“Yep. Still a lot of hair around.” I gingerly sit up hoping not to pull on it and find no resistance at all, although my shoulders ached a little. I had shed again and all the corkscrew curls had gathered around me as if I were in a nest. To my surprise, there were also some golden feathers. Now I was worried. ‘Did I even have any hair left?’ My hand shoots to the side of my head and I find a short cropping of hair and I breathe a sigh of relief. I turn the lamp on my nightstand on with a touch and bring it up to the brightest setting. I cross the room and check on my hair. It’s back to normal, well normal-ish. It was red and white now, not red and gold. A cooler tone. Moon kissed instead of sun-kissed. That did seem to make more sense than the golden hues I'd been sporting. It was thick and wavy, but barely to my ears. I could rock this look! Now, what about those feathers? I twisted slightly to see the back of my shirt and find the all too familiar slits on my t-shirt. ‘Great, another ruined shirt.’ 

I thought about when I’d turned Valkyrie. Everything about it was cool, white, icicle even, except the stalks of the feathers remained gold. Evidently, my body just made a decision about what to do with my coloring. I wondered if it would continue to do that? I didn’t have enough data to extrapolate what might happen. My mind starts to kick into gear. “Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah!” I stop myself. It’s freaking seven am, don’t go all nerdy on me now. I've got to wake up a little more first. It was kind of fun, seeing as I had a new do every few weeks, but I’d still like to know. What if I wanted to look a certain way for an important event? Say graduation, a party or a wedding? Where did that last one come from? 

That got me giggling and loosening up. Laughter does wonders for tense muscles. I do some more stretching, working out the kinks in my shoulders, but the thoughts keep trying to crowd back into my mind. “Fine! Fine! I’ll boot up the computer.” I tell myself. I go find my computer and start a new project page. I give Mina a text that she doesn’t need to come over, but I don’t hear back. “She probably fell asleep on her tomes again.” I get to work. I set a timer for an hour and word vomit every little thing I can think of that might be relevant to me figuring out a pattern of what I could look like. 

Mina texts back just as my timer goes off. “Glad you weren’t strangled by your hair. I’m coming over anyway. I want the last Charlie cinnamon roll!” I start to text back, but I hear a familiar knock at my door. I open it and find Max there instead of Mina. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” I say a little more briskly than I intended to because of my surprise. 

“And a good morning to you too!” He responds, a little affronted. But he slips back into nice mode. “I hope it’s ok I’m here so early. I was out and drove by the burrito place I know you like. Figured you could use a pick me up on a Monday. I know how you dislike them.” He reaches back to a cup case that’s balanced on the railing. “I also brought you a latte?” He stretches both out as an offering. 

I laugh and reach out to and pull him inside trying to smooth things over. “I’m sorry that sounded super grouchy. I’m surprised to see you is all. You haven’t ever been over here this early before. It is nice, but it is a surprise.” 

“Hey, cool hair! Did you do it yesterday? I don’t remember you saying you were going to cut or dye it on Saturday...” He says as I pull him towards the dining room. When we get there, I realize my computer is open and I hurry over to hide it. “Hey! What happened to your shirt? Does that happen a lot?” He comes up behind me to glance at the tears and spies my new scars underneath. “Woah. Alyx. What happened here?” He asks with both concern and suspicion as he traces his finger down the red tender stripes. 

I shiver at his touch and pull away. “I... I’m sorry Max, but I’m not ready to talk about it. I’m going to get some plates.” I close my computer and hurry away, my heart beating a little too fast, my breathing a little too ragged. I grab some plates and a couple bottles of water trying to think of something to tell Max that won’t cause more suspicion. I lean on the counter, my eyes closed. I hate lying to him, almost as much as I hate lying to Dean. He really has grown into a great friend. 

I’m startled when I hear Max’s strong empathetic voice. “Look Alyx, I’m sorry. It seems that it’s a touchy subject. Forget I brought it up. It's only... they look recent and I noticed blood on your shirt too. I just want to make sure you’re ok.” He tilts my chin up to meet his cool gaze. “Are you okay?” 

I want to tell him so badly, but I know I can’t. He wouldn’t understand. Not with his brush with the bruxas and their magic. Dean doesn’t even know and I can’t... No, I won’t tell him. A tiny tear slips out before I can stop myself. “I’m fine, Max. Or I will be. I’m getting some help.” I lean into him and he embraces me. 

“Is there anything I can do to help in the meantime? Anything at all?” He says softly into the top of my head and squeezes me a little tighter, I notice trying to avoid my shoulders and the raw scars. 

I shake my head. “It’s something I need to figure out for myself.” I hear myself saying. Like that’s not going to make him even more suspicious. I sigh loudly and Max lets me go. I hand him the waters and wipe my eyes. 

Of course, Mina arrives at that very moment. She creeps in and tries to stay out of the way but mouths, “What's he doing here?” before Max turns and spots her. “Hi Max!” she says a little too brightly. “Fancy meeting you here at this time of the morning.” 

He clears his throat, giving me a moment. “I brought Alyx some of those burritos she likes. Should have known you were going to be here.” He chuckles then. “You two are peas in a pod.” 

“That we are,” She says pulling the cinnamon roll out of the fridge. It’s way too big for one person and she knows she can’t eat it all. She spies Max eyeing the roll. “Maybe we could all share?” She shrugs. 

Max gives a big grin. “That sounds great actually. I love cinnamon rolls!” He answers trying to ease the tension in the room. “Did you make them, Alyx?” 

I sniffle and grab another plate from the cupboard, handing it to Mina. “Charlie made them. My cousin that was here last week. She picked up some cooking skills recently and wanted to impress me. Hint. I was impressed.” I give Max a wink. I grab a knife from the drawer and give it to Max. “Go cut up the burritos, I’m going to take the quickest of showers and change.” I nod at Max and he nods back, a silent understanding before heading to the dining room. 

Mina jokes, “Is he replacing me as the morning food bringer?” 

I laugh, “He could never, but he’s starting to take over Tyrion’s spot.” I realize what I just said and it gives me pause. I do need to get away. I haven’t thought of Tyrion in weeks. “I’m going to go take that shower now.” 

I turn to walk towards the bedroom and Mina hisses at me as she catches sight of the back of my pajamas. “What happened last night?” 

“I don’t know,” I say truthfully. “My room’s a mess and full of hair and feathers. Don’t let Max come back there, okay? How can I explain that to him? He’s already suspicious enough. If he sees it, he’ll know I lied to him and I can’t take that.” I sigh. 

Mina nods. “Alright. Just be quick about it. I’ll engage his curiosities.” She gives a little smile. 

“NO MAGIC, Mina!” I warn her. “I mean it!” I glare at her and she raises her hands in defeat and crosses her heart. I give a curt nod and hurry to clean up. I corral the mess into a corner of my bed. With all the hair I hadn’t noticed the blood streaking my sheets. I sigh. “I guess I’ll need a little magical help after all, but it’s waiting till Max leaves.” I grab my outfit for the school day, a maroon sweater and some jeans and rush into the bathroom. Glancing at the wing scars in the mirror I can see why Max would be shocked. They look brand new. I touch them and they feel cool so that comforts me somewhat. I wash the dried blood off with my back loofah I’d received for my birthday from my parents. I was thanking them more and more for it every day. I fluff my damp hair. I part it deeply to the left and secure it with a diamond and ruby rhinestones barrette that matches my sweater before slipping into my jeans. I return to my room for some socks and the essay I was working on yesterday. I double-check my room for anything else I might need; I don’t want to come back in again while Max is here. I arrive in the dining room to a plate full of delicious food. “Did you miss me?” I coo at them and they both laugh. 

“Mina is really funny!” Max declares. “I should have given you a chance before. I apologize. But if you must know you kinda creep me out! Sometimes I think you’re reading my mind and it unnerves me.” Max confesses. 

Mina and I exchange glances before we both burst into laughter. “Read minds, Max? That sounds absurd!” I hate making fun of him when we know perfectly well she can read his mind, but I already told Max that Mina was cool and didn’t want to make it into a thing. 

He blushes a little, “I know it does, but after... well you know, Alyx. I’m a little more open to things such as that. It could be possible. Right? I mean I’ve seen things and...” 

“I have no idea, Max. It sounds a little crazy, but I guess with magic anything could be possible...” I add. “But who really knows.” I shrug and take a huge bite of the roll so I don’t say anything else I’ll regret. 

Mina changes the subject and gets Max talking about the case he is prosecuting in class. “In theory I like lawyers, but I don’t think I could get behind all that schooling and all those rules. I’m too much of a free spirit. I need my creative outlet and lawyers are so by the book.” She laughs. “I still can’t believe you’re going to be one. I see that creative streak in you!” 

“I know. That’s why I like music. The judicial system is different. Everything is just so. I always know what I’m supposed to do and I like that. It keeps me balanced and I’ve figured out I need it in my life. I’d like to help people and know I’d never make it in the medical field.” He laughs and gives me a little nudge. 

“See there are all types. I’d never make it as a lawyer.” I respond back. “Or an artist.” I give Mina a glance and she shrugs while munching happily. I check my phone and see it’s almost nine. I need to get to school. “Hey Max, can you take me to school? I need to get there a little earlier than normal to finish something at my lab.” it was a half-truth, but better than a full out-lie. I was already feeling bad about that from earlier. He takes another bite of his roll and glances at his own phone, nodding. “Mina, can you clean up?” I motion with my eyes so she knows I mean the bedroom too. 

“Of course. You too get to school and get your learning on!” She giggles. I grab my backpack, stuff my computer and other books on the table inside and head to the kitchen for some trail mix. 

Max appears behind me with the last half of a burrito, “Do you want this or can I have it? Mina said she was too full of the cinnamon roll.” 

“It’s all yours. Thanks for breakfast. I really liked it.” I tell him and give him a little kiss on the cheek. Probably too much considering I’m a liar, but I want him to know it touches me that he cares so much. As the color blooms across his face, I must admit it’s also nice to see someone else blush for a change. He grins and his little dimple appears and I admit it’s also nice to see that elusive dimple. I giggle and pinch his cheek. “You are so adorable!” I squeal. 

He rolls his eyes and grabs my bag from me. “Don’t forget your jacket. It might snow again today according to the weatherman. I haven’t really needed a coat since I started shifting, but I grab one to make him happy. We head out the door with a goodbye to Mina. 

Mina sends me a text later in the day to let me know she took care of my room and was able to save my sheets. No doubt with a little friend called magic. I thank her. The rest of the week passes quickly. Classes, labs, training, studying, a little bit of volunteer work, some shooting practice, a pop quiz. There seem to be a lot more pop quizzes as finals loom even closer. No one even mentions my hair anymore as it’s ever-changing. Tuesday, the school newspaper comes out with a lovely article on Casino night. Jean and I are the cover photo, which is a surprise. And Wednesday, the Chronicle comes out with their own article using another photo of us, this time in color! It applauds us for the use of drinking responsibly. I forward both to Dean and he texts me many congratulatory compliments. Thursday, I even get a nice swim in. 

The snow talk of Monday is forgotten as I begin to see tiny buds of yellow, purple and silver flowers among the green shoots of new grass and plants. I’m looking forward to Friday and meeting Steve and having the weekend with nothing pressing to do. I know I will need it for the next month and the culmination of all my classes. There’s no doubt I’m graduating as I’ve kept a close tab on everything to make sure it happens. If it weren’t for this little hiccup with the Valkyrie wolf, I’d be at the bunker the day after the ceremonies. As of now, I think I’m going to take the summer and try to get a better handle on things. Hopefully, that is something that could be possible.


	53. A Man Named Steve

I’m slightly distracted when I show up for work at the lab on Friday. The grads send me to the director’s office. I enter and notice someone compressed into the only seat there. I barely have time to register them before, “Hello Alyx!” Mrs. Stanwick says coolly. “I want to thank you for being such a great assistant, but I know you are to going to graduate at the end of this year. I’ve brought in another student to be your replacement.” She motions to the guy with a shock of white-blond hair and deep-set hazel eyes. I study him as he unfolds himself to shake my hand. “This is Mike.” 

“Hello, Mike,” I say friendly reciprocating the handshake. “Welcome to the lab.” 

“Show him the ropes today will you? We’ll have him shadow you for a week then figure out a schedule for the last few weeks of school alright?” Mrs. Stanwick decides for us. “That’ll be all.” 

She dismisses us and Mike follows me out into the hall. “You must be a freshman then?” I ask and turn back to see him nod. His mop of hair has no real style to it, kind of hangs everywhere, except his eyes are blessedly free. His gaze is very intense as he studies me. I chatter trying to fill the void between us. He makes me nervous and I’m not sure why. Well, part of it is he’s the tallest person I’ve ever seen. “I’m sure you get this all the time, but I have to ask how tall are you?” 

He decided this is funny and snort laughs, “Very original. Alyx was it?” I nod. “I’m seven foot three.” My eyes widen. That is exceptionally tall. “I’m used to the comments and stares. It’s ok.” He goes to pat my head but thinks better of it. “As I’m sure you have people telling you all the time how beautiful you are.” 

My eyes widen more and I feel the familiar flush of heat across my face. “Not really no. But thank you.” I reply quietly glancing at my feet. 

When I don’t hear anything more, I look up to see Mike blushing too and giggle. “Well, now that we have all that awkward stuff out of the way, I’ll show you around.” I give Mike the passcode, 1886, to get into the interior. “Someone’s usually in there during the day if you forget, but after hours you need to remember. I’m sure Mrs. Stanwick will give you a key for the external doors once she feels you’re ready to work on your own.” There was a long counter with cubbyholes and hooks of lab coats once you entered, a sort of inner office. “You can put your stuff in any empty cubby. Be warned, if there is a name on it, it’s a grad student’s and don’t use it. They get a little testy, especially at the beginning or end of the semester.” I think about that. “Well, really any time. They tend to lash out irrationally.” I chuckle and stow my stuff. “You don’t need a coat today as you’re not doing anything, but if we need to we can order you one,” I say as I grab my own coat from my labeled hook. 

“I can help out a little with dishes and moving stuff. I’m a lot stronger than I look for being a string bean.” Mike jokes. 

“OK. This is one of my old lab coats” I hand it to him. “I know it’ll be huge, but at least it’ll cover most of you.” He shrugs and puts it on. “Alright. I’ll take you through my typical day here. Feel free to butt in if you have a question or want to help.” 

First, I make my way through the lab collecting dirty glassware. “The grads are pretty bad about actually putting it in the sink to be washed so I have to collect it. I set up bins around so at least they remember to put the dirty dishes in there and I know I can wash them.” I tell Mike. I start the glassware machine and explain it to him. “It’s a little like a dishwasher but has an autoclave in the last step to ensure everything is sanitized appropriately.” I organize the racks to go through the washer while I continue onto the next part of my work. That is checking on the cells. “We have a huge incubator that holds about fifteen to twenty different original cell lines at a time for our experiments. I have to make sure they are healthy and well-fed so they can be used whenever.” I take out each batch and see the amount of media fluid in each. “I sometimes have to subculture if they look to be too crowded.” I expound as I put a few of the cells under the hood. “You have to keep an eye on the dishwasher too, because there can only be one rack in the output lane.” I rush back over to move it as another rack starts to exit. “I learned that the hard way. I’ll leave the rack to the cooldown station for about fifteen to thirty minutes before putting them away.” Mike watches as I subculture a few plates and goes to remove the glassware. The whole dishwasher cycle takes twenty minutes, so he does that a few times. I let him do the last subculture when he returns. 

“We used up all the media so we need to make some more, which brings me to the next part of my job,” I say. “Are you having fun yet?” I grin at Mike jokingly. “We need to check and make sure we have enough chemicals and reagents for experimenting and mixing media. Then we have to check all the grad’s stations are fully stocked with whatever they may need. Pipettes, tips, gloves, containers, etc., etc., etc. Then I get to check the actual gas chromatography and electrophoresis machines. Making sure there are enough strips, gels, and chemicals for each of them.” I mention as we make our way over to the equipment room. “If we need something, I put it on the list and drop it in Mrs. Stanwick's box before I leave. Any questions?” He nods no. “Seems like a no-brainer job, but it is important. Then the people who are doing important work don’t have to worry about looking for something. Sometimes, they explain what they’re doing or let me use the machines for fun.” I whisper that last part. “Something I have taken advantage of I will admit. Gave me a leg up in a couple of classes. You might want to remember that.” I smile. “And that’s it. Any questions? Comments? Input?” He seems alright with everything, so next time we meet I’ll let him do more and more until he’s comfortable doing it himself. I check the time, it’s about five-thirty. We make our way back to the office area. “I pop in for a bit every day during the week to check the cells and see if they need any dishes washed. You don’t have to come in on Friday, but everything needs to be fresh for Monday so it’s up to you if you want to come in on the weekend. I have found it’s easier to do it Friday because most of the people I hang out with are busy till about six anyways.” I somehow feel the need to explain myself to Mike, even though I'm sure he doesn’t care. 

“Mine too. I’m pre-med and we study a lot,” He answers removing the lab coat at the entrance. 

“Hey! I am too!” I reply enthusiastically. “Double major actually, with Microbiology.” 

“Wow! You must be a smarty-pants to double major. How’d you get it all? Beauty and brains.” He sighs. 

I laugh a little nervously. “You really don’t want to know Mike.” He stares at me curiously but doesn’t respond. “You can head out then. Maybe pop in Tuesday morning and check-in with me? I’m usually here around nine-thirty? Or we could exchange numbers and I can text you when I plan on coming by if that’s easier?” 

“Yeah. That would probably be the easiest for me.” He responds. 

“Sure. No problem.” I input his number in my phone and send him a text. ‘Hi! It’s Alyx from the lab, making sure you have my number.’ 

“I’ll see you around then. Have a good weekend.” He smiles, grabs his gear and heads out the door. 

I had one more thing to do before I left and that was retest Max and Charlie’s samples again to see if they had diminished further. I also wanted to re-run the boys. I’d noticed the line that they shared with Cas had also diminished a bit but had seemed consistent the last time I checked it. I wanted to verify the findings. I was going to set them all up earlier but Mike had appeared suddenly. As I’m setting the machine up to run, I remember I was supposed to meet Steve today! “Crap!” I splutter. “Did he forget?! Did I forget?” I start the run and check my phone for a text then remember he called me and we hadn’t made official plans. “I guess I should call him?” I go to my cubby hole to make the phone call. It’s much quieter there and I can have a snack. 

As I’m fishing around in my backpack for the trail mix, there’s a knock at the door. Wondering who it could be at this hour, everyone else has gone home, I gingerly open it. I’m met by darkly lashed gold-green eyes and a very tan weathered face half-hidden by salt and pepper hair. He is the exact same height as me. I notice the hair is a little more pepper than salt so he doesn’t look old, just well-traveled. I open the door a little further to lean on the frame and see he has a porcupine quill through one ear and a dangling feather on a leather strap from the other. His nails are painted a shimmery purple-black, like liquid gasoline I notice as he extends out a hand. “Good evening Alyx, I’m Steve.” 

I grab it enthusiastically. His other hand clasps mine. They are very soft for someone with such a weathered face, you’d think his hands would be too. “Hello, Steve! Nice to meet you as well. I just remembered we were supposed to meet and was worried I’d missed you. You did say you were coming to observe me in my natural habitat, as it were right? But I’ve mostly finished for the night.” 

“That Mike kid sure was nice. Very tall, though wasn’t he?” Steve comments. He wiggles a little then says. “I am here now. May I come in and we can talk some more. Then maybe go get that coffee you were talking about?” 

What an odd thing to say. “Did you meet Mike on your way up here?” I ask allowing him to enter. 

“Not exactly,” He answers back mysteriously. 

“Not exactly? What do you mean by that?” I question and offer him some trail mix. He takes a small handful to munch on. 

“That was me,” Steve replies. 

Now I am perplexed. “That was you? You mean you were Mike?” 

“Technically,” Steve answers shaking his head yes and no at the same time. “Let me explain.” I nod in appreciation and offer another handful. He takes one and chews a bit before starting. “You know how you are the promised one? Our Onida? There are other legends in our tribe that talk of great leaders. One of them is about a shapeshifting walker. He possesses powerful magics that allow him to take on the guise of other people or animals as he sees fit in fulfilling his duties as protector of our people. He works with Onida in ensuring our survival after the war. Especially the great battle, which is coming, thus why you are here. As the Onida is the General, the leader; this shapeshifter is her lieutenant, her right-hand or second in command if you will. Although he is no fighter. He is a strategist, a planner, someone who can see beyond the great war with the help of his other half, a precognitive. The pair together are as one in service to Onida. I am one half of that pair.” He stops to see that I have been following his story. 

“So, you shapeshifted into Mike so you could observe me today?” I clarify and he nods. “How can you be the emotion master too if you are also a shapeshifter?” 

“That came with the territory. My gift didn’t wait for me. I starting shifting as soon as I could talk. I had to find a way to make it stop or I could never have a normal life, go to school, be with other people. There were other teachers, but none were masters. I went to them each in turn as I grew and absorbed as much information as I could from each. Then I began teaching others who had been to many of the same teachers and were still having a hard time. That is how I became a master. And I have been alive quite a long time to hone my craft.” Steve informs me. “How old do you think I am?” 

“I was having trouble with that. Your hair would suggest older, but your hands are so very soft and strong.” I pause to think some more. “If I had to guess, and please don’t be offended, I would say late fifties, early sixties maybe?” 

“Goodness? Really?” He chuckles. “That does make me feel young.” He reaches for some more trail mix and I give him the rest of it. “Try adding a hundred to that number, Onida.” 

I think my eyes might fall out of my head. “You’re telling me that your one hundred and fifty years old?” 

“One hundred and fifty-eight to be exact. A perk of being a shifter. We can shed our skin so much it keeps us young. Well...” He catches sight of his weathered face in the mirror. “Not as old-looking as we should be anyway.” 

“Holy cow! That’s amazing!” I gasp then with an afterthought. “Am I going to live that long?” 

“I cannot tell you that, Onida. Only the precog can tell you that and I do not know where she is.” Steve answers. 

“But I thought you said the precognitive was your other half. Shouldn’t you be with her?” I say confusion resonating on my face again. 

“See that’s what I thought, but the great shaman of our tribe said there was no need for me to have found my precognitive. We were only supposed to be together if and only if the Onida Tala Orenda was here. I figured you were never coming so I’d just live and die alone. Which I was fine with. Why do you think I travel so much? But now that you are here... I’m thinking my other half just might just show up.” He says a little bit of longing in his eyes. “But enough about me. We are here to talk about you and what you need to get a handle on your emotions to become our great leader.” 

“Shouldn’t I just be a great leader if I tried? Isn’t that what all the hype of the legend is about?” I whine a little. I know there is going to be some hard work ahead and I’m not sure I’m up for the task. 

“No truly great leader is born, Onida. No matter what Shakespeare said. They are made. What is that saying?” He muses then recalls it and quotes, “Be not afraid of greatness. Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon 'em. Thy Fates open their hands. Let thy blood and spirit embrace them. And, to inure thyself to what thou art like to be, cast thy humble slough and appear fresh.” 

"You really know your Shakespeare,” I say a bit impressed. “Alright, since I don’t really have a choice, what should we do?” 

“I see that you are quite the independent spirit and we can use that. Do you already meditate?” I nod. “That is a big start there. A lot of people think meditation is a bunch of mumbo jumbo, but if you already use it in your day to day life...” 

I cut him off and explain a little bit about my past. The hospital I was in at sixteen was because of my anxiety. How that led me on a long line of therapists and different techniques I was taught. How that lead to my current state of meditation and reflection. 

“I can see you are very empathic. Did you know?” Steve asks. 

“I had an inkling,” I say with a twinkle in my eye. 

“Ah, but what you didn’t know is how much of an empath you are. I have been observing you all week. Since our conversation last week. I’ve had the guise of other college students. I see how you’ve reacted in ways you don’t even know.” I give him a curious glance. He explains. “When you walk in a room that hours earlier people had a massive fight in, you can still feel the energy. In a couple of classes, I noticed you didn’t sit in your usual seat because that was too near where the altercation took place and it didn’t feel right to you. How you seem to gravitate towards people who are alone when in a crowded room in case they want to talk, as seen at Casino night. How you offered to be the designated driver for all those people after the party without a nudge in that direction. You just wanted everyone to get home safely. How the paparazzi wanted to get your picture and you continued to try and hide behind Jean. She didn’t complain, after all, she loved the spotlight. But you continued to hide even when she tried to give it back to you.” 

I try to interrupt him, “It was her event and I didn’t...” 

“I’m not done,” He says shushing me. “How you never say what you’re really feeling in order to spare others' feelings. But if pressed will admit them one on one and in the nicest way possible because you don’t want them to feel bad and then you feel bad all over again. You can cry at the drop of a hat. If someone else is crying you cry, even if you don’t know why they are crying. Any emotion, to intense gives you a panic attack or shuts you down because you can’t process it all. That is what makes you a gifted. Now you need to learn properly how to channel that, not the crap most of those therapists taught you.” 

“You done?” I ask and Steve chuckles. “It’s not all crap. It has helped with my panic attacks... until lately, that is.” 

“That’s right. Until lately. Your senses are all heightened now because of what you are. You can sense those invisible energy waves more intensely than ever before and now your traditional methods aren’t working. They are not strong enough. See what I’m getting at here, Alyx?” Steve queries. 

“That makes so much sense. I never even thought of it!” I realize out loud. 

Steve laughs and gives me a pat. “Is your machine about done? I could really use some of that coffee, to be honest.” 

I realize he’s right and allow him to follow me into the machine room. I glance at it quickly as it prints off and see that I was right. More decay, but I don’t want to be rude so I rip it quickly off the printer. Checking the clock on the wall, I see that the coffee place will only be on for another hour. “If we want the good stuff we better get a move on it, it’s only open for another hour,” I tell Steve. 

“Don’t you want to look at your data?” Steve asks. 

I chuckle, “Well, yeah, but I need my computer for comparison. It can wait. Let’s go get you some caffeine.” He just smiles. 

“You just reiterated my point there, you see?” Steve mention and I roll my eyes. 

I grab my stuff and we head to the closest and best place just off campus, International Coffee Traders. It’s the same coffee they supply on campus, but the actual building is so homey everyone goes there if they can. Once Steve gets a triple shot expresso and has had a few sips, we continue our conversation. We walk slowly back to the duck pond as we discuss things. A lot of what he says I’ve already heard before, meditation, taking breaks, pacing myself, etc. “But how is any of that going to help in the heat of the moment, Steve? When the emotion hits me and it’s so intense my vision goes all wonky and everything is so loud, I can’t concentrate?” I reply, a little exasperated. 

“That’s what you need to work on,” Steve says and we sip our drinks in silence watching the ducks skim the surface of the pond. “What are your plans for the weekend?” Steve asks nonchalantly. 

“I don’t really have any plans except for tomorrow’s music session with Max,” I reply without a second thought. 

Steve nudges me to make sure I’m paying attention. “Good. After that I want you to go out in the woods. Get Zen out there. I’ll be sending in some friends to try to dissuade you.” 

I give him a concerned look, “You mean like some wolfy friends?” 

He smiles mischievously, and with a wink replies, “All kinds of friends.” I nod and watch as the sky begins to blush into shades of apricot, tangerine, and persimmon. “Whatever happens out there remember no one will harm you no matter how scared you might get, okay? We can’t harm you; we need you. But we need you strong and in control of your changes. Not this hot mess before me.” He says gently and pats my knee. 

I turn to him, rolling my eyes and grinning. “At least I’m a fun hot mess. Like a train wreck full of pizza, fireworks, and glitter.” 

Steve rolls his eyes back at me and shakes his head. “You sure are, Onida. Especially the glitter part. You sparkle without even trying.” 

That shuts me up. We sit there in somewhat comfortable silence as the last of the sun’s glowing rays fade from periwinkle to lavender to a navy and finally to indigo. The campus security lights kick on and I don’t even realize as I shiver. 

“Onida. You should put on your sweater.” Steve mentions breaking the sound of the quiet rustles of feathers and splashes in the pond. 

“Oh yeah. Thank you!” I pull my cardigan out of my bag and button it up. When that sun drops and the night invades, the cold descends quickly. “I should probably go. When will we meet again?” I pose. 

“I won’t call you again for a couple of days. Don’t try calling me either. Take everything we talked about and focus. I’ll check in with you. Monday perhaps?” He proposes and I nod hesitantly. 

“What if I need your advice or help before then? Can I text you at least?” I plead, desperate for a lifeline. I know how important this is, but Mina will be gone and I might need something. 

He thinks it over as he gets up and puts on his jacket. He throws his cup in the bin near the bench before answering. “Yes. You can text me, but only in an emergency. I need you to focus this weekend. Please.” He implores, stressing the gravity of it as he touches my shoulder. I nod, feeling tears start to well in my own eyes. His own emotions and expectations starting to crowd me. “Have a good weekend, Onida,” He whispers and disappears into the night. 

I manage to stop myself from crying and the couple that walks past doesn’t notice me, so I feel that is already some progress made. I throw my half-drunk hot chocolate out and head to my car, eager to get to the comfort of my own home. I know the cats will welcome me with their idle chatter and cuddles.


	54. Epilogue

True to their word, the cats helped me ignore the thoughts that Steve has put in my head. But no matter how I tried to fight it, when the night deepened and I was lying in bed, alone, they all came rushing back.  


There was magic in the world. MAGIC! With magic came a whole new layer of experiences. Different kinds of good and evil I never would have dreamed of. How, because of magic, I was privy to more energy than I ever knew was out there. And especially how magic was affecting me in ways I had never guessed. That made so much sense when it came to shifting from wolf to Valkyrie to human. But how come I was important? Why me? How could I be this Onida Tala Orenda for an ancient people? I was just a shy, quiet girl from a small town in rural Idaho with smallish aspirations. All I ever wanted was to be a doctor and help the world quietly, from the background.  


I never wanted the spotlight. I didn’t like it there. The spotlight came with pressures and responsibility. All eyes were on you when you were in the spotlight and there were expectations. I didn’t want that. With expectations and responsibility, there was a possibility of letting someone down. I was fine being a failure. I’d failed at so many endeavors, I’d grown numb to the feeling. I didn’t care about failing. But disappointment. Now that was something I was not comfortable with. If someone was disappointed it meant that they had faith in you. That they believed in you or that you could do something and you did not pull through. You didn’t accomplish what they wanted for you or what you were supposed to do. And that. That was what killed me. Disappointment.  


It was one reason I had, up to a few months ago, never lied. When someone finds out the truth, they are disappointed, hurt. They trusted you; to keep a secret, be honest, whatever it was. They had an expectation of you and you did not meet it. Now I know lying is necessary, but I never liked doing it because if the truth came out, disappointment was a given. Being hurt was a given.  


Maybe disappointment was something I’d have to get acquainted with, no matter how much I disliked it. No matter how hurt it could make people. I was human, or mostly human anyway, and humans are by their very nature flawed. They make mistakes and with mistakes come disappointments, comes hurt, comes pain. Even if you learn something in the process and grow from it., there is always the possibility of pain. Maybe that was what I was actually afraid of. It wasn’t the disappointment per se, but it was causing someone pain. Being an empath, hurting another person was like hurting myself. Their pain was my pain and that was why I felt I couldn’t handle it. Why I couldn’t possibly be this long-foretold figure of a prophecy.  


It didn’t matter though. They thought it was me. Believed it was me. Thrust me into the spotlight with no way out. I’d just have to learn how to deal with it. Deal with the fact that I could be responsible for another’s pain. I’d do the best I could but the potential was there. It always would be. There was no way out of it. No matter how it happened, no matter how I wanted to fight it and pretend it wasn’t true. I was Onida Tala Orena whether I liked it or not. I was someone these people had been waiting for. They were depending on me and I would do everything in my power to not disappoint them. Because that’s just the type of person I was. After my talk with Steve that evening, I knew my journey was far from over. I decided I was up for the challenge. After all, I had to be.


End file.
